My Heavenly Demon
by Hotaru Suzuki
Summary: 'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking. AU Yaoi OOC More warnings within.
1. Chapter 1

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

In the world, there will always be good and bad, dark and light, wrong and right, holy and unholy. It was all divine balance if you will. There can not be one without the other. It is how the world is kept in balance and should one completely disappear, the world would be cast into chaos and everything would cease to exist. That is why the guardians existed.

The guardians were a faction of human beings that had been blessed with spiritual abilities to maintain this divine balance. Their job was to keep evil from rising to power. These guardians were born into a clan, this clan was made up of a few families and for millennia this passed on through the generations. Each new member was trained in unique talents and abilities. Some wielded weapons and others used holy magics. Few used both weapons and magics.

Of the guardians, there were the families Tezuka and Oishi, the sons of which were weapon wielders. To the son Tezuka, he wielded a sword called 'Kurenjinguburēdo' or 'Cleansing blade'. The kurenjinguburēdo was a great sword, the blade was forged of blessed steel, its size nearing that of its wielder and the end of which held a shape much like an ovate leaf. The hilt was carved and polished out of the bones of a seraph, the guard was made of purified silver and shaped of stylized angel wings, and the end of the hilt capped with a holy crystal held in place with purified silver wires which also wrapped about the bone hilt for grip. To the son Oishi, he wielded a large scythe called 'Pājinguburēdo' or 'purging blade'. The pājinguburēdo was a large scythe, the blade was forged of blessed steel, the blade serrated with deep grooves inset in each groove was a smaller blade of purified silver and was nearly the same size as its wielder. The snath was carved polished out of the bones of a seraph. leather braids fastened to it to help with grip, the end of the snath was capped in purified silver and inset with a holy crystal.

Both son Tezuka and son Oishi grew up together, peers and best friends. Both in their early twenties, they were majorly responsible for dispatching low and mid-level evil, regardless of species, with clan members of their age group. The older, more experienced, and more powerful clan members were responsible for high and ancient level evil.

Young Tezuka Kunimitsu, only twenty-one years of age, stood tall and strong. A no-nonsense type of character with a stoic face and an indifferent attitude. His hair and eyes of dark chocolate, his skin of honey-hue. Muscular and fit without being disgustingly muscled. His voice was deep and velvety. His hair was always cut to perfection, not too short or too long, always groomed perfectly.

Young Oishi Shuichiro, twenty-two years old, stood shoulder to shoulder with his best friend. A gentle and kind character though could get mean when angered. His hair black as night and eyes of olive green, his skin a honey-hue that rivaled that of his friend's skin. He too was well muscled and fit. His voice too was deep and velvety though an octave lower than that of his friend's. His hair was short and slick against his head with two short tendrils over his forehead.

Both men were experts at their craft and wielded their weapons with expert precision. All children at an early age, when born into the guardians, underwent rigorous training. Be it with a weapon or with magic, every child was not spared. Their duty to maintain the divine balance weighed heavy. Neither Tezuka or Oishi were ever spared as was to be expected, however once older they both decided to undergo even more training, and often sparred with each other with non-lethal replicas of their weapons. Granted being hit with a large blunt weapon still packed quite a punch and they would still occasionally end up with some fractures if hit in an area that was not armored.

The types of armor differed from person to person based on their weapons or magics. Both Tezuka and Oishi wore blessed steel and bronze breastplates and pauldrons that were held in place with leather straps. They also wore leather bracers boned with purified silver. Only when in a battle or war did they wear more armor, as one on one combat usually did not require them to wear more.

* * *

Oishi and Tezuka walked side by side through the streets of their town. Strapped to Tezuka's back in a leather and wooden sheath was kurenjinguburēdo, while Oishi carried pājinguburēdo balanced over his shoulder. They were patrolling as they often did, their attention focused on the inhabitants of the town and their guests, be it human or another type of creature. Harmony in as much as possible. There were often fights and arguments between person, creature, beast, or whatever; as long as there was no act of evil or malice, they did not intervene.

Up ahead, waiting for the two was a young neko named Eiji. The neko had been friends with the two humans since they were all young. In their mid-teens, Oishi and Eiji became lovers. Despite being met with prejudice, they remained lovers ever since.

Eiji, just twenty years old. He stood just shy of half a head shorter than his lover. His hair ruby in color and shoulder length and in a perpetual 'bed head' style. His little fluffy cat ears perched atop his head, matching his hair and long fluffy tail in color. His eyes a sapphire blue and skin cream colored. A sweet and happy-go-lucky creature by heart, he would brighten any room the moment he walked into it. He was lithe, buttoned with a soft, perpetually youthful face.

The Neko waved from his spot in front of a popular diner. The diner was called 'Ritābokkusu' or 'The Litterbox'. It was owned and run by Nekos but was quite popular among every species. They served great food and had a milk pastry that Eiji pretty much lived off of. "Hoi!" he called cheerfully.

"Good morning, Eiji." Oishi cooed with a bright smile. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Eiji's forehead once close enough. His redhead lover smiled, his head canting slightly as he did so.

Tezuka nodded his greeting while scanning the cobbled street and the persons traveling it. Ever vigilant. He noted a few sketchy looking creatures, but nothing to fuss about. A small group of four teenagers walked by talking animatedly about demons, speaking of one they saw that had looked like an angel rather than a demon. Tezuka nearly scoffed at the notion. He had yet to meet a demon that did not look like a demon in some fashion. Even the most human appearing ones had some kind of telling sign and never did one look like an angel. That was ridiculous.

"Ne, Ne, Ku-chan!" Eiji called waving his hand to get the guardian's attention. Dark chocolate eyes turned to him, an eyebrow cocked upwards. He had heard several times in the previous couple days of an angelic demon and he noticed the teens walking by and heard what they said. His ears flicked about. "I keep hearing about this angelic demon! I wonder if there is something to it. Nya."

Oishi looked to his friend who simply shook his head. "Unlikely." He said, his attention going back to his lover. "Chances are it is an actual angel and not a demon," he said.

"Stark white wings." said a passer-by interjecting into the conversation, an elderly woman. Hunched over and blind in one eye. The milky glaze to the eye was more than telling. "No one knows if it is male or female, but it is said that the demon has ethereal beauty with stark white wings that span twice it's body size." she droned.

"How is that possible?" Oishi asked. "You are describing an angel."

The granny cackled. "Perhaps I am. Maybe I am not. This is no angel as its wings are not feathered but that of a bat wing."

Tezuka crossed his arms and listened to the granny and his friend go on about this rumored demon. Eiji hung off of Oishi's arm listening intently, his ears and tail flicking with his excitement on the topic. The Neko was so easily excited.

"Perhaps there is something to these rumors," Oishi said, olive green eyes looking to the tall brunette. At the very least they could look into it. What if the rumor was true? This very well could be a threat that would upset the divine balance. "We should at the very least ask around."

"Alright, we'll ask around." Tezuka conceded.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town in the forest that encompassed the town, a figure moved gracefully and weightlessly through the underbrush. A dark cloak covered the figure, the only thing to be seen was cerulean eyes shining from beneath dark and long eyelashes. The bright eyes focused on the town and the inhabitants within view.

The figure moved further from the town, taking shelter in a nearby cave. Its thin clawed fingers found the clasp on the cloak, undoing it and the cloak fell unceremoniously to the dusty ground to reveal a young man. The young man looked to be no more than nineteen or twenty years of age. His hair hip length and caramel in color. His body lithe with narrow shoulders and a feminine curve to his hips and backside. His skin pale. His face feminine, heart-shaped with plump lips and sultry eyes. Along with his claws, he had fangs, long elven like ears, and on his back large white bat wings.

With a quiet sigh, white wings stretched from their folded position against his back. It felt so good to stretch them out, a small mewl escaped his lips as he did. It was so annoying to keep this precious wings folded under a cloak just to keep those guardians away. Not that he ever really had an issue with them. They never believed he existed. Which, to be honest, he really didn't mind all that much. He liked being thought of impossible. It allowed him to live out in peace, his only real disturbance is when he had to sneak into town.

Picking up the discarded cloak, he traveled further into the cave. Deep within were many passages and chambers allowing him to have a little home. It was far from fancy and he did not have much. A small pit provided him a place to build a fire for warmth, light, and to cook. In an alcove, he had a bed of animal pelts and old bedding he managed to retrieve from a home that had been left empty after the elderly living in it passed on. In a chest near the alcove were all of his belongings, mostly clothing. Besides the chest was a pair of boots. Near the fire pit was a length of rope strung from one side of the cave to the other, on it hung some cloth and clothing. In his alcove, propped up against the wall of the alcove.

The blade was called 'Tenshinosasayaki' or 'Angel's whisper'. Tenshinosasayaki was a katana of light and dark. The blade was forged of unholy steel with hellfire from the depths of the netherworld, etched into the blade were designs telling of the angelic demon that wielded it. The hilt was carved and polished bones of a seraph, gems crafted of Lucifer's claws were inset on the hilt and the guard was made of the same steel as the blade. It held magics belonging solely to the one who wielded it as it was 'cleansed' using the blood of the demon.

Further into the cave system was a large cavern, within it a natural hot spring. This allowed the demon to bathe and clean his clothing. He could and often did enjoy countless hours in the spring, relaxing his body. The demon tied his hair up into a ponytail, securing it with a ribbon. He pulled off his clothing and headed to the spring, climbing into it. He breathed out a relaxed sigh and let his wings unfold into the water.

* * *

Tezuka stood with his arms crossed as he talked to the barkeep of a tavern. Why he got sent to deal with a bunch of lushes was beyond him. Oishi and Eiji went to the other side of town to question the people.

"This demon, the angelic demon. I have heard much about it from the people here. Take from it what you will, I personally would take it with a grain of salt." The barkeep said, an orc with a long black beard and bald head. Tezuka gestured him to continue. "It is said that this demon resides in the forest though no one has actually figured out where exactly, and no one is about to go looking for it either. A demon is a demon. Though it comes into town often and makes no effort to harm, maim, kill, or whatever. It buys wares and scavenges. Never does it linger."

"Have you seen it?" Tezuka asked and the orc shook his head as he dried a glass. "How does the demon come into town unnoticed?"

"It hides itself under a large dark cloak. So they say." The barkeep gestured to the tavern full of drunks to punctuate his last statement. "Grain of salt." he reiterated.

Tezuka nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"The demon which you seek lives in a cave just east of the town," A woman said, a siren based on the blue skin and black eyes.

"And how would you know this?" Tezuka asked an eyebrow cocked.

The woman grinned a toothy grin of razor-sharp teeth. "I know everything, guardian. The demon which you are questioning its existence. You do not believe such a demon could possess both angelic and demonic attributes. This demon goes by the name 'Syusuke', and wields a weapon of both holy and unholy components." she crooned.

Grain of salt. Tezuka turned and left the tavern. What harm would come of checking out this cave? Other than perhaps a waste of time. As he passed through the door Oishi and Eiji were heading down the cobbled street. The two lifted their hands in unison in a lazy wave as they approached. "Learn anything?" he asked them.

"No." Oishi sighed. "That same thing we already knew. Did you?"

Tezuka gave a sharp nod. "For what it is worth. According to a siren, the demon is called 'Syusuke' and he lives in the cave east of the town. According to the barkeep, he comes into town under the cover of a dark cloak." He gestured toward the east. "Let's go."

* * *

The group of three stopped at the mouth of the cave. Tezuka drew kurenjinguburēdo and headed in, the other two right on his heels. They walked through the passageways, taking the most worn paths. It was not long until they happened across the chamber with the fire pit, the animal pelt, and the old bedding-filled alcove. Signaling the other two to stop he continued into the cavern where the hot spring was. He was greeted with a huge span of white bat-like wings and a head full of brunette locks. "Demon," he said and the creature turned to look at him.

"Guardian," Syusuke responded. "You've finally found me." No verbal response came, the massive holy sword came down at him, and he easily dodged it, jumping to the other side of the spring. He turned to face Tezuka. He stood in the shallow water and fully exposed. "Aa. It's impolite to attack an unarmed man," he said, his voice soft and feminine, verging on melodic.

Tezuka raised kurenjinguburēdo again. His face set in stone as he stepped into the spring. He would not be swayed, this was a demon. A beautiful and angelic looking demon. Regardless, he had a duty. He lunged for Syusuke, who dodged once again, slipping passed kurenjinguburēdo and getting right in his face. A dainty hand met with his face, sending him off balance. The same hand connected with his chest, sending him backward onto his backside.

Syusuke crouched beside him, placing his forefinger under the guardian's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze with his claw. "What is your name, guardian?" No response, just dark brown eyes staring at him. "Alright. Whatever your name is, I have no interest in fighting. Please just leave me be." With that, he dropped his hand and walked passed Tezuka and into the chamber. He ignored the other two, going straight for the chest and putting on a pair of light-weight pants and ducked into the alcove to grab his katana. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He just wanted to have a peaceful life, that's why he lived in this cave and tried to keep attention off of him. However. He would slaughter the three where they stood if he had to.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," said the deep-voiced, stone-faced guardian. Syusuke smiled at him, his fangs gleaming. He kept his weapon raised and aimed at the demon. Cerulean eyes shined back at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes, the demon held his sheathed katana in one hand, his other hand hovering over the hilt. "If you do not wish to fight, accept your fate."

Oishi pushed Eiji behind him and lifted pājinguburēdo, readying for a fight. Syusuke looked to him and breathed out a very heavy sigh, looking completely exasperated. "It is our duty..." he assured the demon. It wasn't like they enjoyed killing creatures. However, it was what they were born into, it was their purpose in life.

"Have it your way." Syusuke hissed, pulling tenshinosasayaki out of its sheath. He lunged for Tezuka, their swords clashing, instantly repelling each other and sending their wielders flying in opposite directions. He caught himself while Tezuka crashed into the chamber wall. Not waiting, He lunged again only to have Oishi to swing out, halting him. He growled and hit the scythe with his katana. The raven-haired guardian moved his blade as soon as the brunette guardian was up.

Tezuka lunged and the two moved through the chamber and adjoining cavern while parrying each other's attacks. He managed to back the angelic demon into the cavern and corner him. With his blade to Syusuke's throat. The demon's blade blocked him from removing its wielder's head.

Syusuke frowned, the guardian's blade biting into his sensitive flesh. He growled at Tezuka who was too close to him. Had it been in a less lethal manner, he would not have minded too much. The Guardian certainly was delicious. Throwing his knee up, catching the guardian in the groin, then connected with his nose when he doubled over. This enabled him to move and put his blade to Tezuka's throat. Eyes set in a deadly glare. "I do not want to kill you, and I won't. Just go, please." he pleaded. He lowered his katana and moved passed the guardian.

Tezuka's nose bled profusely, staining his face and tunic. He sheathed his sword and followed the demon, one hand clasping his nose. Syusuke bent and grabbed the sheath to his katana and sheathed it. After depositing the sheathed weapon in the pile of pelts and bedding, cerulean eyes turned to him. "What?"

"Let me see," Syusuke responded, stepping up to the guardian. He was so much shorter than Tezuka. At least a head and a half shorter. He rocked on to the balls of his feet, standing on his toes as he swatted Tezuka's calloused hand away and examined the damage. "It isn't broken." He murmured. He took a moment to fetch a cloth and wet it in the spring, he then returned to the guardian. Once again on his toes, he wiped away the blood. "It may bruise a little, you'll be fine." Chocolate eyes met cerulean, and Syusuke smiled softly. He dropped the cloth and placed his hands on either side of Tezuka's face and pulled him in, placing a kiss to his nose. "A healing kiss," he informed as he moved away.

"… Thanks." Tezuka mumbled. His heart was racing in his chest, slamming into its prison. He was sure the demon could hear it going. He simply walked away, not wanting for anyone to notice the reaction he was having to Syusuke. "Why?"

"I told you, I did not want to fight. You gave me no choice. I simply fixed an injury I hadn't wanted to cause in the first place." Syusuke explained, dropping himself into his pelts and bedding. He held his hand over his throat where it bled from Tezuka's blade. "Now, please… Just go."

* * *

 **A/N:** There is chapter one. I will upload once weekly, probably Mondays. I am finding this story so challenging, but it will be worth it! I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|_ _|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Tezuka stood at the mouth of Syusuke's cave with his arms crossed. Every day since meeting the impossible demon a week prior, he stood there in that spot with his arms crossed. He had a duty to perform, but he could not bring himself to walk into the cave and dispatch him. He stared into the dark, a war with himself going on inside his head. He would eventually tire of it and return home. He had not even seen or talked to the angelic demon in that entire week, this was tiresome.

"If you are going to come by, you might as well pop in and say hello. It is rude to just to loiter at someone's doorstep." Came that sexy voice from inside the cave. The long-haired demon stepped out of the cave, leaning against its side with a smile plastered on his face. He wore nothing but a short yukata that hung off his shoulder and his katana secured to his obi. His hair was loose and hanging over his shoulders. "Hello, 'Mitsu." he purred.

"Syusuke..."

"Are you still planning on killing me? Because this isn't how to do it." Syusuke tittered.

Tezuka's face remained unchanged, set in stone. He was not amused. He reached over his shoulder, his hand closing around the hilt of kurenjinguburēdo. His hard gaze never leaving the demon who stood there looking absolutely sexy in his short yukata and hairless body. How old was this demon anyway? "How old are you?" he asked, needing to sate his curiosity on that matter.

"That's a pretty intimate question. I am a few millennia old, I suppose." Syusuke responded. "You lose count eventually. Though I think if we were to base it on human maturity, I am sixteen or seventeen years of age. An adolescent bordering on adulthood." He stepped closer to Tezuka, a slender hand hovering over the hilt of his katana. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," Tezuka responded, unsheathing his blade and leveling it with the demon. "Are you going to defend yourself?"

"I am. If you give me no choice." Syusuke said, pulling his blade from its sheath and leveling it with Tezuka. He smiled sweetly, his wings stretching out to their full span. "I still do not wish to fight you."

Tezuka did not respond, instead, he lunged for the angelic demon, his attack instantly parried. He was met strike for strike. Their blades protesting with every strike. Syusuke kept smiling at him, which was off-putting. Going low he jabbed at the demon, who immediately took to the sky, the force of the air current knocked him back and almost off his feet. From that air Syusuke lunged at him, bringing tenshinosasayaki down on him. He parried and grabbed the demon's thin ankle in the same instant, pulling the demon out of the air and slamming into the ground.

Syusuke coughed, all the air pushed out of his lungs. He was also pretty sure he felt something break. Blocking a jab to his heart, he kicked out, making contact with Tezuka's stomach, the guardian falling back enough to allow him up on his feet. He lunged this time, and when their blades met they were repelled again, sending them both flying in opposite directions. He crashed into a tree and a splintered piece of wood stabbed him in the side just above his hip. He yelped in reaction and got out of the tree's trunk before it collapsed. Tezuka was sitting against a fallen tree, blood pouring down his face. With a growl, he lunged.

Lifting his arm up, Tezuka brought his sword up to block the blow. He used the momentum to push Syusuke back, sending him backward. He quickly got to his feet and lunged for the demon who ducked under his sword, and kicked his feet out from under him, he fell to the ground and Syusuke climbed over him, straddling his waist and holding his katana to his throat. The demon leaned over him, his long hair falling over his shoulders, creating a waterfall of brunette. "What are you…?" he began, stopping as Syusuke caught him in a kiss. A gentle and chaste kiss.

Instantly, Syusuke was on his feet and moving away from the guardian. He waited for Tezuka to be back on his feet with his blade in hand before he lunged again. Their swords met, steel clashing, evil and holy screaming their protests. Wings unfolded, he lifted himself from the ground and out of the range of Tezuka's weapon. The human sneered at him, making him chuckle. "What's wrong, guardian? No ranged attacks?" he chuckled.

Tezuka growled. As long as Syusuke was out of range there was nothing he could do. Though from here he could see that there was nothing under that short yukata. Despite the delightful view, he would prefer to finish this. He threw his sword into the air. Hoping to at least knock the demon out of the air with the heavy blade, instead he hit Syusuke dead on, slicing into his side, just above the wound from the tree. With a loud hiss, Syusuke fell to the ground.

Syusuke knelt on the ground, his katana laying out of reach as he grasped his side. Holy swords stung like nothing else. Which was to be expected, and they stung him less than other demons. His head bowed and long hair creating a curtain, he prepared for the final blow, his wings hung lazily, lying limp on the ground behind him. Instead of a blow, tenshinosasayaki was dropped in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and stood up. Cerulean and dark chocolate met in an intense glare. "Just get it over with." he breathed out. The blood pouring from his side ran down his leg and pooled at his feet. Tezuka lunged for him and he blocked the attack. He was getting incredibly light headed. He healed quickly, but because it was a holy blade, he would heal slower. He attempted to lunge in retaliation, only to collapse. He could not stand anymore.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka's heart stopped and his chest tightened. He dropped down beside the demon who now lay on his side, his wounded side up. Glassy eyes stared at him. Syusuke's pale skin looked even paler. "You're bleeding out..."

"Yeah..." Syusuke responded. He trembled and shivered. He smiled serenely and reached up for the human. "You've gotten what you wanted." His voice cracked and faded as he talked. Tezuka grabbed him, pulling him into his arms. He carried him bridal-style into his cave and laid him down beside his spring. Armor and clothing were shed and he was once again picked up and brought into the spring. The heat of the water felt good on his chilled body.

Tezuka used the obi from Syusuke's yukata to put pressure against the bleeding wound. He didn't want to kill him. He didn't want him to die. He certainly didn't want to watch him die. He should have sent Oishi or a different guardian. The demon had to die, as was needed to maintain the divine balance. He had already come to the conclusion he did not want to see this demon die. There was something about him, something that captivated him, moreover, his heart seemed to cry out for the demon. He had never experienced these feelings before. "I do not want you to die."

Syusuke chuckled. "I think it is a little too late for that. Unless I stop bleeding..." he said breathlessly. It took so much effort just to talk. He turned his face into Tezuka's neck. "Perhaps, guardian, we will meet in a different lifetime, and in that lifetime you will not have to kill me..." he rasped out. He was fading. He could feel it.

"Stop talking." Tezuka barked. "You're not going to die. I will not permit it."

"Y-you…" Syusuke gasped. "… contradict yourself." he chuckled and closed his eyes. He was so tired. Tezuka slapped him across the face, hard."

"Stay awake. How can I stop the bleeding?"

"There is a salve in my chest… it will help." Syusuke said, placing a hand on his stinging face. Tezuka carried him back to his alcove, gently setting him into the pets and bedding. He snuggled into to the soft and familiar warmth as Tezuka emptied out his chest. "It won't stop the bleeding. It will neutralize the magics from your sword and help my healing along," he whispered. Tezuka came back to him with the salve in hand he quickly applied some to the deep cut.

Tezuka sighed. "Once you're healed I am bringing you home with me."

Syusuke smiled. "I don't have a choice?"

"No." Tezuka. I will keep you locked within the walls of my home. It will protect you from other guardians, and I will keep you under the pretense of a prisoner. I will put wards on the doors and windows to prevent you from leaving, it will also mask your aura from others. You will be safe..."

"You trust me?"

"Aa. You were able to move me with little effort with our first meeting. I have left myself open. You have not tried anything that would be lethal, and you have held yourself back not to hurt me. So, yes. If you were going to kill or hurt me, you would have already. I trust you." Tezuka responded, realizing how weird it sounded afterward. Yet, the huge smile he was blessed with made it so he did not care how weird it sounded.

Syusuke looked at his side, it looked to finally be healing. His eyes slipped shut. If he could just sleep…

* * *

"Syusuke… wake up."

Cerulean eyes fluttered open. After a few moments, he groaned and sat up. Tezuka and his friends sat near the bed he was laying in.

"Yatta!" the redheaded neko cheered.

"Aa... Sleeping beauty awakes." Cooed Oishi.

"Syusuke, how do you feel?" Tezuka asked.

"Much better. How long have I been asleep?" Syusuke asked and the three exchanged looks.

Eiji climbed into the bed, settling down behind the demon, setting to combing through the long brunette locks with his claws. He purred quietly, urging the demon to relax. "It has been two weeks. Nya." Syusuke hummed. "My name is Eiji Eiji. You can call me Eiji."

Syusuke hummed again "A pleasure to meet you, pussycat." He looked at Tezuka, searching the depths of those dark chocolate eyes. "...'Mitsu."

"Eiji, Shuichiro," Tezuka said and the two nodded and left the room. They currently were in Tezuka's personal room, where he laid the comatose demon so that he could keep an eye on him and his recovery. He moved from the chair where he sat to sit on the bed. Syusuke threw himself at him as soon as he sat, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting on his chest. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the small brunette, stark white wings fluttered open and wrapped around them both. "What is this all about?"

"I can hear your heart, it is beating so loudly and even faster," Syusuke said and Tezuka hummed. "Mine too. Here." He let go of Tezuka and coaxed one of the human's hands off his back and laid it on his chest, pressing into it with his own hand. "You feel it, ne?" Tezuka nodded. "Thank you. For saving me."

"Don't thank me. You would not have needed saving if it were not for me." Tezuka responded. For the last two weeks of tending after the comatose demon and sleeping next to him, he had plenty of time to sort his thoughts and feelings. However, he could not stop the mental chiding he gave himself for putting Syusuke in such a position.

Syusuke hummed and shook his head. "You have a duty, a holy duty to eradicate evil. I do not blame you for doing what you were born to do," he whispered and folded his wings against his back again. He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"In my home and in my bed, where you have been for two weeks..."

"I.. what?" Syusuke's face flushed. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"Right next to you."

"Is that right?"

Tezuka nearly snorted, the demon had gone from sexy tempter to a blushing virgin within two seconds of hearing that they've slept in the same bed for two weeks. That was actually very cute. Who knew demons could be so innocent. Then again, Syusuke was no ordinary demon, was he? "I kept a constant watch over you."

Syusuke smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Kunimitsu," he said softly.

With a nod, Tezuka stood up. "You must be hungry." the demon nodded. "Come along, we will get you fed and then bathed. Then I will show you your own room," he said and put his hand out, Syusuke took it. He helped the demon to his feet and guided him to the kitchens. All Syusuke wore at the moment was one of his tunics, which was huge on the small demon. It was sexy, cute, and somehow very domestic. As they approached the smell of soup and rice filled the air. "I have a few maids and a cook. They already know of you, though, if they cause problems, do be sure to tell me."

"Okay."

The cook was an older kitsune her hair silver and her eyes green. Two large orange ears were poised atop her head and a long puffy tail flicked behind her as she moved through the kitchen. She looked up as the two came into the kitchen. "Good evening, young master, I see our sleeping beauty has finally awoken," she spoke with an interesting dialect.

"Good evening. Yes. Feed him, Noriko. I will return in a few minutes."

"Aye, Master," Noriko said and turned to grab some dishes and a tray.

Tezuka gently tugged Syusuke's pointed ear and left.

Noriko turned back to Syusuke as soon as they were alone. "Alright, cherub… We've got miso soup, roasted salmon, rice, and some fresh fruit. Would you like some tea, wine, or sake?"

"Some tea would be lovely, thank you." Syusuke smiled and stared at the large portion of food Noriko placed in front of him as he sat down at the countertop.

"You know, cherub, the young master has taken quite the shine to you. For the last two weeks, he has barely left your side. When he was not with you he was talking about you. He even brought the town healer in to look after you, swearing him to secrecy." Noriko informed, setting a fresh cup of tea down in front of the demon.

Syusuke smiled. "Is that so?" he asked and started on his food.

Noriko nodded. "Aye. I have never seen him so attached to anyone and I have watched him grow up." She sighed dreamily. "I just hope this does not end badly."

"What makes you say that?" Syusuke asked, his heart stopped for a moment and his stomach lurched. He set down his chopsticks and pushed his food away. He no longer felt like eating. As far as he was concerned, he was being held 'prisoner' to keep him safe and out of trouble. Anything else would be just that, something else. He could picture a dozen ways it could end badly. All of them ending with him dying. Or worse, Tezuka dying.

"Because, cherub, you are a demon, and he is affiliated and works with people who are trained to make sure creatures like you don't exist. Hiding you from his family, his affiliates, his friends; will prove to end badly." Noriko said.

Syusuke said nothing in response, simply got up and left the kitchens. Noriko was probably right. He stood in the hall, leaning against the wall. He'd wait for Tezuka to return. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he waited. He needn't get upset over the things Noriko just said, yet, he worried about the human.

"What are you doing out here?" Tezuka asked.

"I lost my appetite." Which wasn't a lie. Syusuke looked up and smiled at the guardian. "I'd love that bath now though," he said, which earned him a smirk. "Your face knows how to do something other than scowl!" He teased, giggling like a madman.

Tezuka shook his head, his lips twitching into a legitimate smile. "So it would seem," he said. Syusuke reached up, clawed fingers tracing his lips.

"It suits you. You should smile more often." The demon said in all earnest. "You have a very attractive smile," he added.

Grasping Syusuke's hand, Tezuka held it in place at his lips and kissed his fingertips. He trailed kisses down the slender fingers, over his palm, and to his wrist. The smaller brunette gasped. His dainty body trembling at his touch. He hummed. "Such a reaction..."

It was Syusuke's turn to hum. "It's your fault." he purred. Every kiss caused electric sensations to run through his body, lighting every nerve ablaze. It felt so wonderful.

"Is it?" Tezuka purred backing the demon against the wall. He stared at Syusuke's face, his face flushed pink. How could a demon be so sexy? Slender hands rested on his chest, Cerulean eyes stared up at him. The small demon nodded. "I suppose it is…" he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the top of Syusuke's head. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"O-okay."

* * *

Syusuke's room was decently sized with a bed, washing basin, a chabudai, several wardrobes and chests – one of which was the one from his cave. The room was dressed in heavy drapes and silk curtains. His bedding was silk and colored a beautiful sky blue and gold.

The demon laid in his bed trying to sleep, wearing a pale yellow yukata with his hair tied up in a high ponytail, his wings spread out over the bed as he tried to sleep on his stomach. It had been a few days since he woke. He ate all his meals with Tezuka, slept in his own bed, and when Tezuka was out doing his duties for the guardians he would be either helping with housework or reading.

With a frustrated groan, Syusuke sat up, folding his wings against his back. It was hard to sleep despite how comfortable his bed was or how tired he was. Perhaps he missed sleeping in his pelts? Or the dank must of his cave? Perhaps it was the fact that he resided in the home of a guardian who could kill him at any time. He was sure Tezuka was not going to kill him nor allow him to be killed. Crawling out of his bed, he left his room and wandered down the hall to Tezuka's room. He knocked gently on the door and after a moment he opened to door. "Kunimitsu…?"

Tezuka was sitting in bed, a book on his lap, but eyes focused to his late night guest. "Syusuke, what is it?"

"I can not sleep," Syusuke responded and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. "Is it alright if I join you?"

"Yeah." Tezuka nodded, moving his book to the side table and took off his glasses. "Come." He gestured to the empty side of his bed. He lifted the blankets as Syusuke approached, allowing him to slide in beside him. Once the demon was lying next to him, he dropped the blankets, covering him. He too laid down, on his side facing Syusuke. "What is keeping you awake?"

"I do not know," Syusuke responded. He laid facing the other brunette, his body pressed against the other's body, his head resting under Tezuka's chin. His hands rested against Tezuka bare chest and a large arm was draped over him. They snuggled close, breathing in each other's scents. It was not long before Syusuke felt himself dozing off in the warmth of Tezuka's arm and his spicy and musky scent. He could get used to this.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so happy that this being received so well already. I am enjoying this, and loving the freedom of the fantasy world. I just hope it is continued to be enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Syusuke sat on the edge of Tezuka's bed he wore nothing but a red sheer robe of sorts. He laid back, supporting his weight on his elbows as Tezuka climbed over top of him, kissing a trail up from his navel to his earlobe, stopping to nip at the tip of his pointed ear before returning to lavish his neck. Quiet moans filled the dark room. ".. Nn...'Mitsu..."_

" _Syusuke..." Tezuka purred as he claimed the demon's lips in a fervent kiss. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, His deft hands opened the sheer robe, allowing him access to the lithe and wanton body. He trailed blunt nails over the demon's chest and down to his groin then up again, stopping to abuse wonderfully pert nipples. Every touch drew moans from Syusuke. "It's too bad that you're a demon..."_

" _W-what?" Syusuke tried to sit back up only to be pushed into the mattress, the larger man climbing on him and sitting on his abdomen while pinning both his hand above his head with one hand. "I thought you didn't care that I'm a demon."_

 _A cruel smile suddenly plastered itself on Tezuka's face. "You thought wrong."_

 _No, this isn't right. This isn't Tezuka. This is not real! He struggled against Tezuka. "Get off of me!" he growled, only to have his protests to be ignored as lips crashed down on his. Forceful and rough. Before he could fight him off in any way, something sharp and searing penetrated his chest. A dagger. A holy dagger. It burned so badly but missed his heart. He screamed into the kiss. The dagger was pulled from his chest and stabbed back into him, this time his side. He screamed again._

 _Tezuka pulled back to stare at the demon, pain written on his face, cries escaping his lips and tears rolling down his face. He pulled the holy dagger out of Syusuke's side and plunged it into his heart…_

Syusuke woke, screaming. He sat straight up in his bed and pulled his knees to his chest and he cried. Shaking and hurt, he did not notice Tezuka rushing into his room and all but jumping into his bed with him. He did notice when a strong arm pulled him against the familiar broad chest. He cried quietly into Tezuka's chest. He faintly heard maids come to check what was happening, and Tezuka ordered them to fetch Noriko and have a tea brewed up immediately.

"Syusuke," Tezuka whispered into the delightfully pointed ear. It was nearing three months since he brought the demon to live with him. Everything seemed to be going splendidly. He and his maids got along wonderfully, Noriko had all but adopted the young demon. She had become quite motherly, and would not hesitate to chide Syusuke. It was pretty endearing. The biggest problem would be nights. Syusuke would either not be able to sleep or wake screaming from nightmares. The only time he really slept without issue would be while curled up with him. "Hush, now," he said soothingly. "It was only a nightmare. You are fine." He combed his fingers through sweat slicked bangs.

Noriko came running in wearing nothing more than a dressing gown, a cup of tea in her hands. "Oh, cherub, up up, drink this," she said as she approached the bed. Her large ears were bent back against her head with concern for her self-appointed ward. When the boy didn't move from her master's chest she tugged his bangs. Red rimmed cerulean turned to her. She held out the cup of soothing tea. "Drink."

Sitting up away from Tezuka, Syusuke took the tea and sipped it gingerly. "Thank you," he whispered. His body was on fire. He could feel phantom pains from where the holy dagger plunged into his body. This wasn't the first time he had this dream. He just wished it would stop. Tezuka was staring at him, watching him.

"Which one was it?" Tezuka asked.

"Holy dagger."

"Aa." Tezuka sighed. He had to insist that Syusuke tell him his nightmares. It took a lot of coaxing, but now, all he had to do is mention a keyword, as they were always recurring. This was one of Tezuka's most hated ones. He'd never hurt Syusuke. He certainly would never be so cruel. After the first time the demon had that one, he was not allowed near him for several days. In fact, just like now, he rushed in and went to hold him, only to be shoved away with such a force that he flew across the room. That was fun. "I would never hurt you, Syusuke."

The demon nodded solemnly. "I know. Kunimitsu, I know this, I do! Why do I keep having this nightmare?"

"Because..." Noriko interjected. "Sorry, young master. But, cherub, it is because he has hurt you because it is his duty to end you. Your brain knows this. Your heart may know differently." she said, sending a pointed look to her master.

Finishing his tea, Syusuke handed his cup to Noriko. "Thank you, Noriko. Can I be alone with him now?" he asked. She nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

Syusuke crawled into Tezuka's lap, straddling his hips, he laid his head against the human's shoulder. He unfolded his wings and let them lie lazily over Tezuka's legs and the bed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tezuka responded, his large hands finding themselves placed tightly on the demon's hips. He carefully pressed a kiss to Syusuke's temple. "Look at me." The small demon lifted his head and met his gaze. "I am not hurt nor offended by your nightmares," he said and leaned in, stealing a kiss. A chaste kiss that left the demon blushing. "In my home, you are safe. I will not hurt you and I will never let anyone else hurt you." He whispered, almost lovingly. The demon trembled.

"I trust you," Syusuke whispered and leaned in to steal a kiss.

* * *

Eiji laid stretched out in Syusuke's lap in front of a fireplace in the demon's bedroom. Eiji purred loudly as Syusuke gently stroked his ears. The demon had grown quite fond of the neko over his time with Tezuka. Whenever Oishi and Tezuka were together for whatever reason, they would be together too. "Ne, Eiji?"

"Nya?"

"Do you think Kunimitsu has feelings for me?"

"Eh? Why would you ask that? Of course, he does!" Eiji shrieked, sitting up. Big blue eyes blinked at the baffled demon. "You're alive! You live in his house! He buys you clothing, he's keeping you safe. And whatever else he may do for you...Nya..."

"I have nightmares, and he is always running to comfort me afterward." Syusuke offered.

"See? Would you do any of that if you didn't have feelings for someone?" Eiji asked as he laid back down across Syusuke's lap. "Nightmares?"

"Un!" Syusuke nodded. "I have been having them a lot. Last night I had dreamed that 'Mitsu and I were getting intimate. He is crawling over me and kissing me… He tells me that I am beautiful, then how it's a shame that I am a demon." He frowned as his stomach flipped. "I tried to get away, but he pinned me to the bed and stabbed me with a holy dagger, once in my chest, my side, then my heart. He actually smiled, an evil smile… Then I wake up screaming." he took a moment to breathe through the rolling nausea. "The first time I had this one, he came running and I pushed him away so hard he ended up flying across the room."

Eiji got up again, this time situating himself on his knees and between the demon's knees. He knelt facing Syusuke, his big blue eyes serious and concerned. "Why are you having nightmares?" he asked, his tone serious.

"I do not know. Noriko thinks it's because I am worried about him hurting or killing me. Even though I know…" he tapped his chest. "… that he won't. Somewhere in here…" he tapped his head. "… isn't convinced." He shrugged slightly.

"Maybe a healer can give you a tonic to help you sleep better…" Eiji said, his attention at the door where the two guardians now stood. "Maybe something to ease your mind too. Nya." He focused back on the demon, who was now looking over his own shoulder at the two men.

Syusuke smiled happily at the two men. Oishi smiled back and Tezuka just simply blinked at him.

"Eiji, we're leaving. Come." Oishi said, waving at the demon. Eiji jumped up and leaned over to nuzzle Syusuke lovingly. The two made quick on their goodbyes and left just as quickly.

"Sudden." Syusuke commented and Tezuka nodded.

"Shuichiro has errands then needs to help with his sister's training," Tezuka responded. He watched as Syusuke stood up and approached him. "I need to leave to go on patrol. There have been rumors that a demon is tearing up nearby towns looking for the demon disguised as an angel..." Tezuka's eyebrow cocked upward.

"Who would be looking for me?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me," Tezuka said. He reached over and gently tugged at a tuft of the demon's hair. He was rewarded with a sweet smile.

"I have been alone for so long, I could not imagine why I would be searched for. I do not know any demons other than my family, and I have not seen them in ages..." the demon explained. He enjoyed the attention given to him by the human, the gentle tugs of his hair, or the feather-light touches to his face, the random kisses. They all made him feel so good. His body tingled and felt warm, his heart felt as if it would swell out of his chest. He purred as Tezuka hooked a finger under his chin, tilting his head up.

Tezuka leaned in, placing a gentle and chaste kiss to the demon's lips. "We will find out who it is, and we will dispose of them," he whispered against those delightfully plump lips before placing another kiss on them. He stood to his full height and let go of Syusuke. "I will be back later," he said and turned away, making his way out of the house. He could drown in those pools of cerulean and die whilst kissing those lips, leaving the demon was hard to do especially when he was so compliant.

* * *

Syusuke sat in the kitchen while cutting up fresh vegetables, helping Noriko make dinner. They were making a vegetable soup, rice, roasted salmon, and he was not sure what else. With his hair tied back in a tight plait, he chopped a vast amount of vegetables into small pieces.

"Did the young master say when he was going to be home?" Noriko asked from her spot in front of the stove.

"No. He just said there is a demon tearing up neighboring towns looking for me." the demon responded as he finished the chopping. He got up from where he sat and brought the dish of chopped vegetables to Noriko, who took it from him.

"Who would be looking for you?"

"I don't know."

Noriko stared at Syusuke for a moment. The boy was too precious. For a demon, a powerful and strong, he seemed to embrace the innocent angelic personality rather than the demonic one he should have. He was the only demon in existence that possessed this quality. Then again, she had witnessed in the past two months that Syusuke could be quite mischievous. It was adorable. He seemed to get mostly mischievous when a certain neko was visiting. When left alone with her and the maids he seemed relaxed and helpful, though he still had moments where he would get a good laugh at their expense. But then when he was with the master, he would turn timid, like an abused pup learning to trust a new master. It was obvious he adored Tezuka and Tezuka adored him.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka called as he entered the house. Both kitsune and demon looked at each other and shrugged.

"Kunimitsu?" Syusuke walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands off on the apron he was wearing. He met the guardian halfway through the hall. "What is it?"

"Come." Tezuka grabbed the demon by his arm and dragged him to his room, shutting and bolting the door behind them. "The demon who is looking for you claims that you belong to him," he said, though his voice monotone, jealousy was dripping off of his words.

Syusuke blinked and shook his head. "I don't belong to anyone," he said with a tone of absolute. "I have spent decades alone after leaving my family, who I am sure has forgotten I exist as I do not fit into the family with my looks and white wings. They certainly would not come looking for me. Anyone else only knows of me for my unique form." He sighed, taking off his apron. "If I were to belong to anyone, it certainly would not be to a random demon," he added and pulled his braid over the shoulder, untying it and working his fingers through the hair to release it from the plait.

"Maybe that is it. Maybe he wants you because you are a unique demon." Tezuka thought aloud. "He can not have you."

"And he will not." The demon said, nodding. "Let me go..."

Tezuka was taken aback for a moment. Let him go? Let him go where? The demon wanted for him to release him from the house. "I can not do that."

"Kunimitsu, please. He is already harming people, our town will be next, I am sure. Just let me go..." Syusuke pleaded. He could take down the demon and put an end to it. No one else would get hurt, especially not his beloved guardian. "Please."

"Syusuke…" Tezuka pulled the demon into his arms, holding him tightly against himself. The lithe body submitted to his hold, the other's arms wrapping around him. "If I let you go, you will quickly become the target of the guardians already handling the demon."

"You are going to go?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I am coming too." Syusuke pushed at Tezuka until he could look up at him, meeting his gaze. "I am worried for you too. Please, he's looking for me. I may be able to end this without anyone getting hurt."

Tezuka sighed. He could just leave, ignore the small brunette's request. But would that make it so Syusuke hated him? Could he live with being hated as long as the demon remained safe? He did not want to be hated. This could end very badly for both of them. "Alright." he breathed out. "But..." He grabbed hold of Syusuke's chin, pulling him into a gentle kiss that quickly turned fervent. "Let me have you tonight. We will leave tomorrow."

Syusuke nodded. "You can have me tonight, and any night after." He giggled when Tezuka kissed the tip of his nose. "Or anytime, really," he added.

"Anytime?" Tezuka asked, clearly amused. The demon nodded, his face dusted in a dark blush. It was actually pretty cute, seeing Syusuke so flustered. I leaned down again, his lips a hairsbreadth away from the pointed ear. "I plan to make the most of that, following our return," he whispered. If they returned.

"Is that so?" Syusuke purred. He ran a clawed finger down Tezuka's breastplate, hooking his finger on the bottom of it. "Can't wait," he added.

* * *

Late into the night, Tezuka sneaked into the demon's room. Gently he closed the door, bolting it behind him. Syusuke laid in his bed, his hair splayed out underneath him and his wings stretched out. He smirked slightly, The lithe form lay with one leg bent, and completely naked, the moonlight that streamed in through the window made Syusuke's pale skin look as if it was glowing. It was quite beautiful. He took off his robe as he approached the bed, dropping it over the end of the bed. Bright cerulean eyes peered up at him. "Demon."

"Guardian." Syusuke grinned and reached out. Tezuka crawled over top of him, a hand on either side of his head to support his weight. The human leaned in and kissed him fervently while he wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his clawed hands into the sinfully silky locks. The kiss broke and Tezuka moved onto his neck, biting and licking at the flesh. He purred and mewled. It felt amazing, every touch set his body ablaze. "Nnn… 'Mitsu.."

Tezuka showered the column of pale flesh with kisses before biting down non-to-gently at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Syusuke let out a loud gasp and moan. "You like that, do you?" the demon hummed in response. "Is that so?" another hum. He moved from the bite area, having left an obvious bite mark. He latched onto the small brunette's clavicle, sucking at the skin until it left a dark mark. He would mark Syusuke up, there would be no doubt to whom in which he belonged. He kissed a trail downward, his attention moving to dusty pink nipples, pert with excitement. He rolled one between his fingers while he sucked and bit the other. Wanton moans filled the quiet night. Such a sensitive little body.

Syusuke let go of Tezuka, one hand going to grip at the bed sheets, while he brought the other up to cover his own mouth. The human was driving his body crazy, already was he painfully aroused, his organ standing tall and weeping.

"No, I want to hear you," Tezuka said, nearly growling as he reached up and pulled Syusuke's hand away from his mouth. "Wake my maids and Noriko. I do not care. Let's hear that beautiful voice."

"Haa..." Syusuke moaned. Tezuka was kissing another trail downward, his tongue dipping into his navel before continuing down.

Tezuka gripped Syusuke's impressive arousal, pumping it lazily for a minute, before dragging his tongue along the weeping tip. The demon all but howled, encouraging him to repeat this several times just to hear that melodic moaning. A clawed hand found its way into his hair, pulling lazily. With one last teasing lick, he took the entire length into his mouth.

"Haa, Oh! 'Mitsu." Syusuke's back arched. It was so amazing. Tezuka's head bobbed as he greedily sucked on him with unsophisticated slurping noises. He tightened his grip on the dark mane. "So good..." he moaned.

Tezuka hummed, the vibrations causing Syusuke to let out the most beautiful lewd noise he had ever heard. He pulled away, a loud pop sounding as he let go. He crawled back up, capturing the writhing demon in a kiss. "So lewd," he growled as he pulled from the kiss.

Syusuke grinned. "Your fault."

"I'll gladly take the blame for that wanton moaning and your lewd appearance," Tezuka said proudly. Truly he wished he could capture the way Syusuke looked. His pale skin glowing in the moonlight and flushed in pink. His lips swollen and parted, his eyes glazed and half-lidded. And of course the beautiful arousal in a bed of caramel curls and weeping helplessly. Breathtaking. Perfection. He sat back on his heels, enjoying the view as he pumped his own erection.

Sitting up on his elbows, Syusuke looked over his lover, his eyes falling to Tezuka's erection. He gasped, his organ twitched, and an excited tremble claimed him. "Huge," he commented. He sat up fully, his legs still spread wide. He reached down to take over from Tezuka. He pumped the massive organ, not being able to close his fist around it, being mindful of his claws.

Tezuka moaned a low almost inaudible moan. He reached behind him, grabbing his robe inside a small pocket was a small vial of oil. The robe was tossed to the floor. "Lie back, my angel… and relax."

"Your angel?" Syusuke questioned. Tezuka hummed and nodded. His heart stopped for a moment. The endearment made him so happy. He laid back as instructed, Tezuka uncorked the vial and poured some oil into his hand before corking it again. He came up over him, one hand supporting his weight the slicked one slipped down behind his legs.

"Relax." Tezuka reminded before dipping in and kissing the small demon hungrily. As they kissed, he slipped a finger into Syusuke's entrance, earning a sharp gasp. He worked his finger in and out of the tight passage, pushing as a deep as he could. Once Syusuke moaned, he added a second finger. "Good boy." he praised. Angling his fingers he searched for the special spot.

Syusuke threw his head back, his back arched and he let out a keening moan. Tezuka hit the spot dead on. Tezuka grunted, in amusement he assumed because he attacked the spot, hitting it repeatedly until he could not think or see straight. He could vaguely hear words of praise from his lover. The fingers slipped out of him momentarily, Tezuka waited for him to gain some of his senses back.

Tezuka leaned in and latched onto his lover's neck, suckling a dark mark onto it. "So sensitive," he commented, earning a noncommittal nod. He smirked. Torturing the demon in such a manner will definitely become a favorite pastime. He pressed his fingers into the tight passage again, adding a third finger. He watched Syusuke carefully, lust clouded cerulean eyes stared at him. He slipped the fingers effortlessly in and out of the demon, hitting that spot again, those lust-filled eyes shot open, his mouth opened in a silent moan, his clawed hands balled in the bed sheets tearing the fabric with his deadly claws, and his back arched. Syusuke was ready. He pulled his fingers free and sat back on his heels, grabbing the vial he slicked his engorged organ. "Are you ready, angel?"

"Haaa... Yes. Please." Syusuke responded, gasping as his hips were grabbed and he was pulled closer, strong hands on the back of his knees guided his legs to rest atop of the human's shoulders. Bent in half, Tezuka began to press into him. Too huge. How could a human be so well endowed? He gasped. "Too much," he whined.

"Relax." Tezuka soothed. He turned his head to press a kiss to his lover's shin. "Breathe." he coaxed. Slowly he pressed into the demon's tight passage, resisting the urge just to impale the poor creature. Once buried fully, he pressed his forehead to Syusuke's. "Talk to me, my angel."

Syusuke mewled. "So full." he breathed out.

"Good?"

"Oh gods, yes!"

Tezuka smirked again. Syusuke certainly knew how to make his heart soar. He was so unbelievably happy. "Can I move?"

"Please."

Letting the demon's legs fall off his shoulders, Tezuka braced himself on either side of Syusuke's head. Lithe legs wrapped around his waist and clawed hands found his back. He began a slow pace. Every inward movement drew a silent moan from his lover. Syusuke fit him so perfectly as if they were made for each other, to feel and fit each other. He growled, needing more.

The slow pace turned quick, Syusuke writing and moaning in ecstasy with every movement. He dug his claws into Tezuka's back. The pace quickened still until Tezuka hit that spot inside of him. He saw stars, "Nnnn..." With a grunt of approval from his lover, the onslaught to the sensitive spot began, until he was screaming out in pleasure. A few more plunges sent him over, he came with a keening moan. Tezuka followed suit moments later, spilling his seed deep inside of him.

As they rode out their orgasms, Tezuka collapsed onto his small lover, who simply held him tight until they came back down. The human pulled out of the demon, and flopped to the side and quickly gathering his sweat-slick and post-orgasmic glowing angelic demon into his arms. They kissed once more before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Well now. There is the first lemon of this story. Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Let me know your thoughts and feelings :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Are you sure it is a good idea to have him come with us?" Oishi asked Tezuka as he put on his armor. Morning had come and gone and they were getting ready to leave.

Tezuka fastened the buckle that held kurenjinguburēdo to his back. "No. It isn't" he said and tugged at the strap to make sure it was secure. I have given him some armor, and he has tenshinosasayaki. He will be fine against the other demon."

"Yeah, against the other demon. What about the guardians?" Oishi asked. Tezuka never responded, just shook his head and left to check on Syusuke. He followed his friend. He was sure this would end badly for them.

"Syusuke," Tezuka said as he walked into his room. The demon stood in an outfit he didn't recognize and Eiji was helping him with the armor. Syusuke wore a pair of fitted pants that was dangerously low cut, his top that was primarily buckled and straps, and a pair of boots that came up over his knees. All of which were pristine white in color. The armor was from when he was a young teen when he was not as muscularly built as he became. A breastplate, a pauldron, and bracers. He had plaited his hair. The demon looked at him with a happy smile. "Can you still use your wings like that?"

"Yeah." Syusuke spread out his wings and fluttered them a bit to prove his point. Tezuka stepped into the room and helped him put on the belt that would hold tenshinosasayaki. After it was secured Tezuka grabbed his shoulders and they exchanged glances. A silent question on the human's part, he gave a firm nod in response. He knew the human was worried about him. He didn't blame him. He was worried too. "It'll be okay," he promised. Tezuka bent down, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Nya," Eiji said, reminding the two that they were not alone. He grinned wide, almost Cheshire like. "Those marks, those belong to you, ne?" Tezuka shot him a look, which made him cackle and take refuge near his own lover. "Nya..."

Syusuke grinned, his fangs glinting in the sunlight streaming in from the window. He stepped closer to the tall human and laid his head against the hard breastplate. "Let me out," he said softly.

"You'll return?"

"Of course."

Tezuka nodded and moved away from the demon. The four made their way to the door. Tezuka removed the talismans and wards that kept Syusuke prisoner. Before letting Syusuke go, he bent down, stealing a long and passionate kiss. He was rewarded with a happy purr. "Go. We're right behind you."

"Be safe." Syusuke murmured before slipping by the guardian and taking to the sky. He could sense several demons in the area. The one he worried most about was the one quickly approaching the town. He quickly headed toward it. It did not take long, not by air. The other demon noticed him, and let out a loud growl, one that was meant to state his domination. Syusuke dropped down, landing in front of the demon.

The demon had to stand twice as tall as Tezuka, and twice as bulky. He was far from attractive, resembling a goblin or an ogre with hoofed feet and huge talons on each of his eight fingers. His skin a gray-green and eyes as red as blood. Horns adorned his head, resembling ram's horns. He wore a partial breastplate and a loincloth. "You!" he howled at Syusuke.

"Me? What of me?"

"Demon disguised as an angel." the demon stated the obvious.

Syusuke sighed. "I am aware of what I am. What do you want of me?" His tone serious, his face set in stone, his eyes set in a deadly glare. A clawed hand hovered over the hilt of his katana. "Moreover, what is your name?!"

"Tsuno-jū." The demon responded. "Do you not know your own worth? A rare demon possessing qualities of that holy and unholy. The things you are capable of." Tsuno-jū purred.

"What do you mean?" Syusuke asked, looking over his shoulder. The guardians were coming. He pulled tenshinosasayaki from its sheath, leveling it with the tall demon.

Tsuno-jū let a roaring laugh. "You do not know of your own capabilities! That's rich." He flexed his fingers, loud cracking sounded from his knuckles. "I will have you, and I will show you just what that angelic body of yours can do!" He lunged forward.

Syusuke met him halfway, his katana blocking a full-on strike from Tsuno-jū. Swipe after swipe he blocked with tenshinosasayaki. He smirked just as he sunk his katana to its hilt into the demon's leg. He gave it a twist and pulled it back out as he jumped back. Tsuno-jū gave a loud roar and lunged for him, he took to the air, flying out of reach. He shook the blood from his katana. "What exactly can my body do that I do not know?" he asked.

"C'mere and I will show you!" Tsuno-jū yelled, receiving a scoff in return. He opened his mouth, along serpent-like tongue sprung free, wrapping around Syusuke's ankle and holding him tight. The angelic demon struggled for a moment before stabbing the tongue with his blade. Tsuno-jū let out a scream and pulled his tongue back, his hold unrelenting. Once Syusuke was in reach, he grabbed him about the waist with one hand while the other grabbed the pristine white wings, holding them still with a powerful grip. The other demon let out a pained yelp. "Aw, are your wings sensitive?"

With a hiss, Syusuke swung his katana, striking the ugly demon in the face, just missing his eye. With a loud yell, Tsuno-jū tossed him. He slammed into the ground just as the guardians were marching up. He heard several gasps before he got to his feet. He stopped for a moment to look at the group of humans, all stunned except Oishi and Tezuka. He gave a faint smile before taking off again. He dodged a large fist.

"You got my face!" Tsuno-jū howled as he tried to catch the nimble demon, the eye near the wound closed.

"It's an improvement, trust me." Syusuke taunted cruelly. He took to the air again, his wing's kicking up dust as he did. Cerulean eyes searched the humans for his lover. The entire group was watching him and Tsuno-jū. They all looked completely baffled at the scene. Tezuka was watching him. Distracted momentarily, the other demon was able to grab him again. He was brought face to face with Tsuno-jū.

The demon growled loudly at him, the sound causing his chest to vibrate.

"You. Will. Be. Mine." Tsuno-jū hissed. He was met with an uninterested looking Syusuke, who just looked at him and blinked. He growled again, both of his large hands completely encircled the small demon's body, snapping and breaking could be heard from within his fists, as he carefully applied pressure to the breastplate and pauldron, crumbling them as if they were nothing but brittle practice armor. He grinned and took Syusuke by his braid, allowing the armor to fall away, each piece hitting the ground with a thud. His talons made quick work of the buckles of the angelic demon's top. He hissed, eyes catching sight of the marks on the demon's neck and shoulders.

Tezuka looked at Oishi, who shook his head. The human armor was clearly too weak for a demon of that size and strength. That was irritating, to say the least. What was even more annoying was that he was watching as his lover allowed himself to be manhandled and disrobed. Even though those dainty hands still held his katana he made no move to defend himself. What was he doing? He watched as Syusuke's pants were shredded. Leaving him in only his boots and bracers. It was pretty sexy, but not with the dirty demon's grubby hands all over him.

"Is he going to…?" A nearby male guardian asked, chuckling.

"Seems so..." another male guardian responded.

A female guardian sighed. "We need to do something!"

"Why?" The first male guardian asked. "It's just another demon. Let him have his fun, then we can dispatch him."

Seething, Tezuka once again looked to Oishi, who once again shook his head.

"And, what do you think you are doing?" Syusuke asked, unfazed by his lack of clothing. Even though the group of guardians and his lover watched on he was not at all embarrassed or ashamed.

"Making you mine," Tsuno-jū stated as if it were obvious. As he reached to untie his loincloth, the winged demon Swung his blade, severing his hand from his wrist. He let out a scream and grabbed his bloody stump with his other hand. Syusuke fell to the ground, grinning like a madman.

Leaping into action immediately, Syusuke sliced through the demon's other wrist, severing the hand. Tsuno-jū let out a loud scream, a roar almost. Next to go was the demon's ankles, he ran past the demon's legs, taking out both ankles in one go. The demon hit the ground screaming. The first wound already healed. Syusuke gave a frustrated sigh. He picked up Tenshinosasayaki's sheath and sheathed it. He took to the sky, dropping down beside Tezuka. He smiled sweetly. "May I?" he asked, Tezuka gave him a confused nod. He grabbed the hilt of kurenjinguburēdo, unsheathing it with ease.

"How is a demon handling a holy weapon?" The first male guardian from earlier asked.

Syusuke looked at the guardian. "I am not just an ordinary demon," he said with a wink. With that, he was off again, wielding kurenjinguburēdo as if it were nothing. He dropped down on the writhing demon who lay on his back moaning and groaning. Quickly he brought the holy blade down, severing Tsuno-jū's head. He sighed. It was almost too easy. He shook the blood from the sword and brought it back to its wielder, picking up tenshinosasayaki as he went. The guardians parted as he made his way through. "Thank you," he said and handed the blade to Tezuka. "I'd incinerate the corpse if I were you," he said. "Oh wait," he said as if something just occurred to him. With a snap of his fingers and a few mumbled words, the corpse went up in flame. He smiled.

Tezuka stared at his lover. He knew he was holding back when they fought. Though the whole being able to ignite things came as a surprise. With the other guardians confused and looking between the naked demon and the burning corpse, he mouthed 'go'. Syusuke nodded and took to the sky before anyone else could comprehend what was going on.

* * *

When Tezuka returned home, Syusuke was waiting for him by the door, clean and dressed in a light pink yukata and his hair loose, spilling down his shoulders like a brunette waterfall. He leaned in and grabbed the demon's chin, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Welcome home," Syusuke whispered as the kiss broke.

"Come." Tezuka grabbed his lover by the wrist and pulled him along. Once they were in his room, he threw the bolt and took off his weapon, boots, and armor. Syusuke watched him with interest. "Take off your yukata," he commanded. Syusuke quickly did as told, revealing his naked body. "Are you uninjured?" he asked, looking over the fantastic body. He saw some bruising but nothing more.

Syusuke chuckled. "I'm fine. Nothing worth mentioning," he said, yelping as Tezuka pushed him down onto the bed. He blinked. "What's wrong?"

"You let him disrobe you. You could have stopped him at any time. Why did you let him get so far?" Tezuka asked. He could not understand why. Syusuke took Tsuno-jū out in a blink of an eye, he was more than capable of doing so a lot sooner.

"Oh." Syusuke sighed. He scooted across the bed and away from his obviously annoyed lover. "Several reasons. I was allowing him to occupy himself while I searched his body for a weak spot, mainly. Another, I wanted to see how far he took it. He had no particular weak spot, by the way. Because he wore a breastplate, I think it may have been under there, I could not get through the demon armor, that is why I went for his wrists." he said, almost falling off the opposite side of the bed.

Tezuka sat down on the edge of his bed. "Stop backing away, I am not going to do anything. Do you trust me at all?"

The words hit Syusuke like a knife to the heart. Of course, he did! He quickly closed the gap between him and his lover, wrapping his arms around him from behind and burying his face into Tezuka's neck. "Yes, I trust you." he murmured. He pressed a kiss into Tezuka's neck. "Forgive me..."

"My angel, there is nothing to forgive," Tezuka responded and turned so he could pull Syusuke onto his lap. The demon tucked into him, his large wings wrapping around them both. "The guardians were impressed with your display." he began, earning a hum from Syusuke. "They are also intrigued that you can effortlessly wield a weapon larger than yourself, a holy one at that. Impressed even."

"Does this mean they will not be hunting me down?"

Tezuka shook his head. "I do not know. We will find out soon enough. Now that they know you exist I can not imagine they will just let you go." he sighed.

"Speaking of my existence. Tsuno-jū said something earlier that I do not quite understand."

"What's that?"

"That I have capabilities. Well, my body does… He insisted he'd show me. I do not understand. I have lived all this time, and the only thing I know I can do other than magics is to wield holy weapons. Even tenshinosasayaki is partially made from seraph bones. Other than my feminine and angelic appearance, I do not know what I am so capable of" Syusuke explained. Perhaps he needed to pay a visit to his parents.

Tezuka thought for a moment, other than being completely seductive without trying, he could not think of anything either. "It is possible he was just making things up. However, he had gone through great lengths to find you." Syusuke nodded. "Earlier, the magic you performed..."

"I summoned hellfire to incinerate the corpse," Syusuke answered before the question was fully asked. "I can cast spells and summon a number of things. Mostly unholy, I can cast some holy magics." he elaborated slightly. He nuzzled into Tezuka's neck. "I'll show you all my tricks one day."

With a hum, Tezuka nuzzled Syusuke back. "I will go meet with the rest of the guardians. Get dressed and go help the maids or Noriko." he said. His lover nodded and unwrapped his wings from around them, folding them against his back before climbing off his lap.

* * *

Oishi met Tezuka outside the headquarters for the clan. "For your sake, I hope this is good news," he said to his best friend, who simply looked at him and nodded. This would most likely be a very stressful meeting for Tezuka.

Walking into the large room, the two took their respective seats along a large table that easily sat thirty or so men. Apparently, this was big, as their elders were sitting in on this meeting. It was rare for them to drag the dusty old geezers into the meetings. It was only when something big was happening did they actually bother.

"Today we discovered an interesting demon while out to deal with Tsuno-jū. There was little demonic about this creature. Such a beauty, with pale skin, bright eyes, and white wings. Pristine. Not only this, but he was able to take hold and wield kurenjinguburēdo, Tezuka Kunimitsu's blade. Never have we witnessed a demon to be able to do such a thing." The female guardian from earlier said.

"Are we sure it was a demon?" One of the older guardians asked.

"He." Tezuka corrected. "The demon is a male."

"Indeed, he sure is…" said the female guardian, blushing like a virgin.

"Anyway." Oishi piped in, catching the glare that Tezuka was sending the woman, though to anyone else, it looked like his normal stone expression. "We are sure he is a demon. His leathery bat-like wings, claws, and the fact that he summoned fire to incinerate the corpse of Tsuno-jū… To speak in his favor, despite being hellspawn, it would appear he'd sooner kill another demon than let it harm humans and our other creatures."

The Guardian from earlier that was all for Syusuke's being forcibly taken by Tsuno-jū, scoffed. "Please, it was clear he was defending himself against the beast!"

"Perhaps, but we only saw so much of the actual fight. In the end, he was certainly defending himself, as he was about to be forcibly taken by a beast over twice his own size in front of us." Oishi said. "Which, if I recall correctly, you were all for. Any creature would defend themselves against such an act."

"What shall we do regarding the demon?" asked another guardian.

"Leave him be." Spoke one of the elders, all eyes turning to the dusty man. "If he can wield holy weapons and is willing to defend us against his own kind, I see no reason to dispatch him so quickly."

Most of the guardians nodded in agreement, a few scoffed and grumbled. Tezuka let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. The guardians were going to not bother Syusuke. Meaning he could allow the demon to roam free without worrying about not seeing him again. Though, after today, he was sure the fact that he caught Syusuke with his blade was sheer luck. The demon certainly knew how to defend himself.

The meeting adjourned shortly after the decision was made. Oishi watched his best friend, who despite the stone expression, was beaming. Knowing the man for all his life made it easy for him to read the subtle changes. The two left together, walking shoulder to shoulder. "You must be relieved."

"I am," Tezuka responded. "Though Tsuno-jū had said something to Syusuke that has his confused, and I am a bit perplexed as well. I would like to think it was nonsense, but perhaps it wasn't."

"What?" Oishi asked. His eyes finding a particular redheaded neko playing with some children. Big blue eyes met his and he was given a big grin and a lazy wave before Eiji became a pancake under a pile of children. He snorted quietly.

Tezuka followed Oishi's gaze just in time to see the neko be tackled. He shook his head. "That he has capabilities, that clearly Syusuke is unaware of."

"How could Tsuno-jū possibly know that? No one knows anything about Syusuke. Apart from him clearly being a skilled fighter and powerful demon." Oishi asked.

"I do not know. I am willing to say that it was just some rubbish he was feeding Syusuke to get what he wanted." Tezuka responded. They arrived at Tezuka's house, opening the door they were greeted by a smiling demon who stood all pretty in his pink yukata. "Hello, Syusuke."

"Welcome back," Syusuke responded.

Oishi touched Tezuka's arm. "I will look into it, see if it holds any water." Tezuka nodded. He looked to the demon who smiled at him. "Goodnight, Syusuke."

"Goodnight, Shuichiro."

With that the raven-haired guardian took his leave, leaving the two lovers to ogle each other. Tezuka gripped the small demon's chin, pulling him up into a kiss. He received a delighted purr. "You're safe, my angel. They have decided to leave you be as long as you are not causing trouble. There were a few unhappy with this decision, but that is bound to happen. You can now come and go as you please. Do carry tenshinosasayaki with you when you do leave."

Syusuke nodded. "I will. Now, come. Noriko and I worked hard on dinner."He said and grabbed his lover's hand, pulling him off to the dining area. He was happy with the outcome, though he knew it would not come without its own issues. One thing at a time. Right now, he was more concerned with getting the guardian fed and then bathed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Don't forget to let me know your thoughts!_


	5. Chapter 5

My Heavenly Demon

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"Ready?" Tezuka asked his lover, leaning against the door frame of his bedroom. Syusuke looked up from lacing his boots and nodded in response. He stood and grabbed tenshinosasayaki. He wore a long tunic and trousers, both white in color. With tan boots and a wide cincher, the cincher did wonderful things, enhancing the demon's curves so deliciously. His hair was left loose, cascading down between his wings. "You look beautiful." he murmured

Syusuke smiled. "You too." Tezuka simply wore a white tunic and dark trousers with black boots, his blade strapped to his back. Despite the simplicity in the outfit, as usual, the guardian was so very sexy. Perhaps beautiful was the wrong word, but it worked.

It had been nearly a week since the guardians had decided not to pursue the angelic demon. This was their first time going out since.. Syusuke would occasionally go into the yard, but in general they were in no rush to display the demon to the public.

Shall we?" Tezuka held out his hand, a thin clawed hand was promptly placed in his. Closing his hand around the smaller one, he led the demon out of the house and into the cobbled streets. It was around midday, and there was bound to be a lot of people about, however, it was a good time to allow Syusuke to do some shopping. As soon as they were outside, he let go of Syusuke's hand, opting to drape his arm over the demon's shoulder possessively.

The walk was quiet, Syusuke laid his head against Tezuka as they walked. Word had spread through town about the angelic demon. The townspeople were already very much aware of his existence and that he was not seen as a threat. The two stopped at a fountain the crystal clear water glittering in the noon sun. Tezuka sat on the edge of the fountain while he watched the demon hovered just above the small pool of water as he dipped his hand in the cool water.

Tezuka studied Syusuke, his wings flapping as he hovered lazily, his knees brought up, one hand holding his katana to keep it in place while the other dipped into the water, his hair spilled over his shoulders and the tips of which fell into the water, and the most amazing thing was the happy serene look on his face. "Syusuke..." Cerulean eyes turned to him, and big grin following it. "Enjoying yourself?"

Syusuke nodded before settling down next to Tezuka, tucking his wings back against his back. "It is refreshing to be able to be out without worrying about being hunted."He sighed. Tezuka pulled him close, tucking a stray tuft of hair behind a pointed ear. He tucked his head under the human's chin, and in turn, was encircled with a strong arm.

After a few minutes, the two got up and wandered the town more. They looked into shops and stopped when people wanted to talk. Syusuke smiled brightly and met everyone who was curious about him with nothing but friendliness. There were children that took particular interest in him, especially the younger ones, confusing him for a princess. It was quite endearing. After collecting a group of children, Syusuke handed his blade to the human and knelt on the ground under a large tree, blossoming with cherry blossoms. Tezuka stood by and watched as the town's children swarmed the pretty demon.

"Careful, little ones." Syusuke cooed as he spread his wings out, allowing the children to look at them. "They are sensitive, be gentle," he warned as small fingers started examining his large leathery wings. A few little girls to plaiting his long hair and weaving little flowers into it. Some older girls colored his claws.

"You're a boy?" A young elf boy asked. Syusuke nodded. "But, you are so pretty!"

Syusuke laughed. "Boys can be pretty too," he said and smiled at the boy. He got a simple 'oh' as a response He chuckled and looked to Tezuka who was watching him, his stoic expression softened. The girls coloring his claws finished and squealed with delight. He lifted his hand to look at their handy work. It was a boring beige like color, but still, it was masterfully done. "Thank you, girls," he said softly earning more squeals from them as they blushed.

"You seem to have gotten quite a fan base," Oishi said, suddenly standing next to Tezuka, on his arm the ever-perky Eiji.

"So it would appear," Syusuke responded. The gentle tugging of his hair stopped as the children playing with it finished. They pushed the now tangled but plaited hair over his shoulder with a loud '1ook'. He looked the best he could. What hung over his shoulder looked cute in its own ways, but would take a terribly long time to get the tangles out. It would be worth it in the end. "Eiji..."

"Nya?"

"Would you?"

The redheaded neko gave a nod, understanding very well what the demon was asking. "Hey, kiddos!" The children all looked up at him. He stuck out his tongue and mewled playfully. "Bet you can't catch me," he said, and all but the older children took off after him, he mewled loudly, taking shelter behind a tree.

Syusuke stood up and took tenshinosasayaki back, putting it back on his hip. He took up in Tezuka's arms, laying his head on the guardian's chest.

"How is your first time out in public without worry about being dispatched?" Oishi asked his eyes following the neko as he ran around, dodging the children. He'd run out of steam quickly and be tackled, but that was all part of the fun.

"Surprisingly well." The demon responded. "I had thought for sure there would be more people unhappy that I am allowed to roam free." Tezuka hummed quietly and ran a hand down his spine. "There, of course, has been whispers and obviously displeased people," he added.

"The children really seem to like him." Tezuka offered. "The teenagers have been blushing and squealing nonstop." he gestured to the girls who colored Syusuke's claws.

Syusuke looked over his shoulder at the girls, they stared at him while whispering and giggling. "A shame I am not at all interested in women, ne?"

"For them perhaps," Oishi commented. "I am sure Kunimitsu is quite thrilled with it." He laughed. "I am happy to hear that all is going well. Eiji was worried, but it seems it was unneeded. Either way, I have a lead on the information you were looking for, Kunimitsu. I will let you know what I find." Oishi said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "See you two later."

Syusuke smiled and waved. Once Oishi was off to rescue Eiji from the heard of rambunctious children, he stepped away from his lover. "Come, I'd like to visit my cave."

Tezuka nodded and allowed for Syusuke to pull him along.

* * *

Standing in the cavern that once was his living space, Syusuke let out a sigh. Everything was the same, only a bit dustier. The chest and his boots were gone, now at Tezuka's home.. but everything else was there. His alcove of pelts and old bedding, the fire pit with burnt wood. It was all so primitive compared to living with the guardian. Yet, nostalgia bubbled to the top. He missed the place a lot. After all, it had been his home for so very long. Taking off his katana, he propped it against the rough wall, the cincher, boots, and tunic all followed. All neatly put in a corner. He went to the pile that served as his bed, and shook everything out, dusting them out.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked, watching his lover.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic. If you don't mind, I'd like to curl up here for a little while. You can join if you want." Syusuke responded, his trousers meeting the same fate as the rest of his clothing, joining them in the corner. Naked, he sat down in the alcove and began working the flowers out of the mess that was his hair.

"I don't mind," Tezuka responded. He too stripped to nothingness. His clothing joining Syusuke's and his sword propped up nearby. He sat down next to the demon. "Let me..." he said. Syusuke smiled and nodded, turning his back to him and allowing him a better angle to see the flowers.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Syusuke wrapped his arms around them. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut as Tezuka worked on his hair. "What did Shuichiro mean earlier?" he asked. He had been curious about what the raven-haired guardian said about information Tezuka wanted.

Tezuka plucked a small dandelion out of Syusuke's hair, adding it to the pile of flowers that was building up. "I had told him about what Tsuno-jū had said to you. He too believes that the demon was making things up, however, he decided it may be worth looking into."

"He said he has a lead. Does that mean there are more angelic demons out there?" Syusuke asked, confused. As far as he knew he was the only one to ever live.

"I do not know, my angel. Shuichiro will tell me as soon as he has any useful information." Tezuka said and laid down the last flower, and began to work the plait and tangles out. Syusuke hummed a quiet song as he worked. It took some time, and by the time he was done, his fingers were numb. Gently he pushed the mane over his lover's shoulder, baring his back. Carefully he stroked the base of Syusuke's wings, both at the same time, he was rewarded with a shudder and a quiet moan. He repeated this and received the same response. "Does that feel good?" he asked.

Syusuke hummed and nodded. "So much so, yes." he purred. He turned around and got up on his knees. "Come on..." he whispered, getting up. Tezuka followed suit, he led him to the spring. He chuckled to himself, remembering the last time they had been there together they were at the end of each other's blades.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked.

"The last time we were here together, you were trying to kill me."

"Aa. That is true and I believe my nose met with your knee."

Syusuke chuckled. "I believe that is not the only thing that got acquainted with my knee. I am sorry for that, by the way."

"Don't worry about it. I did far worse to you..." Tezuka responded, his hand grazing over the still visible scar from where his sword cut into the demon. Syusuke's hand immediately closed over the scar. After a moment he got flashed a radiant smile.

"It is perfectly alright. No real harm was done." The demon said and stepped into to hot spring water, dipping his head under for a moment after wandering into the deepest part of the spring..

Tezuka followed Syusuke into the water. "You almost died..." Cerulean eyes turned to him. "Let's not dwell. We shall make new memories and we can put to rest those memories." he wrapped his arms around the slender frame of his lover and nuzzled into his neck.

Syusuke purred and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. "I can think of a good place to start with new memories," he said, pushing up against the tall brunette. Tezuka picked him up instantly and pressed him against a rock, he wrapped his legs around Tezuka's waist as they kissed heatedly. A tongue swept across his lips and he opened his mouth and allowed the tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Tezuka trailed kisses down the smaller brunette's jaw and neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive and pale flesh. Quiet moans filled the cavern. Slipping his hands from their spot on Syusuke's thighs to his backside, gripping tightly onto the supple globes. While the demon was distracted, he positioned himself at the tight entrance, impaling the demon completely on his engorged organ.

"'Mitsu!" Syusuke gasped loudly, his claws digging into the human's shoulders. It stung a bit, but he really didn't mind. He could handle a little discomfort, in fact, it bordered on pleasurable. Perhaps that's what that beast of a demon meant. He mewled as Tezuka pulled out of him before plunging back mercilessly. "Hah..." His head lolled back, water splashed from around Tezuka's hips with every movement, the rough stone he was sandwiched against dug into his back and wings, and his moans grew louder.

The sounds of skin slapping, water sloshing, Tezuka's grunting, and Syusuke's moans and mewls echoed through the cavern. Tezuka dropped his head onto the demon's shoulder. "Hah...Syusuke..." he moaned, tilting his head, to bite, kiss, and bite the succulent column of flesh already purple from his earlier assault. Syusuke trembled and all but screamed out. A moment later, he pulled from his lustful demon, and moved them to the edge of the spring, bending Syusuke over the edge before sliding into him again.

Syusuke folded his arms under his head to pillow it from the rough stone of the floor. He moaned loudly as the human entered him again, This angle was different and felt so good. Strong hands gripped his hips tightly to hold him steady and help Tezuka to plunge into him roughly and hard. "Nnnn..." he moaned. He unfolded his wings, allowing them to lie open at full span on either side of him. The human leaned over him, kissing his spine.

Slowing his movements, Tezuka reached around with one hand to pump at Syusuke's neglected arousal. He pumped the weeping organ in time with his thrusts, sending the smaller brunette over the edge quickly. His name was cried as Syusuke came, the already tight passage tightening around him even more and sending him over too. He came deep inside his lover with a loud grunt. Momentarily blinded with his orgasm, he collapsed onto the demon's back.

A few minutes passed before either brunette was ready to move. Tezuka pulled out of his lover and moved into the deeper water, Syusuke followed him after a moment. Dutifully, Tezuka helped Syusuke with his hair, combing through the wet locks with his fingers, working out tangles. After they were satisfied with the demon's hair, and their cleanliness, naked and wet they climbed into the alcove of blankets and pelts.

* * *

 _Tezuka laid in his bed completely nude, his eyes closed as he relaxed. Syusuke crawled over top of him, sitting down on the human's thighs, he too was completely nude. Clawed hands gently massaged Tezuka's hips and groin, sharp claws carefully combed through the dark hair nesting around his impressive length. Low hums and pleasured groans filled the room, the human fully enjoying the attention. A dainty hand took Tezuka's length in hand, slowly stroking it and bringing it to life._

" _My angel..." Tezuka groaned, his dark chocolate eyes popping open to stare at the beautiful demon. Cerulean eyes stared back at him, a plump bottom lip drawn between Syusuke's teeth. A teasing smile spread across the demon's lips and he moved up his thighs, taking both semi-hard organs in his hand, stroking them the best he could with his smaller hands. Tezuka wrapped his hand around his demon's and helped stroke each other at the same time._

 _Syusuke moaned. His eyes snapping shut as he reveled in the feeling."More..." He gasped out, moving to straddle over the human's hips. His own hips were grasped by strong hands as he impaled himself on the engorged length. A loud moan escaped him as he was roughly forced down completely. He felt so full, so happy. He built a slow rhythm as he rode the human._

 _Tezuka stared up at the demon, beautifully bouncing on him, the tight passage hugging him just right as it always did. A sudden growl escaped the demon, closed eyes snapped open revealing glowing red eyes. "Syu…."_

 _The demon lashed out, one hand closing around the human's windpipe, his claws puncturing the flesh. Confused and heartbroken eyes stared at him, Tezuka's mouth opened and closed in an attempt at words. With a snarl Syusuke punched through the human's chest, ripping the beating heart from his body and tossing it to the side like garbage…_

Syusuke bolted upright in bed, his own horrified screams waking him. He quickly pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face against his knees. He sobbed quietly, he was so tired of the nightmares. A large and comforting hand suddenly laid on his back. He was urged into a pair of familiar arms. He had not heard Tezuka come in.

"I've got you," Tezuka whispered. His voice deeper and hoarse from sleep. He held the sobbing demon for a long while, looking up only as Noriko entered with a cup of soothing tea. He made Syusuke sit up and take the cup. "What was it this time?" he asked.

"I…" Syusuke began. Tezuka set a hand on his thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It was a new one. I… killed you… ripped your heart out." he began. He was so tired of these nightmares. He sighed and told the entire nightmare to his lover and Noriko. By the time he finished, he was once again sobbing, his face now buried against Tezuka's broad chest. Noriko sat behind him her ears flattened against her head, her callused and scarred hands rubbing his back gently between his wings.

"My angel..." Tezuka soothed. He needed to speak to the town healer, this needed to stop. "Get up and get dressed, we're going for a walk. The night is beautiful and perhaps we can clear your mind." Syusuke nodded and got up, opting for a thin pale yellow yukata and pink obi, he dressed himself in his usual tunic and trousers. They left the house hand in hand. The night streets were quiet except for the hustle of drunks and concubines, who were actually pretty loud considering how late into the night it was. "Tomorrow morning we will see the town healer, he should be able to help with your nightmares and insomnia."

Syusuke nodded. He wasn't sure if the healer would be able to help with his nightmares, but it was worth a try, anything to make them stop. "Is this the same healer that helped heal me after you caught me with kurenjinguburēdo?" Tezuka nodded. "Aa. He is somewhat familiar with me then..." Tezuka nodded again. The demon smiled slightly and leaned his head against Tezuka's shoulder. "Thank you, Kunimitsu."

"Hm? What for?" Tezuka glanced sidelong at the demon.

"Everything," Syusuke responded. He could list of a lot of things he is thankful about when it came to the human. But most of all, making him feel cared for and even loved. Tezuka squeezed his hand and hummed. He could not help but smile happily.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying this thus far. Don't forget to let me know what you think! Also, don't forget that I post story warnings at the top of every chapter. See ya next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"Seiji, are you in?" Tezuka asked as he opened the door to the small hut the town healer used as an office. With his hand on the small of Syusuke's back, he led him in.

A tall elf with dark suntanned skin came out of a back room, he wore tan robes and his long silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail. His eyes were an emerald green. "Aa, Tezuka-kun," he said with a smile, his eyes drifting to the smaller brunette. "Well now, what beauty do we have here? I believe the last time I was you, you were fighting for your life in a coma. Glad to see you awake."

Syusuke smiled. "Thank you for your efforts in saving me."

"My pleasure, child," Seiji responded and looked to Tezuka. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Tezuka gestured to the demon by his side. "He's been having nightmares or he does not sleep at all. The only times that he will sleep peacefully is when I lie with him and he can tuck up against me." He explained. He pushed on the small of Syusuke's back so that he'd step forward. "Please take care of him. I will return in a bit."

Seiji gave a nod. "Will do what I can."

"You're leaving?" Syusuke asked, turning to face his lover. Tezuka nodded. "Be safe," he whispered, the human leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before turning on his heel and leaving. The demon turned his attention back to the elf.

"Have a seat on the cot, I want to look at your side while you are here." Seiji gestured to a cot and watched as the demon climbed onto the cot. "Tell me about your nightmares," he said. He listened as Syusuke began to tell him about his nightmares while he unlaced the cincher and lifted his tunic to see the scar on his side. He gently poked at the scar, watching to see if there was any reaction. None came, He pulled the tunic back down and laced up the cincher again. He moved to sit in front of Syusuke on a stool as he continued to listen.

Every nightmare had a similar theme to them. Every single one involved Syusuke and Tezuka, all while they were being intimate in one way or another. They all ended with one or the both of them dying. Seiji sighed. "Are you and Tezuka-kun intimate?" Syusuke nodded. "When did your nightmares begin?"

"Since I woke from the coma," Syusuke responded as he adjusted the cincher. "Same with the insomnia."

"Are you living with him?" Seiji asked and Syusuke nodded. "A demon living in the home of a guardian, surrounded by holy magics and such, angelic or not, that may be the cause. I would suggest sleeping elsewhere for a night, see what happens. I can mix a sleeping aid if getting out of the holy home does not help. I can offer you a cot here, so I can keep an eye on you. Tezuka-kun will probably want to stick near too, but I can not let him too near or else it will mess with the results."

Syusuke nodded. He wasn't too sure about the idea. He'd suppose, as long as Tezuka was nearby. Even if Tezuka would not stay, he'd do it in hopes to end the nightmares. But what if the healer turned out to be right? What would he do? He'd have to leave Tezuka's home. He'd probably just go back to his cave if that were the case. Would the human allow him to go? He did not want to go. He wanted to remain by the guardian's side. Maybe it wasn't possible…

* * *

Tezuka and Syusuke returned to Seiji's that night. Tezuka had not been happy about the idea that he was at fault for the demon's nightmares. After all, he brought Syusuke to his home, he locked him in the house for months, forcing him to live with him. He hoped that the healer was wrong. If not, he would have to let the demon go.

Seiji smiled at the pair. "Welcome back." he greeted. "Little one, I have prepared a cot for you, you can sleep when you are ready."

Syusuke nodded. "Thank you," he said and turned his attention to the taller brunette. "'Mitsu..." he began. The human quickly cupped his face and drew him close for a gentle kiss. He smiled up at Tezuka once the kiss broke. "Thank you as well," he whispered.

"Sleep well, my angel. I will not be far." Tezuka whispered, running his thumb over Syusuke's lips. He once again drew the demon in for a kiss, this time a long and passionate one. Once he let go, Seiji showed Syusuke to where he would be sleeping. He waited for the elf to return, once he did he sat down on a stool, "If he has a nightmare tonight, what are you planning on doing?"

"I will try a few nights away from your home and see how it goes. If he still has nightmares or trouble sleeping I will make up an elixir to help him sleep and help ease his mind. If it still does not stop, perhaps you both will learn to live with it. Or, you could just sleep with him every night." Seiji said, handing Tezuka a cup of tea he had finished preparing shortly before they arrived.

"Perhaps I will have him sleep with me if it keeps his mind calm and allows him to rest peacefully." Tezuka agreed. He, however, preferred the demon sleep in his own bed. Not that he did not like sharing his bed, or holding the demon as they slept, or even waking in the morning to those shining cerulean eyes. They were already living together, coupling often, sharing meals, and even acting like an actual couple with public displays of affection. They had only met months before and he was already very taken by Syusuke, their relationship was moving fast, too fast. He was sure if he allowed any more closeness, his feelings would grow even more for the demon and he was sure that would turn lethal.

Seiji nodded. "His nightmares have a common theme to them, have you noticed?" Tezuka shook his head. "Every one of them involves you, intimacy, and one of you if not both dying." he pointed out. "I think he fears your relationship with him and that is haunting his sleep. The way he looks at you, he is completely in love with you. Did you realize?"

Tezuka blinked. How had he not noticed the pattern of Syusuke's nightmares? Perhaps he spent too much time focused on the fact that the demon, his demon was having a rough time to actually notice. Did Syusuke share his worries? Or was Syusuke sensitive to his worries? He stood suddenly, passing Seiji and going to the demon, who was still awake, no doubt listening into their conversation. "Syusuke," he began. "Tell me now, are you concerned that getting close to me will end badly?"

"I..." Syusuke blinked, his mouth agape. What? "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Of course not."

"Since I met you, my angel, I have been drawn to you. I do not understand it completely, but I have. Nothing about you screamed evil, despite being a demon." Tezuka began to explain, kneeling down in front of the demon who sat on the edge of the cot. He placed his hands on Syusuke's knees. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you, but it is taboo. Still, I brought you to my home and got close to you. I try hard to not get any closer. It is why we sleep in different beds. I feel if we get any closer, it will only end in death."

Syusuke stared at the human kneeling in front of him. "Do you not trust me?"

Tezuka nodded. "No. I trust you completely," he answered. "But there is more than just you and I, Syusuke. There are still guardians who disapprove of you, and there are going to be demons who are seeking you out for whatever they want you for."

With a sigh, Syusuke got to his feet. "You are concerned that a relationship with me will put your life in danger?" he asked. He watched as Tezuka stood. He'd protect the human from any harm, just as he was sure that Tezuka would attempt to protect him. However, if the human didn't believe that getting any closer to him would be good… Angry and hurt he pushed by Tezuka, not even waiting for a response to his question. "Goodbye, Kunimitsu," he said and hurried out of Seiji's. He would stop by Tezuka's and grab his belongings.

"Syu..." Tezuka began. That was not at all what he wanted. Then again, what did he expect from admitting that to the demon? He sighed and lifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He heard Seiji cough. He opened his eyes to see the healer shaking his head. "He's mad," he stated.

Seiji nodded. "Are you going to go after him?" he asked. Humans were always doing stupid things, but this was one hell of a stupid thing. "I just told you he's in love with you and you go and say you do not want to further your relationship for what?"

Tezuka simply glared at the elf for a moment. "I believe he was sensing my apprehensions and they were manifesting as nightmares," he said. "I needed to know if he had the same apprehensions, clearly he is not. I have probably lost him now."

"Go after him. Fix it."

* * *

"Cherub?" Noriko questioned from the doorway of Syusuke's room.

Syusuke had walked in and was clearly in a bad mood. He went straight to his room and was grabbing his blade and a few outfits. He was going back to his cave. He put what he could in his chest and turned to look at Noriko. "I'm sorry," he said and pushed passed her. He did not look back when she called after him.

It was a short flight back to his cave, Syusuke returned to his old cavern, quickly. He put tenshinosasayaki and his chest down. He dived into his pelts and bedding, hiding in their heavy warmth. He did not understand why Tezuka would suddenly do this. He had thought the guardian was in love with him. It certainly felt that way to him. He was stupid for thinking anyone would love him. He was a demon after all.

"Demon!" A loud voice suddenly filled the cavern. "I was wondering when you would return to this disgusting place."

Pushing the heavy pelt off himself he came face to face with the end of a rapier. He looked past the sword to the person wielding it. A man with a cocky grin, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and with a scar down his left cheek. Angry cerulean eyes stared at the guardian. "What do you want, guardian?"

"You, demon. You may have most of the guardians fooled, but I am not so blind." the guardian responded and snapped his fingers, a group of guardians came into the cavern.

Outnumbered and unwilling to fight, Syusuke sighed. "Then, have me..."

* * *

Tezuka made his way to Syusuke's cavern. "Syusuke?" he called. No answer. "Syusuke. I'm sorry. My words were foolish..." He walked into the cavern noting tenshinosasayaki propped up against the wall, the chest lay open and it's contents strewn around, a piece of parchment laid on Syusuke's pelts, and what had his heart stopping; a puddle of blood on the floor. He drew his blade. "Syusuke?" He walked into the cavern with the hot spring, taking a quick look around. After a moment he returned to the other cavern and grabbed the parchment.

 _Tezuka-_

 _If you are looking for the demon you have so grown so fond of, do not bother to continue. We have dealt with him. He will not be returning. He gave himself to me quite freely, what have you done to make him embrace his fate so openly?_

With a growl, Tezuka crumbled the note and left the cave. That note may not have been signed, but he'd recognize the calligraphy anywhere. He threw the note to the ground and left the cave. If his demon was harmed in any way, he'd kill.

* * *

Syusuke lay on a cot inside a small cell, his tunic stained with blood and his wings wrapped around himself protectively. His captor had stabbed him with his rapier, he was just glad it was an ordinary weapon, allowing him to heal quickly, he still lost a bit of blood. Nothing that would kill him. He did not know why they decided to lock him up rather than kill him there. Another demon was locked up in the cell beside his.

"Aa, so you do exist," came the voice of the other demon. He got up right against the bars and reached into Syusuke's cell, his clawed hand raking across the other demon's back. "Look at me, pretty baby." he purred.

Turning over, Syusuke looked at the other demon. His eyes green and his hair unruly and black. His smile was eerie and off-putting. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How do you know of me?" he asked as he sat up, letting his wings loose, and lazily hang, their length mostly laying on the floor. "What is your name?"

"Ayaka, and yours?"

"Syusuke."

"Aa. Pretty name for a pretty demon. There is a prophecy that tells of an angelic demon. Born a demon with the appearance of a pristine angel. With talents of both heaven and hell and beauty that rivals the finest females." Ayaka explained.

Syusuke frowned. How did he not know of this prophecy? Why had no one bothered to explain to him about this prophecy? "Surely, I am not what the prophecy speaks of." he finally responded.

"You are. I am sure of it. I can sense it!" Ayaka responded. "You are definitely the demon this prophecy speaks of." He reached out to touch the other demon who moved quickly out of reach.

Ignoring the other demon's protests, Syusuke settled away from him. He had no idea what to expect. Would he be locked in the cell for eternity? Would they kill him? Would Tezuka come and get him? He willingly allowed himself to be captured. The demon tucked himself into a corner and wrapped himself in his wings.

A quiet whimper escaped Syusuke. He had not allowed himself to feel anything but anger since leaving the healers, but now alone in his thoughts, his heart was hurting and tears pricked at his eyes. Was being involved with him so dangerous that he was not worth loving? Why did Tezuka even tell him that? Why now?

A loud bang pulled Syusuke out of his thoughts, his cell had been opened, and standing inside his cell was his captor and a few of his goons. "You!" the guardian said, pointing to the demon still lurking against the bars between the two cells. "This demon here," He pointed at Syusuke. "What is so special about…" he waved his hand in a circular motion in Syusuke's direction "… him that has all of you demons going crazy for?"

Ayaka cackled eerily and shrugged. "How would I know?" he said with a grin. Green eyes met cerulean. A goon kicked the bars he was holding on to causing him to recoil. "Even if I do know, why would I tell you, filthy human." he hissed.

The guardian glanced at one of his goons, and a moment later that goon was in the next cell, a holy blade held to the demon's throat. "Because I have the power to end you. What is so special about this creature?" he ground out, not willing to play games.

"The Angelic Demon is a prophecy written into tomes long before earth. In the depths of hell, a demon scribed of him. A demon born in hellfire and of holy light. He posses both abilities of demon and angel. Can summon hellfire and holy light in the same breath. A beautiful boy whose beauty rivals that of the finest females. A powerful demon, whose offspring will be powerful beyond anything in existence." Ayaka spoke as if he memorized the words in the tome. He grinned. "Best of all, which is why he is sought by male demons… He can both bear and sire his offspring. Those males looking to overpower are coming after him, so that he may provide them with powerful heirs."

Syusuke blinked. _What?_ He stared at the other demon.

The guardian laughed. "Aa, so that must be what Tezuka sees in you."

 _Not true._

"No!" Syusuke got to his feet. "He has no idea of this prophecy. Even if he does it could be a coincidence."

"Oh?" The guardian asked, blinking a couple of times. "Can you summon hellfire and holy light?"

"I can..."

"It is no coincidence." The guardian said and once again looking to one of his goons. "Chain the demon, and bring him up. I am sure you boys could make use of him..." he said waving his hand dismissively as he stepped out of the cell.

"Not happening," Syusuke growled, he stretched his wings threateningly while he readied to fight with his claws. The cell was heavily bound so he could not use his magics within it. He heard the other demon cackle, clearly amused. He easily knocked the goons back with his sheer strength and the current he could create with his wings. Man after man was sent across the cell, unable to get close enough.

"Take out his damn wings!" A goon shouted as he got back to his feet after being thrown. He immediately lunged again, only to be met with a knee to his ribs, sending him down again. "He is too strong even in this cell! Do something or else we can not get close!" he yelled to the guardian who stood safely outside the cell.

The guardian snapped his fingers and held out his hand, palm up. A bow and arrow were placed in his hand. He quickly took aim and fired, The arrow penetrated one wing, rendering it useless. Another arrow pierced the other. Syusuke screamed both times. "Clip them… He has no use for them anymore." He again waved his hand dismissively, this time leaving completely. His goons grinned and approached the disabled demon.

* * *

Tezuka returned to Seiji's. "He's been taken by a rogue guardian, one of the ones that did not want Syusuke to be allowed to roam free," he told the healer. "Gather whatever you can think of if we do not hurry they may kill him." Stone-faced and monotone as ever, though his hands shook and he felt very worried for his demon. With that, he turned on his heel. "I am going to fetch Shuichiro, meet us by the guardian headquarters," he said and left.

Arriving at Oishi's home, Tezuka did not bother to knock and just let himself in. He went straight to Oishi's bedroom. His friend slept peacefully, his lover curled up beside him. He shook Oishi by the shoulder, green eyes popped open. "Shuichiro, Syusuke has been taken. I need your help," he said.

"Been taken? By who?" Oishi asked as he shook Eiji.

"Ota Reo." Tezuka nearly snarled.

* * *

 **A/N:** _WOO! Things will start getting... interesting. But this is only the beginning. Don't forget to let me know what you think! Also, Welcome back Ai and August, I hope you will enjoy this fic. To everyone else! Thank you for your kind words, It really inspires me to continue when I am having a hard time with writer's block! _


	7. Chapter 7

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"Alright boys, ya heard him." A goon said, drawing his sword from his hip.

Syusuke growled and pulled the arrows from his wings. He threw the holy arrows to the ground and took a defensive stance No one was getting his wings, not without a fight. Four men came at him all at once, he knocked them back. When all four lunged at him again, he was able to kick away the one with a sword. The other three lunged, and he knocked each of them into the bars of his cell with a swipe of his arm.

Ayaka cheered from his cell. "Yeah!" he hooted. He got shot a dirty look from the humans.

Using the distracted humans to his advantage Syusuke lunged. Swiping at one of the goons with his claws, he caught him on the side, causing a flesh wound. He growled and hopped back. The goon with the sword lunged at him, he swiftly sidestepped and brought his elbow down on the back of the goon's head, knocking him to the ground. He quickly swooped down and picked up the sword, knocking its end against its previous wielder's head. With a wicked grin, he turned his attention to the other three. "Well? Where is your courage now?" he asked, his eyes cold. He lunged. The sword made contact with each goon, not once breaking their skin, each hit was with the broad side of the borrowed blade. His strength alone knocking them around.

Syusuke's heart pounded in his chest, his adrenaline waning as the effects of the holy arrows that had pierced his wings began to make their way through his body. How was it their magic worked within the cell? He could vaguely hear Ayaka yelling through the sound of his own heart before his wings were tugged roughly, sending him off balance. He was shoved to the ground, his face pushed into the stone as four men hopped atop of him. He wanted to fight them off, but his fight was draining too quickly. The sword was plucked from his hand.

"Move that pretty hair..." said the goon wielding the sword again. Another one reached and pulled his hair off his back. Two men held Syusuke's legs, another stood atop his hands, incapacitating him. He grabbed a wing and pulled it up, his sword severing the leathery appendage in one haphazardly aimed swing. The demon screamed in pain, blood flowing from the cut. He grabbed the other, repeating the process, another scream, this time accompanied by sobbing. With a cruel laugh, he tossed the wings across the cell and kicked the demon so that he rolled onto his back. He and his companions burst into laughter at the demons expense.

"Syusuke!"

Sobbing, bleeding, and disoriented from the holy arrows and pain, Syusuke was uncertain he actually heard. He answered nevertheless. "...Mitsu?"

* * *

Tezuka met Seiji in front of the guardian headquarters, Eiji and Oishi right behind him. Seiji hefted his weapon, a staff, on to his shoulder. A bag of medical supplies in his other hand. "Where is he?" he asked.

"There is an old dungeon that the guardians used to use to hold demons before we just started dispatching them immediately. I had overheard Ota once saying he has put it to use again. Holding demons and heaven knows what else. It is most likely where he brought Syusuke. It is the only place that has enough magic binding in it to hold his magics at bay. We need to hurry." Oishi said and shifted pājinguburēdo on his shoulder.

Tezuka gave a sharp nod. "Let's go."

"Young master! Please wait!" Noriko yelled as she ran toward them. She stopped in front of Tezuka. "Let me come with as well." she pleaded.

"How do you know about this?" Oishi asked.

Noriko looked at Oishi and bowed her head slightly. "One of your maids is a good friend of mine, she overheard the young master and came to alert me. She knows how much I adore that little demon and felt that I should assist." She explained and looked back at Tezuka. "Please."

Tezuka nodded, giving in. Who was he to keep her from her ward? "Alright, Noriko. Let's go," he said and pulled kurenjinguburēdo from its sheath.

It was a small town and the journey to the old dungeon did not take the five very long. Along the way, they discussed a course of action. They all agreed that no one was to be killed, although Noriko refused to agree, she was certain if they found the demon harmed, she would probably kill.

When they arrived, they no sooner opened the door to the dungeon did they hear a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the building.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka called out. Noriko's and Eiji's ears flattened against their heads. Another scream. "Syusuke!" he looked to his companions. "Find him!"

The neko and kitsune sniffed at the air and looked at each other. Their heightened senses alerting them to a metallic and concerning scent. "Blood." They said in unison. They followed the scent to a door which they open and were greeted by the sounds of men laughing and the demon sobbing.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka called again.

"…'Mitsu?"

As the five entered the room, Four men stood in their way to the demon, who lay bloodied, his wings laying off to the side, having been cut off messily. With ease, Eiji and Noriko took down two of the men, their speed, claws, and fangs making it easy. Tezuka and Oishi backed the other two away with their large weapons. This allowed Seiji to slip by and get to the demon.

"Hey, little one," Seiji said as he knelt down beside Syusuke. The demon looked at him. His cerulean eyes rimmed with red, his clothing soaked in blood. He stared at the wings laying across the cell. "Your wings, little one…"

Syusuke sat up. "Yeah..." he murmured. He pulled his hair over his shoulder. "They cut them off without aim. Severed unevenly. Please, fix it..." he said, meeting the horrified gaze of the elf. He smiled wistfully. "It is okay. There is no saving them now. So, please."

Seiji nodded. And looked over his shoulder. "Tezuka-kun, come here, I need your help," he said.

Tezuka knocked the man he'd been fighting into an empty cell as the other three pushed their opponent into the same cell.

"Go. We've got them." Oishi said.

Tezuka nodded and sheathed his blade before going to Syusuke, he knelt down in front of the demon. "Syusuke..."

Seiji cut Syusuke's tunic off of him, throwing it aside. "Tezuka-kun, hold him." he directed and Tezuka promptly pulled the demon into his arms, a hand on the back of Syusuke's head and the other on his hip. "I'm sorry, little one, this will hurt..." he said and took a very sharp knife from his bag.

Whispering into a pointed ear, Tezuka felt small hands ball into his tunic. "I've got you," he whispered. He watched Seiji and held Syusuke tightly. Seiji leveled his knife against Syusuke's back, carefully he sliced through what remained of one wing. The demon cried out and pulled on his tunic. He pressed a kiss to the demon's temple. He watched Seiji repeat the same on the other one, both pieces tossed aside.

"My angel..." he began.

Syusuke moved away far enough to allow Seiji to reach around him, this movement guided silently by the elf. "Why did you come for me?" he asked the human who grasped at his hand.

"I did not tell you what I did to chase you away. That is the very last thing I wanted to do. Because of my apprehensions, which are similar to your nightmare. Perhaps you were picking up on my apprehensions in your sleep, causing your nightmares." Tezuka said. He ran the back of his hand over Syusuke's cheek, the demon leaned into the touch.

Ayaka laughed from his cell. "A human?! And a guardian?! Out of all the demons on earth and hell, you go for a human?!" He laughed and slapped his leg as if this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Hooking up with an angel would be a be a better option than a human!" he laughed so hard he lost balance from where he sat and fell backward. "You are going to waste your _talents_ on a human?! You are stupider than the human that holds you!"

"That is enough, Ayaka," Syusuke warned. He was not ready for anyone to learn about his _talents_ , let alone his insulting of the human that risked everything for him, and continues to do so.

"What _talents_?" Eiji questioned, taking off his tunic and handing it to the demon. Cerulean eyes turned to him with a thankful smile.

"Oh, that's right…. None of you know about it..." Ayaka began.

Syusuke growled, irritated with the other demon and his big mouth. He pulled Eiji's tunic on after Seiji finished up with his bandages. "Say no more," he warned, glaring at Ayaka.

"Will you allow me to make use of your _talents?_ "

"No."

"Long before Earth existed, in the depths of hell, a scribe wrote of a prophecy, that meets every description of Syusuke. Of a demon born in hellfire..." Ayaka recited what he had told his captor just a bit earlier. Not once did the glare from the other demon leave him and he met it without looking away, a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he spoke. "Best of all, and quite hilarious, he didn't even know! How do you grow up with a prophecy like that hanging over your head and not know!?" he cackled.

Without saying a word, Syusuke shrugged off Seiji and Tezuka and walked out. His steps were wobbly as he walked but he managed to make it outside before his legs gave out. He sat not far from the door, his head hanging as he collected his thoughts. It had been a very long night and so much had happened. The sun was just waking, coloring the sky in lovely shades of orange and pink.

"Syusuke?" Eiji called as he exited the building. He noted his friend sitting on the ground, so he joined him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he plopped down next to Syusuke. He carefully wrapped his tail around the demon's waist.

Syusuke dropped his head onto Eiji's shoulder "What Ayaka said… He told the same thing to our captor earlier. Right after, the guardian sent those guys in to chain me up and 'make use' of me. I have been fighting since, which as you know..." he gestured to his back. "I lost." he sighs. Earlier tonight, Kunimitsu told me that he does not want to get any closer to me because it can only end badly… I left his home, went back to my cave. Humans can be so…" he shrugged, not being able to find the right word. "They don't tend to be able to understand demons. My _talents_ are not exactly uncommon. It does happen, but it is rare enough for it to be a big deal. Especially as apparently I am of something that just does not exist." he sighed. "I did not want to tell Kunimitsu just yet. Not that I want to keep it from him, it is kind of a big thing, because we've been coupling…"

Eiji purred quietly and soothingly as he nuzzled the top of the demon's head. "Ku-chan is surprisingly understanding. He's been trying to understand you since the day he met you. I think that's why he's so drawn to you. Because you are a mystery, and it is even more confusing for humans. He takes it all in stride, and despite what he says, I know he already is quite in love with you." he mewled. "If he doesn't understand now, he will understand later."

* * *

It was well into the afternoon by the time things calmed down, Syusuke spent a great deal of time with Seiji as he looked him over. All the while Tezuka and Oishi were fetching his belongings from the cave including the pelts and bedding, they also disposed of his wings as they were useless now. Eiji visited a tailor so that new clothing could be made up for Syusuke. Noriko returned home and began making soups with some healing herbs that Seiji gave her.

When the guardians returned to the healer, Syusuke was sleeping soundly on his stomach, the wounds where his wings used to be, were now exposed to the air so that their progress can be watched. Seiji was able to confirm that what the demon, Ayaka, said was, in fact, true after doing a physical exam. After getting the update on the demon, Oishi headed to talk to the guardian elders, as they were the ones to issue the order that Syusuke was not to be bothered. Tezuka hovered near the sleeping demon, watching him carefully.

"He can, in fact, bear children?" Tezuka asked and the elf blinked at him.

"Yes, he can."

"Is he..?"

"No."

Tezuka let out a breath he had not realized he was holding and combed through the demon's hair with his fingers, tugging gently and removing dried blood from the long locks. He studied the sleeping face of his demon. From his incredibly long and dark lashes, plump lips, soft features, and despite the night he had just had he still had a peaceful expression. Slipping his hand from the demon's hair, he ran his fingers over a pointed ear and down his cheek. "I am relieved. That is the last thing he'd need right now."

Seiji nodded. "He was quite relieved too, for the same reason," he said and got up from where he sat. Slender fingers pried at the healing wounds on Syusuke's back. "He has healed enough for you to take him home. Just be careful of the wounds. I will bring over some medicines and salves for his back. Because holy arrows were used to pierce his wings, just like when you caught him with your blade, it will take some time for it to heal completely. I have done what I can to keep him from bleeding. He will open his wounds if not too careful."

"How long will it take to heal?" Tezuka asked.

"A day or two. The muscles and bone from where his wings were will need to heal, and that is what will take its time. After all, I had to cut through the bone and muscles that make the wings work. He'll probably be sore for a while. Be gentle with him." Seiji explained.

With a nod of understanding, Tezuka gently shook Syusuke's shoulder. "My angel, Wake up, let's get you home." The demon groaned and a bleary cerulean eye popped open.

"Carry me?" Syusuke asked, sitting up with Seiji's assistance. He smiled happily at the human as if nothing happened the night before. He reached out for Tezuka, who helped him to his feet and wrapped him in a gentle embrace. With a soft kiss, his lover turned and knelt down, allowing him to climb onto his back, he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's broad shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his musky scent. Oh, how he loved the scent of his human.

The walk home was uneventful, Syusuke nuzzling into Tezuka's neck, puffs of hot breath breezed over his neck. He could hear people reacting in hushed tones to the open and exposed wounds on the demon's back. Mostly shocked gasps and murmured prayers.

"It's okay..." Syusuke said against Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka hummed "What is?"

"My wings. I can make do just fine without them. It will be weird for a while, as I have gone so long with them." Syusuke explained, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Tezuka. It really didn't matter, it would take time for him to get used to the lack of wings. He nuzzled further into Tezuka's neck, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh and drawing gasps from the human. The bright side of having his wings gone, they could be quite troublesome at times. Though, he'd miss them… He already did.

When they arrived back at Tezuka's home, _their_ home, Tezuka let Syusuke down and escorted him inside and to his bedroom. On Syusuke's bed was his pelts and old bedding, heavily dusted out by the maids. His chest was back where it had been sitting and on its own stand, tenshinosasayaki. "I have removed all your clothing, They were ill-fitting anyways, I have a tailor coming tomorrow with some of his wares and to get your measurements to have things made for you," Tezuka said. "In the meantime, we should bathe and fix your hair. Noriko has food going, and the maids are going to be removing holy items from the house, and fixing my chambers so that you can stay in there with me… If you want to..."

Syusuke dropped the hairbrush he had just picked up. He looked at the human. "You want me to share chambers with you?" he asked. Tezuka nodded. "And your bed?" Another nod. He smiled and nodded at Tezuka. "Of course I want to!" he said happily.

* * *

Bathing was difficult while trying to avoid getting anything in the open wounds on Syusuke's back. With some help from the maids, Tezuka managed to help the demon bathe and wash his hair without getting his wounds wet. Once the demon was clean, he sat with his wet hair over his shoulder as he watched Tezuka bathe. He even hung over the tub and occasionally splash the human, who splashed him back immediately.

"Come here," Tezuka said, tugging at Syusuke's hand carefully, as not to actually move him. "Carefully. Keep your wounds out of the water," he instructed and watched as the other brunette stepped into the tub and knelt straddling his lap. He pulled his demon close, so they were pressed chest to chest. Lithe arms wrapped around his neck while he wrapped his around a slender waist. No other words passed between the two, with their foreheads pressed together, they stayed like that until the water turned cold.

After bathing and dressing, Syusuke just in a pair of loose fitting pants and Tezuka in a dark yukata, they sat at the low table in the demon's room and ate their dinner. A lovely vegetable soup, roasted fish, and rice, followed by a sweet pudding of Noriko's own concoction. After finishing dinner and the maids having cleared the dishes and after Tezuka brushed through the demon's hair until it was free of tangles, he plaited the hair and tied it off with a ribbon.

"You have not said anything about what Ayaka said," Syusuke said suddenly after his hair was plaited and pushed over his shoulder. It's not that he wanted to dwell on it, but he really needed to know what the human thought. He turned to look at Tezuka who knelt behind him. Dark chocolate eyes stared him, stoic as ever.

After a moment and careful analysis of his lover's face, Tezuka shook his head. "If you are worried that I am disgusted or otherwise turned off by this or do not wish to have sex with you, don't be," he said and Syusuke smiled. "I feel no different toward you. Not for that."

"Oh? For what then?" Syusuke asked as he leaned over his lover's lap, his hands on Tezuka's thighs, supporting his weight.

Tezuka gripped the smaller brunette's chin, tilting his head and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You have had a bad night, your wings clipped, and you still smile so happily. You are stronger than I thought or gave you credit for." he placed another chaste kiss to Syusuke's lips. "That amazes me..." he whispered. Syusuke purred happily and kissed him fervently.

* * *

 **A/N:** _That was a difficult chapter to write, but worth it. Let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

My Heavenly Demon

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

As twilight spread over the town, the sky was painted in a beautiful watercolor of pink, blue, orange, and purple. The cobbled streets quiet and almost barren save for stragglers and drunks. On a stretch of land not far from the town borders, A demon stood his large leathery black wings stretched out as he stared toward the town, his face expressionless and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

The demon was very tall, dwarfing any human male. His skin pale and opalescent. His eyes were narrow and cat-like while scarlet in color. His hair was waist length and a black and lavender ombré. Muscular and chiseled as if made of marble. His face just as chiseled with high cheekbones. Atop of his head black antelope-like horns. In his mouth, fangs that would put any vampire to shame. He wore nothing but black. A long coat opened to show off his physique, fitted pants, and boots. On his hip an ominous looking long sword with a red aura.

"M-Master?" An okami said from beside him. His skin tanned, with a toned feminine build. His hair jaw-length, curly and black in color. His fluffy ears atop his had and long tail were also black in color. A baby-faced older teenager with big periwinkle eyes. He wore nothing but extremely loose black trousers kept on his hips with a pale colored sash and a leather band around his neck that worked as a collar.

The demon turned his gaze to his slave. "Masao?" he questioned, his voice deep and commanding.

"Is he here?"

"Oh, yes. He is here. He is also aware that I am here. Go, Masao, find him and bring him to me. Tell him that I will tear the town apart if he does not come willingly." The demon said, his tone threatening.

"Yes, master," Masao said and with a quick bow he ran off into the town. Passing drunks and concubines as he went. The time of day did not offer him any help, as most people were home. "Excuse me," he said, stopping by a young woman. "I am looking for someone, perhaps you know where I can find him?"

The young woman looked the okami over and smiled. "Sure thing, cub, Who are you looking for?"

"A demon by the name Syusuke..." Masao said, waiting for some kind of backlash or something negative, all he got was a beaming smile. He blinked a few times trying to make sure it was not something he was imagining.

"Ah. He lives with Tezuka-san, they ought to be home by now." the young woman began and stepped closer to Masao and pointed down the street. "Keep straight, go left at the butcher, continue straight, he lives in the first big house," she instructed and looked directly into the okami's eyes, her own hazel eyes catching the sunset. "He just recovered from a bad injury, so Tezuka-san is incredibly protective of him more than usual. Good luck."

Masao gaped. Injury? Did his master know about this? He supposed not, his master told him everything despite being nothing but a slave. "I-Injury?" he rasped out.

The young woman nodded. "Oh yes. One of our guardians decided to take him and cut his wings off after piercing them with holy arrows. It took a while for the wounds to close and heal completely, our town healer looked after him for over a week until he was certain they were completely closed. Poor Syusuke, but he is taking it well enough. Always so cheerful." she explained, setting a dainty hand on Masao's arm.

His ears flattening against his head, Masao swallowed hard. No, his master certainly had no idea of this, he would have been terribly upset that the angelic demon had been harmed and scarred. Bowing his head to the young woman, he whispered his gratitude and took off toward the Tezuka home. It was not a long journey. Taking him maybe two minutes tops. When he arrived at the home, he was greeted by a maid that was just heading out. "Um, d-does Syusuke live here?" he asked, his ears still flat and his tail now wrapping around his thigh.

The maid stopped and looked at the young okami. A human woman, blonde and quite well endowed. "Aye, he does, why do you wish to see him?"

"I was sent with a message for him, is all," Masao said. He was so nervous, being the messenger always ended badly and he was now threatening a demon on request of his master. The maid turned and went to open the door only for it to swing open. Behind it was the most beautiful male demon he'd ever seen, and that was saying a lot as his master was breathtaking. Cerulean eyes fell on him. "Y-You're the a-angelic demon."

Syusuke nodded. "I am," he answered and waved the maid off, waiting for her to be out of earshot before continuing. "You are a slave, and by the scent of you, the slave of the demon lurking on the outskirt of the town," he said and gestured for them to make their way, away from the house. He and the okami walked away from the house and out of earshot. "What does he want?"

Masao swallowed hard and Syusuke quickly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My m-master, Teruyoshi, wants to speak to you, is as all." he rasped out. "He said to tell you that if you do not wish to come willingly, he will tear your town apart." he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for some kind of reprimand, flinching when the small hand left his shoulder.

Syusuke looked over the young okami who must be no younger or older than he was when it came to maturity. Clearly fearful, but based on his physical state he was very well cared for and far from mistreated. That spoke volumes when it came to this Teruyoshi and his character. He smiled sweetly at the cub. "Tell your master, that will not be necessary. I will be along shortly," he said. "What is your name?"

"Masao and I will tell my master," Masao answered, smiling back at the demon before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came.

* * *

The moon was overhead by the time Syusuke made it to the stretch of land. Dressed in all white, his outfit resembled the one he lost when he faced Tsuno-jū. His hair was loose and blew in the gentle nighttime breeze. He kept his hand on the hilt of his katana. A tall demon stood up from the ground as he approached. "You must be Teruyoshi," he said, his eyes meeting the sleeping okami by a campfire, his body covered in a black coat. He was guessing it belonged to the winged demon, as he was wearing absolutely nothing to protect his upper body from the chill of the night.

"That I am. And you must be the infamous Angelic Demon, Syusuke." Teruyoshi said, coming to stand in front of the other demon. He bowed, taking Syusuke's hand and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the back of the small hand. "A pleasure to meet you, little one."

Syusuke could not help but smile. "I would say the same, had the town not been threatened to get me here," he said, watching as the demon returned to his full height. A gentleman, despite the threat. He could easily see himself befriending this demon eventually. He looked over the demon, taking in every detail of his features.

Teruyoshi nodded. "Ah, that. I assure you I would not have followed through, I had just wanted to assure you're meeting me. In hindsight, that was in very poor taste. For this, I apologize." he said. He gestured to the fire. "Come, let's sit and talk," he said and returned to the campfire, looking over his shoulder to make sure Syusuke was following him. They sat together, careful not to wake his slave. "What happened to your wings?"

"A month ago, I was captured by a guardian, who saw it appropriate to punish me for refusing to be the plaything of his henchmen by ordering my wings to be severed," Syusuke explained. Cerulean and scarlet met and the other demon offered him a sympathetic smile and he returned a soft smile.

"I must say, little one, you have been making waves throughout. The prophecy of the angelic demon meets your description quite accurately." Teruyoshi said and watched Syusuke's face fall and move to get up. He quickly reached out and took his hand. "Please do not leave. I do not mean to chase you away. I also do not see a point in deceiving you on my reason for seeking you out and summoning you." he pleaded, the brunette stared at him for a very long moment before relaxing.

Staring at the hand currently holding his own hand hostage, Syusuke pulled gently, his hand being released immediately. Why was he even surprised that another demon only found interest him for his abilities? All of his life he'd been shunned because of his angelic part, hence why he lived in a cave all on his own for so long. How is it that it was only now getting around about him? Maybe it had been there all along, and no one thought he actually existed except for the few that knew him. What happened that all of the sudden that had him being sought after? A strong hand gripped Syusuke's shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. Scarlet eyes met his. "I already have given myself to someone."

"The human you live with?" Teruyoshi asked. "What was his name again? Masao mentioned it earlier when he returned." The demon tapped his own chin as he tried to recall the name.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. A guardian." Syusuke informed. He chuckled as the older demon looked at him in shock. A guardian taking up a lover with a demon, and not ashamed to say as much. That just did not happen. As if a homosexual relationship was scandalous though tolerated, this was pushing all sorts of limits, and they both were aware of it. Both humans and demons will be disgusted and infuriated. He knew this, Tezuka knew this. Neither of them cared.

Teruyoshi blinked. "Does he know?" he asked gesturing to Syusuke's abdomen.

Syusuke nodded. "Un. We both found out the day my wings were severed." He sighed, remembering his own reaction. "I did not want him to know. Humans can be so fickle. I did not know how he would react, especially as we had been coupling often. He took the information in stride, just as he has everything else." he smiled. His heart soared with thoughts of Tezuka.

Snaking his arm around the smaller demon, Teruyoshi took hold of the long hair, wrapping it around his fist, he gave the thick mane a hard tug, pulling Syusuke's head back and exposing his throat. Stunned, Syusuke whimpered as he pressed his fangs into the sensitive flesh. With his free hand, he restrained the brunette's wrist, grasping them tightly.

Growling, Syusuke attempted to free himself from the grasp. He cursed himself for letting down his guard. This demon had more physical strength than him. Fangs sunk into his throat and his body went limp. "What..?" he began, Teruyoshi setting him down in the grass gently.

"Don't worry. You are perfectly safe. I will not harm you. I have simply injected you with a very mild poison. You will not be able to move for a couple of hours, When it wears off, you will be perfectly fine." Teruyoshi said as he began undoing every single buckle of Syusuke's top. Cerulean eyes stared back at him, plump lips trembling. He leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to those lips. "Both of you will be just fine."

"Both?" Syusuke gasped out.

Teruyoshi hummed. "You and the child which you will be bearing when I am through," he said, lifting the smaller demon slightly so to remove the top and toss it to the side. Syusuke gasped and growled. "Oh come now, little one, the noises do not phase me in the least. Be silent and enjoy. It will be easier that way.

"Don't" Syusuke whimpered. That bigger demon leaned down, placing soft kisses along his jaw down his neck Closing his eyes, he prayed to the beings of heaven and hell that something would stop Teruyoshi. He could feel the tug of his boots being pulled off and his katana. The crackling of the fire died down, and the chirping insects went silent. His heart beat hard and loud in his chest, his body trembled, he wanted so much to get away. The remainder of his clothing were tugged off, exposing him fully to the chilled air. He could feel clawed hands touching him, roaming his curves, then it stopped. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a very familiar blade pressed against the other demon's throat. "Kunimitsu!" he squeaked, a sob escaping him.

The guardian looked at his lover for a moment before his eyes snapped back to the demon putting his filthy hands on what is his. "Go." Tezuka all but roared. His tone fierce, his monotone momentarily replaced with pure anger. The demon sneered at him but backed off, grabbing his okami and disappearing as if he were never there. Tezuka stabbed his sword into the ground and dropped to his knees beside his lover. "Syusuke." He scooped his naked lover up into his arms, the demon's head rolling to lie against his chest.

"Kunimitsu..."

* * *

Syusuke laid in his bed, hidden in a pile of pelts. It had been several hours since Tezuka brought him home and he was finally regaining his ability to move. At first, he had not noticed Seiji and Oishi with the guardian when Tezuka once again rescued him. But Oishi carried kurenjinguburēdo as well as pājinguburēdo home while Seiji gathered his clothing and weapon, carrying it home. The elf also took off his outer robe and draped it over his nude form as to maintain some of his modesty.

Once home Seiji looked Syusuke over and Tezuka helped him bathe, washing all scent or lingering touches away. After the bath, his was dropped into bed and left. Tezuka was livid, though it did not show on his face or in his voice. The demon really could not blame him, he had been problematic for the human since they met.

Sitting up in bed, Syusuke looked around the room, his hair falling over his shoulders. He was still completely naked, not that he cared. He looked around the room. He had been sharing this room with his human for the last month. It was amazing, the bed was new and massive. It could easily fit four or more grown men of Tezuka's size. The room had plenty of wardrobes, a chabudai, a vanity with a little ornate chair. Already he had fond memories of the vanity. He would sit at the vanity before bed and Tezuka would take the time to brush out and plait his hair, always taking time to pepper his neck and shoulders with soft kisses. This room had a large window overlooking a small garden, and let both the sun and moonlight shine through into the room.

The door opened, a tired looking Tezuka stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. Dark chocolate met cerulean. "You can move again."

"Un." Syusuke nodded his affirmative. "Thank you, 'Mitsu. For saving me… Again. I was foolish to believe Teruyoshi wished for a friendship, despite his desire, I let my guard down." he explained. Tezuka began undressing, listening to him. "I am also sorry, I have been so troublesome for you. Perhaps you were right..." Suddenly a house slipper whipped past his head, hitting the heavy wooden headboard behind him. Tezuka stared at him, still dressed in his trousers and his face as stone as ever.

"That is enough, Syusuke. You are not and have not been troublesome. It is the others that seek to hurt or use you that are. There is no more to say on that matter." Tezuka nearly growled as he approached the bed, grabbing his house slipper.

Grabbing the human's arm, Syusuke pulled him down onto the bed. "No, Kunimitsu. These problems that follow me, put you in danger and put the town in danger. Please, Kunimitsu, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I love you..." He blinked, gaping at his own words.

Tezuka gripped the demon's chin with his thumb and forefinger, smiling gently. "Then we are the same." He pulled the Syusuke into a kiss. "I love you as well," he whispered against Syusuke's lips. He captured those petal pink lips in a fervent kiss. Once the kiss broke he laid his forehead against Syusuke's. "Whatever trouble that follows you I accepted the day I brought you here."

With a happy squeak, Syusuke threw himself at Tezuka, knocking him onto the pelts and bedding. He climbed atop of the human, straddling his hips. Strong hands quickly landed on his hips while he leaned over his lover, his hair falling and creating a curtain of brunette. They kissed hungrily as he ground his hips against Tezuka's, both of them grunting and moaning into the kiss. "'Mitsu..."

With ease, the human rotated their position, Syusuke's hair sprawling out over the bed like silky tendrils. He situated himself between his demon's creamy naked thighs. They kissed fervently while his hands explored the familiar curves. It had been over a month since he last held his demon in such a manner. "I want you badly," he growled into Syusuke's ear.

"What about…?" Syusuke began but was cut off when Tezuka bit his earlobe. He let out a sharp gasp.

Tezuka stood and pulled his lover up with him. What of it? He honestly could not abstain from touching his delectable lover just because of Syusuke's ability to bear children. If it happens, it happens. He gave the demon more than enough time to heal, and recover from the turmoil of that night. He could no longer bear it, especially now after Syusuke finally told him how he feels. "I am not worried about it, are you?" Tezuka asked, as his remaining garments hit the floor, followed by the pelt pile.

"No," Syusuke answered. Honestly, he didn't mind as long as it was Tezuka. He was picked up and tossed onto the bed. The human coming down over him and settling between his legs. Hot and open mouth kisses were placed down his neck and over his chest. He slipped a clawed hand into the silky strands of Tezuka's hair, while the other gripped onto Tezuka's shoulder. He moaned as the human ravished his chest, biting and sucking on his nipple while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. Jolts of pleasure shot through him and straight to his groin.

Several minutes passed before Tezuka moved on, kissing a trail downward until he reached the weeping and engorged organ. He looked up to Syusuke who had moved onto his elbows to watch him, His face was flushed, lips parted, eyes glazed and half-lidded, and breathing quick. The demon was beyond sexy ordinarily, however, when he looked like this he found it very hard to control himself as his body demanded that he make Syusuke scream out in pleasure. With one hand he took hold of Syusuke's arousal pumping it gently. Not wanting to move, he slicked two fingers in his own mouth then pressed them against Syusuke's entrance. At once he took the demon's arousal into his mouth and pressed his fingers into him.

"Oh, Gods." Syusuke gasped out, head falling back. Tezuka knew just how to drive him crazy. "Please, Ju- ah – just take me. Please. I need you." he gasped.

Who was he to deny such a needy request? Tezuka pulled his fingers from his lover and allowed the arousal to slip from his mouth. He moved to straddle one of Syusuke's legs while setting the other on his shoulder, forcing him onto his side. Syusuke rested his head on one arm while the other reached up over his head, balling his fist in the bedding there. Cerulean orbs stared at him. Turning his head, he kissed Syusuke's leg while pushing into the tight passage, impaling him with a quick snap of his hips. The demon moaned loudly.

Tezuka set a slow pace at first, a torturous pace for them both. But oh so worth it to see Syusuke arch as he did and try to push back on him. He tutted and slapped Syusuke's backside, the sound of the slap echoing through the room followed by a moan. He quickened his pace until Syusuke was crying out every time his hips snapped forward.

"Aaa..."Syusuke moaned. His whole body felt as if he were ablaze, his heart hammered in his chest. He could hear the tearing of fabric under his hands, his claws shredding the fabric. "Haah… 'Mitsu!" Tezuka grabbed his other leg, rotating him to his back and lifting his leg onto his shoulder. He was bent almost in half as Tezuka leaned in to kiss him, a sloppy kiss, both of them moaning. Skillfully Tezuka hit the ball of nerves, causing his vision to go white. "Nnn! 'Mitsu!" he broke the kiss just to cry out, The human quickly switched to his neck, biting and sucking on the flesh there, his pace never wavering. "T-too much." he moaned.

"Come, Syusuke," Tezuka commanded against the demon's neck. Pushing into the tight passage harder and quicker.

The demon cried out. "Coming… Hn," He arched and his body stiffened as he came, ribbons of white spilled onto his stomach.

Tezuka grunted. "Me too." he ground out. Once again capturing his demon in a kiss, this time deep and passionate as he came, spilling himself inside his lover. After a moment he pulled from Syusuke and rolled to the side and pulled the other into his arms. He peppered kisses on the sweat-slick forehead as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hi! Me again! I am loving the feedback and so happy you all are enjoying it!_


	9. Chapter 9

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Loud screams echoed through the town and the sound of collapsing homes and shops followed as a group of demons attacked the town. Beasts and monsters alike. The ones that could speak hissed their demand that they'd be given the angelic demon. Without mercy, the group killed, maimed, and destroyed.

Guardians young and old suited up at the headquarters. Tezuka's generation being the youngest to fight, were to hang back while the older and more experienced went ahead. He and Oishi stood just outside the headquarters, their arms folded over their chests as they waited. Eiji and his kin hid inside the building, Oishi having forced them out of their home so he could protect them.

"Are you worried?" Oishi asked his best friend. Dark chocolate orbs shifted to look at him sidelong. "About Syusuke?"

"No," Tezuka responded monotone. He really wasn't. The demon knew how to fight despite his knack for getting himself into trouble. He had to trust that Syusuke to stay out of trouble. He turned his attention back to the fights happening in the cobbled streets. His parents were out there and so were Oishi's. He was not worried about them. He learned a long time ago that his parents were quite powerful.

Nodding, Oishi also turned his attention to the chaos. Eiji wormed his way into his arms and also turned his attention to the outdoors There was little they could do. They were ordered to stay put. He reached up and gently rubbed a fuzzy ear, causing the neko to purr at him.

"This is all your fault, Tezuka!" Ota Reo, the guardian that hurt Syusuke, growled. He marched up to the brunette, his face skewed with anger. "You brought that… thing here, You keep it as a pet and these beasts are killing our friends and families because of it!"

"That _thing_ is out there fighting for those same people, standing shoulder to shoulder with our parents," Oishi said, turning a cold emerald glare to the other guardian. "That _thing_ fights for the very beings who want him dead."

Ota glowered. "That thing is the reason our people are dying!" he hissed pointedly.

Tezuka's attention shifted to the man that was supposed to be his comrade, the man that deliberately ignored the orders to leave Syusuke alone. The man that ordered the mutilation of his demon. He would not bother to respond to him. It was not worth the time it took him to speak. Instead, he fixed his gaze on the fool.

"Nya. Speaking of." Eiji said suddenly. He pushed Oishi away and jumped out of the way. Syusuke slammed into the ground on his feet, his impact causing the graveled path to have a large hole. The demon turned and grinned at them.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka called. The demon was dressed in all black for once, his trousers skin tight and his top a loose tunic with over-the-knee boots. All of which were drenched in blood and sweat. His demon looked directly at him, his grin turning to a more loving smile. "Are you..?"

"No, I am alright," Syusuke assured. Even a hard landing like he just had left him completely fine. He sheathed his blade and approached his lover. His attention falling on the human that took his wings for a moment before continuing to Tezuka. He wrapped his arms around the human's neck and stood on his toes to press a kiss to Tezuka's lips. "I've got to go, Take care." he whispered through the chorus of 'aw' coming from the female guardians.

Tezuka nodded. "Be safe."

Ota growled. "Demon!" Syusuke ignored him. He grabbed his bow and arrows, pulling an arrow from the quiver and took aim at the demon. "Demon!" He said again and again it went ignored. Tezuka, Oishi, and Eiji all stared at him. He huffed, angry. "Demon!" Syusuke again ignored him, This time he let the arrow go, the arrow flying past the demon and embedding into the ground. "This is your fault! All of it! Our people are dying because you are here. They want you and that freakish body of yours!" he hissed out.

Moving from Tezuka's arms, Syusuke turned to look at the human antagonizing him. Tezuka set a hand on his shoulder, and he placed a hand over Tezuka's for a moment. The gesture to assure his human he had no intention of playing this game with the other guardian. Fickle humans, this one being the very problem with humanity. He stared at him for a moment. He had nothing to say to the guardian. He unsheathed tenshinosasayaki and turned away from the guardian. He glanced sidelong at Tezuka who nodded to him.

"You ought not to provoke a demon. Friendly or not, it will end badly." A female guardian, one of the older ones said, having stepped into the area where they were all convened...

"Ryuzaki-san," Ota said, turning to face the older woman. Her graying hair pulled up into a ponytail and her arms crossed of her chest. Her face set in a serious expression. "It is his fault!"

Ryuzaki shook her head. "It is not, you can not place blame on him for demons hunting him no more than you can blame a boar for being hunted. Moreover, while you are in here wagging your tongue, he is out there fighting those very creatures that are _his people_ to keep _our people_ safe. Never mind the fact that he has a handicap as _you_ deemed his wings unnecessary and can no longer take flight.." she chided. She looked to Tezuka who bowed his head in appreciation for her input, she nodded her head once in acknowledgment.

* * *

Syusuke jumped off of the roof of a house, landing square on the back of an oversized two-headed bear demon beast. It roared up and tried to knock him off. He held tight to its coarse fur and gently tapped its shoulder. It stood up on its hind legs trying to knock him off, he held firm and stabbed his katana into its neck and masterfully sliced its heads off. Onyx blood sprayed as the corpse fell to the ground. Hopping off of its back, Syusuke rushed off to the next demon.

"Syusuke!" A female voice cried out.

Spinning on his heal, Syusuke found that Tezuka's mother had gotten herself cornered by three demons and a demon beast. The demons who had surrounded her looked to him. He threw tenshinosasayaki, the blade skewering one of the demons. He slipped between them and her, the demon beast catching him with a claw. He growled, but pulled the woman to his chest and in a single breath lit the small group ablaze. He put his hair over his shoulder, and kept his back to the burning demons, shielding the woman from the intense heat. The demons that were set ablaze thrashed about screaming and hissing. Several times did a claw or hoof catch Syusuke on his back, he grunted but did not budge.

"Are you not scorching yourself?!" Tezuka's mother questioned from the safety of the demon's arms.

"No, I will not burn with this flame." The demon assured the woman. When the thrashing and screaming stopped and he could no longer feel the heat, he let go of the human woman and retrieved his katana from the crispy remains.

"You're bleeding, love. Are you sure you are alright?"

Syusuke nodded. "I am. Thank you, Tezuka-san," he said smiling at the woman.

"Call me Ayano." Tezuka's mother said smiling back at the demon.

"Ayano." Syusuke echoed. A horrifying screech echoed through the already chaotic streets, catching the demon's attention. He looked to the woman. "Find your husband, and get back to your son."

Ayano canted her head. "What is it?" she questioned, the demon shook his head and pushed her along. She took the hint and rushed off.

With an agile and practiced leap, Syusuke got to the roofs staring in the direction of where the screech came from. Coming barreling through the town and straight for him, a horrid demon standing twice as tall as the house Syusuke stood on. Its body a burnt red color and an odd mixture of muscular and obese, his face resembling that of a boar A set of four long tusks coming out of his mouth. Steeling himself, the demon leaped off the roof just in time to somersault in mid-air over the demon. Planting tenshinosasayaki into the boar-like demon's shoulder, he used it as leverage to swing himself around, his feet planted directly against its spine.

The demon let out an ear-splitting scream and thrashed, its large arms trying to reach the smaller demon. Finally, it managed to get a hold of Syusuke's katana, although the seraph bone reacted like acid to its skin, he pulled the blade from his shoulder and thrust it back into its wielder, piercing his shoulder. Syusuke grunted and reached around, grabbing a tusk. "Let go!" the demon howled.

"Hey! Pretty baby! Need some help?"

Syusuke looked over his shoulder. "Ayaka..." A million questions ran through his mind, all of which would have to wait.

Ayaka's eyes bled red and his skin turned red, his expression twisting to something more characteristic of a madman and not a demon. He leaped onto the demon, he ripped his own tunic off, wrapping it around his hand and pulled tenshinosasayaki out of Syusuke's shoulder. The boar thrashed and tried to get him

Taking his katana from the other demon, Syusuke used his grip on the tusk to swing around, planting the blade into the massive demon's eye. It screamed and grabbed him, hurling him to the ground. He landed in a small pond, the water breaking the impact a bit. He grunted and got up to see Ayaka pull his katana out of the boar-like demon's eye. Jumping to his feet, he launched himself up onto the demon, the red-eyed demon taking his hand and helping him back up. They both were thrown immediately to the ground.

The massive demon roared and stood over the two while howling and screaming as it pawed at it now bleeding and sightless eye. "My eye, my eye!" it howled.

Jumping to his feet, Ayaka looked at the other demon who was laying in the grass, groaning. "Come on, pretty baby. Almost done.." he said and put out his hand. Cerulean orbs focused on him. "You wouldn't want to worry your human, would you?" The brunette took his hand and he pulled him up to his feet. He watched as Syusuke move to pick up his weapon. With a nod, he flung himself up to the boar-like demon, grabbing a tusk and pulling the demon's head back, using his weight to force the huge head back. The boar-like demon howled in annoyance.

Syusuke leaped after Ayaka, as soon as the beefy neck was exposed, he buried tenshinosasayaki in it and dragged it through the column of flesh. He quickly jumped away before he could be soaked with blood. The two demons landed on the ground behind the demon. Blood sprayed from the neck wound, bathing everything near in a murky blood. With a whispered spell, the body of the boar-like demon was engulfed instantly with flames. Shaking the blood from his blade, he sheathed it before he fell to his knees. Ayaka set a hand on his shoulder for a moment and left quickly.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka called, the bloodied demon looked at him. "Are you alright?" the human asked his lover as he knelt beside him.

"I am alright," the demon said, allowing himself to fall against his human. He closed his eyes, listening to the beat of Tezuka's heart through his breastplate. A deft hand combed through his hair that fell loose of the plait he wore.

* * *

Ota stood over the rubble that once was his home. His maids lay dead in the rubble. Many homes had been ruined, many people had been killed or injured. Young, old, human, creature, it did not matter what or who, they were all attacked just the same. He stared down at a particular maid, an elderly neko who had taken care of him since he was a babe. Surely she did not have many more years left in her, but she didn't deserve this.

"Guardian." A deep voice came from behind Ota.

"Demon," Ota responded, having heard the sound of wings and felt the gust only moments ago. He peeked over his shoulder, a black-clad demon with large leathery black wings, resembling the ones he had cut from the freakish angel demon. "Are you stupid or suicidal? Approaching a guardian so casually."

The demon chuckled. "Neither. I happen to believe you and I can assist each other."

Ota turned to look at the demon. "And how do you suppose we do that? I have no desire to work with a _thing_ like you."

"Easy. You want Syusuke gone, and I want him for myself. He would provide me perfect and beautiful heirs. Help me get him, you rid your town of him, and I get him."

With a devious grin, Ota nodded. "Alright, I will help you get him, you just make sure you pass on the message that _you_ have him when it is done." The demon gave a nod in agreement. "Who are you anyway?"

"Teruyoshi."

* * *

Tezuka watched from the bath as Syusuke stood outside the tub and poured heated water over himself to rinse the caked blood from his body and hair. Completely naked, standing in such a pose that really accentuated his shape, his wet hair clinging to every curve and plane of his back and shoulders. The fading light leaking through a high window reflected on the wet shine covering the pale body. Truly a breathtaking sight.

"You are staring, my darling," Syusuke said. He could feel those dark chocolate orbs on him. He canted his head and looked at his lover. "Do you see something worthwhile?" he asked.

Cocking an eyebrow upward, Tezuka smiled slightly. "You look stunning, my angel," he said and was rewarded with a smile. "Come, I think you have washed the blood off of yourself well enough. I want to look you over."

Syusuke put down the pail he had been using to rinse himself off and climbed into the tub with Tezuka, his back facing the human. Despite his rapid healing, his body was sore and the heated water felt nice. Carefully he gathered his hair and pulled it over his shoulder. Deft fingers moved over his back, tracing the scars from his wings, then sliding over the rest of his pristine skin. "They were all minor injuries. They all sealed within minutes. I assure you, I am perfectly okay."

Tezuka nodded. "Nevertheless, Seiji will be coming to look you over later." He said and grabbed a floral scented soap. Silently he worked the soap into Syusuke's skin and hair.

The two bathed each other in a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing kisses or caressing the other coyly. After they were clean and dried, Tezuka brushed through the smaller brunette's hair. Working through the insane length several times to help it dry. They dressed, Tezuka in a blue yukata and Syusuke in a white yukata with sakura petals and flowers and a yellow obi. They went their separate ways after. The guardian went to his study and the demon joined Noriko out in the garden.

By moonlight, Noriko gathered fresh herbs to dry. She would cut bunches of various herbs and hand them to Syusuke who bundled them with twine and put in a basket. "I have heard of your fights today, cherub. You protected the mistress. The young master must be ever grateful."

"There is no reason to praise me, Noriko," Syusuke said as he tied another bunch of herb. The kitsune's ears bent back, nearly flattening against her head. "It is true, I did what I could to prevent another death. I would have done the same for anyone, this person just happened to be Kunimitsu's mother."

"Hush, child. You know full well you did what you did, taking those blows and shielding her from the flames because she is the mother of the man you are in love with." An annoyed sound slipped from her throat. The stories of Syusuke's encounters spread all around like wildfire and she, herself, saw the fight with the giant boar-like demon. "Furthermore. You hit that ground several times. You are lucky nothing worse happened to you." she chided. Turning she looked at the demon who knelt on the ground tying more bunches of herb with twine, Noriko looked at her ward. "When are you going to tell him?" she asked.

Cerulean orbs snapped up to the chef. "There is nothing to tell him." Syusuke hissed.

"That is a lie and you know it. You have to tell him, more so now than ever." Noriko said, he tone just as stubborn as her wards. Truth being, he had been seeking help from her in the recent weeks. It had been several months since the whole thing with losing his wings. Summer came and went. Autumn was setting in, and for the past couple weeks, he'd been experiencing nausea and bouts of illness. She had woken before dawn with his urging as he needed something to settle his stomach before he emptied anymore of his stomach contents. How he was managing to keep it from his attentive lover was beyond her. The demon stared back at her, refusing to give in. She crouched down, taking the basket from him and taking his hands in hers "You need to tell him. You will not be able to hide it forever."

"Noriko..." The demon sighed.

"She's right," Seiji said from the screen door leading into the garden. He had been summoned for the illness too. He closed the door and moved into the garden. "You have all the telltale signs, Syu. As it is, he will be angry that you fought in your condition. Moreover, he will not at all be pleased with the fact that Noriko and I know and have said nothing nor did we interfere when you insisted on fighting." He said. "If you are not convinced by what we say, I can offer you proof. However, you must promise to tell him immediately."

Syusuke nodded. "I will tell him." he conceded. "How will you offer this proof?"

Seiji smiled "You will see, shall I offer this to him as well?" he asked and put his hand out for the demon who took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Elven magic. I can _show_ you, both of you." Seiji said, his enthusiasm and excitement leaking through.

Laughing, Syusuke nodded. "Alright. Show us both. However, allow me to tell him beforehand." Seiji nodded. "Meet us in our quarters. I will go tell him. Noriko, you too, I know you want to see." The kitsune yipped and darted inside looking more like a kit than the nearing elderly woman she was. He chuckled and followed.

Opening the door to Tezuka's study, Syusuke peaked in. "'Mitsu..." he began, finding the human sat at the fireplace, dozing in his chair. With a chuckle, he knelt in front of his lover, setting a gentle hand on his knee. The man must have been exhausted. It had been a long day for the both of them. "Ku..." interrupted by his own stomach lurching he got to his feet and threw open the window of the study. He was barely able to lean out the window before he lost the contents of his stomach. He coughed and sputtered until it stopped. A gentle but strong hand was placed on his back and his heart attempted to leap from his chest, slamming so hard into his chest he was sure it would explode.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka's deep voice crept into Syusuke's pointed ear.

Humming, Syusuke nodded. "I am. Just feeling a little sick," he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Not the most elegant of displays, but neither was vomiting out of a window.

"Have you eaten today?" Tezuka asked. He was sure that because of the attack they had not eaten, which was concerning as that meant the demon was vomiting up nothing. Syusuke shook his head. With a sigh Tezuka went to his desk, grabbing a pitcher of water and a glass. He poured his lover a glass and handed it to him.

"'Mitsu. I'm fine. I need a moment to speak to you." Syusuke said, the human nodded and stood still. Taking a quick sip of his the water, he drew a deep breath. "…Kunimitsu, for a couple of weeks..."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! I wonder how all of this will turn out... Do let me know your thoughts._


	10. Chapter 10

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Syusuke set down the water he had been given and ushered his lover back to the chair in front of the fireplace. He could hear the human's heart suddenly hammering in his chest. "It is nothing bad. I promise." he murmured and pushed Tezuka into the chair. He set himself on the inviting lap. "Today I fought when I should not have. I am sure you will not be happy either with this fact."

"Syusuke, what are you talking about?"

"For a few weeks now I have been having severe bouts of nausea and complete sickness. I am sure you have noticed I sleep more..."

Tezuka's heart hammered in his chest hard… He knew where this was going. "You're with child," he said in his usual monotone. Syusuke nodded and his heart stopped. A million things hit him at once. The strangeness of the thought, the fact that it was true, the fact that his demon risked more than just himself during the attacks… He took a moment to sort his thoughts.

"Both Noriko and Seiji believe so. Seiji being a healer knows the symptoms and everything. Noriko has had many kits. I honestly did not want to believe it. They both insisted I tell you after my first few days of being sick and waking Noriko at all hours for assistance with calming my stomach." Syusuke said as he watched Tezuka's face. It was stoic as ever, his eyes however not so much. A million emotions passed by them. He wanted to know what Tezuka thought.

Carefully Tezuka moved Syusuke off of his lap and got up. "You were reckless. You risked not only yourself today, but the babe in you as well," he said, looking at the demon who nodded sadly. "I know you are alright, but the babe as well?" Another nod. With an inward sigh, relief pouring over him, he pulled the demon into his arms, kissing him hard. He wanted to be angry But he couldn't. The number of people saved, one of which was his mother, even if the babe had been lost, he still could not be angry.

Syusuke's heart fluttered, pounding excitedly. He was over the moon he was so happy. "Come," he said, taking Tezuka's hand and leading him to their quarters where the elf and kitsune wait for them. Both looked to him expectantly as he entered. He smiled and directed Tezuka inside, closing the door behind them. "I've told him," he informed and the two cheered.

"I am sorry, young master for keeping this from you. My cherub swore me to absolute secrecy." Noriko said and bowed slightly to her master. Tezuka waved his hand dismissively.

Seiji took the demon's hand and directed him to lie in the bed. "If you'd please, little one. Open your yukata as well." he turned to the human. "There is an elven trick that will allow me to show you exactly what is in his belly. It will not harm either of them, but it will give proof that he is very much with child and give me some idea on growth," he explained and Tezuka nodded. He turned his attention to Syusuke.

Tezuka moved to sit on the bed beside his lover. Noriko leaned over as well, both watching intently as Seiji began to push on Syusuke's stomach. Syusuke simply put his hands above his head and closed his eyes.

"You can feel it already!" Seiji gasped. "Not really surprising as a male's anatomy is not meant for this, and even though born with this ability your body is still formed like a normal male… Your organs are being pushed out of the way making it easier to feel. Amazing. Your belly will probably bloat sooner than a female's belly." he reached over grabbing Tezuka's hand and placed it on the demon's stomach. "Push on his belly," he instructed.

Syusuke opened an eye to watch Tezuka as he pushed on his belly. He smiled as Tezuka's eyes widened in surprise. A rare treat to see something other than a set-in-stone expression. A smile briefly crossed the human's face before disappearing. "...Kunimitsu..." Dark chocolate orbs turned to him. He could hear Tezuka's heart beating so rapidly and so loudly. He smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tezuka responded, pulling his hand away. He was stunned. He did not know what to think. His emotions were going everywhere and his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. He wondered what he'd tell his parents, the guardians would be angry, and he was sure the demons that were after Syusuke would get twice as violent once they found out. Most of all, he was, they were going to be fathers. Would Syusuke be considered the mother? How would that work? Did it really matter? He... no... _they_ were going to be parents!

"Are you two ready to see it?" Seiji asked. Both demon and human nodded. He set a crystal orb on Syusuke's stomach. "I will recite a spell in elven tongue. When I am finished, the orb will show us what exactly is in your belly." He explained. With that, the elf chanted a short spell and the orb began to glow. Not a second later, a small being appeared in the ball. A tiny human-like fetus with tiny wings. Noriko yipped happily and Syusuke purred. "Amazing." Seiji gaped. "If you were human I'd say you were moving into your third month. How long is gestation for your particular breed of demon?"

"I believe about the same as a human," Syusuke responded, Tezuka head reached up and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it down and held it firmly. "To be honest, I haven't the faintest idea due to being an outcast."

"We will play it by ear then. It will give me a chance to learn and add to my knowledge. I will keep a written journal of your experience and used it as helpful information in the future." Seiji said. He was given a mild acknowledgment. Both the demon and human watching the tiny being. It had no discernible features apart from the wings yet. He could not help but smile at the two. He, himself was a father and remembered his reaction to his first child. The absolute bliss, the adoration felt toward your partner. He could only imagine how Tezuka felt, though he'd been there, Tezuka had a male partner with a gift. Nothing was known. Nothing was certain. There was no one able to offer help or advice as it was all different and new.

* * *

The day following the attack and Syusuke's news, Tezuka was called to help with burying the dead townspeople and burn the corpses of demons. Syusuke was summoned to set the pile of corpses on fire, he was then banished to the house. Seiji ordered him to take it easy and was given a diet with herbs and elixirs to help with the babe's development while keeping him healthy and helping his body ready for the eventual birth and child care afterward.

After the bodies were buried or burned, all able-bodied men were called to aid in the rebuilding. Within that first day, they all had managed to clear away a lot of the rubble and salvaged what they could. House staffs of the guardians were called to help keep the men fed and hydrated.

Dressed in an actual kimono of red, gold, and black silk and hair pulled back in a ponytail wrapped completely in black ribbon, Syusuke walked into town. It was nearing sundown, and Tezuka would be finishing shortly and he'd be inviting over his parents to give them the news that they would be having a half demon grandchild. Oishi and Eiji would be coming as well because they could not keep it from their best friend. Catching a glimpse of his lover, Syusuke smiled to himself. "Kunimitsu!" he called and dark chocolate eyes turned to him.

"Syusuke." Tezuka greeted. He was working with a few young males rising a wall. He excused himself and approached his lover. "You were supposed to be home, why are you here?" he asked wiping a dirty hand on his trousers and placing the hand on Syusuke's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Syusuke hummed. "I have been. I decided that I would like to accompany you home. Have you spoken to your parents?" he asked

"Syuuuuuuuu!" Eiji yelled, running full speed toward the demon, Tezuka pulled Syusuke behind him and caught the neko. "Nyaa… I wanted to hug him!" he said as Tezuka set him on his feet.

The demon chuckled and grabbed the neko, pulling him in for a hug. Eiji nuzzled him, purring softly. He looked at his lover waiting for him to answer the question. Eiji squirmed and broke from the rather intimate hug.

"They will be coming home with us, Shuichiro and Eiji as well," Tezuka answered, pulling Syusuke away from the neko so he could wrap him in a possessive embrace. Ota was lurking and watching and he was not about to allow another scene like the day before especially now that he was aware there was more at risk than just his demon.

"Kunimitsu." Syusuke pushed against the human's chest. He looked at the other guardian staring at them. "There is nothing he can do. And _we_ will be fine," he said and broke away from his human. He loved that Tezuka felt he needed protection and he loved letting himself being protected. He understood that it was going to only get worse now that there was a babe at stake, but still, he did just take a beating and he and the babe were just fine.

Tezuka nodded. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of Syusuke's head. "I am sorry," he whispered and was responded to with a loud purr. "Eiji," The neko looked at him making a funny chirping noise. "Fetch Shuichiro, we'll be leaving soon."

* * *

That night the Tezuka family along with Syusuke, Seiji, Oishi, and Eiji sat together in the formal dining room of Tezuka's home. Everyone had cleaned up and was dressed properly. Tezuka's mother dressed in a kimono, his father in a nice yukata, Oishi and Tezuka wore pristine tunics and slacks, Eiji wore hakama and haori, and Seiji dressed in a nice set of robes.

Noriko served a dinner of several roasted types of meat and soup. Wine and cream drinks were served as well. As they ate, Tezuka's parents kept looking between their son and the demon. "Kunimitsu, what is it that you called us to dinner for?" asked his father.

Tezuka looked at his lover, cerulean orbs meeting his. Silently he asking if it was alright to tell them. Syusuke nodded, taking a small bite of roasted pork. He turned his attention back to his parents and set down his chopsticks. He took a moment to think of how he was going to say this. It had been a few months since he told them that he was not only living with the demon, but they were lovers as well. They both were surprised but supportive, which he was relieved about. "Mother and father, I have told you that Syusuke is a special demon. Not only is he a demon with holy abilities, but he has the ability to both sire and carry offspring," he said, noting the big grin on his best friend's face. Oishi always was quick to catch on. His mother squealed, clapping her hands excitedly, waiting for him to say what all but Eiji knew was coming at this point. "Syusuke is with child," he said and his mother jumped up, nearly flying over the table to hug the demon, then him.

Syusuke chuckled, setting down his chopsticks as well. "The babe will be half demon and will be born with wings like.." he gestured over his shoulder. "Mine... Well, the ones I had." he sighed.

"How do you know that it will have wings?" Tezuka's mother asked as she moved back to her seat.

"We have seen it," Tezuka responded.

"Nya…" Eiji blinked. "You are having a kitten?!" he mewled. Syusuke nodded. "Yatta!"

"Seen?" Tezuka's father asked.

Seiji stood. "Elven magics," he said and retrieved the orb that still showed the fetus inside of Syusuke, The orb would continue to show until he made it stop, which he would do after the babe was born. This would allow him to keep an eye on the babe and its development. Of course, if either of the fathers asked him to close the 'window' so to speak, he would. He handed the orb to Tezuka's parents. "It works as a window into Syusuke's womb. Giving me the ability to monitor the babe. A simple spell and will not harm either babe or birthing parent." he said.

Tezuka's mother stared at the little being. "Oh, look at this Kuniharu! How sweet is this?" she asked. Oishi and Eiji moved to look as well without crowding the couple. As they watched the little being, Syusuke hiccuped, causing the fetus to squirm. "So sweet," she repeated and looked at Seiji. "With this, you will be able to know the gender of the child before it is born, right?"

"Yes," Seiji said nodding. He carefully took the orb back, placing it back in the padded bag he carried with him.

"Do you plan on marrying?" Tezuka's father asked, causing Syusuke to choke on the herbal tea he was drinking. He watched as his son jumped to his feet and went to rub and pat the sputtering demon's back all the while being glared at. The young Tezuka had love interests before, but never had he been so tentative and loving. He honestly did not know if his son would ever settle down, and here he was watching his son dote over a pretty demon who clearly was much in love with Tezuka. "My apologies, I had not meant to shock you."

Syusuke waved his hand dismissively. "It is alright." he gasped out. He looked to his lover who nodded at him. He needed to escape for a while. Once Tezuka was back at his seat, he got to his feet. "Excuse me." He said and left the room as quickly as he could. He made his way out to the garden and sat underneath a tree, leaning back against to trunk he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Syusuke… come, my angel. Wake up."

With a groan, Syusuke opened his eyes. He lay against Tezuka's chest as he was carried into the house. "Nnn, I'm sorry. I must have dozed," he mumbled and snuggled into his lover. Tezuka said nothing in response, just simply nuzzled against him. "Has everyone left?" a nod. "Your parents must think I am impolite." he sighed.

"It is alright, My mother thought it was quite cute. She said that it is tiring work growing a child and you will need all the rest you can get." Tezuka responded as he stepped into their room. Carefully, he set his lover down. Silently he helped his lover undress, layer after layer were dropped to the floor, leaving him with the creamy white of the demon's nude body. Syusuke smiled at him, not moving from where he stood. How was it possible for one man, a demon no less, harbor so much beauty? His heart skipped a beat before it began to pound out of his chest. He cupped Syusuke's cheek, before slipping his hand to grasp his chin between his forefinger and thumb, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you, Syusuke," he whispered against the demon's lips.

"I love you too, Kunimitsu," Syusuke responded as he wrapped his arms around the human's neck. Tezuka let go of his chin and his hands slid around his waist, pulling him tight against his body. They kissed fervently, Tezuka urging him toward their bed. Once the back of his legs hit the bed, he slipped his arms from around the human's neck and pressed on his chest. "You need to rest, my darling, you will be rebuilding in the morning. Sleep. I will be here for your enjoyment when you are not in need of rest." he said.

Nodding, Tezuka gave in. The demon was right. He was going to need as much energy as he could. He undressed and climbed into bed, Syusuke climbed in beside him and snuggled into his side. The two drifted off to sleep immediately.

* * *

The next day Syusuke accompanied Tezuka into the town. Dressed in an oversized tunic and a pair of trousers, his hair hung over his shoulder in a loose ponytail. He met Eiji at Ritābokkusu, where he had agreed to meet him. They sat together at a small table while drinking tea and eating pastries.

Eiji stared at the demon, who smiled happily as he ate his pastries. "Are you happy?" he asked

"Hm?" Syusuke blinked at the question before it really sank in. "Yeah, very much so," he responded. He really was, his heart had never been so full. The neko frowned as if something was nagging him. "Why do you ask?"

"Last night you choked when Tezuka-san mentioned marriage. You love Ku-chan, right? You are carrying his babe. Don't you want to be with him forever?" Eiji asked.

"Oh." Syusuke smiled. "I do love Kunimitsu, very much so. I do want to be with him forever. But 'forever' is relative for me. I age very slowly, and I will live to see things long after you, Shuichiro, and Kunimitsu are gone. I would love to marry Kunimitsu, and should he want to make me his husband, I will gladly agree..." he explained. "I was shocked by the question, that is why I choked. I had not expected it. That is all. We had only just found out about the babe, so it was unexpected."

Eiji squeaked happily. "Nya! Shuichiro thought that you may not want to marry him. I didn't believe that at all." he said

"If Kunimitsu wants it. I will do it." Syusuke informed. He really would do anything for the human, no matter the cost. Perhaps he was just a fool, but as long as it was Tezuka, it was okay.

The neko hummed. "Would you die for him?"

"Happily."

"Would you kill for him?"

"Without remorse."

"Would you cut your hair for him?"

Syusuke chuckled. "You have strange questions," he informed. "Though, yes, I would. Though it would grow back very quickly."

Eiji looked passed him and then looked back. His face had drained of all color. "Would you give yourself over to rogue guardians? Nya..."

Confused, Syusuke turned to see Ota with Tezuka, a sword held against Tezuka's throat. Growling, he shot to his feet, grabbing tenshinosasayaki by the hilt. "What are you doing with him?" he growled.

Ota sneered at the demon, pressing the blade further into the human's throat. "You will hand the neko your katana and willingly come with me. He gestured to his goons by the door, once they have you I will let go of him. Should you put up a fight at any point, I will kill him where he stands. Should you fight me after I let him go, I will not only kill him, but also his parent, your neko friend, and that doting kitsune as well. Should they interfere, I will kill you."

Syusuke looked to his lover who was silently pleading him not to give in. His eyes always betrayed his stoic expression. "I am sorry, Kunimitsu..." he said and removed tenshinosasayaki from his hip and handed it to his friend. He slipped past his human and the other guardian. "I'm sorry," he whispered again as he passed. He stepped into the grasp of the goons who took hold of him tightly. He watched as Ota shoved Tezuka to the ground and began backing toward the door. The goons quickly bound him, by his ankles and wrists, hefting him over a large and muscular ogre shoulder. He looked once more to his lover, who stood there staring, his usual stoic expression contorted with anger and hurt. The expression on his lover's face made his heart feel as if it were actually breaking but he had to protect his human.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Eep! Don't hate me! I promise they will have a time of peace. Just not yet. ADVANCED WARNING: Next couple of chapters will be heartwrenching. Bring tissues! Sorry! As usual. Let me know your thoughts!_


	11. Chapter 11

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **(ANOTHER WARNING: NON CON IN THIS CHAPTER)**

Tezuka stared at the door, anger boiling his blood. He turned to Eiji and took tenshinosasayaki from him. When he turned back to the door Oishi stood there out of breath. "He took Syusuke again," he said, desperately holding onto his monotone. His best friend nodded at him. With an inward grunt, he attempted to leave Ritābokkusu but both Oishi and Eiji clapped him on the shoulder to stop him. He looked at the two lovers who looked back with determined looks. They would get his demon back, he hoped before anything bad happened to him or the babe.

* * *

Cerulean eye blinked open to unfamiliar surroundings. With an uncomfortable groan, Syusuke sat up. He was in a large room, larger than any he'd ever seen. The bed he was in a large heavy wooden four-poster bed with a velvet canopy and drapes, all burgundy in color. The bed was dressed in similar colored linen of silk and velvet. A large fireplace across from the bed was lit. The sound of crackling flames filled the room just like the warmth the fire provided. There were two chairs positioned by the fireplace and a small table with a little box set on top of it.

Syusuke pushed the bedding off of him. He himself was no longer dressed in the tunic and trousers he had been wearing, he now wore a sheer black robe, his hair plaited and draped over his shoulder. Around his ankles and wrists were metal cuffs. Attached to one of the ankles was a long and heavy chain that was bolted to the floor near the bed. He slipped off the massive bed onto a fluffy animal pelt rug. The fur felt amazing on his feet. Just as he rounded the bed the door to the room opened and a familiar figure slipped in. "Masao..."

The okami yelped and shut the door quickly. He ran over to the demon and threw his arms around him. Shockingly, the demon returned the embrace. "I was worried for you! They drugged you, I thought you might not wake again!" he yelped out.

"So that is how I got here. Where am I?" Syusuke asked.

"Master's manor house. Master is out to find a healer, he was concerned that the guardian overdosed you." Masao dropped to his knees and checked the cuffs about the demon's ankles.

"So, Teruyoshi is behind it," Syusuke mumbled. He placed his hands on his lower belly protectively.

"Aye. He teamed with the guardian to get you." Masao said and got to his feet. "How are you feeling?" he asked his eyes drifting to the demon's stomach, he stared Syusuke's clawed hands. "Oh...Oh! You already have your belly full!"

Syusuke nodded. "I do. A little half demon with wings just a beautiful as mine were…" Masao face lit up, his fluffy tail whipped around happily. "Your master will be upset with this, you realize. Masao, you've got to help me out of here before he comes back."

Masao shook his head. "I-I can't! I will be in so much trouble if I do! Master is usually very kind to me, but I have seen what happens to those who cross him! I want to. You don't deserve this and neither with the cub once master discovers it..." He hesitantly reached out to touch Syusuke's belly. The demon took his hand and pressed it against his stomach.

"I will be fine, and so will my babe. If you are worried about your safety, you can come with me. I will keep you safe." Syusuke said. The cuffs around his limbs are resistant to his brute strength and enchanted to keep him from using his magics. Teruyoshi was not as powerful as him, and he knew that. He had to rely on dirty tricks and binding him to get away with the things he wanted. "Your master is no match for me, hence why I am bound. There is nothing he could do."

Masao stared at Syusuke for a minute, nodding. As he turned to go get the keys to the cuffs, Syusuke grabbed him. "W-What?"

"Your master is coming. You will have to wait." Syusuke let go of Masao and quickly climbed back into the bed, covering himself up. He laid back down, covering himself completely. He heard the door shut as Masao left the room. He could sense Teruyoshi getting closer and closer until the door opened. He watched the demon come into the room.

"You're awake. Good." Teruyoshi said, sitting down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He pulled his own long locks over his shoulder. "Come over here please."

Syusuke climbed out of bed, pulling a sheet off the bed to wrap himself in. The sheer robe offered him no modesty, and he had no intention of allowing his kidnapper to ogle his body. With the sheet pulled around himself, he moved to sit in the chair opposite of the other demon.

"You are angry with me, I do not blame you." Teruyoshi began. "You will get over that anger in due time. Had you just agreed to give me an heir I would not have gone through such lengths." He grabbed the small box on the table and held it in his lap.

"Do you actually think I am more willing now? Now that you had my human threatened? Now that you had me kidnapped, drugged, and then bound? Teruyoshi, you are foolish if not completely idiotic. I will not carry or bear your hellspawn ever." Syusuke growled as he curled up on himself, tucking the sheet around himself.

Teruyoshi let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, little one, you presume I am actually giving you a choice in the matter," Syusuke growled at him. "I gave you your chance to make the proper choice. You chose a human over your own kind!" he growled back at the other demon. He opened the box, inside a leather collar lined with soft fur and stitched with golden threads in a beautiful filigree design and stitched roses. "You will remain in my manor house, You will wear this collar. You are from this moment on, mine. You will do what I want, when and how I want." Scarlet eyes focused on narrowed and cruel cerulean eyes. He smirked. "Should you continuously be problematic for me, I will destroy your precious human town and all of its inhabitants."

 _Damn it._

Syusuke sighed. "Very well." What choice did he have? He knew Tezuka would find him. He wouldn't let anything happen to him or the babe. He would just have to wait it out until the human found him. Hopefully before Teruyoshi discovers his already carrying a babe.

 _Damn. Damn. Damn…_

"Do you willingly give yourself to me?" Teruyoshi asked. The angelic demon growled. "Drop the sheet and come here."

Grudgingly, Syusuke stood and dropped the sheet and it pooled around his feet. He stepped over the sheet and stood in front of the other demon. He was pulled into Teruyoshi's lap and the leather collar fixed to his neck. "I agree only because I have been left no choice in the matter."

Teruyoshi nodded. "I am aware. In time you will change your mind." He grabbed Syusuke's plait and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. He kissed along Syusuke's jaw and over the collar. Deft fingers pulled at the sash keeping the robe tied shut.

* * *

Tezuka paced his study, his mind raced and his blood boiled. If anything happened to Syusuke, he would kill Ota in cold blood. A knock at his study door drew him from his thoughts. "Enter."

Noriko opened the door with a tray of food and tea in her hands. "Young master, you need to eat. You do no one any good by skipping your meals. I brought you some tea as well," she said as she made her way to Tezuka's desk. She set the tray down and turned her attention back to her master. "Syusuke will need you at full strength and health. Eat and then sleep."She instructed.

Without a word, Tezuka made his way to his desk. He sat down and tucked into the meal Noriko had prepared for him. Beef, rice, soup, and a stir-fry of vegetables.

"Ne, young master?"

Tezuka looked to the kitsune who stood there watching him. "Hm?"

"Bring my cherub home."

"I will."

* * *

Syusuke laid in the bed he had woken up in. his hair a mess and falling from the plait, his body covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. His skin littered with bite marks and purple marks. He buried himself into the blankets and sheets. Teruyoshi made use of him then left the room, saying Masao would come to clean him. With a whimper, he hid his head in the vast amount of pillows. He really hoped that Tezuka would still want him after this.

Masao made opened the door to the chambers. His ears flat against his head and a high pitched whine escaping his throat. Making his way to the massive bed, he crawled onto it and reached out to touch the lump gently. "Syusuke?" The lump groaned and he frowned. "I know this is a dumb question, but are you alright?"

Wincing, Syusuke sat up, pushing the pillows to the side. "I am alright, thank you."

"Even?" Masao gestured to the demon's belly. Syusuke nodded. He let out a breath he had not been aware he was holding. "Let's get you clean, master is expecting you to be spotless and smelling of lavender when he returns." He pulled back the blankets, his eyes immediately moving over the bare body and the marks his master left. Once the demon's ankles were exposed he unlocked the chain. Once Syusuke was free he got off the bed and helped Syusuke to his feet. "Are you sore?"

"Just a little," Syusuke assured the okami. How easy it would be for him to run now. How long would it take for him to be caught and what would happen to Masao? He could not do that to the poor okami, he would just have to wait it out. Masao took his arm and led him to a chamber just off of the room. Inside was a heated bath that sat into the floor.

"I will grab the soaps and oils, you get in." the okami instructed.

Syusuke carefully worked his finger's through his hair, pulling what hair was left plaited free. Once he was sure all his hair was free he slipped into the hot bath. The hot water soothed his sore muscles and bones. No sooner did he settle into the heat did his stomach lurch. He scurried out of the tub and grabbed a nearby pail. With an undignified wretch, he emptied his stomach into the pail. A soothing hand came to rest on his back, comforting him. As soon as he was done, he climbed back into the tub, the okami joined him, immediately setting to the task of washing him.

* * *

Syusuke sat on a chaise lounge in Teruyoshi's study. His ankle cuff was attached to a long chain and bolted to the floor just like in Teruyoshi's quarters. He was dressed in a sheer white robe that was tied about his waist with a pink obi. He watched the fire crackling in the nearby fireplace. Masao sat behind him and brushed through the length of his hair. Despite the fact that he was a captive he was being treated very well. Healthy meals, a maid and slave at his beck and call, and baths to his heart's content. He had been captive for several days and he missed his human terribly and his condition was making itself known, his body betraying him at every chance it had. A gentle tug to the point of his ear brought him back from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder at the okami. "Yes?"

"I have heard you swallow several times, if you must vomit, you should do it now, master has left the room," Masao said, smiling sweetly at the demon.

With a brief smile, the demon jumped to his feet and ran to the window. Throwing the window open, he leaned out of it just as his stomach lurched once again. He had been trying to keep from vomiting for hours, which was difficult. Retching, he emptied his stomach into to bushes outside of the window.

"Are you alright?" Masao asked. Syusuke held up his hand groaned. Several days of being with the demon, he had learned quickly of Syusuke's communication methods while vomiting. He chuckled. That meant Syusuke was fine but more was coming. The poor dear. His ears flicked as the door to the study opened. He spun around to look at the door. "Master!"

Teruyoshi ignored his slave and crossed the room to the demon hanging out the window and retching loudly. He placed a hand on the center of Syusuke's back. "Little one, are you alright?" A nod. "Does something not agree with your stomach?" Another nod. Humming, Teruyoshi rubbed Syusuke's back. "I will summon the healer."

"No!" Syusuke snapped causing the older demon to cock an eyebrow. He took a cloth he tucked into his obi and used it to wipe his mouth before turning to look at Teruyoshi. "No. Do not bother the healer, it is just a bit of sickness, it will pass," he said.

"Masao. Fetch the healer. Now." Teruyoshi ordered and watched as the okami scampered away. As soon as the door shut he grabbed the younger demon and clamped his hands down on Syusuke's shoulders and directed him to the chaise lounge. "Tell me what ails you, little one," he said pushing the other demon down. "I know you are hiding something from me."

Moments passed before Masao came back with the healer in tow. A very short demon with unruly hair and very wrinkled. Her eyes milky and her voice raspy. She hobbled over the Syusuke, her shaky hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "I need not examine you to know what ails you, child," she said and smiled. "I could sense it the moment I walked through the door. You are with child are you not?" Syusuke glared. "A half demon."

Teruyoshi stared at the younger demon "Half demon?" he questioned. His question went completely ignored. "You have been with child and you said nothing?"

"If I recall, I am here as a captive, not as a friend. I owe you nothing." Syusuke growled.

"There is also a spell, an elven spell, allowing a window into the child's belly. Shall I interrupt it?" the old healer asked.

"No!" Syusuke snapped.

"Yes, do so healer," Teruyoshi said, grinning at the angry and cold cerulean glare that snapped from the healer to him. "There is no reason for the 'window' to be left open," he said.

"Master..." Masao whined, a high pitched whine escaping his throat. No response. He looked between the two male demons. Teruyoshi wearing a scary expression and Syusuke looking even scarier with his cold and piercing glare. Both demons were growling at each other. "Master!" he yelled. Again there was no answer. "Master! Do not!" Immediately angry scarlet eyes snapped to him.

"Masao..." Syusuke whispered, his attention going to the okami as well. "...No, Masao. Be silent." he pleaded and Masao shook his head.

"You have some nerve, my slave. Did you just give me an order?" Teruyoshi asked in a low growl. The okami nodded. "Very well, perhaps I have been giving you too much freedom if you can dare to give your master an order. Go to your quarters, I will deal with you later." Masao turned on his heel, leaving the room. Scarlet orbs turned to the healer. "Interrupt that spell then leave me with mine."

The angelic demon watched his captor, he refused to drop his gaze. He would not allow this demon to think he can be intimidated. Not when the other demon had to bind him to keep himself safe. His brute strength and magics may be bound, but he would still fight. Even if he had to revert to using his claws and fangs. Once the healer left, Teruyoshi was once again glaring at him.

Teruyoshi sat down next the Syusuke. "Now, you..." he began. "I would worry less about the babe and more for yourself..." He hissed and grabbed the brunette by his arm, his claws piercing the pale flesh.

* * *

Several days had come and gone. Despite their searching, Oishi and Tezuka could not locate the guardian responsible for kidnapping Syusuke. Every evening the two guardians, the town healer, and the redheaded neko would convene at Tezuka's house. Noriko would cook them a meal to keep their spirits, health, and energy up.

The group retired to Tezuka's study after their meal. They settled by the fireplace to relax and check in on the babe and discuss other options on finding the missing demon. On Tezuka's desk was the orb sat on a ring to prevent it from rolling. As the four entered the room the usually pink colored with a developing babe floating in the center orb sat crystal clear. Seiji scooped the orb up, he looked over it. "The connection has been broken," he informed.

"Why?" Tezuka asked. His heart sank. That was the only connection he had with his demon and their child.

"I do not know. I am sorry. I can only imagine that the spell was discovered and broken. Though there is a real chance that something bad happened to Syusuke or the babe, if not both." Seiji responded. He looked to the brunette human. "I hope that isn't the case, but you should prepare yourself for the worst. We do not know what trouble he has been dragged into."

Tezuka nodded. He did not like it, not at all, but if he was going to be realistic it was possible he'd be dealing with the worst case. The thought alone made him feel ill. The other three clapped him on the shoulder, meeting his gaze with determination.

"M-Master!" a maid said as she opened the door to Tezuka's study. Dark chocolate eyes shot her. "I am sorry for the intrusion. There is an okami cub saying he as information about Syusuke."

"Send him in."

The maid disappeared and came back in moments. The okami on her heels. "Master, this is Masao. He is the slave to a demon named Teruyoshi." The maid introduced and made herself scarce.

Masao stood with his hands folded in front of himself, his eyes downcast, and his tail wrapped around his leg. "Tezuka-san. Syusuke is in trouble. He tried to hide it from master, but master has found out that he is with child and I am afraid he will do something to the cub!"

"Don't be so timid, okami. Raise your eyes." Tezuka said. Once Masao met his gaze he continued. "Where is he?"

"Master's manor house in the next town over. I can show you the way." Masao explained, a whine escaping his throat. "We should hurry I do not know what is happening. When master sent me out of the room he and Syusuke were growling at each other. They looked like they were going to kill each other! And that is no good because Syusuke's magics and strength has been bound!"

"Is he alright otherwise?" Oishi asked and Masao nodded. "When did your master discover Syusuke is with child?"

Every passing moment was causing Masao anxiety. He had no idea what Teruyoshi was doing and surely he'd be killed for sneaking away like he has to fetch the guardians. "Just a little while ago. Syusuke was vomiting and Master caught him, and he had me get our healer. An old and blind demon. She senses things people normally don't. I think master was hopeful although it's only been a few days. He was infuriated when the healer said 'half demon'."

"Your master has been copulating with Syusuke?" Oishi asked, green eyes meeting with dark chocolate. His friend was going to be angry, he was sure.

"Oh yes. Everyday. Sometimes several times a day. He wants a powerful heir and threatened Syusuke to cooperate with him, or everyone in this town would be killed." Masao answered with a nod of his head. He looked to Tezuka. "I am sorry, Tezuka-san. I know it is not easy to hear. Syusuke has been worried you will not desire him now. He speaks to me daily when we're alone."

Tezuka shook his head. "I will deal with his insecurities after we get him," he told the okami who nodded. "Seiji, Eiji, Shuichiro, take up your weapons and let's go. Eiji, carry tenshinosasayaki."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Don't worry, it will get better! However, it has to get worse first. SORRY! Question: If you could pick any of the PoT characters (other than Tezuka or Kikumaru) who would you pair Fuji up with?_


	12. Chapter 12

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **(Tissue warning: Sad Chapter and a bit of non-con. Sorry. I promise it ends well.)**

Syusuke lay in a mess of blankets, sleeping. His hair lay strewn about in knotted tendrils. His body bare and covered in bruises that were rapidly disappearing. Teruyoshi stood over the sleeping form. Scarlet eyes burned with anger. Dropping over Syusuke, he tugged at a knotted tendril. "Wake up." he hissed. A cerulean eye popped open, meeting his gaze and a fist connected with his jaw. Stumbling back, the black-clad demon held his jaw. Before he could recover the brunette demon was on his feet. "You'll..." he began but was cut off when Syusuke's fist connected with his ribs, his bones cracking under the impact despite the binding. He managed to catch the next blow, his larger hand closing around Syusuke's fist and using the grip to twist the other's arm behind his back. With his free hand, he fisted the brunette's locks and pulled, forcing Syusuke to look up. The two stared and growled at each other for a few minutes before he captured the other's lips in a crushing kiss.

Grunting, Syusuke bit down on the tongue that decided to invade his mouth. Teruyoshi growled at him and threw him to the floor, his arm taking the brunt of the fall awkwardly and the bone snapped. A pained hiss escaped him. He was tired and sore and did not want to deal with the older demon. Quickly he set the bone with a sickening crack and got to his feet. Teruyoshi had attacked him in the study, stripping him of what little he wore and taking him where he had sat roughly. At some point they found themselves back in Teruyoshi's quarters, the assault continued. His neck was bruised from fingers and the collar being pulled tight. His hips, arms, and thighs held bruises and healing puncture marks from claws. His backside and back hurt terribly and he felt quite ill. Silently he turned on his heel and crawled back into bed, burying his nude body in the blankets and being mindful of his arm.

Teruyoshi stared after Syusuke for a moment before grabbing him by the broken arm and pulling him out of the bed. Syusuke let a painted whine, his expression, however, remained cold and homicidal. "You are mine," Teruyoshi growled resolutely. "Your body is _mine_ and I will do to you what I want and when I want." He added, squeezing the broken arm. "Tell me, little one, who do you belong to?" No response came, he squeezed again. The other demon let out a pained yelp. "Well?"

"You..." Syusuke hissed through clenched teeth.

"Good boy," Teruyoshi said and let go of Syusuke's arm. "Sit down." he gestured to the bed. Once his order was followed he grabbed a silk sash he kept in the bedside table. He wrapped Syusuke's arm with it, adding support to the already healing bones. Once he finished he sat down next to the other demon who no longer looked homicidal. "Once your arm heals, I will have you," he said and left the room.

Syusuke collapsed on the bed, holding his arm to his chest. He had sensed Masao leave, he was sure that Teruyoshi had as well. He hoped and prayed to every deity he could think of that Masao was going to fetch his human and come get him. Hopefully before Teruyoshi could come back. Rolling onto his side he pulled his knees up. He still hurt and it did not seem to be stopping as his body healed.

* * *

Tezuka, Masao, and the others took to horseback to get to the next town. They sped through cobbled streets, horse hooves echoing through the empty night-time streets. The journey would not take long, an hour at best. Eiji and Oishi rode together, as did Seiji and Masao. Tezuka was on his loyal mare. He clicked his tongue and urged her to move along quicker. Oishi and Seiji mimicked him, their horses taking up a gallop alongside Tezuka and his mare at the fastest they could move.

As they arrived in the next town, they fell to a trot as Masao guided them through the streets. Before long they stood in front of the manor house. The horses were tied and given feed. The group stared up at the imposing manor house. Orcs and ogres greeted them at the door, snarling and growling as they stood in imposing stances. "Nya...So, what's the plan?" Eiji asked as he took up hiding behind his lover. Tezuka drew kurenjinguburēdo and Oishi carefully heaved pājinguburēdo into an offensive position.

"Disable and knock out anyone between us and Syusuke. Kill only if you have to." Tezuka said. Every one nodded. Eiji and Masao exchanged looks and nodded to each other.

Eiji handed tenshinosasayaki to Seiji who fixed it to his hip. With another exchanged look with Masao, both creatures transformed into beasts. Masao looking much like an oversized black okami cub, almost double the size of Eiji who, like a giant bright red kitten, has paws larger than Oishi's hands. The giant beasts lunged for the creatures blocking the entryway, The orcs and ogres didn't even hold their stance and took off screaming before the kitten and cub could turn them into pet toys.

The group passed through the doors leading into a foyer of sorts. Inside were more orcs and ogres, and a few beasts much like the okami and neko. "Teruyoshi knows we're coming. He is going to make this difficult." Oishi said and Tezuka nodded. "Kunimitsu, find Syusuke. We'll deal with these guys," he said. With a nod from the other three, they all lunged, creating enough of a distraction for Tezuka to slip by.

Tezuka ran up the stairs, leaving behind sounds of weapons clashing, yelling, howling, and growling. Every room he passed he threw open the door. Every one of the rooms was empty.

* * *

Syusuke knelt on the bed as Teruyoshi bound his arms behind his back with a rope. Once his arms were secured he was shoved face first onto the bed, his backside in the air and on full display for the other demon. He had sensed the guardians come. He was sure that Teruyoshi had as well. They both could hear the fighting and doors being opened violently. The black-clad demon grabbed his hips, pulling him back as he was impaled onto the hard and engorged length. A hiss escaped his lips. Teruyoshi wanted Tezuka to see this, and he had no strength to fight him off. Perhaps if the cuffs were taken off, he'd be able to summon the strength to fight. However, that was not the case. Between the lack of strength and the pain he was in, he just could not. Teruyoshi pushed into him as deep and hard as he possibly could, pulling gasps from his throat.

The door to the room flew open, and Tezuka stared at the demon currently buried to the hilt inside his demon. His stone expression did not waver as he came into the room, Teruyoshi grinning at him. With kurenjinguburēdo leveled at the demon, he circled around the bed. "Remove yourself from him."

"Oh, but he is mine now," Teruyoshi said and took hold of Syusuke's arms and pulled him up onto his knees without pulling free of him. He watched as Tezuka looked over the smaller demon, who bowed his head, unable to meet the guardian's gaze. "Isn't that so, little one?"

"No," Syusuke growled.

With a hiss Teruyoshi tossed Syusuke to the bed, pulling himself free and tucking himself back inside his clothing. He grabbed up his long sword and leveled it with the guardian. With a growl, he lunged across the room, bringing the blade down on the guardian who parried the attack expertly. His demonic blade screamed as it met the holy blade, sparks flying with each clash.

Syusuke watched as Tezuka met Teruyoshi blow for blow. Their blades screaming and sparking with each clash. The guardian managed to knock the demon off of his feet and brought his blade down on him. Teruyoshi managed to move just in time, the blade catching just the sole of his boot. Tezuka backed Teruyoshi into the bathing chamber, leaving him alone. Syusuke gasped as pain shot through his back and abdomen.

"Syu!" Masao yelped as he slid into the room, back in his human-like form and tenshinosasayaki in hand. The demon looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. The demon was even paler than usual, his body bruised and his hair a mess. He did not look well at all. Syusuke shook his head. "What's wrong?" Another head shake. With that he jumped into bed, freeing the demon's arms from the ropes. "H-hold on. I will get the keys for the bindings," he said and rushed across to where his master's coat lay over a chair, just outside the reach of Syusuke's chain. "Please be there" he whispered and reached into a pocket, inside, the keys. He cheered and pounced the bed, one by one he undid the cuffs.

Once free, Syusuke rubbed his sore ankles and wrists, which were red and raw from them cutting into him. He'd heal. He looked at Masao who was watching him with concern. He gave a weak smile.

Seiji, Eiji, and Oishi slid into the room. Eiji was still in beast form and sat down at the door, blocking the way in or out. They had already disabled those that met them in the entry, but more could show up and he would make sure they did not get into the room. Seiji dropped his staff and hopped onto the bed to look over the demon, his heart pounding in his chest from both fighting and worrying for Syusuke.

Oishi rushed through to the bathing chamber where he could hear splashing, clashing of blades, and grunting. His range with pājinguburēdo was far greater than the range Tezuka got with kurenjinguburēdo. Tezuka flew back toward him as he stepped in and crashed into the wall. Before his friend could recover, he hefted pājinguburēdo, swinging it at Teruyoshi, who was so focused on the other guardian. He hit him directly, slicing into his hip.

Teruyoshi growled and grabbed his hip. "You are fools! Fighting for a _demon_!" he hissed. "Generations of guardians are rolling in their graves as you betray the very things they built! For a _demon_!" he snarled, sounding like a rabid animal. "I will recover, and I will get back what is mine!" he said, using the window in the chamber the escape before he was killed.

Tezuka got to his feet and sheathed his blade, he rushed passed Oishi back into the room. Masao sat over the demon, his ears flat against his head, the elf sighed and slipped a small orb back into his robes. While Eiji transformed back to normal, his ears too bent back against his head. Syusuke sat in a pool of blood on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped about his knees. "What is it?" he asked.

Seiji shook his head. "I am sorry. The damage to Syusuke's body between the fighting and the abuse he suffered at Teruyoshi's hands... The babe… I'm sorry." he said.

With a nod, Tezuka made his way to his lover, he set a gentle hand on his back. "My angel, let's get you home," he said. His heart broke with the news, as he sure his demon's did. Seiji climbed off the bed, grabbing the okami as he did so, directing him out of the room. Oishi hefted pājinguburēdo onto his shoulder and placed a hand on the small of Eiji's back, directing him out as well. Once they were alone, Tezuka forced Syusuke to look at him. He needn't say anything, he pressed a gentle kiss to the demon's forehead. "Come," he said.

Syusuke got to his feet, his legs shaking. Tezuka wrapped him in a blanket that had not been stained and picked him up, tenshinosasayaki was laid on him. "I..." He began but stopped, burying his face into Tezuka's neck. "I'm sorry." he whimpered. His heart broke. He knew that would be the result of Teruyoshi finding out. He had hoped his body could withstand it. Just as it had done with the fight to protect the town. He was wrong, so wrong.

Silently, Tezuka brought Syusuke to his horse. He took tenshinosasayaki and handed his demon over to Oishi while he tied the katana to his horse then mounted her. Oishi promptly lifted Syusuke into his arms. The demon sat sideways and tucked against him.

Seiji mounted his horse and put his hand out for the okami. "Come. Your master will not come back for you, and if he does he may kill you for your betrayal. I will take you in. Come along." he said. The okami yipped happily and took his hand. Seiji smiled and pulled Masao up onto his horse, the cub immediately snuggled against his chest.

* * *

Syusuke walked through town, tenshinosasayaki on his hip and Tezuka at his side. It had been several days since he had been rescued and his body was completely healed. He had been to see Seiji every day. Everything was back to normal, including no indication that he was ever with child. The loss of the babe weighed heavy on both him and his human, they hadn't the heart yet to tell Tezuka's parents until now.

Tezuka placed his hand on the small of his lover's back as the walked. "Are you sure you are up to this?" he asked for what was probably the millionth time since they left home.

"Un." Syusuke nodded. "We should have told them sooner, they deserve as much," he said and Tezuka hummed in agreement. "We've given me time to heal and I am fully healed."

"I am aware," Tezuka responded. Since bringing his demon home he had not left his side. He sat through Seiji's exam of the demon. He watched everything and got to learn more about the unique gift that was Syusuke's body. An orb was used to monitor Syusuke's womb as it returned to normal, taking back on the state before the babe. Now that Syusuke was fully healed, he wished to ask about trying for a babe. However, he knew it was best to wait.

The two approached the Tezuka estate. It was a large manor house that was under repairs. During the demon attack, half of the manor was reduced to rubble. Both of Tezuka's parents sat beneath a tree in the midst of taking on its autumn colors.

"Mother. Father." Tezuka greeted as he and Syusuke approached the two.

Ayano and Kuniharu looked up at the two. Ayano jumped to her feet. "Please tell me you did not have Syusuke walk here!" She pleaded."Syusuke, dear, please have a seat."

Taking Ayano's hands in his own, Syusuke held them tightly. "Thank you, but there is no need to fuss." He squeezed her hands. "I have lost the babe." The human woman gaped at him and he shook his head and smiled. "It is okay."

"H-how?" Ayano questioned.

Tezuka placed a hand on Syusuke's shoulder. "Do you remember how I was searching for Ota?" he asked and his mother nodded. "Ota had taken Syusuke and gave him over to a demon. Teruyoshi. He kept Syusuke for days..." He began. His mother moved to sit down after freeing her hands. He moved to sit as well, pulling the demon to his lap. He disclosed the story of what had happened. From the moment a blade was held to his throat to the days of care from Seiji to see Syusuke healthy. Syusuke filling in the bits where he was not present, without going into extreme details. By the time their tale was over Ayano was in tears, a mix of anger and heartbreak.

"We will see that Ota faces punishment for his crimes. We will also keep a constant lookout for this Teruyoshi, should he attempt to come for you." Kuniharu said, placing a hand on Syusuke's shoulder.

The two spent the remainder of the day with Tezuka's parents. Syusuke sat with Ayano, getting lessons on how to play the koto. Tezuka sat in the study with his father, drinking wine and discussing affairs of the estate which Tezuka would be inheriting. After a large dinner of grilled meats and rich soup, both Tezuka and Syusuke said their goodbyes and left for home.

It was well after sundown as they made their way through town. Tezuka brushed his fingers over Syusuke's hand, briefly entangling their finger. "How are you feeling now that we have told my parents?"

"Much better," Syusuke responded, smiling up at his lover. "I am glad we were able to see them and tell them," he said and Tezuka nodded in agreement.

The two walked in silence until they reached the remnants of the fountain in the town. Water no longer flowed through it, and most of it had been crumpled. Syusuke sat down on what was left of the fountain, thin fingers running over the stone. Tezuka sat down beside him. "So much has happened in the past few weeks, Kunimitsu. The demon attack, Teruyoshi, the babe…" he began, his human reached over and cupped his face, cutting him off.

"Do not think on it, my angel. It is over." Tezuka said.

"The town is being rebuilt," Oishi said smiling as he approached, Eiji on his arm. "Teruyoshi may not have survived my strike," he added.

"Even if he has, it will take time to recover and we will not allow him near," Masao said, approaching as well, from the other direction, Seiji walking behind him. He waved as they neared, barking at the other creature, who mewled in return.

Syusuke smiled at the four. He had already sensed them nearing, but in a town full of people, it did not mean they were actually coming to them. His attention immediately snapped back to Tezuka when his hand was grabbed. Cerulean met dark chocolate and he smiled. "Hm?"

Tezuka brought Syusuke's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "My angel..." he began and moved to kneel in front of his lover. "You have seen so much pain in the short time that I have known you, yet you smile happily as if you had never seen that pain," he whispered. His eyes drifted to Syusuke's abdomen, and the demon placed a hand over his stomach. "I love you, Syusuke."

"I love you too, Kunimitsu." The demon responded, smiling ever so happily at Tezuka.

Taking the smaller brunette's hand, Tezuka once again kissed his knuckles, then turn his hand over and kissed his wrist. "Marry me?" he asked. Syusuke gasped and looked to each of their friends. The demon had finally figured out why they all met at the ruins of the fountain. He had planned this during the time Syusuke was recovering. He'd sneak away and send letters with his maids. Deciding the night that the demon had been told he can move about again will be the night. Before they left for the estate, he had sent messages with his maids. Everything worked out according to his plans. Their friends were there to witness the proposal.

Syusuke nodded, his mouth slightly agape with surprise. "Yes, of course!" he squeaked. He jumped into Tezuka's arms, knocking him back onto the ground. He held him tight and nuzzled the human. For the first time since before the morning Ota took him, he felt his heart soar. He pressed a kiss to Tezuka's lips and their friends cheered.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really AM! I promise you, they have happy chapters coming!_


	13. Chapter 13

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

A few months had passed and winter was well on the way. The town was blanketed in a thick layer of snow. The snow glittered in the moonlight, making the town look quite magical. The streets were quiet, not even drunks or concubines wanting to be out in the cold. A figure in a dark cloak walked the snow-covered streets.

The figure found its way to the tavern and passed through the doors. The smell of alcohol and vomit lingered in the stale air. Drunks sat around tables laughing and flirting with concubines while weary travelers sat at the bar trying to unwind. The figure took a seat at the bar and pulled the hood down, revealing his face and blonde hair.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here." The barkeep, a young elf woman with large breasts and dark skin said. Her hair was silver and long and pulled into a high ponytail, loose strands falling over her face. Her eyes were bright indigo.

The blonde man grinned. "I assume I have not been missed."

"You assume correctly. You are a wanted man, Ota Reo. The guardians are looking for you." The bartender said as she passed him a drink. "What did you do to piss them off?"

"I did my job. A job those idiots should have done. Letting that freakish demon roam our town as if he owns it!" Ota hissed. "I simply gave him to a demon who wanted him. It's not like I killed him, I could have!"

The bartender reached across the bar and yanked the drink right from the now ex-guardian's hands and promptly threw it in his face. "Get out. Syusuke had done nothing but protect and work for us. You are responsible for everything that poor thing has gone through." she hissed behind clenched teeth. "My father has slaved over that poor demon because of you! You cost him his babe! You are unwelcome in my tavern. Get out." she hissed

Ota glared at the elf. "You bitch," he growled and slapped his hands down on the bar counter. "He's a _demon_! Did you all lose your minds?! Since when did we start caring about demons?!" He leaned over the counter as he spoke, getting directly in the elf's face.

Gesturing with her head, the barkeep summoned a large satyr, his skin was so dark that it was almost pitch-black. He stood nearly twice her height and was quite muscular. "This fool forgot his way to the door of my tavern. Please remind him. Once you show him his way out fetch my father."

* * *

Loud knocking on the door woke those in the Tezuka household. Tezuka was the first to answer the door. Standing outside was Seiji and one of his children, the owner of the tavern, Rina. He sighed.

"What is it?"

"Where is Syusuke?" Rina asked.

"I'm here." The demon responded, stepping up beside his fiance, sleepily pressing into the tall human.

"What's wrong?"

"Ota is back," Rina said. Tezuka and Syusuke immediately moved out of the way and gestured the healer and his daughter into the house.

"My study," Tezuka said and the two elves nodded, Rina following Seiji as he and his lover followed. "My angel," he began as soon as they got to the study door. He turned and looked at his fiance. "Would you go wake Noriko? Have her prepare some tea."

Syusuke nodded. "I will be right back," he said and slipped off to do as asked.

Tezuka went into his study, closing the door behind him. With his thoughts and heart racing, he sat down and turned his attention to the two elves. "Does he know that Syusuke has been rescued and is back in town?" he asked.

"I do not think so. I did not mention it. Though I pissed him off something fierce." Rina tittered. "I chased him out of the tavern, I don't know where he had gone from there. I do not know what he will do if he finds out Syusuke is back."

The door slid open, Syusuke smiled as he walked in. "He will most likely try to kill me. As is what he wanted to begin with," he said calmly, sliding the door shut behind him. He moved to sit in an empty chair. "I have promised not to kill a human, but shall he come for me once again, I will not hold back. It is no longer about being seen for the demon that I am, or what I am viewed as. He has come for me twice, I have lost my wings and my babe. He will die should he come for me again." he said monotone and unblinking, his cold gaze settling on Tezuka, a promise that he is not kidding, that the human will die. His fiance nodded.

"Scary," Rina mumbled and both her father and the human nodded. "I do not think anyone will hold it against you," she said and everyone nodded in agreement.

With a loud crash, the window into the study broke inward, glass flew everywhere. Syusuke was on his feet instantly, throwing his heavy robe over the elves, preventing shard of glass from reaching their skin. "Kunimitsu, get them out of here!" he growled

"What is it?" Tezuka questioned, throwing the door to his study open and directing the elves out. Before his demon could answer, in flew a very familiar black-clad figure with large black wings and a fist aimed right for Syusuke, who blocked the punch with an arm and swung his leg around, catching the tall demon in the ribs. Teruyoshi. Ota and Teruyoshi were back, this did not spell anything good. He escorted the elves out of the house. "Fetch Oishi, Eiji, and Masao." he directed.

"Masao? Why Masao?" Seiji questioned.

"Because he is a beast and can fight. Syusuke may need him, Seiji." Tezuka explained, the healer nodded and ran off, Rina right on his heal. With that, he turned and returned inside, just in time to see Syusuke be thrown through the wall that had been to his study. The brunette demon was up on his feet in an instant, he wiped the blood from his mouth before running back.

"Master?" A maid said, causing Tezuka to look toward her. "What's going on?"

"A demon. Syusuke is currently handling it. Wake the other maids, Noriko is in the kitchen, get everyone out of the house." Tezuka ordered and the maid nodded, running off. He himself headed off, needing to get kurenjinguburēdo and tenshinosasayaki.

Syusuke blocked a blow from Teruyoshi and immediately swung his leg around, catching the other demon in the ribs. The contact eliciting stomach churning cracking sounds. He grinned at the other demon. "You kept me bound for this very reason, Teruyoshi." he hissed and dodged a kick, ducking low, he swept his leg around, knocking Teruyoshi's feet out from under him. Teruyoshi fell back into one of the chairs by the fireplace, nearly knocking it into the fire. He was on his feet again instantly.

"I have shown you nothing but love, little one. This is how you treat me?" Teruyoshi pulled his sword from its sheath and leveled it the other demon. "How cruel."

"Love?" Syusuke asked. "When did kidnapping, forcing someone to copulate, binding, beating, and _murder_ ; amount to love?" he questioned. He lunged for Teruyoshi, dodging the sword.

Teruyoshi swung his sword, missing the other demon just barely. "Murder? I have murdered no one, even your precious human is still alive!" he growled. Syusuke glared at him, his gaze cold and near homicidal. He looked over the demon, wearing nothing but loose pants that threatened to fall off of his hips. His curves were just as lovely as ever but his stomach was flat. He laughed loudly. "Oh, I see. The half-demon didn't survive. How tragic, but hardly murder."

Syusuke growled and lunged at the taller demon. Teruyoshi dodged him, grabbing his hair as he passed, pulling him back by his hair, he fell onto the floor. Teruyoshi grinned at him and brought his sword down, it was blocked by Tezuka, who thrust kurenjinguburēdo between him and Teruyoshi. ".. 'Mitsu!"

"My angel. Do not let his words bother you." Tezuka whispered and handed his demon tenshinosasayaki already unsheathed. Syusuke nodded and jumped up, blocking an attack aimed at him. He quickly moved out of the way, moving just in time for Syusuke to bounce back, avoiding a blow from the taller demon. He watched as the two fought.

Blocking yet another blow from Teruyoshi with his forearm, Syusuke used the moment to drive tenshinosasayaki into the other demon's side, forcing the blade between his ribs and giving it a twist. A sickening crunch of bone echoed through the room and Teruyoshi let out a pained scream. Syusuke grinned and pulled his katana free.

Before Syusuke could move to strike again, an arrow flew through the window and heading straight for the angelic demon. "Syusuke!" Tezuka growled and jumped in the path of the arrow. The arrow embedded itself into his shoulder. His lover ducked behind him.

"Kunimitsu, why did you do that? I could have deflected it with tenshinosasayaki." Syusuke said and pulled the human down onto the floor. "Shuichiro and the others are here," he said just before the two beasts growled, bursting in through the broken wall. Both leaped in front of him and his human.

"I am alright, Syusuke. Get up. Fight." Tezuka said. He gave his lover a nudge. "Go," he said. Syusuke nodded and jumped to his feet. He stabbed tenshinosasayaki into the floor and grabbed kurenjinguburēdo. He twirled the sword in his hand like it was not nearly as big as he was and twice as heavy.

With ease Syusuke burst between the beasts, kurenjinguburēdo coming down on Teruyoshi. The blow was parried and he was knocked back from the sheer force. The moment which he needed to recover allowed Teruyoshi to escape, grabbing Ota, who was standing outside, on his way by. With a frustrated growl, he stabbed kurenjinguburēdo into the floor. Had he had his wings he'd be able to pursue. He turned around to see Oishi helping Tezuka and the beasts transforming back. Both pounced him as soon as they were back, causing him to fall to the floor. He laughed. "I'm fine," he said

"We know!" They both cooed, nuzzling him. Masao yipped and Eiji purred.

Syusuke scratched the fluffy ears on both the neko and okami while watching Oishi pull the arrow out of Tezuka, who let out a pained grunt. "...'Mitsu..." he whispered, the human looked at him.

Tezuka got up and moved to stand over Syusuke, he held out his hand and once his hand was taken, he pulled the smaller brunette into his arms. He peppered gentle kisses all over Syusuke's face. "I'm fine."

* * *

A few days had passed since the return of Ota and Teruyoshi. Tezuka and his household moved to the Tezuka estate. He took large quarters, with an en suite bathing chamber and a parlor. Syusuke too stayed in that room. The maids and Noriko took up room in the servants' quarters. Until Tezuka's house could be repaired and Ota and Teruyoshi dealt with, they would be staying there. Which worked in Kuniharu's favor, as he desperately wanted for his son to begin taking over the estate.

Tezuka laid in bed, his shoulder still bandaged from the arrow, although he was certain it didn't need to be, Seiji and Syusuke insisted upon it. He wore nothing but a pair of loose and lightweight pants as he relaxed and waited for Syusuke who was bathing. Taking off his glasses, he set them on the bedside table and closed his eyes.

Syusuke opened the door into their quarters from the bathing chamber. He smiled. Tezuka appeared to be sleeping, but he knew better. Completely naked and his wet hair clung to his body, he walked across the room slowly. Tezuka did not acknowledge him at all. He walked quietly but he was sure the human would at least smell of floral soaps and oils all over his body. As he reached the bed, Tezuka bolted upright, grabbing his upper arms and throwing him onto the other side of the bed. He could not help but laugh at his human. "Is that how we are going to play, my love?" he tittered.

With a brief smirk, Tezuka climbed over the demon. Soft cerulean eyes stared up at him, wet brunette hair spread over the bed like tendrils in every direction. His heart stopped and thumped in his chest like a thundering horse all in the same second. Syusuke was always so beautiful. No matter what he faced, what wounds he got inflicted with. He dipped down, pressing a chaste kiss to the demon's lips. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"So I have been told." Syusuke purred. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, pulling him back down into another kiss, passionate and needy. Once the kiss broke, he flipped their positions and straddled Tezuka's hips. His hands rested on his lover's chest as he bent in, kissing along Tezuka's jaw and down his neck. He licked and bit at the flesh there, careful not to puncture it with his fangs. He sat up, his hands still planted on Tezuka's chest, he rocked his hips against the other's and was rewarded with a gasp. He rocked his hips in a gentle rhythm, his rapidly hardening length rubbing against Tezuka's through the thin fabric. "I need you..." he breathed out. It had been so long since they were intimate in bed. Not since before he was kidnapped and given to Teruyoshi. He just could not bear the thought of it for the longest time, not after everything he'd gone through.

Tezuka gripped Syusuke's hips, stilling him. "I need you too," he whispered. He was at his limit. The months it had been since their last time, he was at his limit. To watch his demon walk about in the nude, to bathe together, to embrace and kiss, knowing it would not go any further was absolute torture. It would be much like allowing a lush to hold and smell and just taste a drop of liqueur and not allowing him more. This was like heaven, and he had no intention of ending it anytime soon. He quickly flipped their positions and claimed Syusuke's lips in an intense kiss, biting gently at his lower lip as the kiss broke. He began to trail kisses from Syusuke's jaw down his neck, over his clavicle, down to his chest. He stopped there to lavish attention on pert nipples that had grown some during the brief time the demon was with child. He nipped and sucked gently at them, drawing moans from the smaller brunette. He continued downward, kissing his way down to his prize, a very engorged organ that wept with need. He licked along the underside before taking the entire length into his mouth, Syusuke sucked in a deep breath and moaned.

Syusuke arched, pleasure coursing through his body like electricity. He fisted a hand in the bedding under him, while he bit on the fingers of the other hand to quiet himself. Tezuka slicked his fingers in the viscous fluid that had collected on his abdomen and then pressed two fingers into his entrance, embedding them fully in one go. He moaned and arched off the bed. His human was too good. His head swam and his body trembled as Tezuka moved his fingers in the same rhythm as his mouth. Tezuka kept his rhythm until he let out a keening moan, his body arching as he almost reached his orgasm.

"C-Close!" he warned, instantly his lover withdrew completely, leaving him teetering on the edge.

"Not yet," Tezuka growled, climbing back over Syusuke, pressing kiss along the flushed and sweat slicked body as he went. He smiled softly at the demon as he whimpered with need. "Patience, my angel." He cooed, dipping down to lavish Syusuke's neck, biting and sucking marks onto the pale skin. Once satisfied with the marks he left, he moved onward to capture fiance's lips in a needy kiss.

Deftly, Syusuke rolled them over again. He quickly moved off of the human, pulling off his clothing and tossing them haphazardly to the floor. Cerulean orbs settled on to engorged organ and he let out a moan at the sight alone. He ran his finger along the length, causing Tezuka to groan. He dipped down, his tongue following the path his finger just made before taking the entire length into his mouth.

Tezuka groaned again, both hands threading into his long hair. He happily went about his task, enjoying every bit of the taste and smell. The coarse hair which nested the organ tickled his nose every time he swallowed the large length. Suddenly Tezuka tugged his hair.

"Stop now, if you wish for me to take you tonight," Tezuka warned and immediately the demon let go and crawled over top of him, straddling his hips, their lengths brushing against each other. Both he and Syusuke moaned. He set his hands on the smaller brunette's hips. "Seat yourself," he instructed.

Syusuke sat up on his knees, reaching behind himself he took hold of Tezuka's length and held it in position as he sat back on it. A low moan escaped him as he sank down on the length. He moved his hand and impaled himself fully. His head swam as he desperately gripped Tezuka's hands, intertwining their fingers. It felt incredible, it had been too long. "… 'Mitsu..." he breathed out. He leaned forward, lifting himself before sinking back down. He moaned and a pleasured shudder traveled through him. He looked down, cerulean eyes meeting with dark chocolate eyes. They both smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked, slightly amused by his fiance's reaction. Syusuke nodded. He held onto Syusuke's hands, supporting him as he lifted himself and fell back down on to him, a painfully slow pace at first. The demon shuddered once again. After a moment he rolled them over, pinning Syusuke's hands above his head. The demon wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned wantonly as he set a quick pace, pounding into the smaller body relentlessly. He adjusted his angle, allowing him to hit the bundle of nerves deep inside his lover dead on. Syusuke gasped and arched even further of the bed, tossing his head back. He let go of Syusuke's hands and sat back on his heels, making sure not to lose the connection, he guided one of Syusuke's legs around him and helped the demon down on his hands and knees.

Laying his forehead against the bed, Syusuke fisted the bedding just over his head. His brain had turned to mush, unable to think or properly form words. He cried out, screaming out in pleasure as Tezuka began a relentless assault on that spot that made him see white. "Kun… ah...ah... Mi… 'Mitsu… C-Coming." he breathed out.

Tezuka let out an aroused growl. He held Syusuke's hips tight as he went stiff for a moment, screaming his name as he came. A beautiful sound. The already tight passage tightened around him even more, strangling his length and making it hard to continue his movements. He slowed his pace as he waited for Syusuke's twitching to stop. Once it had, he flipped the smaller brunette back onto his back, hooking his arms behind the demon's knees as he bent him in half, planting his hands on either side of his lover. He was nearing his end and resumed the brutal assault on that spot causing Syusuke to scream out again and claw at his arms and back. "Bear with it, my angel." he breathed out.

"T-too mu...ahh..ch..." Syusuke moaned. His body was now overly sensitive and he was sure he would lose his mind if it continued much longer. His own organ quickly swelled again, Tezuka wasted no time taking hold of it and pumping it in time with his hips. "Ah….Noo..."

Dipping his head down, Tezuka claimed a quick kiss. Glazed and half-lidded cerulean eyes met with his. "Together now." he moaned. They both came at the same time, Syusuke spilling his seed on their stomachs, and Tezuka's spilled deep inside his demon. Letting go of Syusuke's legs, he fell atop of demon. They both breathed heavily as they twitched. Clawed hands delved into his hair, gently petting him as they came down.

Once recovered the two made their way to the bathing chamber. They slipped into the fresh and hot water, Syusuke laid against Tezuka, his head resting on his human's broad chest. "Ne, Kunimitsu?"

"Hm?"

"What happens should I fall pregnant again?" Syusuke asked, Purring as the human brushed sweat-slick hair off of his forehead.

" _When_ you fall pregnant again..." Tezuka began. "I will insist you have an escort when you go out. Myself, Shuichiro, or either Eiji or Masao should be sufficient. You will not fight or put you or the babe at risk for injury or worse. Come the time, you will birth and care for the babe in the only ways that you can. While I see to both your and the babe's protection." He took a breath. "I am aware you can fight and protect yourself. However, I would rather you allow me this until the babe is old enough not to be in need of its birthing parent so much."

Syusuke nodded and turned in Tezuka's arms. "I can agree to that. I do not wish to go through _that_ again." He said referring to the loss of their babe. Before the solemness of that that sunk in, he purred and nuzzled Tezuka. "I love you."

"And I you," Tezuka responded, nuzzling Syusuke's neck. "But first, we need to deal with the two beings who have become a threat to you. To us," he said, his tone resolute. His demon nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Finally something good is happening. Let me know your thoughts._


	14. Chapter 14

My Heavenly Demon

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 _Syusuke stood at the window in Tezuka's study, dressed in one of Tezuka's tunics. The cloth draped off of him. His hands cradled his very swollen abdomen as two sets of feet thumped at his stomach. He smiled serenely to himself, belly full with twins that were mere days from being full term. His belly was so stretched he was sure it was as big as he was tall._

" _Syusuke..."_

 _The demon looked over his shoulder. "Kunimitsu..."_

" _How are they today?" Tezuka asked as he approached Syusuke and wrapped his arms around him, his large hands settling on the demon's belly. Under his hands, he could feel the rambunctious duo move about._

" _Active and happy. Between kicking me and fluttering their wings, I feel as if they are sparring in there." Syusuke tittered and turned in his lover's arms, laying his head against the broad chest. "I swear if they grow any further I will split in half." Strong arms held him tightly, and a low growl emanated from within the chest his head lay against. He looked up to see scarlet eyes and a fanged grin. With a yelp, he pushed from the embrace. "No… No… You have already taken one from me. You can not have these ones as well."_

" _That is where you are wrong. Will take them. After all, they are mine." Teruyoshi responded, stepping closer to Syusuke, who cradled his stomach protectively. "They are old enough to leave your womb, so I shall take them now. You can either cooperate and live to nurse and care for them or you fight me and die. Either way, I am taking them."_

" _They are not yours," Syusuke growled ominously. "They are Kunimitsu's!"_

 _Teruyoshi shifted from his form to that of Tezuka's. "Wrong." The faux Tezuka grinned menacingly. "Your beloved human died long before those babes were conceived." He shifted back, laughing insanely. "You never sensed me! Not even with your senses heightened with the pregnancy! You did not even notice your human was gone. You belong to me and so do those babes!"_

 _Syusuke shook his head, collapsing to the floor and folding himself around his belly the best he could. "No!" he sobbed. He was instantly yanked from the floor by his hair and a clawed hand closed over his throat, holding him off of the floor. He scratched and dug into the hand holding him up. Suddenly the other clawed hand tore into his stomach. He screamed breathlessly as pain shot through him…_

Syusuke screamed and bolted upright in bed. His body coated in sweat, his face slick with tears. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he laid his head on his knees as he tried to calm down. His body shook and his stomach hurt. It was too real. A firm hand was placed on his back and he quickly lifted his head, his eyes meeting with Tezuka's.

"A nightmare, my angel?" Tezuka asked. Syusuke nodded. "Tell me about it." He coaxed his demon to uncurl and seek comfort in his embrace. He sat back against the headboard and Syusuke sat between his legs and laid on his chest while a clawed finger traced shapes on his bare chest. It had been some time since he was awoken by Syusuke's nightmares. He knew Syusuke was still having them time to time, more than what would be considered normal. However, they had not been so bad as to wake the demon.

"I was pregnant again… Twins due to be born at any time..." Syusuke began. The nightmare had been so vivid, he was sure he could feel the pain of Teruyoshi's claws tearing into him. He had to move his hand to his stomach just to make sure he was whole and not bleeding. "You had come to check on me and the babes. While I was talking to you. You turned into Teruyoshi. He told me he had killed you and took you likeness… The babes were his..."

Tezuka sighed inwardly and soothingly ran his hand through Syusuke's hair. Despite how happy Syusuke acted, the loss of the babe clearly bothered him. Teruyoshi being around only seemed to fuel this. He closed his eyes and continued as Syusuke went into details of the nightmare.

"… He tore them from me… It was so painful." Syusuke reached between the two of them, pressing a hand to his lower abdomen again. "I feel like I can still feel it, though it was only a nightmare." He buried his face in Tezuka's neck, done with his tale. He closed his eyes and breathed in his lover's musky scent. It had been a while since he'd had such a nightmare. He was not surprised though. The turmoil that his mind had been in with the loss of their babe and then the return of Ota and Teruyoshi, who both returned on the same day. He worried for Tezuka and for any potential babes. He did not worry about himself. Teruyoshi was no match for him, they both know the only thing that has saved him last time was Ota's interference. He shifted and looked at Tezuka's shoulder. It had healed and now was no more than a scar. Tezuka had taken the arrow for him. The holy magics had no effect on him.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka questioned, opening his eyes. His fiance stared at the scar upon his shoulder, unblinking. No doubt in thought. He sighed inwardly again. The demon needn't think of it. Grabbing Syusuke's chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced him to change his focus to his face.

"Syusuke..."

"My love?"

Tezuka leaned in, kissing the demon passionately. "You are staring at the scar," he said and Syusuke hummed, nodding the best he could with his chin caught. "It is healed. You needn't think of it." he captured plump lips in another kiss before the mumbled a protest. "Just as I am sure wish for me not to think upon your injuries and injustices."

Syusuke smiled. "Very well," he said and gently removed Tezuka's hand from his chin. "Allow me this." he dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to the scar. "One last apologetic kiss." he whispered. "…Day will be breaking shortly.."

"Perhaps we should sleep."

"I do not think I can, not with the nightmare still so vivid. However, you can if you wish. I will go out to the parlor as not to disturb you." Syusuke said and moved to get up, Tezuka caught him by his arm to stop him.

"Stay. If you can not sleep at least keep me company as I do." Tezuka said. The demon smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

With that, Syusuke slipped away and laid down. He looked up at Tezuka and held out his arms, asking silently for him to come and lay in his arms. The human smiled and moved to lie partially on him, Their bare torsos pressed together as Tezuka buried his face in his neck. He wrapped his arm around the human, clawed fingers delving into the dark brunette mane. His other hand was seized by Tezuka, the fingers laced together.

Tezuka pressed a kiss to Syusuke's neck. His own mind was full, he wasn't sure he could sleep either. His fiance wore on his mind. "Tell me, do you want to bear children?" he asked. In all of this, he never even asked. He knew Syusuke accepted it, that it was something he could do but he never asked if he wanted it

Syusuke hummed. "At first, I didn't. But, yes, I want to. I am aware it will not be easy and will be painful. As long as it is with 'Mitsu, I will gladly bear as many babes as you want." he purred. Even if Tezuka wanted to keep his belly full of babe until Tezuka was too old to impregnate him, he would do so happily.

"Syusuke..."

"Hm?"

"You will outlive me, certainly you will seek a new lover after I have left you. Will you not want children with him?" He heard the demon's heart falter and breathing hitch. "Forgive me. I should not have brought that up now. He moved off of Syusuke, who was staring blankly. "Angel?"

"I… I do not know. I can not imagine being without you. I can not think that anyone could take your place in my heart." Syusuke responded. His attention focusing solely on his lover. "Do you want me to?"

Tezuka nodded. "Yes. Do not worry about it now. We have many years before I become old." He cupped Syusuke's face with both of his hands and kissed the demon passionately. "We will focus on the now." He said. Syusuke's eyes were wet with tears as he claimed another kiss. His questions bothered his lover, clearly. It was in bad taste to bring the topic up. As the kiss broke, he wiped away the tears that spilled with his thumb and pressed his forehead to Syusuke's. "Forgive me."

"I forgive you," Syusuke whispered, pulling Tezuka in for another kiss, deep and needy. "Make it up to me. Take me." he purred into the kiss. Tezuka immediately situated between his legs, hooking them up on his shoulders as he leaned in and kissed him. This time the kiss was eager and hungry. As soon as the kiss broke, Tezuka smirked at him slightly before impaling him. He moaned loudly and arched off of the bed.

* * *

"How adorable." Syusuke cooed as he walked into Seiji's home and dispensary. Seiji sat on a stool, Masao between him and his workspace. Masao was bent over as he and Seiji kissed. The two looked at him and he smiled, waving nonchalantly. "Am I interrupting?"

Masao blushed and shook his head. "N-No."

"…Yes." Seiji responded smiling at his favorite patient. "No matter, Masao, go pick up those herbs and roots. We can continue later," he said and Masao nodded his head. "Furthermore…" He gripped the okami's chin and stood, forcing Masao onto his toes. He dipped down and pressed a kiss to Masao's lips. "… This is nothing Syusuke has not seen before." he said and let go. Masao yelped and scurried off as fast as possible, leaving a chuckling demon in his wake. Once alone, Seiji turned his attention to Syusuke. "What can I do for you, little one?"

Syusuke moved to sit on the cot provided for examinations. "Kunimitsu is off with Shuichiro. I have a few inquiries." Seiji gestured for him to continue. "Is there a way to prolong a human's life? I do not want to lose Kunimitsu."

"What makes you think that will happen?"

"He is a human. He will grow old and die long before I age or mature any further." Syusuke explained. This was silly. He knew the answer, he just did not want to admit it. To try such magics would be catastrophic.

Seiji shook his head and got up, he moved to the cot and guided Syusuke to lie down. "You know the answer to your own question," he said. "Besides. Even when he grows old and passes on you will never lose him. He will be with you always. He won't be able to hold you or any children…" He leaned over Syusuke, his silver tresses falling over his shoulder as he did so. He noted the exhaustion worn on Syusuke's expression. "But he will be there. He will offer comfort and aid as much as a spirit can." he pressed on Syusuke's lower stomach. "What brings this on?"

Syusuke flinched. "I had a nightmare last night..." he began. He explained the nightmare and the conversation that followed in detail. All the while Seiji pressed on his belly. He knew exactly what he was being checked for. He was going to ask about it anyway.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Fine except for the nightmare," Syusuke responded.

Seiji grinned. "That is good. Because I am sure that nightmare was a delusion of your _pregnant_ mind."

"You are not serious!" Syusuke said, bolting upright and nearly knocking Seiji over. He caught Seiji by his robes, making sure he did not topple over.

"I am very serious. I can feel the swell of your womb and it pushing aside your other organs. Not very far along are you? Only just, but still noticeable due to how thin you are. Shall I show you?" he asked and the demon nodded. "Very well. Lie back down. Try not to move so abruptly." He quickly grabbed a crystal orb kept in a velvet pouch. He set it upon Syusuke's stomach just he had done months before. After a few words, the crystal opened like a window, allowing them the view the fetus. "As expected. There is a babe."

Syusuke's heart stopped and his breath hitched. "Small…"

\Seiji hummed. "Four or five weeks gestation, based on human growth. I am guessing your species of demon has a similar gestation period as humans," he said and Syusuke nodded. "Where is your human?"

"I believe he and Shuichiro are at the guardian headquarters," Syusuke responded, lifting the orb from his stomach and handing it to the elf. "I must go tell Kunimitsu." he purred happily. He was ecstatic. Nervous, but ecstatic. This time, he would not risk anything. Just as he and Tezuka had discussed. He got to his feet and with a happy smile he excused himself and left just as Masao was coming in. He scratched the okami's ear briefly as he passed.

No sooner had the angelic demon stepped out onto the cobbled street did a sudden loud bang sound from somewhere in the town. Immediately there were panicked townspeople and Syusuke was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into the safety of a familiar embrace as people and livestock scurried through the streets. "Pussycat…" he purred.

"Nya?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I can smell smoke."

"Me too. Where are our humans? Syusuke asked, spinning in the neko's arms to stare at him. Before any more could be said, Seiji's door flew open and the elf yelled out for him. "I'm fine. Get your bag, I do not know if anyone is injured." The elf nodded and ran inside.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka called as he ran down the street, Oishi right on his heels.

Syusuke smiled and ran toward the human. He jumped into Tezuka's arms and wrapped his legs around Tezuka's waist. He kissed him soundly on his lips then nuzzled his neck. "There is another babe," he whispered into the human's ear.

Tezuka set his lover down on the ground. "What?" he asked. He had heard just fine, it was just unexpected. Why though? They had been coupling without precaution nearly every night for over a month or so. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the response. He'd forgotten about the loud bang, the smoke, the chaos and all, the moment Syusuke whispered those words to him.

"I am with child, Kunimitsu." Syusuke purred. The human captured his lips in a chaste kiss. "Not very far along, Seiji said four or five weeks. "

"We will celebrate later," Tezuka whispered.

"Y… Young… Mas..." Noriko called as she hobbled to the group. Her hair, ears, and tail were all singed. Her skin and kimono were covered in soot and blood. Before she could reach the group, she began to collapse. Syusuke was at he said in a moment, catching her. She smiled at him, exhaustion wearing on her. "Thank you, cherub."

"Noriko… What has happened to you?" He asked, handing the kitsune over to Seiji who was steps behind him.

Noriko looked at Tezuka and frowned. "I had gone home to collect some of my herbs, While I was collecting, I was startled by an intruder. Before I could react, everything was on fire. I couldn't escape at first. I am badly hurt and the house is completely ablaze." She explained.

Seiji hefted Noriko into his arms, having passed off his bag to Masao. "Let's get her tended to. Masao," he said and carried the kitsune inside.

"I will stay with her," Syusuke said, his eyes following after the elf and okami. He was worried. Tezuka nodded and bent down, kissing him again. "Be safe," he said, knowing the other three were about to rush off. Seeing them off, he went inside, Seiji had stripped her down and she lay naked on the cot, a cloth draped over her hips and chest to maintain her modesty.

* * *

Tezuka, Oishi, and Eiji stood outside the inferno that had been the Tezuka house. The house was secluded enough there was no way that the fire would jump. All that could be done was let it burn. Luckily Tezuka had brought anything of extreme importance to his parents' estate. Including an heirloom that would have gone to a daughter, had his parents had one. However, the heirloom was given to him for when he eventually marries. This was when it was assumed he would marry a woman. Now it would be passed to Syusuke.

"Who do you think was behind this?" Oishi asked.

"Syusuke had not mentioned sensing Teruyoshi," Tezuka responded. "That leaves Ota unless we have gained another enemy."

Eiji watched the flames, his tail whipping around with irritation. "Why would Ota set your house on fire? You have not been living there for a month. Even Ota should know that."

"Perhaps it was circumstantial. Noriko was in the house when it went up in flames. Maybe he saw her enter the house and followed." Oishi added.

Tezuka turned on his heels and began his way back to Seiji's. As irritating that his home was now an inferno soon to be just char and ash, there was nothing he could do about it. He had more important things to do. Like seeing to the health of his chef and make sure his fiance was safe. "There is nothing we can do. I was planning on moving back to my family estate anyway."

The three made their way back to Seiji's. When they arrived Syusuke sat over Noriko. Seiji stood off to the side holding Masao. The kitsune lay still. Oishi tapped Tezuka's shoulder as they took in the scene. He gestured to the beasts. Masao's tail was tucked between his legs, his ears flat against his head. Eiji was just the same. He then gestured to Syusuke. Who sat bent over Noriko, his shoulders trembled and he hadn't greeted them.

Noriko died.

Tezuka rushed across and grabbed Syusuke, pulling him away from Noriko and into his arms. Syusuke clung onto him and sobbed. "Seiji. Explain."

"Noriko was elderly, you know this, her ability to fight serious injuries was far less than if she was young. She was struck hard enough by a beam. Her ribs broke easily due to them being brittle, punctured her lung. There was nothing I could do. I am sorry." Seiji explained. He cooed softly while running a comforting hand through Masao's hair.

Oishi stood with Eiji, also running a comforting hand through his lover's hair. Both creatures were mourning the loss of the kitsune.

"Syusuke," Tezuka whispered. He forced the demon to look up at him. He hated it when Syusuke cried. Red-rimmed and watery eyes stared up at him. "Let me take you home," he whispered. The demon nodded and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Silently asking to be carried. Deftly he picked up the smaller brunette up. He could feel fresh tears against his neck.

* * *

 **A/N:** _That is the last bad thing for a while. I promise. Let me know what you think!_


	15. Chapter 15

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Noriko had a large family. Eight children, all with several children of their own. Her first litter was only two kits. Five years later she had another litter of three kits. Her final litter was three as well. Each of her litters had their own. The day following Noriko's death, Tezuka summoned the two eldest to the estate. He and Syusuke sat down with the two.

The two were the spitting image of their mother, although their hair was blonde and their eyes amethyst. Tezuka and Syusuke knelt in a receiving room. Unlike most of the estate, this room was traditional Japanese in theme. The two kitsune knelt across from them. Syusuke kept his head bowed, his hair acting as a curtain to hide his face.

"My apologies for disrupting your day. Unfortunately, I have called for you under unfortunate circumstances." Tezuka said

"Is there something wrong, Tezuka-san?" The male of the two asked.

Tezuka glanced at Syusuke sidelong. The demon was trembling. When the babe was lost, Syusuke cried for days then shut down for a day or two. It had not been an entire day since Noriko died, Syusuke switched between moments of being shut down and moments of sobbing. At the moment he was trying desperately to not sob. "Yesterday your mother, my loyal chef, passed away," he said. The two kitsune blinked at him and Syusuke broke down. "My house was set on fire. Noriko had gone back to collect some of her herbs and got trapped inside with the fire. As she escaped, she was caught by a wooden beam when trying to escape. Her ribs were broken and it punctured her lungs." he explained.

"She..." The male kitsune began but was stopped when his sister let out a wail.

Syusuke lifted his head to look at the two. "She managed to escape. I was with her at Seiji's when she passed on.." he whimpered. They two kitsune canted their heads. The female of the two gasped through her sobs, she lifted her arms, inviting her brother to be held. He scampered across to her, pulling her close with her head resting on his chest while her arms encircled his waist. The other kitsune wrapped his arms around the two of them as they all sobbed mournfully.

"My condolences," Tezuka said and bowed his head. He too was in mourning. After all the old kitsune had been his chef for a very long time. There was no easy way to announce to someone's children that their parent had died. He listened to the three sobbing for some time, his chest tightening as sobs turned into wails and then back to sobs. He kept his head bowed, respecting the family to grieve. Though Syusuke was not their blood-born family, it was clear that the family had accepted him. A request no doubt from Noriko. When the sobbing finally died down, a gentle hand came to rest atop his head. A familiar touch. He lifted his head to be greeted by a sad smile from his fiance. "Syusuke..."

"I have been selfish. You have been comforting me since yesterday. Yet you are mourning too..." Syusuke said, eerily calm. He knelt down, pulling Tezuka into his arms. The human never replied, just buried his face in his neck and tightened his arms around his waist. Laying his cheek against Tezuka's head. "I'm sorry, Kunimitsu..."

* * *

Snow melted and made way for the new life. Trees regrew their leaves and new life began to blossom. It had been a few months since the fire that claimed Tezuka's home and Noriko's life. The wake and burial for the late kitsune were held within days of her death. It was primarily family and Tezuka. Syusuke was considered to be part of the kitsune family. Something both Syusuke and Tezuka were happy about.

There had been no sign of Ota or Teruyoshi since. Tezuka was especially on guard due to it. Syusuke was entering his sixteenth week of pregnancy. The babe was healthy and growing beautifully. Just like the first babe, this one had wings. Syusuke's belly had already begun to round a bit and Tezuka loved it. He'd often snuggle up to Syusuke's belly, resting his head upon it.

As agreed Syusuke never left home without an escort. More time than others he would travel with Tezuka's mother. She carried her holy weapon with her and he carried tenshinosasayaki. He agreed not to fight, but he would defend himself if needed. Tezuka and his father spent most days dealing with estate matters or hunting for Ota and Teruyoshi.

At the estate, the two were moved into larger quarters that had a nursery attached to it. The nursery was empty and Syusuke was given control of filling and decorating it for the new babe. The quarters they were given started in a parlor with a large fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a chaise lounge with a small table. A writing desk sat in the parlor littered with documents. A chabudai and koto also sat in the parlor. The couple often took their meals alone in their rooms and Syusuke would practice playing the koto daily. There were two other doors in the parlor. One leading to the bedchamber and the other to the bath chamber. Through the bedchamber, a door led into the nursery. The nursery itself had another door that led out into the hall.

Their bedchamber was dressed in whites, beige, and burgundy. The bed, a heavy four-poster bed with a canopy and drapes off the bed, was a burgundy velvet. The windows were dressed in the same burgundy velvet. Alongside the head of the bed on either side of the bed were matching tables.

It was late into the night and their bedchamber was lit by candlelight. Tezuka sat in the middle of the bed, Syusuke in his lap. The demon's legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Their skin was sweat-slick and flushed. Their breathing was labored and he was buried inside Syusuke, who moaned and grunted against his neck with every movement they made. "Syusuke," he whispered and tightened his arms around the demon's waist.

Syusuke leaned back, a hand slipping from Tezuka to brace himself by planting it on the bed behind him. He arched allowing his lover to dip down and lavish his nipples. He moaned and writhed when Tezuka's mouth sealed over his nipple, sucking at it. He held tight onto Tezuka's shoulder and Tezuka's hands slipped to his waist. His mind spun and his body tingled. The sounds of Tezuka's grunts, his moans, and their bodies slapping against each other; filled the room like an erotic symphony. Every night their chambers would fill with this symphony and lewd scents.

Tezuka let go of his demon's nipple with an undignified pop and eased him onto his back, taking care not to break their connection. Once situated, he pushed into him as deep as he could and set a desperate pace, pounding into him mercilessly. Syusuke gasped and clung onto him, his claws digging into his shoulder. "Coming." he breathed into his lover's ear.

"… Nn...M-Me too!"

"Together now." Tezuka cooed into a pointed ear before biting down on Syusuke's neck. The demon immediately arched and keened as he came. The velvety passage tightened around him and he followed suit moments later. Carefully he pulled from his lover and collapsed beside him. Shoulder to shoulder the two laid on their backs, shoulder to shoulder, and fingers intertwined as they came down from euphoria.

A few minutes passed before they turned their heads toward each other. Syusuke smiled gently. "Shall we bathe?" he asked and Tezuka nodded.

* * *

Tezuka and Syusuke sat at a dining table with Tezuka's parents the following morning. They were served a platter of fresh fruit, some grilled meat, rice, and bread.

"How are the wedding preparations going?" Tezuka's father asked his wife and the demon. The two both in charge of it.

Ayano smiled at her husband. "Very well. Everything will be ready as soon as the cherry trees bloom. We have ordered a tailor and he will be along to get the boys' measurements. He will do his best to account for Syusuke's belly. Though it shouldn't get much rounder for a while."

"Musicians have been hired and the kitchen staff is ready. An officiant had been notified and invitations sent out." Syusuke added as he plopped a strawberry in his mouth. "I am, despite my time spent here, unaware of human marriage traditions. I do not know if there is much else that needs to be done."

"Don't worry about it. I have everything else under control." Ayano said with a smile.

It was decided the two would marry upon the blooming of the cherry trees. As to be married before the babe arrives and before Syusuke showed any more than he already did. They would then retire to Syusuke's cave, which Tezuka had secretly made up with real furniture and had a carpenter go in and build a wall and door to separate the main entry from the rest of the cave system. It was fixed with a lock and only he and Syusuke would be able to get in. He and his father explored the caves, made sure it was empty and safe.

The cavern where Syusuke had been living now contained a large bed covered in new animal pelts, a cabinet and chest also sat in the cavern. They were filled with fresh linen, drying cloths, and a special outfit he had ordered be made for the demon. Also, as an added surprise a bassinet had been placed in that cavern along the foot of the bed and the fire pit was made to be safer. Heavy drapes adorned the opening into the cavern with the hot spring. A cabinet was also placed in there with soaps and oils. All of this was prepared for them to get away for a few days, but also as a gift for the demon. A place to escape to when needed.

After breakfast, Tezuka and Syusuke returned to their quarters. Seiji would be arriving to examine Syusuke and let the two to see their babe via the orb. He monitored the babe via the orb often, he already knew how healthy the babe was and even the gender. The demon changed into a yukata and left it unfastened, just folded it over himself and climbed into bed.

Tezuka sat down behind his demon with a brush. He quietly set to brushing the length of hair. The freshly brushed strands flowed around him and cascaded down over Syusuke's shoulders. "Seiji will be bringing fresh herbs and medicines for you?" he asked.

"Un!" Syusuke nodded slightly as to prevent from having his hair tugged. "Apparently Masao has become Seiji's apprentice. He has been helping and training. A few steps up from being a slave. Ne?" Tezuka hummed in agreement. "He'll also be examining me and the babe. I think he will make an excellent healer one day."

"Masao is young and compassionate. It will be a good profession for him." Tezuka agreed.

Syusuke hummed. "Though they both are learning when it comes to this." he gestured to his belly. "Though male pregnancy and birth are not exactly common, and they will never experience it again outside of me, I am glad I can give them an experience."

"You are not familiar with it either."

"That is true, however, it all comes naturally to me. As I was born for this purpose." Syusuke purred. He reached back as Tezuka brought the hairbrush back to the top of his head. He eased it away from the human and turned around and sat on his knees. He allowed for the yukata to open and chuckled when Tezuka's eyes went straight to his rounded belly. "Do you like it that much?"

Tezuka hummed again. "How could I not?" he asked, moving his hands to cradle Syusuke's belly. He dipped in and kissed the top of the belly. "Inside your growing stomach is our babe, the future heir to this estate."

Syusuke smiled and placed his hands over his lover's. "A guardian? Although it will be half demon?"

He wasn't opposed to the idea. Though it hardly seemed like it would be allowed. Then again. A guardian was betrothed to and having a child with a demon. So perhaps it was not too far fetched.

"Yes, providing its birthing parent is not opposed to the idea," Tezuka said and peppered kisses all over the bulging stomach. Had anyone told him a year ago he'd be in love and betrothed to a demon, he'd have questioned their sanity. Had they also told him not only that but that the demon was a very beautiful male demon who had the ability to bear him children and he would be expecting a babe, he'd have them seen by a priest for possession or something. Yet here he was and despite the tragedies they faced, he was happy.

"I am not opposed at all." Syusuke purred, staring down at his lover with a serene smile. "Okay, Okay." he chuckled. "You must stop before my body begins to react to your touch. Seiji will be here any second and that would be embarrassing."

Tezuka cocked an eyebrow but moved away. No sooner had Syusuke tucked the yukata back around himself than a knock sounded at the door. He moved through into the parlor and pulled open the door. Seiji and Masao waited outside. He stepped aside and let the two in.

"Syu!" Masao cheered and ran to the demon who sat in bed with a blanket over his lap.

"Masao!" Syusuke smiled and scratched a fluffy ear.

Seiji followed Masao in. Hanging off his arm his bag full of his equipment and medicines. "Masao, your enthusiasm is adorable, though you must be careful." He said and summoned the okami to his side. His attention turned to Syusuke. "Little one."

"Seiji." Syusuke greeted the elf.

"Lie down, little one. I want to feel your stomach."

Syusuke laid back as he was instructed and Seiji pulled open his yukata. "What all are you examining?" he asked the elf.

"Well, seeing as you are a male that can bear children, I do not understand how this will work. I have some idea based on the location of your womb and the method of impregnation. To make sure you have a healthy and happy babe. I also need to make sure you are able to carry to term and deliver the babe with no damage to your health." Seiji explained while pressing on Syusuke's stomach. "So far I have been treating this as an ordinary female pregnancy. This has so far worked wonderfully. Once I have a better understanding of how you work. I won't need to prod you so much."

Masao leaned over the bed, watching Seiji's every movement intently. Tezuka sat down next to Syusuke and absently combed Syusuke's bangs with his fingers. He watched carefully, taking everything in.

"Masao." Seiji summoned. "Come." Once Masao was beside him, the elf took his hands and placed them on Syusuke's stomach. "Careful of your claws, cub. He may heal quickly, but we do not want to risk puncturing his flesh." he directed Masao's hands. "Here, push gently." he began as he pressed the okami's hand against Syusuke's belly. "Under your fingers, you can feel his expanded womb," he said and Masao yipped.

"… Wait." The okami began. "How does the cub get out of him?"

Syusuke laughed. "It will come out the same way it got in, Masao."

"Eh? Won't that hurt?"

"A lot," Seiji responded and let go of Masao. "I have been keeping an eye on the babe. It is possible to tell the gender of the babe. So if you want to see…" Seiji said and winked at Masao.

Syusuke sat up and folded the yukata around him again. "We want to see. Ne, Kunimitsu?"

"Aa," Tezuka responded.

Seiji handed the orb to the couple while it was still covered in its velvet bag. While Syusuke held the orb in his hands, Tezuka pulled the bag away, revealing the babe. White wings fluttered and the little being wiggled and moved. "Compared to a human and elf fetus, the babe is far more developed. Being half demon is probably why..."

"A girl..." Syusuke gasped. "The babe is a girl." he reached down and touched his belly, balancing the orb in one hand. The babe squirmed in response to his touch. The baby's eyes opened, revealing bright cerulean eyes with brown just around her pupils.

"I have seen many babes while in the womb, my own babes included. She is approximately developmentally like a human babe of over twenty weeks. Though her actual growth seems to be that of a babe of sixteen weeks." Seiji explained.

"That is definitely the demon in her," Syusuke commented. Staring at the little being. She clearly took more after him in looks. Though her ears were not pointed like his. Which was okay. It was still early yet and things could change. He looked over his shoulder at Tezuka who was obviously lost in thought when it came to their babe. His eyes locked on the little being. "Kunimitsu?"

Dark chocolate eyes moved from the orb to the demon. "She is your spitting image," Tezuka said, his usual monotone cracking and exposing his joyous emotion. He immediately schooled his expression and voice. However, Syusuke still caught it and smiled at him.

"Still early yet, Things could change," Seiji said and eased the orb from the couple, sliding it back into its bag.

* * *

Twilight was setting in over the town and Tezuka walked arm in arm with Syusuke through the town. Every so often they stopped to look at fresh blossoms. The demon would enthusiastically talk about the flowers. The two sat down on the edge of the fountain, resting for a minute.

"Demon!"

Syusuke jumped up, tugging Tezuka up with him. His hand immediately went straight for his hip, where tenshinosasayaki sat. "Ota." Syusuke snarled. He unsheathed his katana and held it level at the ex-guardian.

Tezuka grabbed tenshinosasayaki away from his lover and stepped between the two.

Ota laughed loudly. "How precious. Protecting the pretty little demon again, or is it that thing _in_ the demon?"

"What do you want?" Tezuka hissed. He was so tired of this man and the demon that seems to accompany him.

"You know damn well what I want, Tezuka! I want that _freakish thing_ out of our town!"

Syusuke stood up on his toes, resting a hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "How does he know about the babe? I keep my belly hidden when we are out. Our friends and families would not have said anything to him." he frowned. This meant that someone, probably one of the maids was working with Ota. Which one though? This also meant that Teruyoshi knew and the babe was in danger. "Kunimitsu, if he knows so does Teruyoshi!" he hissed.

Tezuka hummed and nodded. "Keep yourself alert."

Ota pulled an arrow from his quiver and readied his bow, aiming at the couple. "He has done nothing but brought our town despair. Many have died because of him! Demons walk into our town as if we don't exist. We are guardians. We were born to kill _things_ like him. Yet you have taken him to your home, into your bed, and yet I am the one being ostracized!"

"We were given the orders to leave him be. He has harmed no one and has protected us all, at grave consequences. Every creature, beast, and human has accepted him except for you." Tezuka said and slipped into a defective stance.

"Kunimitsu… He's coming."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Any thoughts would be appreciated!_


	16. Chapter 16

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Kunimitsu… He's coming." Syusuke said, gripping onto the guardian's arm. "Please. Give tenshinosasayaki back to me. You need to draw kurenjinguburēdo. Please." he begged. He could not fight. He agreed he wouldn't while pregnant and nursing, however, he needed to be able to defend himself.

Tezuka looked over his shoulder at his lover. Cerulean orbs pleaded silently with him. After a moment his slipped from his defensive stance and handed the katana back to its appropriate wielder. "Keep her safe..." he gestured to Syusuke's stomach. "I will fight and dispatch Teruyoshi."

Syusuke shook his head. "What about the human?" Syusuke gestured to Ota.

"He no longer carries holy weapons, we made sure to it… "Tezuka began.

"Don't talk about me like I am not here!" Ota yelled.

"…He is little threat." Tezuka continued. Dark chocolate orbs set on the other human, watching him.

Syusuke shook his head. He didn't like this. It made him feel sick. He was worried. Ota was no threat for him. But for Tezuka, he was. "No. Kunimitsu. Especially with Teruyoshi, you are not safe. I can not stand by and watch."

"I will be fine," Tezuka assured. "Promise me you will not interfere, no matter what, you are to keep yourself and the babe safe." He grabbed his lover's chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing him to focus on him solely.

"I promise." Syusuke relented. What choice did he have? Tezuka kissed him briefly before drawing kurenjinguburēdo and turning his attention back to the ex-guardian. He moved to lean against a nearby building as to keep out of the way.

Teruyoshi landed on the ground right in front of Syusuke. The other demon didn't even flinch from his sudden drop. Cold cerulean eyes stared up at him. He smiled and reached out to stroke the smaller demon's cheek, his hand was immediately slapped away. "Is that any way to greet your lover?"

Syusuke laughed. "You are delusional, Teruyoshi."

"As are you, little one, if you think that I will ever let you go." Teruyoshi's eyes wandered to the smaller demon's abdomen. He clicked his tongue and placed a clawed hand on the protruding belly. "Oh my. How far along are you?"

"That is not any of your concern." Syusuke hissed and slapped Teruyoshi's hand away. Tezuka's sword came down on Teruyoshi, though he easily dodged the swing. He too stepped out of the way, making sure he did not accidentally get caught. Although Tezuka would not be so careless. He watched as the other demon lunged at the human, pulling his sword from its sheath. Tezuka parried the attacks expertly.

Teruyoshi backed away enough so that he was side by side with Ota. "You are useless," he growled.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? The demon can slaughter me with a single breath and I can not kill a guardian without extreme repercussions!" Ota growled. "I am not exactly eager to meet my death."

"That's too bad. You have outlived your usefulness." Teruyoshi said and cut through the human, splitting him in two at his waist. The other human stared at him for a moment before lunging at him. He grinned and lunged, the two clashed midway. Their blades screamed and sparks flew. "I will let you live if you just hand over the boy." he ground out through clenched teeth.

Tezuka bounced backward and away from Teruyoshi before lunging again, ducking under the demon's blade and slamming his shoulder into Teruyoshi's stomach. As the demon stumbled back, he swung his blade around and nicked Teruyoshi's abdomen. "I will not give him to you."

"That babe is yours, isn't it? A little creature of half human and half demon. A creature that should not even exist. I am going to have him either way. Hand him over and I will let him birth the child and give it to you, the rightful father. Otherwise, I will kill you, take him, and who knows what might happ..." Teruyoshi was cut off as tenshinosasayaki flew passed the human and buried into his chest. The seraph in the sword burned him intensely. With a hiss, he pulled the blade from his shoulder and tossed it aside.

Tezuka lunged again, this time using the attack from his lover to grip Teruyoshi's sword hand and twist around and snap his elbow, slamming it into the demon's face. A sickening crunch echoed through the emptying streets followed by a howl. This gave him the opportunity to wrench the weapon from the demon and toss it aside and then drive his elbow into the demon's sternum. He quickly moved out of reach, bringing up kurenjinguburēdo in a defensive position.

Teruyoshi growled. He lunged at the human who dodged him and caught him in the side with his blade. With a hiss, he swooped down, grabbing up his blade. Tezuka lunged at him and he parried the attack. As soon as Tezuka bounced backward, Teruyoshi swiped at him with his blade. He managed to catch his arm, slicing into it. Tezuka let out a grunt and backed away.

"Kunimitsu!" Syusuke hissed.

"I'm fine!"

Syusuke rushed to Tezuka's side. He placed a clawed hand atop the bleeding wound. "It's deep."

"I'm fine," Tezuka repeated, looking down at his lover briefly before looking back at Teruyoshi. "What do you know about him? Abilities and such."

"Not much. He heals fast, much as I do. I have not seen him display any sort of magics. He is pretty good at hand to hand combat and sword fighting. He is physically strong although I am stronger. You have fought me and won, so I know you can take him." Syusuke responded, studying the wound.

"You never fought me in earnest, Syusuke. That does not exactly instill me with confidence." Tezuka said, causing Syusuke to laugh.

"While being kept by him, he kept me bound so that I could not use my magics or strength. I could barely even heal properly. He kept me restricted knowing I could easily overpower him." He licked the wound on Tezuka's arm, causing the human to flinch. "Masao would be best at answering that, I am sure."

Tezuka nodded. "Go and fetch Masao." the demon shook his head. "I will be fine. Go." He pressed a kiss to the demon's temple. "I promise."

Syusuke gave a curt nod and ran off. It did not feel right leaving Tezuka to fight alone, but he promised not to interfere. He walked quickly through the quiet streets to Seiji's. He knocked before throwing open the door open. "Seiji. Masao!" he called as he came into the main room. He was greeted with Masao bent over a table with Seiji buried inside him. He chuckled and covered his mouth as he averted his eyes. "Had I not been pressed for time, I would tease you. But, Ota is dead and Kunimitsu is fighting Teruyoshi. He's already been injured and I promised not to interfere." he said. Before he could say more, Seiji grabbed him by his arm, and began directing him out, Masao followed with Seiji's medical bag.

"Go and get Shuichiro and the neko," Seiji said to the demon.

"They are at the fountain. Please hurry. Masao, Kunimitsu needs information about Teruyoshi." Syusuke said before rushing off. He walked quickly through the streets. The extra weight at his midsection was exhausting. He could only imagine how taxing it would be in later months. He could hear yelling in the distance He was sure the fight was getting noisy now that Masao has shown.

"Syusuke!" Oishi called, as he and Eiji headed toward them.

"Aa. Shuichiro, Eiji. I was just coming to get you."

Oishi smiled. "I figured. We heard there is some kind of commotion at the fountain. We were heading that way to see what was happening." he said adjusting his weapon.

Syusuke gave a nod. "Teruyoshi and Kunimitsu are fighting. Teruyoshi has already cut down Ota. He's dead." He said and gestured for the two to hurry along with him. "Kunimitsu made me fetch Masao, and Seiji sent me to fetch you two. I promised not to interfere so this is all I can do," he explained.

"That is good enough," Oishi said dropping his free hand on the demon's head, ruffling his bangs. "Your most important job is to keep the babe safe."

Eiji winked and linked his arm with Syusuke's as they walked. "Yeah. Shu and Ku-chan can take care of Teruyoshi."

"He really hates it when you call him that." Syusuke chuckled.

"I know." Eiji tittered.

Oishi sighed softly. "When we get there, Eiji, do not interfere but be ready to transform. No matter what you keep Syusuke out of harm's way."

"Nya!"

The three walked as hastily as they could. By the time they had returned, Tezuka was kneeling slightly, He sword laying out on the ground beside him and blood dripped down his arm. Teruyoshi was in a similar state, although his face had been slashed and blood was pouring down his face from the wound.

Seiji was at Tezuka's side feeding him medicines while Masao, in beast form, blocked the demon from getting to the other two. Teruyoshi, though Masao had betrayed him, looked hesitant to harm the beast. Oishi rushed in allowing Masao to get out of the way.

Oishi hefted his weapon off of his shoulder, his hands gripped tight on to the snath as he swung at Teruyoshi, who jumped out of the way. He advanced on the demon, swinging pājinguburēdo with every step. This backed Teruyoshi away until he had enough and lunged at him. He easily blocked the attack. Tezuka flew past him, kurenjinguburēdo coming down at the demon. Teruyoshi dodged, with a high kick he planted his foot directly into Tezuka's stomach.

Seiji stood near Masao, his arms crossed as he watched Syusuke from the corner of his eyes. The demon was worried, his face was worn with concern. He clasped his hands over his mouth to quiet himself from calling out as Tezuka received another injury. The neko and okami also kept watch, both ready to intervene at any moment. "Syusuke?" Cerulean orbs turned to him. "Perhaps you should return home. The stress of watching this is not good for the babe."

"No," Syusuke responded. He would not under any circumstance leave Tezuka. "I will only worry more if I can not see what is happening."

Teruyoshi took to the sky, out of range of anyone. He was bleeding badly from several wounds. He sheathed his sword and swooped down grabbing Syusuke before anyone could stop him and was back in the air. The smaller demon clung to him, claws digging into his flesh. He ignored the yelling from the group below, taking off into the surrounding forest. As soon as he was satisfied with the distance he landed in the forest and set the other demon on his feet.

Syusuke growled and grabbed the hilt of tenshinosasayaki. Teruyoshi quickly placed a hand over his and shook his head.

"If I was going to harm you, I could have dropped you," Teruyoshi said. He leaned against a nearby tree. "I am doing to die. Either I will bleed out or I will die by your hand. I will not have it any other way." Blood oozed from each of his wounds in an unending stream.

"You are giving up? Just like that?" Syusuke questioned.

"Your human has caused quite a bit of damage. I will bleed out before I can begin to heal. I can feel my heart slowing as we speak. There is no point in fighting it." Teruyoshi slid down the tree, sitting down. "You are too much trouble for what it is worth. I had just wanted an heir, I will die without."

With a sigh, the smaller demon knelt by the other, his hands smoothed over his abdomen. "You went about it the wrong way. There are plenty of female demons who would have loved to bear your children. You wanted me because of the prophecy." He pulled tenshinosasayaki from its sheath. "You did not care for me. Just what I could offer you."

Teruyoshi nodded slightly in resignation. "What does it matter now, Syusuke?"

"…" Syusuke blinked a few times. "You used my name." Teruyoshi nodded. What was happening? Did Teruyoshi really give up so easily? It was true that there was no way he was going to live. "Very well." He got back to his feet. "Teruyoshi, you have committed many crimes against me. You have kidnapped me, drugged me, forced yourself on me, bound me, beat me, and saw to the death of my babe. You have attacked me and my human. For all of this, I can not allow you to live." He said.

"I really don't need the speech. Get on with it."

Syusuke slid tenshinosasayaki back into its sheath. He held out his hand. "Holy light acts like flame to those born in hellfire and immune to flame." In his palm, a ball of light began to form. "A torturous death to those caught in the light. Teruyoshi, did you think I would let you die so easily? You will suffer just as I have, just as Kunimitsu has."

Teruyoshi smirked. "Of course. Remember this, little one, you may be rid of me, but you are not safe. More will come for you."

"Then, they will die too." Syusuke threw the ball at the other demon, who was immediately enveloped in bright light. Screaming sounded from within the light and Syusuke backed away, watching as Teruyoshi was eaten away by the light.

Once the screaming stopped and the light died out, Syusuke turned from the charred remains and headed back into town.

"Syusuke!" Oishi yelled as he rode atop of Eiji, who had transformed into his beast form.

"I'm here," Syusuke asked, stepping around a tree and into the other's sight.

Eiji lowered himself to the ground and Oishi reached out, pulling the demon up onto Eiji's back. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly. More importantly, how is Kunimitsu?"

"He's pretty beaten up, but he will live. Seiji is seeing to him right now." Oishi responded. Eiji got up and headed back into town.

As soon as they were in sight of Seiji's. Syusuke leaped from the neko's back and ran inside. Tezuka was sitting on the cot and Seiji was stitching a gash to the human's side. "...'Mitsu!" He ran to his human and dropped to his knees in front of him. Tezuka was covered in bruises, gashes, and goodness knew what else. "Oh...My love..."

Tezuka cupped his lover's face with one hand. "I am alright. What happened?"

"He's dead," Syusuke said. Suddenly, he was overwhelmingly tired. He collapsed against Tezuka's legs, drifting off immediately.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka shook the demon. No response. "Syusuke?" he called again. He shook Syusuke again causing him to slip from his legs and fall to the floor. He shook Seiji off and got to the floor. He brushed the demons' s hair away from his face. "Syusuke..."

Masao knelt down next to them. He placed a hand on Syusuke's forehead. "He hasn't got a fever. Nor does he look like he is in pain or anything. I will move him to another room. He's probably just exhausted."

Seiji smiled. "You are probably right. Good job, Masao. I will check on him once I finish patching this one up." He said and gestured to the human.

* * *

Syusuke moaned as he woke. Cracking an eye open, he was greeted by dark chocolate orbs. He smiled sleepily. "Kunimitsu..."

"My angel."

"Where are we?"

"Seiji's. You passed out."

"Aa," Syusuke sat up. He was in a large bed with white linen. He was half naked and his hair loose. "I used my holy light on Teruyoshi. It took more energy than it should have," he said and ran his hand through his hair.

"That would be because you are carrying a child who is sucking your energy up in order to grow properly," Seiji said from the door. He smiled when the two looked at him. "Here," he handed a cup to Syusuke. "This contains herbs to help the babe and help you with your energy. Though the best thing you could do for yourself and the babe is to sleep." He gestured Tezuka to sit up. Once the human did he handed him a cup as well. "This is to help you heal. Though I suggest you sleep as well." he stepped away from the bed and crossed his arms. "We have collected the corpses. The Ota family has been notified. We will bury Teruyoshi in a casket that has been sealed. I have contacted your parents as well, they are going to send a wagon for you. I want both of you to rest as long as possible..."

The two nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Syusuke sat on the chaise lounge in their parlor, his legs crossed as he watched the tailor take Tezuka's measurements for his wedding attire. Tezuka had picked a royal blue silk with golden embroidery for his attire. He had already been measured, the tailor took into consideration his belly, and added access to the measurements. He picked a white silk with golden embroideries and detailing.

The tailor was an usagi creature, with an entire brood at home that would work on the clothing. And old creature he was, wrinkled and hunched though his hands worked as if that of a young. With untold amount of practice, the usagi moved from measurement to measurement. He'd call out a number in what they assumed was some kind of shorthand, while his eldest daughter noted everything he called out.

While Syusuke watched, he thought back to the day before. Teruyoshi gave up too quickly and it felt wrong. He was bleeding to death and there was no stopping it. He could have continued to fight until he could no longer stand. Instead, he gave up. This did not sit well with him. He could not shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Syusuke," Tezuka called, pulling the smaller brunette from his thoughts. Cerulean eyes turned to him as he crouched down. "Are you okay?"

Syusuke nodded and hummed. "I am." He looked around the room, the tailor and his daughter were nowhere in sight. "They left?" Tezuka nodded. "Kunimitsu, I can't shake the feeling that something is not right. Teruyoshi gave up far too quickly."

Tezuka nodded and moved from his crouching position to sit next to Syusuke. "He's dead, there is nothing he can do to you," he assured and brushed some of Syusuke's bangs away from his eyes.

"Aa. That is true. Before I killed him, he warned me that there would be more coming for me. Just like any other demon that has come, I know we will… You and the other guardians will dispatch them. However, Kunimitsu."

"That's enough. Everything will be fine. This I promise you." Tezuka said as he cupped his fiance's face. Syusuke smiled at him and nodded. "We have been protecting this town for a long time. We can handle it."

With a hum, Syusuke nodded once again. "You're right," he whispered. He leaned against his lover and closed his eyes. "I needn't worry about it, ne?"

Tezuka hummed and scooped Syusuke up into his arms, carrying him princess-style to their bed. All the while the small brunette nipped and licked at his neck. He laid Syusuke on their bed and climbed into the bed himself. Immediately the demon cuddled close to him, tucking into his side and purring briefly. "Sleep now, my angel. You need all the rest you can get."

"You as well, my love."

* * *

 **A/N:** _HA! How do you like that? I wonder if this will be the last of their problems... Ah, who knows? Any thoughts or feedback is great!_


	17. Chapter 17

My Heavenly Demon

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Syusuke stared out the window in the parlor of their quarters, it overlooked the garden and he could see the flowers and cherry trees. The cherry trees had fully blossomed and they made everything look so beautiful and smell wonderful. He smiled wistfully and rubbed his belly. Three weeks had passed. Ota's family laid him to rest and the guardians saw to Teruyoshi's remains. Everything had become peaceful except for the occasional demon wandering into town.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Syusuke from behind, his hands automatically splaying over the rounding belly. It had only been three weeks and Syusuke's belly seemed to have grown more. A gentle thud against his hand surprised them both, he pulled his hand away briefly and the demon chuckled. "She has become quite lively suddenly."

"Un! This is the first time I have actually felt her move. You got to experience it too." Syusuke cooed. "I am glad." Another thud caused him to chuckle again.

"I am glad as well," Tezuka said and kissed the pale column of flesh he had buried his face against. Reluctantly he let go of his lover. "The tailor will be here soon so we may try our clothing on and he can make any adjustments."

Syusuke hummed. "And I am to make myself scarce while you change as I am not to see you in your wedding clothing until we wed tomorrow."

"Exactly. And I may not see you in yours." Tezuka said, "In fact, we will not be allowed to see each other until we wed tomorrow."

With a squeak, Syusuke turned around and looked up at the taller brunette. "Really? Is this a human custom?"

"I can not say. I know here in this town it is a custom. My parents, grandparents, and onward did this. We will do it and our daughter will. Should you stay here after I am gone, any children, grandchildren will also do it." Tezuka explained, frowning when Syusuke's expression saddened and he looked away. "Oh.." He grasped Syusuke's chin, forcing him to look back at him "Do not be sad. I will be with you for a very long time." He pressed a chaste kiss to the demon's lips. "Before we are separated for the day, I have something to give you."

"What is it?" Syusuke asked. Tezuka smiled softly and moved over to his desk. He took from a drawer, a small and ornate box. Following Tezuka to the chaise lounge, they both sat down and he was handed the box. Tentatively, he opened the box. Inside the box was a hair comb. Golden in color and a bit tarnished with age. Engraved in the comb was delicate floral designs and in the center of each flower was a small pearl. "Oh… It is beautiful."

Tezuka nodded "It is an heirloom. It belonged to my mother, her mother, and her mother before her. They each wore it on their wedding days. My mother had given it to me years ago to give to the woman I chose to marry. As I am not marrying a woman, mother insisted that I give it to you to wear on our wedding day. One day you can pass it on to our daughter."

Syusuke smiled and his chest tightened. "I will happily wear it. I will thank Ayano properly later," he said and closed the box again. He set the box down and wrapped his arms around Tezuka, burying his face in Tezuka's chest. He breathed in the familiar musky scent. "I love you, Kunimitsu."

"And I you."

* * *

Syusuke stood in what had been the quarters he and Tezuka shared before they moved to the one they now occupied. He stood dressed in layers of cloth, probably the most elaborate and fancy kimono he'd ever seen let alone worn. The tailor's daughter finished fitting him into his kimono, it fit perfectly and hid his stomach.

"You look beautiful, Syusuke," Ayano said from where she stood, watching carefully.

"Thank you, Ayano." Syusuke ran his hand over his belly. "Is it not obvious?"

Ayano shook her head. "No, child, you look fine. No one will know you are with child. Unless you keep cradling your stomach like that." she tittered.

Syusuke chuckled. "Perhaps I should refrain from doing so," he said and let his hands drop to his sides. The usagi began undoing his many layers. Laying them over Ayano's arms as she went. "Ayano?"

"What is it?"

"Because I am a demon, I am going to live for a very long time. As is I am several millennia old. Yet my maturity is that of a human teenager and will remain so for several hundred years. But.."

"Hush now, child." the human woman interjected. "I know what you are going to say. Is this really something you wish to trouble yourself with? My son and you are to be wed tomorrow, and soon the two of you will be parents. This is a joyous time. Do not mar it with concern over something that is a long time coming." She handed the armful of silk back to the tailor's daughter and clasped Syusuke's face with both her hands and rested her forehead against his. "Sweet boy, We all will have to go one day. I will, Kuniharu will, and one day Kunimitsu will. He's still so very young and he is a very skilled fighter. You needn't worry yourself. Your husband-to-be would not want you fretting over this. Not to mention the stress is not good for the babe."

Syusuke nodded. and placed his hands over Ayano's. Except for him, a human's lifetime was but a blink of an eye. With an eternal sigh, he steeled himself, he would not let it get to him. He couldn't. Because like Ayano had said, it would mar the memories and the time the time that they had.

"Alright..." Ayano began and headed for the door. "Get some rest, tomorrow will be exhausting," she said and left demon.

* * *

Tezuka in his father's study, his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands. His mind was on his fiance and the absolute look of devastation on his face when he brought up once again his eventual departure from this world. He could not get that expression out of his mind. He sighed and pushed his glasses to his forehead and rubbed his eyes.

"If you miss him that much, why don't you go to him?" Tezuka's father said from his desk.

"It is not so much that I miss him. It is that I upset him earlier, and I can not shake the guilt." Tezuka responded in his usual monotone, though his chest constricted with the guilt.

Kuniharu cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you upsetting your bride on the _eve_ of your wedding day?"

Tezuka grunted. As if he had not felt bad enough. "I had not meant to upset him. I brought up my mortality in a conversation about wedding customs. The look of devastation on his face, father." he fixed his glasses.

"Go and be with him. We may have our customs, but we are not usually marrying a pregnant, hormonal, and male demon. If you are concerned about him, go to him. Stay with him. Allow him to relax and enjoy the day. Tomorrow will be taxing enough. Go, ease his mind and help him stay content and relaxed." Kuniharu said, gesturing at the door.

With a curt nod, Tezuka got to his feet and left the room in search of his demon. He walked the estate, first checking the quarters that they had been staying in, then their current quarters and then to the nursery. All of them were empty. With a sigh, he moved on to search the rest of the estate. Finally, he found the demon resting in the garden, reading. "Syusuke."

The demon looked up, folding over the corner of the page as he closed the book. "Kunimitsu?" He stood up from where he had been sitting. "I thought that I could not see you until tomorrow," he said, canting his head slightly.

Tezuka hummed and swept the smaller brunette into his arms, holding him princess-style in his arms. Syusuke immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. "I was not supposed to see you until tomorrow. However, speaking with father, he thinks I ought to spend the time with you rather than away from you."

"What brought this on?" Syusuke questioned as Tezuka carried him inside.

"Earlier I had brought up my mortality again, at that moment you looked absolutely devastated…" Tezuka began and Syusuke quickly pressed his lips to his, silencing him.

"I was. I am. I do not want to lose you ever. Just as you do not want to lose me. You have fought so hard and even now you are still healing because you don't want to lose me." Syusuke said, a clawed hand tentatively brushing against one of the healing scars from the last fight with Teruyoshi. "I can't save you. I can not fight and be scared to keep you with me. I will watch you age and fade away whilst I remain the same." He smiled sadly. "Even so, Kunimitsu." He moved his hand from his lover's scar to his swollen abdomen. "I will still have parts of you with me, until either I age and fade or am cut down." A maid opened the door to their quarters and Tezuka passed through. "I will not dwell on something that will be a long time coming. I will love and hold you until then… And then I will still seek comfort with your spirit."

Tezuka hummed and laid his bride down on the bed and took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table before climbing over him. Supporting his weight on one arm, he cupped Syusuke's cheek with the other, thumb stroking the demon's lower lip. "That's brave of you, my angel," he whispered.

Syusuke squirmed slightly, smiling up at his lover. "Your mother would be upset with me if I continued to dwell and mar such a joyous occasion," he said and wrapped his arms around the taller brunette's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. A sweet kiss at first that quickly turned playful. He nipped Tezuka's lip as they pulled from the kiss. Immediately Tezuka took to his neck, kissing and licking along his pulse point and to his collar bone. "… 'Mitsu."

"I'm okay." The human whispered against the pale column of flesh. Since the fight with Teruyoshi, they had not had the opportunity to be intimate as he had to heal from the injuries he had sustained. He was still healing from some of the deeper cuts and the worst of the bruising. Syusuke had been constantly worried about aggravating the wounds or tearing open the cuts. He bit down at the juncture between Syusuke's neck and shoulder, causing the demon to yelp and purr at the same time. Sitting up, he began to untie the obi of Syusuke's yukata. Deftly the obi was untied and yukata opened, exposing his lover to him. "So beautiful." he breathed out.

"You too..." Syusuke responded, sitting up on his elbows as Tezuka turned his attention to his abdomen. Gentle hands roamed the entire expanse of his stomach followed by a light peppering of kisses. The human absolutely loved his belly, but more so the little being inside. The farther along into the pregnancy, the more Tezuka doted on his belly. The kissed drifted lower and lower until the other brunette reached his inner thighs, kissing, biting and sucking marks onto the flesh there. He moaned and laid back. "...Aa.. 'Mitsu!"

* * *

Syusuke sat at a vanity, he was dressed in his kimono of white silk. Golden silk lined every hem, a floral embroidery decorated the bottom of his kimono. The obi was mostly golden with white, tied nicely. He looked very much the part of the bride. He stared at himself in the mirror as a maid brushed his hair and tied his hair up in a series of buns and braided loops. Much like something you would see a Chinese princess wear. In front of the bun at the top of his head, the comb was placed. Another maid applied makeup to his face. His lips were stained red, his eyes lined in black, and his eyelids tinted with a golden color. To the center of his forehead, a lotus was painted in gold. A golden chain circlet decorated with pearls was placed on his head.

"You certainly make a beautiful bride, Syusuke." said the maid doing his makeup, a blonde human. She stepped away from him, allowing Syusuke to see himself in the vanity mirror.

"I certainly do look like a bride," Syusuke confirmed.

The maid smiled. "The mistress will be along shortly to fetch you. I need to go see to the young master," she said as she left she looked over a shoulder. "Congratulations."

Syusuke smiled "Thank you." he said and turned his attention to his reflection. He looked like a princess. He was feminine to begin with, but now he looked like a woman altogether. The door to the room opened. He looked through the mirror toward the door. Ayano smiled at him. "Ayano..."

"Look at you, so beautiful. You may just render your bridegroom speechless. Though, he is looking quite handsome herself."

"He is always handsome."

"And you are always beautiful..." Ayano smiled. She approached the demon and adjusted the circlet. "Are you ready, child?"

* * *

Tezuka adjusted his clothing. Silk hakama and haori royal blue with golden silk at each hem. Floral embroidery stretched over his haori starting at his shoulder. He was informed that the design was one that his mother picked out and it matched the embroidery on his _bride's_ kimono. He looked over himself in a mirror. He was actually marrying someone. Not just anyone, a demon. A demon that was probably more pure than most humans. He smiled to himself, he really could not be any happier.

"It's time, son." Kuniharu said as he came into the room, "Are you ready?"

"I am."

* * *

Under the fully bloomed cherry trees in the garden of the Tezuka estate a dais had been set up. Along it seats had been put down for the guests. A path was left open to allow the two to be married to get to the dais. Atop of the dais sat an altar with items hidden under a red sheet of cloth. Fresh petals and flowers littered the ground and dais.

The guests, all dressed in their best, sat in the seating provided and mingled among themselves. The entire Tezuka living lineage was there, as was the skulk of kitsune belonging to Syusuke, the betrothed's mutual friends, and a lot of the clan of guardians. Musicians stood off to the side, playing soft music while they waited for the ceremony to begin. The officiant stood on the dais reading a notebook he kept.

Tezuka stood at the entrance of the garden, his father having had gone in before him, to announce the start of the ceremony. On cue, the music changed, signaling the start of the ceremony. The officiant signaled for him. As he walked through their guests he could hear murmurs and comments of his appearance. He stepped up on to the dais and greeted the officiant before turning toward the path.

Syusuke stood where Tezuka had a minute before, beside him, Ayano. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his stomach.

"Are you nervous?" Ayano asked.

"A little. More so because I am still a demon and there is a lot of guardians."

"You needn't worry. No one will harm you. If someone gets the idea to, you will have us right there." Ayano said. She smiled. "Go on, child. He is waiting for you..."

Syusuke nodded and made his way onto the path that Tezuka just walked. Cerulean orbs met with dark chocolate. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath hitched. His human looked so amazingly regal and sexy. At that moment he forgot all about being surrounded by so many people and all that mattered was him and his fiance. He smiled at and Tezuka smiled back. "Kunimitsu..." he whispered. The human held his hand out to him as he stepped close to the dais. He took the hand offered to him and stepped up beside Tezuka.

The officiant smiled at the two. "Are you two ready?" he asked quietly, both men nodded. "Very well!" he began, his voice raised and booming. "Never in my days did I think I would be marrying a human and a demon. More so a guardian and a demon. Yet here I stand with such a couple, who have despite their differences, despite the fact that they should hate each other, love each other to such an extent as to pledge their lives to one another." he pulled the cloth from the altar and discarded it to the side. Under the cloth on the altar was a decanter of wine, two crystal chalices, a large ribbon, and a dagger with a pearl hilt.

The betrothed shared a quick glance before stepping closer to the alter then turned to face each other. Tezuka smiled briefly before looking back at the officiant.

"Young Tezuka, take the blade and cut Syusuke's palm."

Tezuka picked up the blade and took the demon's hand, turning it palm up. He locked eyes with Syusuke who smiled and nodded. With that he dragged the blade across the demons palm, slicing open his hand.

"Now you, Syusuke, cut his palm."

Syusuke took the dagger and Tezuka's hand, turning it palm up. Like before, the two looked at each other and Tezuka nodded. Bringing the human's hand to his lips, he kissed the palm before slicing it.

"Touch palms, combine your life essences, become one." The two wasted no time reach out for one another their palms pressed together and their fingers intertwining. The blood that had collected on their palms mixed. "With this, you have given yourself to the other completely." he picked up the length of ribbon and diligently bound the two's linked hands. "I have bound you together. You, Tezuka Kunimitsu, are forever bound to Syusuke. With this, you are vowing to devote your entire being – heart, body, and soul. Do you agree?"

"Yes," Tezuka responded

"You, Syusuke, are forever bound to Tezuka Kunimitsu. With this, you are vowing to devote your entire being – heart, body, and soul. Do you agree?"

"Yes." Syusuke breathed out. His eyes pricked with tears. He was so very happy.

The officiant smiled. "Very well, I now pronounce you married. Congratulations." he uncorked the decanter and poured a small bit of wine into each chalice. He handed a chalice to Syusuke then handed a chalice to Tezuka. The couple held up their chalices, clinking them together before drinking the wine. After the two drank the wine, they set down the chalices and he untied their hands. The two immediately wrapped each other in an embrace, kissing soundly.

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Tezuka let go of Syusuke's hand, so he could get a look at the cut he had made. As expected it was healed. "Oh good, it's healed."

Syusuke hummed, bringing Tezuka's blood covered palm to his lips. He licked the blood from the hand and gasped. "You are healed too. My blood must have accelerated your healing…"

"So it would seem," Tezuka whispered. He swept his _bride_ into his arms, kissing him passionately. The demon giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you, Syusuke."

"I love you too, Kunimitsu..."

* * *

 **A/N:** _WEEEEE! Haha. This was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

My Heavenly Demon

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

The plan was for him to bring his new husband to the cave so they could have a few days together. Somehow, they ended up at Seiji's the day following the wedding. Sitting with his legs folded on the cot, Tezuka held the orb that windowed into Syusuke's womb. Their daughter was squirming around, kicking, punching, and her wings fluttering. She was getting so big. It was hard to believe she was only halfway done forming according to Seiji. He was assured that despite her rapid demon growth in the womb, she was still part human and would need every moment to properly develop. Small and clawed hands slipped around the orb, blocking his view and the cot dipped as the owner of the hands sat down.

Looking up from the orb, he was greeted with a smiling face and shining cerulean orbs.

"She remains to be perfect," Syusuke said as he took the orb from his husband and set it aside. "Seiji wanted to speak to us," he said and gestured toward the elf.

Seiji nodded curtly once he had their attention. "During the wedding, you both cut your hands. Kunimitsu's hand healed while you held it with your cut hand. In minutes you both healed. That is amazing. The benefits of your blood, Syusuke, if it truly can heal. I need to test this. As it is I will need both of your cooperation. Would you be opposed?"

"No." The two answered in unison.

"Masao. Come take notes." Seiji said, beckoning the okami over. "I will make a series of cuts on Kunimitsu. One at a time and increasing the severity each time. From a simple nick to a deep laceration. Each time we will apply Syusuke's blood. I will note how long it takes to heal. Should healing fail, I have already prepared bandages and thread. Are you still agreeing to this?"

"Yes," Tezuka said, Syusuke did not answer. He looked to the demon, who was already looking at him. "It will be fine, Syusuke," he whispered and the two stared at each other for a minute before Syusuke finally agreed.

"Very well. Kunimitsu, take off your tunic and lie on the cot. Little one, sit at the opposite side of the cot. You will need to be near." Seiji instructed, and while the human and demon did as told, he grabbed a cloth and a scalpel. "Would you like something to help with the pain?"

"I'm fine," Tezuka responded and laid down. He looked to his husband, who now sat opposite of Seiji beside the cot. Syusuke was clearly unhappy with this, though he would not object. Just as he never objected when Seiji pokes and prods at him for more information over the male pregnancy thing. He was sure some of it was not at all comfortable for Syusuke.

Seiji sat on the side of the cot and placed the cloth on Tezuka's chest. "I chose your stomach, as it is a flat surface which should prevent the blood from spilling and it is a larger surface," he explained. "Syu, your arm, hold it out." The demon held out his arm. He carefully nicked Tezuka's stomach then cut Syusuke's arm. The blood dripped from the small cut onto the nick. The wound healed almost instantly. "Took mere seconds," he commented. With every larger cut came a longer heal time. Lasting mere minutes at the longest. "This last one will be the worst. My apologies in advance," he said and as quick as he could while maintaining his carefulness, pierced Tezuka's abdomen, slicing it open. The human grunted but made no other indication that it hurt. He grabbed Syusuke's arm, holding it directly over the incision. He sliced into his wrist, a flow of blood spilled onto Tezuka for a moment before Syusuke yanked his arm away and put pressure onto his wrist until the bleeding stopped which did not take long.

"It's bleeding badly..." Syusuke croaked. He looked to the human who laid with his eyes closed. "...'Mitsu"

"I am alright, Syusuke," Tezuka responded and cracked an eye open to look at the demon. "Do not be so fearful. I am not going to leave you that easily."

"I know, love. I know." Syusuke cooed, combing his fingers through his husband's hair. He turned his focus to Seiji. "Please, is it slowing?"

"It has stopped bleeding," Seiji said and wiped the blood away. "It is healing. He will be fine." He placed a bandage over the remaining wound. "You came to me asking if there was a way to prolong a human's life. Your blood may be key to doing so," he said as he took the notebook from Masao and looked over the notes taken. "You are truly a remarkable creature, little one."

Tezuka sat up and put his tunic back on. His demon had been inquiring about prolonging a human life? He was sure it was his life in which he desired to prolong. "Syusuke. Come," he said and stood. He held out his hand for Syusuke and pulled him along."Seiji."

"Hm?"

"Do not think of using his blood to prolong anyone's life," Tezuka said and pulled Syusuke out of Seiji's home and dispensary.

"Kunimitsu!" Syusuke hissed and tugged his arm free. "If we can prolong your life, would you not want to?" he asked. The human stared at him then shook his head. "I do not understand. Why? If my blood can help you live a longer life, why not take it?"

"I do not want a longer life, Syusuke. When a human is born, they rapidly learn of and accept their mortality. I will grow old and die one day. Or I may day while fighting to protect you and the babe. Disease or murder… No matter the cause I will die. You will need to accept it. Instead of worrying the time we do have away." The human tried to reason.

"You protect me to make sure I live, ne? Because you do not want to lose me? Because the thought of losing me, kills you? You will knowingly put yourself in danger just to make sure I go unhurt. You are well aware even in my current state, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, yet you made me promise not to put myself in harm's way." Syusuke nearly whined, his voice cracking with a surge of mournful emotion.

"Syusuke, my angel." Tezuka gripped the demon's arm and pulled him into a quiet alley. "You needn't mourn. I am still very young and with you by my side, I am sure I will live a long and extremely happy life." He ran his fingers over Syusuke's stomach. "You will always have me."

Syusuke nodded. Why did this keep coming up? No good would come out of worrying about it. His own fingers followed Tezuka's. "You're right."

"Come. I have something to show you."

* * *

Tezuka pulled the blindfold he had tied onto Syusuke off. He had guided the demon into the cave and into the cavern which was the living space. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"You did this?"

"Not all of it. Father helped. We went through and got rid of any pests, Cleaned out the place. Not just this one and the one with the hot spring, but every single one in the cave system. We hired someone and they built a wall with a door at the entrance of the cave. The door locks, no one can enter without us giving consent. You and the babe will be safe here at all times, to get away from the estate."

Syusuke moved to stand at the end of the bed and stared at what looked like an outfit that had been laid out. "What is this?"

"I had this made up for you. I do hope it will fit despite your full belly." Tezuka informed as he stepped up behind his husband. "Try it."

"Help me then." The demon purred and turned around to face his husband. He smiled coyly and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Undress me?"

The human smirked, cocked an eyebrow and gently removed Syusuke's arms from around his neck and guided him back a step. Carefully he unlaced Syusuke's tunic and then pulled it over his head, he tossed it haphazardly to the side. He smirked again and dropped to his knees, he unlaced Syusuke's boots and helped him step out of them. Next went the trousers and undergarments. The demon purred loudly as he stood up. At this rate, they would not get much further before his self-restraint vanished. He grabbed the clothing from the bed and helped his husband into it.

By all definitions, it was a yukata. Belled sleeves and floor length. Black in color, made of a very intricate lace and trimmed with a black silk. This was meant for his Tezuka's eyes only, it was intended for Syusuke to wear for his benefit. He helped Syusuke put on the yukata and tie the matching sash around his waist. As expected, it was quite the enticing sight. Tezuka let out a shaky breath. So sexy.

"Ne, Kunimitsu?" Syusuke purred. He stood up on his toes and planted a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Yes?" Tezuka breathed out

The demon did not answer he pressed into Tezuka's groin, drawing a groan from the human. He smiled and moved away from Tezuka, turning his back to him. "Does this excite you this much?" he asked and pulled the hair sticks that kept the hair pinned up. His hair fell down around him in brunette waves. Suddenly strong arms came around him and held him in place.

"It is what lies under is what excites me, Syusuke." Tezuka splayed his hands over the smaller brunette's chest, deliberately brushing over wonderfully enlarged and pert nipples. He pinched them and caused the demon to shudder. Burying his face in Syusuke's neck, he bit him hard enough to break skin, blood dribbled from the wound and the demon moaned. He slipped his hands down to the rounded belly, caressing it gently. His touch was met with a sturdy thump from the babe.

Syusuke chuckled. "She protests." he purred.

"So she does," Tezuka responded, his hand journeying back to Syusuke's chest before he made him turn to face him and pushed him back until he fell back onto the bed. The demon wasted no time scooting back against the headboard of the bed, spreading his legs open wide to give a wonderful view. He untied and pulled his tunic off and pulled his boots off next before jumping into bed. He climbed over Syusuke and captured him in a deep kiss. While they kissed he untied the sash and pushed the lace yukata open.

"Nnn… 'Mitsu…" Syusuke moaned as Tezuka kissed over his jaw and down his neck, then chest. He stopped to lavish his nipples with attention. Drawing one into his mouth with he rolled the other between his forefinger and thumb. He moaned loudly and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, while his other hand gripped the human's silky locks.

The sounds Syusuke made always sounded so erotic. It excited him in so many ways. He slipped his hand from nipple to between the demon's legs, he pumped the very swollen organ a few times and Syusuke mewled and writhed under him. Letting go of the nipple he'd been sucking on with an undignified pop, he took a second to admire his husband's 'in the throes of passion' look. From the flushed skin and blushing face, the sweat that started to cover him, his parted lips and glassy half-lidded eyes, and his excitedly trembling body. It was always so sexy. He captured Syusuke in an intensely passionate kiss. While he did so he slicked his fingers with the impressive amount of viscous fluid that had pooled on Syusuke's stomach and pushed two fingers into the tight and velvety passage belonging to the demon.

Syusuke broke from the kiss to moan loudly He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and clung to him tightly. The human slipped his fingers in and out of him a few times before adding a third finger. He gasped and the suddenness. Tezuka adjusted the angle of his hand to brush the bundle of nerves, causing him to cry out. "… 'Mitsu!" The human continued to brush against it until he was writhing and screaming out in absolute pleasure.

Tezuka smirked and pulled his fingers from his husband and shifted to kneel. Wrapping his arms under Syusuke's thighs he pulled him away from the headboard enough so that he was laying completely. He leaned over with Syusuke's legs still hooked on his arms, causing the demon to spread his legs further so not to put pressure on his belly. "Syusuke…" He began, claiming a quick kiss. "I love you so very much." he breathed out. Not giving the other brunette a chance to respond, he pushed into him, impaling him completely.

"Ahhnnn! I love you too!" Syusuke moaned out. With Tezuka's hands firmly planted on either side of his chest, he slid clawed fingers up the toned arms, over his own legs only to hook his arms around Tezuka's neck the best he could. The human moved at a slow and torturous pace. It felt great but it was so slow, lazy even. He purred every time Tezuka slid back into him. "Mi..nnn...tsu… Faster!" he whimpered.

"Hn." Tezuka moved quicker and quicker, aiming for that spot and hitting it. Syusuke keened and let go of him, arching off the bed, claws tearing at the bedding below them. A relentless pace, slamming into that spot and making Syusuke scream, it echoed off the walls of the cavern, almost deafeningly so. He watched the demon writhe under him. His face flushed, saliva dribbled from his lips, his eyes shut but watery, and his hair tussled about. There was probably nothing his husband could do that he would not find beautiful or sexy.

"Mi… I'm going..." Syusuke began.

Tezuka stopped moving and pulled from his husband. "Not yet, angel." he cooed and moved off of the bed, pulling Syusuke with him. Positioning the demon on the edge of the bed, he positioned himself between pale thighs and leaned over the demon. "Wrap your legs around me. Do not come until I say, alright?" he whispered and a nod was given as a response. Once Syusuke had his legs around him he pulled his glasses off and laid them to the side. With his hands planted on either side of Syusuke's head, he impaled him once again. He resumed his previous pace and Syusuke immediately moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around his neck, once again clinging to him desperately.

"I… Ah!...Mi… Ahnnn… 'Mitsu! Nnnah! I… Can't!" Syusuke keened. He was losing his mind.

Grunting, Tezuka reached between them, taking Syusuke's arousal in his hand, stroking it in time with his hips. The demon mewled. "You can come." he breathed out. Immediately he was obeyed, Syusuke came, spilling his seed all over his own stomach. He continued to pound into his husband relentlessly, watching him arch, keen, and spasm. Soon enough cerulean eyes popped open and smiled through moans. "Good boy." he cooed and captured his Syusuke's lips in a hungry kiss. Once the kiss broke, he pulled free from his husband and tapped Syusuke's hip. "Up. Hands and knees."

Syusuke rolled over and crawled up the bed and laid his head on his arms, his backside up in the air. He felt the bed dip as Tezuka came up behind him. Strong hands gripped his hips firmly and Tezuka buried himself in him again. He was already aroused again. Once again the taller brunette was merciless. He moaned loudly and bit into his own arm. Then, that spot was hit once again. He keened loudly, it was too good, he was going to die. "Ahnnn! Mi...aaa… tsu!"

Reaching around, Tezuka grabbed his husband's arousal and pumped it in time to his hips. He did not think he was going to be able to hold off much longer. "Syusuke… Hn… Come with me." he commanded. Syusuke moaned in response. His movements became more erratic, he was so close. Syusuke stiffened and keened, this time spilling himself onto the bedding. He too came at the same time, spilling himself inside the demon.

Once the two came down from their bliss Tezuka climbed out of bed and picked Syusuke up, carrying him to the hot spring. He walked into the water before setting the smaller brunette down. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, exhausted."

"I am sure you are," Tezuka responded and dipped down to press a kiss to Syusuke's forehead. "Let's get cleaned up and then we can rest," he said softly, a sleepy nod was his only response.

* * *

The newlyweds laid in bed, Syusuke rested on Tezuka's chest while drawing invisible shapes on his chest. "Ne, Kunimitsu?" he said in a mere murmur.

"Hm"

"I have been thinking about what we could call the babe." The demon said and shifted slightly to look up at Tezuka.

"Have you thought of a name?" Tezuka looked down and smiled briefly. He too had been thinking of names. He had thought of on he liked and was waiting for the perfect time to tell the other brunette.

"No, not yet." Syusuke yawned. "I can't seem to think of one that is suitable for her. She is perfection, daughter to you, a guardian and me, an angelic demon. Conceived and grown inside a male, soon to be birthed be one as well. There are so many names that are suitable, however, not one that is as perfect as she is."

Tezuka hummed. "I too have been thinking about possible names," he admitted.

Syusuke adjusted himself and grabbed his husband's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss each finger and knuckle. "Have you thought of anything?"

"Kiyoko," Tezuka responded without hesitation.

"Pure child," Syusuke whispered. It was perfect. He loved it. "I love it. Little Tezuka Kiyoko." he purred.

The human hummed again, squeezing Syusuke's shoulders for a moment.

Letting go of Tezuka's hand, Syusuke sat up and rubbed his hands over his belly. "What do you think, precious one? Is Kiyoko a good name?" he asked, receiving a thump under his hand as a response. "Hmm, I think it suits you. My little Kiyoko..." he whispered and stroked his belly lovingly. "When Ayaka told me I could bear children, I really did not think it would be something so amazing. I thought for sure you would be disgusted with me. Humans can be so fickle. I was happy when you did not turn on me. I was even happier when you welcomed both pregnancies..." He looked up at the human who was staring at him. "I'm sorry."

"For? You have not done anything to be sorry for, my angel."

"I have. I doubted you."

"That does not matter now. Do you doubt me now?"

Syusuke shook his head. "No. I do not doubt you."

Tezuka smiled a genuine smile. "Then you needn't be sorry," he said and held out his arms. "Come, you must get your rest."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I chose Kiyoko as a name because it seemed to fit so well. * Kiyo - depending on the kanji used can mean pure or holy, I imagined them using the kanji for pure over holy as she is half demon regardless and *ko - meaning child. Of course, starting with 'K' also fits as it seems to be a thing in the Tezuka household. (I am aware all three male generations are 'Kuni'.)_

 _Anyway, thoughts and feedback always appreciated._


	19. Chapter 19

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

At thirty weeks, Syusuke's belly had ballooned quite a bit, leaving him sore. He laid in bed, buried in the bedding. The orb that acted as a window to his womb sat on the bedside table allowing him to watch Kiyoko. He didn't get out of bed much as Seiji thought it would be best on his thin frame. Seiji came daily to check on him and if he could not make it, Masao was sent instead.

A gentle knock to the bedchamber door roused the demon, who sat up lazily. "Come in."

A maid entered, in her hands a brush and a pair of scissors. "Syusuke-sama, I have brought the items you wanted. Are you sure about this? The young master is away for a few more days, would it not be best to wait for him, so he will know?"

"Oh now, it would not be much of a surprise if he were to know, would it? I promise you it is completely alright." Syusuke said and got out of the bed, his flowing robes doing nothing to hide his belly. He grabbed the orb and moved to the parlor and sat down at the chabudai. To turn his back to a human, when they still had not figured out which of the staff had been in communication with Ota, was a risky move.

"H-how short, Syusuke-sama?"

Setting the orb on the chabudai, he undid his robes, allowing them to fall from his shoulders. "Do you see the scars of where my wings used to connect to my body?" he asked, pulling his hair over his shoulder.

The maid knelt down behind the demon and studied his back. "Yes. Just here" she said and touched the scar tentatively.

"Cut it to the scars, no higher please," Syusuke responded. He picked the orb back up while the maid got to brushing his hair out. "She looks like she has gotten so big. I don't know how I am to birth her if she is so big," he whispered.

"Oh, master, you are adorable. Women have been doing it for all time. Your body was created with the eventual birthing of babes in mind. You needn't worry. Your body will adjust to allow it. I am sure Seiji-sensei will have alternatives if not. However," The maid tied a ribbon into the insanely long hair just below where the demon had said to cut. "Do not fret about it. Moreover, the young master will be with you and aide you." She carefully cut above the ribbon, The brunette hair flowing loose as soon as it was severed.

Syusuke smiled. The maid was right. Being in the hands of Seiji and Tezuka, he and the babe would be perfectly fine.

"She is beautiful, Syusuke-sama. Have you chosen a name for her yet?" The maid asked as she carefully evened out the cut.

"We have. We will announce her name once she has been born." Syusuke responded and a knock sounded at the door. "Enter."

Masao and Eiji walked both waving as they did."Cutting your hair?" Masao asked and plopped down across from Syusuke at the chabudai, Eiji, however, sat right down next to the demon.

Syusuke nodded. "I am, I enjoy my long hair, but it is so troublesome. Kunimitsu spends hours brushing it out after spending so much time washing it. We both end up leaning on it and tugging it while coupling. Besides, it will be that length again in a year or so." he said, his friends both blushing in response. He chuckled. "Where is Seiji, Masao?"

"Finishing up with a farmer, he'll be here soon." Masao responded, "How are you feeling, Syu?"

The demon smiled and waved the maid off. He got to his feet and tossed the severed length of hair into the lit fireplace. "I am okay. As you can see…" he gestured to the orb. "She is quite active, which is a bit uncomfortable, but apart from that I am perfectly fine."

Eiji hummed. "Don't you miss Ku-chan?"

"Of course I do. He's been away a week with Kuniharu and Shuichiro. They are to be back in a few days so I can endure. You too, ne, Eiji?"

"Nya." Eiji nodded.

Over a week ago they had received a cry of help from a neighboring town with a demon problem. Syusuke had wanted to go but Tezuka, Kuniharu, Seiji, and Ayano all refused it. Eiji was going to go, but Oishi decided to have him stay and look after the demon. All of them were worried about Syusuke going into labor as no one knew the gestation of his type of demon. It was all guesswork. Whatever the case, Ayano, Seiji, Masao, and Eiji were all ready to support Syusuke just in case.

"I am going to go lay back down, wake me when Seiji arrives," Syusuke said and picked up the orb, heading back to the bedchamber.

* * *

Tezuka sat with Oishi at a table, he picked at the lavish meal that had been prepared for them. He was not really feeling particularly hungry.

"Eat, Kunimitsu. Your wife is in good hands. Even if he were to go into labor." Oishi said and took a bite of rice. He looked to his friend to be met with a glare. He was always so touchy when it came to the demon. With a sigh, he set his chopsticks down. "No matter what, he will be fine, and so will the babe. Seiji is an experienced healer with many births under his belt, your mother is experienced as well. Moreover, Syusuke is a demon."

No response came, Tezuka simply set his chopsticks down and leaned back in his chair. Oishi was right. Syusuke was in good hands. Yet, it did not make him feel any better.

"If you do not eat properly, how can you be there for your wife and child? Eat, Kunimitsu." Kuniharu said as he sat down with the two. His son glared at him for a moment before tucking into his meal. "Seriously, what a troublesome kid." he combed through his hair with his fingers. "Refusing to eat just because you are away from Syusuke. Honestly, how do you think he'd feel if you were to get sick?" Dark chocolate eyes snapped to him. "Anyway, I just got done talking with the guardian leader here, it seems we can leave tomorrow. Most of the demons that had been hiding out have retreated. We just have to help comb through and make sure they are all gone."

"Shall we get to it then?" Tezuka asked. He honestly did not want to chance being away while Syusuke delivered a child on his own. The sooner they got back the better.

* * *

Ayano sat down on the edge of the bed her son and son-in-law slept in. Syusuke had been sleeping so much. Gently she pushed his bangs back out off of his forehead. "Syusuke, wake up. I just got word from Kuniharu. They will be back tomorrow." She said softly. Carrying a babe for a male must be exhausting. The demon slept so much. Perhaps it was different for demons? Perhaps the child was literally feeding off of his energy? Cerulean eyes cracked open, looking at her. She smiled and a fanged smile was returned. "Hi. Would you like to get up now?"

'Un! Have I been sleeping long?" Syusuke asked and sat up, his hand going straight to his stomach to stroke it soothingly.

"Masao, Seiji, and Eiji are all waiting for you to wake. They said you went back to sleep as soon as they arrived several hours ago. Is it common for a demon mother to sleep so much toward the end of their pregnancy?"

"I don't know. I was an infant when my mother was pregnant with my younger brother. I was cast out as soon I was old enough to take care of myself, so I do not recall anything about it." Syusuke responded, watching as Ayano reached over to stroke his belly as well.

"Your family, they are not like you are they?" Ayano asked.

"Not really. My older sister and I look similar. Though unlike me, they all look like real demons, act like real demons, and function normally to their specified genders..." Syusuke sighed.

"They would not approve of Kunimitsu?"

"They do not approve of me. They hate humans. They would be bound to hate our precious one as well..." He whimpered, until a gentle hand cupped his face, forcing him to look at his mother-in-law.

"Their loss, dear. You are an amazing wife and you will be an amazing mother. You are a fantastic son and an outstanding man. Never in my years did I think I'd say that to a demon, yet here I am." Ayano petted Syusuke's cheek and dropped her hand back to his belly. "Now, come along. Seiji needs to see you."

Syusuke climbed out of bed, pulling his robes tighter around his body and grabbed the orb from beside the bed. He followed the human woman down to the sitting room where the three waited. Masao was laying with his head in Seiji's lap, Seiji was reading the journal he had been writing in about his pregnancy, and Eiji was reading a book of sorts. The three looked at him as he entered.

"Sleeping beauty has decided to wake up. Nya." Eiji said.

"Sorry. Sorry. I have been so tired recently." Syusuke smiled. He handed off the orb to Eiji and looked to the elf. "I believe you wanted to check on me."

Seiji nodded and bopped Masao gently, playfully with the notebook, telling the okami to move. In turn, Masao nipped at his fingers playfully and sat up. "I will borrow Syusuke for a little while." the elf said and ushered the demon from the room. "How have you been feeling, little one?"

"Tired. Sore. Swollen." Syusuke responded, cradling his belly as they walked.

"That is too be expected. You are carrying a child, who is eating off of you. Though you have been sleeping a lot. Have you been eating properly? Do you drink the tonics?"

"Un!" Syusuke nodded. "I eat often, everything has the herb you have prescribed. I drink the tonics and elixirs."

Seiji hummed. "I think you are getting close. How is your belly? Have you been experiencing discomfort? Cramping?"

Syusuke nodded. "Yeah. What does that mean?"

"That means." Seiji began and smiled brightly "You are getting ready to have yourself a babe."

"Eh? Isn't it too soon?"

"No. For a human, yes. For you, I do not know. For all I know, you could be overdue by days or even by weeks. I am letting that miraculous body of yours tell me what it's doing. If it is displaying signs of it being time for that babe to come, then it is time." Seiji explained as he gestured the demon into a room where he could examine him privately. A sitting room of sorts with a daybed. "Disrobe and lie down please."

Syusuke loosened his robes and let them slip from his shoulders and to the floor. Naked and completely unabashed, he laid down on the day bed, placing his arms behind his head. The elf gently pushed on his belly.

"Your belly feels tense. Tell me, has your belly been tensing up, cramping?"

"It has."

"Is it painful?"

"Yes, very. Why?"

Seiji blinked. "I have not seen you wince or heard you cry out once. That is shocking. Does it wake you when you are sleeping?"

Syusuke nodded. "Yeah. Usually. Seiji, why are you asking these questions?"

The elf winked. "I have my reasons. The babe I fine before you start to worry. However, little one, may I examine your..."

"Yeah. You needn't ask! Do what is needed." The demon chuckled.

* * *

Standing in the middle of an open field just outside the town they were helping, Tezuka stood over the corpse of a decapitated demon. He flicked the blood from kurenjinguburēdo and slid it back into its sheath. "Father, Shuichiro, are you both unharmed?" he asked the other two men.

"We are fine," Kuniharu responded and Oishi nodded.

"Are there others lurking?" Tezuka asked as he looked around.

"If there were others, they have retreated," Oishi said, swinging pājinguburēdo to get the blood off before balancing it on his shoulder.

Kuniharu flicked his sword as well, shaking the blood off and then sheathing it. "Let's head back."

A loud roar ripped through the quiet. A large demon flew toward the three, specifically Tezuka, its large animal like hand and claws swiping at him, he dodged and rolled out of the way. Crouching Tezuka pulled kurenjinguburēdo from its sheath and lunged for the demon.

The demon stood three times Tezuka's height, it's abdomen sickly thin and stretched out. Straggly black hair flowed from its head that looked like a skeleton and some mixed beast with a mouth looking oddly like an angler fish. It had one large sunken eye that glowed red. It had two set of wings, thin and torn leathery wings, and a long lizard-like tail. Its hands resemble paws with insanely large claws and its legs were skeletal digitigrade. It was definitely a male demon as it wore no clothing.

The other two guardians lunged for the demon, only to be slapped away by the demon's tail. Tezuka growled and dodged another attack, rolling out of the way. He quickly looked to the other two who were getting back to their feet, completely unharmed.

The demon moved in jerky movements as it landed and crept toward Tezuka. "Human..." he hissed. "You reek of demon." his voice was otherworldly and creepy. Canting his head he tried to figure out the human. "You are the guardian that keeps the angelic demon."

Oishi and Kuniharu rushed back to Tezuka, their weapons drawn and ready to be put to use.

"What does my wife have to do with it?" Tezuka growled, he stood to his full height, his monotone laced with annoyance as Syusuke once was being sought. He looked at his father and friend. They simply nodded. Lunging, he landed a kick to the sickly thin abdomen, a stomach-churning snap. Landing on his feet, he lunged again. His father and Oishi lunged with him. Oishi snagged a leg with pājinguburēdo and severed it. Kuniharu slipped under the demon as it toppled, slicing along its side. He once again planted his foot in the demon's stomach. The demon fell.

"The demon does not belong with you..." The demon hissed at Tezuka. " _We_ will have him no matter how many you kill to stop it."

Tezuka glared at the demon. He was not going to let the rambling of a random demon unnerve him. He rotated kurenjinguburēdo in his hand before lunging for the demon. The demon backhanded him and he flew back, crashing into one of the corpses from earlier. He grunted at the impact but got up. His father and best friend were already atop the demon. Pājinguburēdo came down, severing the demon's head from his body.

"Are you hurt, Kunimitsu?" Kuniharu called.

"I'm fine," Tezuka said, sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "How did this demon know where I am and that I have Syusuke?"

"I do not know."

"I am going home," Tezuka said and sheathed his blade.

Kuniharu sighed. "We are not finished here, Kunimitsu. Syusuke is fine and safe, you needn't worry about him. Pregnant or no, I am sure he can fight for himself as well. Trust him and the others." His son was behaving so strangely when it came to Syusuke. It was driving him crazy. He understood well how he felt. He had, however, a job to perform.

Bone-chilling cracking emanated from the freshly slain demon. The three guardians shifted their focus to the corpse as it shook and moved. The cracking turned into hissing and growls. The three slipped into defensive stances, their weapons once again ready. Bursting from the corpse came several long centipede-like demons, all of them focused on Tezuka.

It did not take long for the three to slay the centipedes. They all were very weak and took absolutely no effort. They easily crushed them under their boots despite the size of them.

Covered in blood and slime the three walked back to the inn where they had been staying for the last week. The three bathed and cleaned their weapons and armor before heading back out. They were due to meet with the head guardian of the town. They met at the headquarters.

"We have helped with your demon infestation, even if we have not cleared them all, you should be able to handle the rest on your own," Kuniharu said as they all sat down, not even waiting for anyone to say anything.

Tezuka crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. Oishi sat next to him, tapping his leg as he sat down. The friends exchanged glances before turning their attention back to the others in the room.

An elderly man smiled at the three of them and bowed. "We can not thank you enough for the time you have taken to help us with our problem. We are forever in your debt."

Kuniharu nodded. "It was our pleasure."

"One of the demons." Tezuka began, all eyes suddenly snapped to him. "I have made no secret of my relationship with Syusuke. You are all aware that _he_ is a _demon_..." The look of disgust on several faces did not go unnoticed. He chose to ignore them. "How is it that a demon knew that I was here and my relationship with Syusuke?" he asked.

The elderly man became visibly uncomfortable, looking to the others. "Mere coincidence, young Tezuka-san. I assure you," he said

He wasn't buying it. Tezuka kept his gaze locked on the elderly man. "Why were we the only ones you reached out to for help? You asked for me by name. How is this coincidence?" Tezuka asked. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't angry. He was. But for the sake of his father and husband he was keeping himself in check.

"You have quite the reputation, child." A woman spoke. "You are a skilled fighter and strong enough to take down beasts. We are aware of your relationship with… that thing. We are also aware that there is an order that no harm is to come to him as he has betrayed his own and saved your town."

Oishi watched Tezuka from the corner of his eyes. The stoic man looked to be completely impassive, but the subtle twitching in his face and hands told him that his best friend was quite angry. "'That thing' - His name is Tezuka Syusuke. He may be a demon but he has earned respect. Do show it to him." he chided coolly.

The woman twitched. "I will do no such thing Oishi-kun. Nor will I lay a hand on him. A demon is a demon. They have no right..." she began but was cut off as Kuniharu slammed his hands into the table they sat around.

"As guardians, we are to maintain the balance of good and evil." Kuniharu nearly hissed. "Humans, creatures, beasts. We all have the ability to be evil. This is why we have laws and penalties. Syusuke has shown not an ounce of evil despite being born a demon. His existence does not sway the balance."

Tezuka stood. "I'm leaving first," he said and turned to leave, as he did so the doors flew open, a familiar okami beast had burst in. "Masao?"

The okami transformed back to his usual form and smiled. "Kunimitsu, you must leave at once."

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked, standing up from where he sat, Kuniharu too stood.

"Nothing is wrong, in fact just the opposite! It would seem that the babe is on her way," Masao responded, clearly excited as his tail swished behind him happily.

"What?" Tezuka asked, not sure he was hearing correctly.

"Go home or else you will miss the birth of your child!" Oishi laughed. "Go. Go. We will be behind you. Masao, get him home. We will get his horse and belongings."

* * *

 **A/N:** _BABY TIME! Who's excited to finally meet the little lady? A day late, I am sorry, my entire family got hit with a 24-hour stomach bug, things were not pretty! Thoughts and opinions always appreciated._


	20. Chapter 20

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|_ _|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

As soon as Tezuka arrived home, his body moved on autopilot. He did not stop to greet the servants at the door, he needed to get to his husband. Syusuke was the only thing that mattered. His head spun and his heart raced. He was nervous and ecstatic. He threw the door to their quarters open, in the parlor was his mother and Eiji. He dropped his armor and sword to the floor and kicked off his boots as he passed through to the bedchamber. Syusuke sat on the edge of the bed as he cradled his abdomen.

"You cut your hair."

Syusuke smiled and stood up. "I did… It is easier to manage this way. Do you like it?"

Tezuka cupped his husband's face and dipped down to kiss him. "It suits you, angel," he said and kissed him again. "How are you feeling?"

"I am okay. The waves of pain are far between. Seiji said I still have some time to go. The maids will be in shortly to put fresh linen on the bed." Syusuke responded. "How did things go for you?"

"Well enough," Tezuka responded and guided Syusuke back to the bed. They both sat down and he pulled his husband onto his lap. "We dispatched a good part of their demon infestation. Though I am sure it was all a lie. They have enough guardians strong enough to take down all of those demons." He kissed Syusuke's temple as he winced in pain. "There was one demon, who knew exactly who I am and my relationship with you, he came after me because I have you."

Syusuke took a few shaky breaths. "He wanted me, didn't he?" he asked, recovering from the wave of pain that shot through his abdomen and back. Tezuka hummed an affirmative. "I am glad you are home safely."

"Me too," Tezuka responded and buried his face against Syusuke's neck, breathing in his floral scent. It had only been a week but he had missed this scent. It was so intoxicating. He rubbed Syusuke's belly with one hand he felt a thud against his hand and Syusuke grunted. "Did that hurt?"

"Yeah. Because she is no longer surrounded in a fluid, everything feels sharper. It's not too bad, though she has a tendency of being violent." Syusuke chuckled. It is only going to get worse. He already knew this. "Can we go for a walk in the garden?" He needed to do something other than wait around for the pain to get worse and the waves of it get closer together.

Tezuka nodded. "Yeah, my angel. Anything you want."

* * *

The couple stopped at the spot where they had stood ten weeks prior to promise themselves to each other. The blossoms were long gone now, but the spot felt blissful. Tezuka dropped to his knees in front of his husband, coming face to face with Syusuke's belly. He placed his hands on Syusuke's hips and pulled him close and laid his forehead against it.

Syusuke hummed and ran his fingers through the human's hair. "The belly is going to go away soon, are you going to miss it?"

Tezuka snorted and tilted his head back to look up at Syusuke. "No. Your belly is beautiful, however, it is what it holds that attracts me. Once she is in our arms that is what will matter." The demon smiled and stroked his face. Only for it to quickly fade as he dropped to his knees, his arms going around his stomach. "Syu?"

"I'm fine! Just intense." Syusuke ground out. Tezuka rubbed his back gently until it passed. "They are getting worse."

"Let's go back."

"No. Not yet. It would be a shame to stay inside, it is a beautiful day." Syusuke straightened up the best he could so that he could look at his husband. For someone so stoic, the human certainly let his mask slip when around him. It is one of the things he loved about Tezuka. Concern was written all over his face. He chuckled and kissed Tezuka. "I promise you, my love, I am alright. We can go back in a little bit. I do not wish to birth her out here." he assured.

Tezuka got to his feet and then helped the demon up. Hand in hand they made their way through the garden. They stopped at many flowers and collected some to bring to their bedchamber. They collected all sorts of flowers, a lot of them were not native to Japan, yet there they were. Roses, gardenias, lilies, peonies, dahlias, and random greenery. An entire bouquet. By the time they had finished collecting flowers, Syusuke could barely stand.

"Syusuke-sama. Young master!" A maid called as she approached the two. Syusuke was bracing himself against a tree while Tezuka rubbed his back and whispered soothingly. "The master and Oishi-san have arrived."

"Where are they?"

"In the parlor of your quarters with the mistress, and Eiji-kun. Masao-chan has gone to fetch Seiji-sensei." The maid said taking the flowers as Tezuka handed them to her.

"Have someone cut those properly and put them in a vase," Tezuka ordered and picked Syusuke up, carrying him bridal-style. The demon groaned and whimpered in protest. "Bear with it for now. I will get you back to bed quickly," he promised. He and the maid quickly made their way inside. "Fetch a basin of cool water and a washing cloth. Bring it to our bedchamber immediately." He directed.

"Yes, young master." The maid said and bowed, running off in a different direction.

Tezuka hurried to their quarters and with the assistance of another maid who opened the doors along the way. He set Syusuke on the edge of their bed. The demon smiled at him as he stepped back. "Are you feeling better?" he asked as he began to remove his own clothing, stripping down to his trousers.

"It has passed already. I don't know how long until it hits again." Syusuke said. He watched as Tezuka crouched to take off his slippers for him as he untied the ties on his robes and let them slip off his shoulders. Tezuka sat against the headboard of the bed, and he crawled up to sit between his legs, leaning forward a bit as Tezuka set to massaging his back. "That feels good..." He purred.

"I'm glad," Tezuka responded and kissed Syusuke's shoulder. The demon flinched and grunted. "Syu?"

"She is all of the sudden restless, she may very well claw her way out." Syusuke hissed. Tezuka wrapped his arms around him, hands setting on his stomach. Kiyoko gave a violent thud at the touch, causing him to yelp.

The human rubbed circles on Syusuke's belly. "Calm yourself, my child. You are hurting your mother," he whispered. "You'll be out soon enough, then you can kick all you want." Syusuke threw his head back, whimpering. The demon's head hit his collar bone with a painful thump. He winced with the impact but said nothing. Who was he to complain over slight discomfort? "Syu?"

"Hurts!"

"I know. I know." Tezuka kissed Syusuke's temple and pushed back sweat-slicked bangs. He hushed his husband soothingly while kissing any flesh he could reach.

Ayano knocked on the door and came in. She frowned at the sight but said nothing yet. She moved the clothing that had been left lying about and grabbed a spare sheet to cover Syusuke's lap and preserve what modesty he had left. The demon was hissing and whimpering while her son attempted to soothe him. Quietly she beckoned two maids in. One with the flowers and the other with the basin of cool water and washing cloth. "Thank you," she whispered and dismissed them. "Oh sweet child." she dipped the cloth into the cool water and passed it to Tezuka. Cerulean eyes snapped to her. "You are really starting to feel it, aren't you? Poor boy." She smiled softly and sat on the side of the bed, taking the demon's hand in her own while Tezuka wiped him with the wet cloth. "You are doing fantastically though."

* * *

Seiji rushed into the bedchamber with Masao at his heel. They were greeted with Syusuke on his hands and knees with his forehead pressed into the bed and his claws tearing at the linen. Tezuka was knelt at his side, rubbing his back and whispering encouraging words. "How is he doing?" he asked as Masao emptied the contents of the bag the brought onto a table they had brought in and sterilized earlier that day. Everything from salves and medicine to surgical equipment. Anything and everything he could possibly need in case of any scenario.

"I do not know," Tezuka responded. "He is in pain. I can not seem to ease his suffering any." The smaller brunette sobbed and cried out in pain. He could only watch and it was causing his chest to constrict every time. It was heartbreaking. It was always heartbreaking to hear Syusuke cry and see him suffer.

"It will not get any easier for him. If you can not handle his suffering you might wish to leave." Seiji said as he looked at a salve.

Syusuke squeaked and bolted up to kneel in front of Tezuka. "No! 'Mitsu do not leave me!" Teary and red-rimmed eyes pleaded with his husband. "C-Can't do this without you."

Tezuka grabbed Syusuke's face, cupping his hands on either side of his face and kissed away his tears. "I will not leave you." He assured and pulled the smaller brunette flush against his body, thin and wrapped around his neck and clawed hands delving into his hair. His own arms wrapped about his husband's waist. "I've got you."

Seiji hummed. "Kunimitsu, help your wife into a crouching position. He can continue to hold onto you. Probably would be the easiest on him." he said and turned to Masao. "You need to be ready pup, for anything. If I ask for something, you need to hand it to me immediately, alright?" The okami nodded. "Good boy." he praised and kissed a fluffy ear. When he turned Syusuke had been adjusted.

Syusuke groaned and buried his face into his husband's neck. "I can't."

"You can. You must." Seiji said. "You are ready Syusuke. When you contract you must bear down, Yes?" The demon nodded and groaned.

Tightening his grip on Syusuke, Tezuka winced as claws bit into his shoulders and hot tears hit his bare flesh. Syusuke cried out, the sound muffled against his neck. He cooed and whispered into a pointed ear, wanting to encourage the poor demon. Syusuke cried out and tore into his shoulder. Blood dribbled down his back, but he really wasn't concerned about himself.

"Kunimitsu reach between the two of you," Seiji said and as soon as the human did so he guided his hand to the baby's head, causing the human to have to bend uncomfortably. "Keep your fingers extended." He instructed.

The demon had to adjust the way he held on to him as Tezuka felt the babe. Syusuke whined and whimpered as the babe was adjusted and slipped out further. He pressed a quick kiss to his husband's shoulder. "Almost, Syu. Good job." he praised. Within seconds Kiyoko slid past his hand and into Seiji's arms. He wiped his blood covered hand on his trousers and pulled his husband in a tight embrace and kissed him soundly.

Syusuke sighed and sobbed all the while clinging on to Tezuka. "She's here?" he asked breathlessly.

"She's here," Tezuka confirmed just as the room filled with the cries of the newborn. He kissed his husband repeatedly, silently praising him. Syusuke purred happily in response.

"I'm so happy," Syusuke whispered. He was exhausted and he suddenly felt so empty. He didn't mind the empty feeling. "I want her."

"You can have her in a moment," Seiji said as he threw the afterbirth into an empty basin. He wiped his hands on a cloth. "Kunimitsu. We will have to have the maids clean the bed, but for now, help Syusuke lean up against the head of the bed. The babe needs to eat." The human nodded. "Masao."

"Hm?" The okami looked up from wrapping the babe in a blanket.

"Give her to Syusuke."

Tezuka helped Syusuke move against the headboard of the bed, propping him up with pillows and spare linen. The demon looked at him and smiled softly. His heart skipped a beat, much like it had when the first met. He cupped Syusuke's face and kissed his forehead. It was like falling in love all over again, the way his heart was behaving. "Are you okay?"

Syusuke nodded. "Un! I am alright," he responded. He placed his hand over Tezuka's. "Can I have her now?" he asked and turned his attention to the okami holding his babe. She was carefully passed to him and he cooed. She was so beautiful. She stared up at him with bright cerulean eyes. "Hello, precious one." he purred.

Seiji leaned over the bed. "Little one. You need to feed her. Do you need help?" the demon nodded. "It will feel strange at first." He smiled as the babe was clearly rooting. "Guide her to your nipple. Ah. There you go." he praised as the babe latched onto her mother. He brushed a hand through the demon's bangs. "You did wonderfully. Masao and I will clean up and leave you three alone. Congratulations, little one."

"Thank you," Syusuke whispered.

Tezuka Kiyoko. Although fully formed was born smaller than an average human babe at full term. She had a full head of dark brunette hair and cerulean eyes. Her ears were human and so were her hands. On her back were a pair of pristine white wings looking like a miniature version of Syusuke's. She was without a doubt the spitting image of her demonic parent.

* * *

A few days passed since the birth of their daughter and they had still not announced her name or introduced her to anyone. The only two outside of her parents to have met here was the elf and okami as they delivered her. Syusuke had wished for a few days of time so that he could heal fully and the three of them could form bonds. Tezuka would leave to fetch them meals and refreshments but would only be gone for brief periods.

Come day five, Syusuke felt like his normal self. He looked and felt as he did prior to his pregnancy. His demonic blood healing him quickly and with no physical signs he was ever pregnant or birthed a child. The two decided that that evening they would allow people to meet the babe. Tezuka sent word to his parents, the kitsune brood, their friends, and his grandfather. It would be a house full and the kitchen was ordered to prepare a meal for a large gathering as this would be done over dinner.

Syusuke sat at the chabudai after bathing while Tezuka brushed his hair and Kiyoko fed. He purred and hummed a lullaby while he stroked Kiyoko's face gently with a finger. She stared up at him, her eyes falling shut as she dozed.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Tezuka asked.

"I am. I am fully healed and everyone is anxious to meet our precious one. Your mother especially will be angry if we hold off any longer." The demon responded. "Tomorrow, I would like to visit Noriko's grave. I want to introduce her to Kiyoko as well." He missed the kitsune dearly and wished more than anything she could have been there to see the babe come into the world.

Tezuka hummed. "She would have wanted to meet her. We will visit." he plaited Syusuke's hair, tying the end with a ribbon. Afterwards, he leaned over his husband and wrapped him in an embrace, he stared down at their babe, whose little hand balled up by he face as she lazily nursed off of the demon.

As soon as Kiyoko was finished, Syusuke laid her in a nest of sorts he had made up for her with a pelt and some blankets. When he finally got to his feet, Tezuka was already dressed, wearing a white tunic with a dark embroidered waistcoat and dark trousers. "Oh, you look stunning, my love." he purred. He stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to his human's lips before slipping away to dress. He wore light-colored trousers, a white tunic and an earth-toned cincher with floral embroidery.

"Are you ready?" Tezuka asked, adjusting his waistcoat.

"Yeah." Syusuke picked the newborn up and cradled her in his arms. Tezuka stopped in front of him, dipping down to kiss his forehead and then the babe's.

The couple made their way down to the dining room where their guests waited for them. A maid opened the door for them and they passed through.

"Good evening everyone." Syusuke greeted, smiling softly. "Thank you for coming. Kunimitsu and I would like to formally introduce you to our daughter."

Tezuka took the babe from Syusuke and out of the blankets, he held her up for everyone to see her. The babe fussed. "Meet our daughter. Tezuka Kiyoko," he said and after a minute he gave the babe back to Syusuke before she got worked up. Immediately their babe tucked against the demon's chest, falling back to sleep instantly.

Everyone quickly made their way to the couple and infant. The eldest kitsune siblings and Ayano were there first. The two kitsune nuzzled their adopted brother and Ayano cooed over the infant. "She is beautiful, little brother." The kitsune praised.

"She most certainly is. Well done, my boys." Ayano praised as well. Kuniharu stepped up beside her, his arm wrapping around her waist. "She is without a doubt Syusuke's double. Don't you think, Kuniharu?"

"Aa."

Oishi stood next to Tezuka as Eiji cooed over the babe and made Syusuke laugh at his usual silliness. The neko purred and so very gently touched her. Oishi crossed his arms as he watched with amusement. "How was it?" He asked his best friend.

"The birth?" Tezuka asked and Oishi hummed in response. "Torment. Syusuke was in a lot of pain, however, he persevered. Seiji had me feel as she came out. There was not much more for me to do. I held him and comforted him. If you want specifics, you best ask him." He said, his watchful eyes never leaving the demon and babe. "He recovers fast, however, I think the experience was hard on him."

"I'm sure it was. Do you think he'll want to do it again?" Oishi asked, smirking slightly when Tezuka's gaze left Syusuke and Kiyoko for a brief moment to glare at him. "Much too soon to be thinking about it. I know."

"Even so. I am not strong enough to witness him suffer so much again." Tezuka said. Syusuke was laughing and talking with everyone. He clearly recovered completely and was so very happy. His heart skipped a beat. "To answer your initial question, he'll probably do it again, without a second thought." Cerulean eyes snapped to him and the demon winked.

"He can hear us..." Oishi stated.

"Aa," Tezuka responded.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Little Kiyoko made it into the world safe and sound. Her 'mama' and papa are safe. All is right in the world._

 _This was actually a pretty difficult chapter to write although I do love how it turned out. Had to get creative. :D Thoughts and such are greatly appreciated._


	21. Chapter 21

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentyOne**

Jealousy is a terrible thing. It is especially hard to deal with when you never had to share. Nearing his twenty-third year of life, Tezuka never had to share. Growing up an only child he never had to share anything. Attention and toys were always just his, even during his guardian training did he get his parents' full attention. Things had changed.

Tezuka stood against the door frame leading into the nursery. Syusuke had done a wonderful job putting it together. A crib sat dead center of the room, a sheer curtain encircled the crib, hanging from the ceiling. A cabinet and a table with a large basin sat against a wall. Heavy, cream-colored drapes hung over the window, and a big chair sat in front of the window. The demon was tucked up on the chair, Kiyoko was attached to his chest, feeding. Syusuke hummed a lullaby as he fed her, he always did. Cerulean met dark chocolate and he was given a happy and fanged smile. Instead of responding, he turned away, leaving him and their daughter.

It was stupid and childish. Yet he could not convince himself that he needn't be jealous. Watching as Syusuke doted over her and catered to her, the jealousy caused his blood to boil. Perhaps it was because he was not allowed to touch, hold, or get intimate with his husband. It was ridiculous. With a huff, he sat down at his desk, throwing himself into estate affairs instead of angering himself.

"Have I done something to anger you?"

Tezuka looked up from the papers he just picked up. The smaller brunette stood near, his arms empty for once since Kiyoko's birth. "No." he responded. He held out his arm and Syusuke stepped into his reach and he pulled him onto his lap, immediately burying his face in Syusuke's neck. He set to licking and biting the sensitive flesh and causing the demon to moan quietly. Wanting to hear more, he pressed gentle kisses down Syusuke's collar bone and to his chest, biting and sucking marks onto the pale flesh.

"Nnn… Please.." Syusuke moaned. It seemed like it was forever since he was last touched intimately. The end of his pregnancy and the month since Kiyoko had been born, he had not had the time or energy to get intimate with his husband. The little bit of touching felt so good.

"Please? What do you want, my angel?"

"You. Inside."

Tezuka smirked. "Gladly." He held onto the smaller brunette tightly and stood, carrying him to their bed and dropping him there. Syusuke bounced as he landed, causing him to giggle slightly. He pulled his own tunic off and set his glasses on the side table, then climbed onto the bed and immediately pulled the pants that Syusuke wore off and tossed them to the floor. Settling himself between the demon's legs, he looked over him. Slightly milk-swollen chest with dark and pert nipples, flat stomach and rounded hips, engorged length that laid against his stomach and weeping with need, long hair splayed like a halo, and his skin flushed. As always, so incredibly sexy. "Syu..." he dipped down and took the arousal into his mouth.

Syusuke arched and covered his own mouth with his hand while his other tangled into Tezuka's silky hair. It was hot, so very hot and felt so very good. "Nnng… 'Mitsu, please no more." he whimpered.

Replacing his mouth with his hand, Tezuka looked up at his husband. "I have only started," he whispered and licked the tip of Syusuke's arousal before engulfing it fully with his mouth. The sounds of muffled moans filled the room and Syusuke tugged on his hair to attempt to get him to let up. He groaned, causing a squeak to escape his husband. Humming, he worked the organ with his mouth and hand until Syusuke let do of his hair to tear at the bedding while keening. The smaller brunette was so close and he'd push him over.

"No… Ahn… 'Mitsu, I'm gonna nngg.. c-come." The demon keened. He couldn't take it anymore. He really missed the human's touch. With another keening moan, he came. His world went white for a minute and his body twitched uncontrollably. When he came back Tezuka was leaning over him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You drank it..."

"Of course."

"You didn't have to do that."

"No. I wanted to." Tezuka dipped down and licked the shell of his husband's pointed ear.

A loud crash from outside their quarters followed by screaming had both men on their feet instantly, Tezuka threw open the bedchamber door, as he went to step out Syusuke caught him by the arm. He turned and looked at the smaller brunette. "No. Stay, look after the babe."

"Syusuke, you…" Tezuka was cut off as Syusuke used his strength to toss him on to the bed.

"Don't argue, stay." Syusuke hissed and grabbed Tezuka's discarded tunic before running out of their quarters and pulling the tunic onto his naked body. As he ran he pulled his once again hip-length hair into a ponytail at the base of his skull. He halted as he stopped in front of a very familiar demon playing with a dead maid's hair. The demon smiled at him and he growled.

"Oh now is that any way to greet me, Otouto? How impolite." The demon cooed. She looked much like Syusuke only female and with black wings and ram-like horn, her hair color too was slightly different as well

"Yumiko. What do you want?" Syusuke hissed.

Yumiko chuckled. "How rude. After all this time, this is how you greet your nee-san? Tell me Otouto, what happened to your pretty wings?"

Syusuke stared at the other demon. Why? Why was she here after all this time? This could not mean anything good. Not for him, not for the family he has been adopted into, not for his half-human child, and certainly not his guardian husband. "What has happened to me in the millennia that I have been abandoned is not your concern. You have absolutely no business here, go away."

"Oh, you are still angry after all this time? How childish. No matter, mother and father want you to return home, and to bring that lovely babe of yours with you."

"No. I will do no such thing. You can…"

"Syusuke..."

The demon whipped around. "I told you to stay with her! Why are you here?"

"She is safe. Mother and father are guarding her." Tezuka said and handed Syusuke his katana. "As if I would let you handle this alone" he placed a hand on the small of his husbands back. "She needs you more than she needs me."

"Ah, Otouto. Is this the human that has domesticated you?" Yumiko said, dropping the maid's corpse to the floor. She approached her brother who wasted no time raising his blade to her. "What possessed you to reproduce with a human, and a guardian of all things?"

Tezuka stepped behind his husband, an arm going around slender shoulders and he held up his sword, leveling it with the other demon. "What is your business with my wife?' he asked. He would not back down nor would he release his husband.

"Mother and father want him and the half-human to return home. What their plans are, I do not know, one thing is for sure. You, guardian, have tainted my brother and our bloodline with that child, you will never see either of them again."

"Return home, Yumiko. I will not go with you, I will not return, I will not leave my husband, I will not separate our daughter from her father. I have no interest in you or them. My family is here." Syusuke said and pushed Tezuka's hand down, lowering kurenjinguburēdo. "I will destroy you if you come back, and should they come I will destroy them too," he promised,

Conceding, the other demon walked away. As she did so she waved her hand. "Fine. But don't think this is the end of it, Otouto. One day that human will not be around to stop us." she said and with that disappeared as fast as she appeared.

Syusuke's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Tezuka dropped down with him. His body trembled, a mix of anger and fear coursing through him. He could feel Tezuka pressing soothing kisses to his shoulders, but he stared at the poor maid that lay dead as his mind raced. Why would they want him or his child? Whatever it was, it could not be good. Suddenly the cries of an unhappy infant filled his ears and he jumped up, leaving his husband and his weapon where they sat.

* * *

Ayano bounced Kiyoko as she walked back and forth, trying hard to soothe the infant. "Hush little one, your mama and papa will be back soon," she said, her words only seeming to fuel the crying as Kiyoko let out a very shrill cry. "Oh dear, you certainly can be loud, can't you?" She put Kiyoko over her shoulder and tapped her back rhythmically. The door to the room burst open, revealing a flustered demon. "Oh, see now. There is your mama and I am sure your papa is right behind."

"He is," Syusuke assured as he approached his mother-in-law. Instead of taking Kiyoko he simply ran clawed hand through her hair. "Hush, my precious, all is fine. I'm here." he purred. Instantly Kiyoko stopped crying, red lined cerulean eyes blinked at him.

Tezuka approached the demon from behind, wrapping one arm around his chest while he reached out to rub his daughter's head. "Syu, take the babe and go relax. I need to talk to mother and father." he pressed a quick kiss to Syusuke's temple before moving away. He watched as his husband and child exited the room. How was he going to protect them? Not just at the present time, but forever..? That wasn't even possible.

"What's on your mind, Kunimitsu?" Ayano asked.

Sitting down in a chair, Tezuka pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. "How can I protect them? Syusuke is stronger than me and a skilled fighter. Kiyoko will most likely be the same." he began "What is the point of protecting them if they can take care of themselves? Moreover, I will eventually be too old and weak to protect them."

Ayano knelt on the floor beside her son, resting a hand on his knee. "Stronger or weaker, we all want to protect those who are precious to us. You have run to Syusuke's aide several times, and he allowed himself to undergo horrid things to protect you. He stands back and allows you to fight instead of him. Why are you questioning any of this?"

"The ruckus was Syusuke's sister. Actual sister. His family wants to take him and Kiyoko. Syusuke promised her death if she or any of them came back here. She told him I cannot protect him forever." Tezuka informed. He knew this. Why is this so suddenly bothering him? Why was anything bothering him? This was ridiculous. He rubbed his face again. "I am jealous of my own child…"

"You are used to monopolizing Syusuke. That is hardly unusual." Kuniharu said as he clapped his son on the shoulder. "Kiyoko needs Syusuke for food, and naturally they will form a bond. Syusuke is going to dote on her and want to take care of her. That is what his instincts tell him to do. You are used to him doting on you, jealousy is inevitable. As for protecting him and the babe. It is your instinct as a husband and father to want to protect your family. Regardless of Syusuke's strength and your mortality, it is your job to protect them, just as it is Syusuke's to care for the child you two created." He exchanged a look with his wife.

"You need to go talk to your wife. He'll be able to help you through it all." Ayano said with a smile and then tapped her son on his thigh. "Stop pouting and go now."

* * *

Tezuka stood against the door frame looking into the nursery. While he talked to his parents then dealing with the dead maid, Syusuke had curled up in the chair in the nursery with Kiyoko. He smiled to himself. The demon was asleep, their child was awake but feeding with her little feet and hands moving about happily. It was actually adorable. Quietly he approached the chair and looked over the two. Kiyoko looked up at him. "Hello there, sweet child," he whispered and picked her up. He sat down in front of the chair, his back supported against it. He pulled his knees up and laid the babe against them while holding onto her. It was almost scary how much she looked like her mother. "When your mama told me he was pregnant, I was so happy. Both times, really. Your older brother or sister was not meant to join us on earth. I was also terrified when he told me about you." Kiyoko gripped on to his finger and held it tightly. "I could not bear to see your mama go through losing another babe, I wanted nothing more to protect the both of you. I have managed to do so, even if I had to forbid your mama to protect himself. I could not bear it. Before I knew it your mama was giving birth to you. I was afraid then too. He survived and so did you…"

"...You see, in my life, I have never fallen so deeply in love. Your mama came into my life and I tried to kill him, several times. He refused to fight back, then I almost killed him. I got him with my sword, and he bled so badly, I thought then too I was going to lose him. Why though? I was born to kill demons to maintain the balance of good and evil. He's a demon, why should I care if he dies?" The babe gave him a dirty look and squeezed his finger tightly. "I realized when he slept for a long time to recover, while I sat over him and bathed him or treated a fever or helped Seiji with feeding him or relieving him, I fell in love with him." he smiled and wiggled his finger. "Don't be mad, I love your mama with all of my heart. I will protect you both until my dying breath. No matter how old or weak I get. I think both your grandmothers would kill me if it wasn't like that. As for the demons related to your mother, They will never touch either of you. Even after I go, your kitsune family, Seiji, Masao, and Eiji will all look after you two for me. Eventually, they will get old and leave too. Nowhere as long as your mama though." He poked Kiyoko's nose gently. He sighed and lowered his head, his forehead touching the babe's.

"… I love you, Kiyoko. You are my daughter. I helped create you, I watched as you grew, and I watched as your mama brought you into this world. Every day I watch as he feeds you, plays with you, bathes you, and dresses you. I find myself getting jealous, I am just being ridiculous. I am not used to sharing, I never had to share. I am not the most important person to your mama anymore. You are. As it should be." He smiled again. "I will get over it one day, because I know your mama, despite his time being spent being a good and doting mother to you, he still loves me with all his heart." He sighed and lifted his head up. "You can stop pretending to sleep, my angel."

Syusuke wrapped his arms around his husband and smiled at his daughter. "No matter how many children we have together, no matter how much we will love them, you will never be replaced in my heart." he purred as he watched Kiyoko.

* * *

Syusuke knelt on the floor between Tezuka's legs as he sucked on his engorged length. He held onto Tezuka's hip with one hand while he pumped his own length with the other. He moaned quietly as he worked.

After getting their babe back to sleep, they bathed and somehow ended up like this. Diligently Syusuke sucked on his husband's arousal, enjoying the pleasured groans coming from him. Suddenly Tezuka gripped his hair and pulled him off. A thumb passed over his lips, wiping away saliva that had dribbled out. "Kunimitsu..."

"Get up here," Tezuka said and hooked his finger under the demon's chin, forcing him up. They met in a heated kiss before he threw Syusuke to the bed and climbed over him, he grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, his other slipped down Syusuke's body and between his legs, finger seeking out and finding the tight entrance. "Syusuke, what would you like?"

The demon wiggled his hips slightly. "Fill me." he whimpered and Tezuka shoved two fingers into him. He arched off the bed, moaning loudly. The human hushed him and pushed his fingers deeper inside. "Nnngg… "No. Not your fingers… 'Mitsu, nnn. Please! I need you!" The human hummed and slipped another finger into him, sliding them in and out of him, making sure to press the spot inside him without mercy. He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out.

"Don't." Tezuka hissed, letting go of Syusuke's wrists and eased his lip out from between his teeth. "You made yourself bleed." he dipped down and licked away the blood from his husband's lip before kissing him passionately, swallowing the moans as they escaped the other brunette. Clawed fingers tangled into his hair and Syusuke arched up against him. It took one more stroke of the spot inside of Syusuke for him to scream into their kiss as he came. Not even waiting for the other to recover, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between his legs. He pushed into Syusuke, impaling him fully.

"Ahnn. Ku...Kunimitsu!" Syusuke clung to his husband as tightly as he could, his legs wrapping around the other's waist. Tezuka was too good, always felt amazing. His mind spun, all he could think about was Tezuka's length moving inside of him. It felt so good. He whimpered and buried his face in the human's neck, his cries muffled in the column of flesh. "Nnngg...M-'Mitsu… "

Tezuka sat up on his knees and against his heels, pulling the demon with him, the new position causing him to reach even deeper. Syusuke groaned into his neck, whimpering. "Move your hips, Syu..." he purred. Syusuke shook his head and whimpered. "Should I guide you?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Syusuke rocked his hips at a slow pace, Tezuka held onto his hips and helped him move. He couldn't bear it. His whole body was ablaze, every touch and every rushed breath that passed his ear felt like an electric rush through him. How was he supposed to focus on moving? Tezuka's grip tightened on his hips, forcing him to move quicker. "I-I unnnng… I can't..."

"What can you not do?" Tezuka breathed out, licking the shell of Syusuke's ear.

"My hips."

Chuckling uncharacteristically, Tezuka let Syusuke fall back onto the bed and settled back between creamy thighs. How cute and unbearably sexy a desperate Syusuke was. He grabbed Syusuke's legs behind the knees and pushed them up while he reentered him. He demon keened from behind his own hand that he had clasped over his mouth. "Syusuke, look at me." Cerulean eyes popped open, half-lidded and cloudy with lust. So sexy. He grunted. "Don't stop looking at me."

Syusuke moaned, his eyes locked with his husband's. As always, Tezuka set a brutal pace, making him scream out, his hand muffling the sounds. The pace and accuracy sent him over again. He came once again, spilling himself onto his stomach. He gasped and mewled, squirming as he came. The human followed suit a moment later, letting go of his legs and collapsing onto his chest. Instantly he wrapped his arms around the other brunette, clawed fingers tangling into a now messy mane of dark brown. "Ne, 'Mitsu?"

"Hm?"

"You must have been so pent up." Syusuke ran his finger to one hand down Tezuka's spine. "I'm sorry I've neglected you..."

Tezuka hummed and lifted himself a bit, placing a gentle kiss to Syusuke's lips. "It's fine, you can spend the night making it up to me."

The demon chuckled. "Gladly..."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Annnd the family has shown..._


	22. Chapter 22

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentyTwo**

Summer turned into autumn and then into winter. The town was once again blanketed in thick snow. Life for the new parents was finally quiet. Outside the stray demon that the guardians quickly dispatched, life was finally normal. Winter melted away turning into spring. Kiyoko turned eight months old. She was developing like a normal human infant, only because of her maternal parent she was small, measuring about six months in size. She was eating solid food atop of nursing off of Syusuke, she toddled about using whatever she could to brace herself against furniture and walls.

Out in the garden, Kiyoko crawled about in the grass, poking at insects and pulling up whatever she could get her chubby little fingers on. Syusuke crouched down, flipping his tailbone length hair over his shoulder and held out his hands toward his daughter. "Come along, my precious, it is time to nap. Papa will be home soon and you should be well rested to meet him. I am sure he has missed us." he said softly, picking up the infant and holding her close. She giggled he nuzzled her.

Tezuka had been off for a meeting with the guardians. What about, Syusuke was unsure. He figured it had something to do with how eerily quiet it had been with demons. Something had to be going on. The demon too felt that something was happening, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was bound to the estate as long as Kiyoko was so little. Not that he couldn't leave, but to make his husband feel at ease, he decided that unless they had an escort to see him into town, he would stay put.

Syusuke put Kiyoko on the bed and sat down next to her, tugging the loose tunic he wore over his head before laying down on his side, Kiyoko crawled up from where he sat her and laid down, pudgy hands pressing against his chest as latched on to his nipple. Both sighed with contentment. Bending his arm, Fuji laid his head on it. The other pulled at his daughter's wing gently as to have it drape over her and then placed his hand on her back.

Moments like this, things were so peaceful. Syusuke listened to the beating of his daughter's heart and the sounds of suckling and swallowing. She was a greedy little thing. He hummed softly, a lullaby of sorts. He needed to get her to sleep so he could be ready to receive his husband when they returned. They had already been gone most of the day, he would worry if this was not such an important meeting

* * *

"….'ske?"

"Syusuke…"

" _Syusuke_!"

The demon eyes blinked open. "Kunimitsu?"

"Yeah, it's me. Syu, where is our daughter?"Tezuka asked and was nearly knocked off the bed from where he sat on the edge as the Syusuke sat up quickly and jumped off the bed. He followed as his husband as he ran out of the room. He was clearly following his senses. "Syusuke!" he called, Syusuke did not respond at all, just kept running until he skidded to a stop at the main entrance of the estate. A human maid with disheveled blonde hair and shifty green eyes held Kiyoko by her wings, causing the infant to scream. In her other hand, she held a dagger, a holy blade. He quickly grabbed his husband's shoulder, halting him. "What do you think you are doing with my child?" he questioned.

"This demon spawn? I am going to do what _you_ should have done. The moment _that_..." The maid pointed at Syusuke. "… _thing_ conceived this child. It is bad enough _that_ is allowed to roam free as if it were not a demon!"

"Kiyoko is an innocent infant!" Syusuke growled, he could feel Tezuka squeeze his shoulder, a silent warning not to get out of hand.

The maid laughed. "Innocent? It is a demon! No demon is innocent!"

Syusuke shrugged Tezuka's hand off of his shoulder, looking over his shoulder to throw him a warning look. He was not going to be stopped. Not for any reason. "She is human too! She develops and acts like a human! Would you hurt a human infant?!" he would tear her trachea from her body if she hurt his babe any further… Outside of Ota, he never wanted to harm a human ever, and even with Ota, his rage was pretty tame. However, this _wench_ was hurting his babe, his precious miracle. He would and could kill her mercilessly and without regret. "Set Kiyoko down."

"Not going to happen. Innocent or not, she will only suffer thanks to you! Because she was born my best friend was killed! Because you live here like you are not a demon, she died. This is all your fault!" The maid hissed, raising the dagger to the infant.

With a loud animal-like growl, Syusuke was across the room in an instant. The dagger was buried into his forearm and he grabbed the maid by her throat. With his free arm, he pulled his child against him. She instantly gripped onto him, calming just as fast.

"Syusuke. Let her go. We will deal with her. You take care of Kiyoko!" Tezuka ordered sternly. His husband looked at him over his shoulder and dropped the maid. "Go now. Take her and go see Seiji." he looked about at the servants, spotting a male panda creature with long black hair that was half tied up into a bun and coffee-colored eyes; had come into the room. "Zhihao, escort my wife and child to the healer's. Do not let anything happen to either of them."

"Yes, young master. Come along, Syusuke-sama." Zhihao said. Tearing his own tunic to wrap around Syusuke's arm and secure the dagger so the healer could remove it and deal with the subsequent bleeding. "Would you like for me to carry the young lady for you?"

Syusuke smiled at Zhihao and shook his head. "Thank you, but I can manage. She needs me right now." He wrapped both arms around her, careful not to bump the blade embedded in his arm. The panda nodded and placed a hand on his back, guiding him.

* * *

"Syu, what the hell happened?" Masao yelled when he opened the door. Zhihao held Kiyoko in one arm and held Syusuke up with his other arm. The demon was shirtless, flushed, and out of breath. "Here," he said and held out his arms for Kiyoko and babe nearly leaped into his arms. "Seiji! Come quickly!" he yelled and waved at Zhihao, gesturing he pick Syusuke up and bring him inside. "Lay him down." He said and gestured to the cot. "Seiji! Syusuke is hurt again!"

The healer finally came out, sighing as he looked over his favorite patient. "What happened?" he asked Zhihao as he unwrapped the torn cloth from Syusuke's arm. The demon simply took deep breaths while his gaze never left his child, his eyes were hazy.

"A maid attacked the young lady, Syusuke-sama stepped in and the maid stabbed him instead, thank heavens. Ah! Not that him being stabbed is good! The young lady is unharmed. However, Syusuke-sama does not seem to be doing so well." Zhihao informed.

Seiji nodded. "Ma-chan, give Kiyoko to her mother. I will need your help," he said. Syusuke reached out with his uninjured arm, asking for his babe. "You can return to the estate. We have got it from here." He informed the panda who bowed and left.

The healer and his apprentice worked swiftly. A tourniquet was tied to Syusuke's arm and the blade pulled out of him. The demon growled in response. Kiyoko laid down, her head cushioned on Syusuke's chest as she watched the two work. Seiji applied several salves, potions, and medicines. Masao fetched bandages and other supplies. The wound was sealed from the outside in, Seiji using flame and suture to close up the wound.

Kiyoko whined, drawing all attention to her. She stared at Syusuke's face. His eyes were closed, but one popped open to the sound of her whine. "What's wrong?" the demon whispered. The babe whined again. "Mama is okay, Kiyoko. Just tired. Are you hungry?"

Tezuka threw the door to Seiji's open. The four looked at him. "Syusuke..."

"I'm fine, my love…"

The human picked up his daughter, nuzzling her. "Seiji?"

"I mended the wound, sealing it with suture and flame. He won't bleed out, however, he will be weak for the time being as he had the blade in him for a while. He could barely stand by the time he made it to my door. Let him rest here for now." Seiji responded. He crossed his arms, watching as the demon sat up and held out his arms for Kiyoko. "Syu, you need to lie down. Rest. Kiyoko will be fine with her father." he chided.

Tezuka set Kiyoko on the floor and knelt beside the cot, he pushed Syusuke down, kissing him softly and carding his fingers through Syusuke's hair. The demon smiled at him sleepily, his eyelashes fluttering shut. "Sleep, angel," he whispered. "I won't be far and Kiyoko will be with me," he said. Syusuke nodded and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Three days and four nights, Syusuke slept as his body recovered.

After the first night, Tezuka carried Syusuke to their cave where the demon could recover without worry. He sat down on the edge of the bed, Kiyoko in his arms. Gently, he carded his finger's through Syusuke hair. "Recover quickly, my angel," he whispered. "Come Kiyoko. Mama needs to sleep." He went to stand but the infant cried out. "What is it? Do you need to feed?" he blinked as Kiyoko wailed. Syusuke always seemed to know what she needed when she needed it. He was not so skilled. He set his daughter down and uncovered his husband's chest. Instantly Kiyoko snuggled up to Syusuke, latching onto a nipple, a sigh escaping her lips. "I suppose so." he snorted.

All through the first day, Seiji was in and out of the cave. He checked on the wound, applying salves and ointments to the wound. He also taught Tezuka and Masao how to get an unconscious being to drink fluids without aspirating. They fed Syusuke broth packed with nutrients not just for himself but for Kiyoko as well.

On the second day, Tezuka called Oishi and Eiji to the cave, having them look after Kiyoko while he bathed Syusuke in the hot spring. He carried his unconscious husband to the spring right off of their cavern, laying him on the floor to undress him before lifting him again to lay him in the shallow of the spring. Diligently he washed Syusuke from head to toe before setting to the massive amount of hair. How Syusuke managed to keep up with the massive amount of hair was beyond him. He washed, oiled, combed, and wrapped the hair in several drying cloths. He lifted the demon up once again, carrying his nude form out, wrapping him in fresh blankets and sheets, and setting to drying his more intimate places.

"Nya..." Eiji meowed as he played with Kiyoko, purring loudly as she tugged at his ears. It hurt but she was a babe and didn't understand. So he simply purred at her and occasionally flicked his ear, making her giggle. Suddenly she stopped and looked toward her mother and began to cry. "Eh? What's wrong, koneko-chan? Your mama is okay..." he said. Kiyoko looked at him and screeched. "Ehhh?"

Oishi chuckled and plucked the infant from his confused lover's arms. "She wants to be with Syusuke," he said and placed the infant on the bed, she instantly crawled over to the demon and laid against him, her wings fluttering out to cover herself. "I wonder if she understands why her mama is not awake."

Tezuka looked at his friend from where he was working on drying Syusuke's hair. "If she were an ordinary babe, no. But she is half demon and shares a deep connection with Syusuke. She might understand, sense it." he said and Oishi nodded. "Hopefully he can sense her distress and wake up soon..."

The third day Kiyoko was inconsolable. She cried nearly nonstop. Syusuke's condition must have been wearing on her. Tezuka tried everything he could think of to soothe her to no avail. Eventually, he decided to set her down next to the demon, sitting down as well. The babe simply sat there and cried. With an audible sigh, he reached over to run his fingers through Syusuke's bangs. "Hurry and wake up, my angel. We need you…" he whispered.

That night Tezuka moved his husband to lay on his side so that Kiyoko could cuddle up and nurse. He laid behind her on the edge of the bed. The sound of Kiyoko swallowing the only noise in the room as the father and daughter dozed off.

The following morning Tezuka woke to an empty bed. Both demon and half demon were gone. Instantly his heart stopped and he bolted upright, grabbing his glasses and sliding them on. Greeting him was the sight of Syusuke pacing back and forth, his hair nicely brushed and flowing behind him. The demon wore a white translucent robe that fell off his shoulder as he exposed part of his chest to feed their infant who was cradled in his arms. Cerulean eyes turned to him. "Syu…" he breathed out.

"Kunimitsu..." Syusuke smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Tezuka responded. He pulled a leg up and rested his arm on his knee as he watched Syusuke pace about happily. He was so happy and relieved that his husband was up and about. He looked just as beautiful and angelic as always. "We have missed you, my angel."

"How long was I recovering?" Syusuke asked. He looked down at his daughter who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Four nights and three days."The human responded. "Our little one did not handle it very well, she progressively got more upset. I am sure she was overwhelmingly happy when you woke up." Syusuke stopped suddenly, his face falling in reaction to the news. "Do not worry yourself over it now. You are awake, she is happily cradled against your chest. She made it through, as did I."

Even so, the demon frowned. His poor babe. He caused her distress and it was making his chest hurt. He looked at his husband. "I'm sorry," he said and looked down at his infant, pulling her up to nuzzle her. "I am so sorry, my precious."

"Syusuke, come here."

Syusuke nodded and moved to sit on the bed, Tezuka dropping his leg so he could sit in front of him. He sat down and laid Kiyoko down on the bed. "Please, forgive me," he said and laid his forehead against Tezuka's chest.

"No." Tezuka quickly said and shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. You saved our daughter from that maid. I could never move with your speed." He pushed Syusuke away by the shoulders so he could look him in the face. " _Do not ever_ apologize for saving our child..." he said and took his husband's arm, kissing the new scar.

"I caused you both grief." Syusuke shifted closer again and pressed his forehead to his human's. "I am glad it was me and not her. I am not sorry for saving her," he said. Tezuka hummed. "I love you."

"And I you," Tezuka said and moved off the bed, taking Syusuke with him. He picked up the smaller brunette. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he instructed and Syusuke quickly did as told. They kissed a few time and he let out a deep breath. "I have missed you."

Raking his fingers through silky locks, Syusuke leaned in, pressing his lips to Tezuka's. The kiss was instantly deepened and they kissed with fervor. Hands traveled his body as his back met with the smooth stone of one of the cavern walls. Instantly he forgot about his guilt, his mind swimming. "Nngg!"

Tezuka hushed demon. "Quiet, angel. You will wake Kiyoko. Perhaps that is okay… You do need to eat. It's been days."

"I am not hungry." Syusuke purred, pressing into the taller brunette.

Stepping back, Tezuka set Syusuke onto the floor. "You must eat. Seiji gave you broth while you were recovering, but you must eat something more. Kiyoko has been feeding off of you, to keep up your strength. Eat."

Nodding, Syusuke stepped away. "As you wish, my love. Shall we head home and eat?" he asked as he turned and opened the cabinet, fetching a sky blue yukata with crane designs and a yellow obi.

"About that..." Tezuka began, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, watching as Syusuke changed. The demon hummed in response. "We will be living here for the time being. You and Kiyoko are safe here. I will begin rebuilding my estate, our estate. Once it is rebuilt, we will move there."

Syusuke tied the obi around his waist and looked over his shoulder. "You've decided this all on your own?" he asked. He was not upset. Tezuka was a husband and father, it was his job to protect them. Not that he could not protect himself of their daughter, because he was able to. However the task meant a lot to the human, how could he deny that to his beloved human?

"Aa… It is what is best for you and our child."

Pulling his hair over his shoulder, Syusuke carefully plaited the mass of hair. "And for you?" he asked

Tezuka reached over, running his hand gently over the sleeping infant. "What is best for you and Kiyoko is best for me. Running two estates will be challenging, but I am capable."

"You are." Syusuke agreed and tied a yellow ribbon at the end of the plait. "However, allow me to assist running _our_ estate when the time comes. That will be less stressful for you. Ne?"

"Yes." Tezuka agreed. "I will leave it to you, then." He said softly and the demon grinned and pounced him. They kissed passionately before Syusuke grabbed a small blanket and pulled their child into his arms.

Tezuka had decided that with their own home he could limit the contact with humans, allowing only trusted humans onto their estate. Before handing estate matters to his husband he would hire a trusted staff of creatures, elves, ogres, orcs, or whatever else. He knew for sure he would be calling in some of Noriko's brood. They were skilled in many areas and it would guarantee housing and employment while ensuring his demon and their daughter were safe. It would also allow for Kiyoko to grow up with her kitsune family.

A carpenter and architect would be hired the next day and Tezuka would sit down and draw up plans for their estate. He already had some idea's drawn up, including a large garden and lots of space for Kiyoko and any future babes to play in. Before all that, he needed to make sure Syusuke and Kiyoko got an actual meal in them. Perhaps they would stop by Ritābokkusu and visit with Eiji and Oishi. It had been a while since they spent actual time with their friends. "Let's go eat," he said and Syusuke nodded.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Ohhhh... So much happening to the young Tezuka family. I do wonder what is in store for them next! I truly appreciate my readers, and I appreciate any and all feedback._


	23. Chapter 23

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentyThree**

Even though the house was destroyed a long time ago, the remnants still stood. Tezuka and Syusuke stood in front of the charred remains. They both had avoided this for so long. There was no avoiding it anymore. The remains of the once grand house would have to be torn down to make way for the new house and yard. Syusuke whined in his throat. It hurt to be here again. He'd have to pay Noriko's grave a visit. Tezuka wrapped around him and kissed his temple. "I..."

"You needn't worry about it. The men I have hired and myself will take care of it. You only must tend to Kiyoko. Shuichiro and Eiji will be along to assist as well." Tezuka purred into a pointed ear. He placed a few more kisses to Syusuke's temple.

It had been a week since Syusuke woke up. They had plans and blueprints for their new estate drawn up. A flower and herb garden would be put in as well as a pond with koi fish. There would be a nursery and several bedrooms in a wing for only the family, there would be a wing for servants. There would be common rooms and private rooms as well as the kitchens. With everything planned out, it was time to move forward.

Kiyoko fussed suddenly, having been in Syusuke's arms, quietly toying with a little cloth doll Ayano made for her. She wailed loudly and dropped the doll, which only made her wail even louder.

"Hush now. You are fine." Syusuke soothed. He moved her up to his face to nuzzle her face, brushing his nose into her face and behind her ear, making her giggle. Tezuka bent and picked up the doll for him. "Ah, papa picked your doll up. See, Kiyoko?" He said and turned her to face Tezuka, who smirked briefly and handed the doll back to their daughter who squealed happily.

"Come, my angel. Sit here." Tezuka said gesturing to a tree in clear view from the rubble. Under the tree was a pelt laid out with some bedding, decanter of water, and a few books. The demon smiled happily and quickly laid Kiyoko on the pelt before jumping into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips. "Masao came here earlier and laid this out for you on my request."

"Perhaps I should thank him as well with a kiss?" The demon teased.

"Absolutely not."

Syusuke laughed and moved to sit on the pelt with Kiyoko. "Work hard, my love. We're counting on you."

Tezuka nodded before heading off to start on clearing the charred remains.

* * *

Hours passed while Tezuka worked, countless times he stopped what he was working on to check in on his demon and child. At some point Syusuke laid down, curling around Kiyoko as she slept and falling asleep as well. It was adorable especially as the two laid in a similar position.

"Why don't you wash up and go sit with them for a little bit. We all could use a break and some food." Oishi said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. They all were covered in soot and dirt, as was everyone who turned out to help clear the remnants.

Tezuka nodded. "Very well," he said. After telling everyone to break for food and to rest, he brushed as much soot and dirt off of his clothing and washed his face and hands. He crawled onto the pelt with his husband and child, kissing both on their foreheads. "Syusuke..." he whispered and two sets of cerulean eyes popped open. He cupped his hand on Syusuke's face while leaning down to nuzzle Kiyoko. "Have you two had a pleasant nap?"

"Un!" Syusuke nodded. "We did. Ne, Kiyoko?" The infant blinked at him a few times and sat up and grabbed her doll. "I will take that as she indeed had a pleasant nap." he chuckled. He too sat up, leaning over Kiyoko to place a kiss on Tezuka's lips. As the kiss broke, he looked over Tezuka's shoulder. The men that had been hired plus their friends did so much since he had dozed off. A lot of the char had been removed, there was still a ways to go. "You have been working hard. Good job!" he purred.

With a hum, the human nodded. "We are having a break, Eiji and Shuichiro are fetching food for us and Kiyoko." He said maneuvering himself to sit with his back pressed against the tree they were under. His demon immediately fell against him cuddling into his chest. They both kept an eye on their daughter as she played.

"I dreamed of Noriko."

"Is that so?"

"Un. It was a sweet dream, she was watching over her and protecting her like a guardian angel." Syusuke said, chuckling as the infant lost her balance and tumbled to the side. "Precious babe..." he chuckled.

Tezuka ran his fingers through the length of Syusuke's hair, humming. He kissed his forehead. "I am sure that is not far from the truth," he whispered.

"Yo-Ho!"

The couple looked up, Eiji and Oishi were on their way back, their arms full with baskets. Eiji still somehow managed to wave.

"Come here, precious." Syusuke purred as he sat up and grabbed Kiyoko and pulled her onto his lap as he moved away from Tezuka so he could eat without having to deal with him or Kiyoko being in his way. "Hello Eiji, Shuichiro."

"Nya! Good morning, sleeping beauty." Eiji said and plopped down next to his friend, nuzzling him briefly. Syusuke reached up and scratched behind one of his ears.

"Did you rest well. Syu?" Oishi asked, sitting down as well and opening their baskets, revealing an assortment of foods.

The demon nodded. "I did. Thank you," he replied. Suddenly something changed in the air. Both he and Kiyoko looked off in the same direction, toward the center of the town. Something was not right, something was wrong. He was sure he sensed a demon, but it disappeared so quickly. The babe squirmed in his arms, she sensed it too. There was something wrong, without a doubt.

"...Syu?" Tezuka called. He and their friends stared at both demon and half-demon. Both stared blankly off into the distance. Whatever was happening they were sensitive to it. "Syusuke?" No response. Frowning, he stood and moved around. "Syusuke. What's wrong?" he asked. Once again no response came. "Kiyoko?" The infant broke from her trance, looking up at him. "Come here, babe." he said and reached over and plucked her from his husband's arms. Still no response. What in the world was going on? "Take her, and move away. I am going to snap him out of it. I do not know how he will react." he said as he handed off Kiyoko to Oishi.

Once Oishi, Eiji, and the babe was out of the way he crouched down in front of Syusuke. "Syu?" Nothing. He clapped his hands. Nothing. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Nothing. "I'm sorry, my angel." he sighed and slapped the demon across his face, hard enough to knock him off balance. That worked. Syusuke growled and lashed out at him, scratching him on his face.

"Nng. Oh no. Kunimitsu! I'm sorry!" Syusuke quickly moved, jumping into his husband's lap. He licked the blood from Tezuka's face. It was pretty bad. His claws were extremely sharp. He whined in his throat, sounding much like a sad dog. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He scratched his palm, squeezing blood out of the wound so it pooled in his palm.

"Syu, no." Tezuka reprimanded. "I am okay." He really brought it upon himself, he could not blame his husband for something he asked for.

"They are really deep..." Syusuke murmured, placing his blood filled hand on the deep gashes. "Let me heal you. Please," he begged, placing his forehead against Tezuka's. "I was focused, I am sorry. Suddenly something shifted. I thought I sensed a demon but then it was gone. There is something wrong. I can not figure out what it is."

Tezuka hummed. "Kiyoko sensed it too, she too stared out like you did. Though she responded when I called out to her."

Syusuke nodded. "She is still an infant after all, though I am glad she has demonic abilities." He pulled his hand from his husband's face and used the sleeve to his tunic to wipe away the blood. A sigh of relief passed his lips. "Completely healed. I am relieved. I lashed out like a wild animal. I am..." Tezuka dipped his head down, silencing him with a kiss.

"I'll hear no more of this, Syusuke." The human said as he pulled away. He turned his attention to their friends and daughter and gestured them back. He watched as his husband take Kiyoko from Oishi and moved to settle comfortably so he could cuddle her and snack on some fruits.

* * *

It was well into the night by the time Tezuka was satisfied with the progress of clearing the house's remains. He had sent Syusuke home earlier that day as there was no need for him to remain there with nothing to do except read, tend to the infant, and watch the progress of the clearing. As he arrived at the cave, he made sure to lock the installed door and stripped out of his clothing on his way through.

With an arm full of soot-stained clothing, Tezuka pushed through the curtain hung over the room. He was greeted with the sight of the demon and half-demon laying in bed asleep. It was obvious that they fell asleep as Kiyoko nursed as Syusuke's chest was exposed and a bit of milk dripped from the corner of her mouth. It was adorable. He dropped his clothing into a burlap sack that held unwashed clothing and picked Kiyoko up, carefully moving her to her bassinet. Once she was safely in her bed, he ently ran the back of his hand over Syusuke's face to wake him. "Syusuke, come bathe. You have been outside all day in the heat." The demon groaned and an eye popped open. "My angel."

"My love..." Syusuke purred as he sat up and threw his arms around his human, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Good work today and welcome home."

"I'm home," Tezuka responded and pushed Syusuke away just enough to undress the demon of the tunic and slacks he wore. All clothing was tossed toward the burlap sack. He picked Syusuke up, carrying him princess-style to the hot spring. Once he set Syusuke down, he grabbed their soaps and oils as well as drying cloths and washing cloths.

Syusuke worked his hair out of the plait he had kept it in all day, working any knots out before tying it back up into a bun. He sat down in the water, a sigh escaping his lips as he was engulfed by the heat. It felt amazing. Tezuka sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around him, large hands cupped his slightly swollen and very sore chest. Now that Kiyoko was eating regular foods more often she was not nursing as much making it so his chest was over full. "Nng, Careful, my love. It hurts. Kiyoko does not nurse as much and because of this they are so sore."

Tezuka squeezed the sore chest in a methodical fashion, squeezing inward toward the nipples, effectively squeezing milk from them and into the hot water. Syusuke sighed audibly and his head lolled back against his shoulder, giving him access to his neck and shoulder. He immediately latched onto Syusuke's neck, sucking marks onto the flawless skin. The demon let out a quiet moan in response, encouraging him to continue. It took only a few minutes of the massaging and sucking marks for the smaller brunette to begin to squirm and moan. "Do your breasts feel better?" he asked as he nipped at Syusuke's earlobe.

"Ahnn…"The demon nodded. "F-feels good!"

"Is that so?" Tezuka growled, is voice tainted with lust and even deeper than usual. Syusuke moaned in response, nodding his head. "Turn and face me," he instructed and Syusuke obeyed, turning around to face him while straddling his lap. He immediately gripped his husband's wide hips and pressed a longing kiss to his lips while kneading the soft flesh under his fingertips.

Syusuke threw his arms around Tezuka's shoulders and buried his fingers in dark brunette locks. How long had it been since they were able to get intimate so carelessly? The kiss deepened, becoming sloppy. A finger suddenly pressed at his entrance and his body trembled in response. "Nnng." he broke the kiss to bury his face into Tezuka's neck, using it to muffle his voice. The finger slipped into him pressing as deeply as possible. "M-'Mitsu!" he whimpered.

Tezuka smirked briefly, running his tongue along the shell of the demon's ear. He was amused, Syusuke certainly could be overly erotic at times. Perhaps it had been lonely for him recently? He slipped a second finger in, pressing as deep as he could until he hit the spot that made Syusuke scream. Rubbing the spot, Syusuke cried out into his neck and pressed back on his fingers.

"Good..." Syusuke breathed out against Tezuka's flesh. He rocked his hips as the human slowly moved the fingers in and out of him, always being sure to rub against that spot inside him. Soon a third finger joined, stretching him, preparing him. He needed more, wanted more. Still, he rocked against the fingers and tried desperately to keep his voice down. Tezuka always made him feel insanely good. Suddenly, the fingers were pulled free and he was picked up and thrown onto the edge of the spring One leg remained stretched out while one was on the edge as he was flipped onto his hands and knees.

Gripping the wide and pale hips in front of him, Tezuka leaned over his husband, his lips grazing against a pointed ear. "Hold your voice," he instructed before straightening up and pushing into the tight passage, burying himself completely. Syusuke gasped loudly, his claws audibly digging into the stone below them. He wasted no time, setting a brutal pace, angling himself in such a way every time he plunged in he hit the bundle of nerves inside of Syusuke. Each time the demon gasped sharply as well as a pitiful whine as he tried to hold his voice so desperately.

"Ahnnn..." Syusuke gasped and moaned as he dropped to his elbows so as to hide his face with his forearms so that he could let his voice out. Tezuka was deliberately driving him to the edge quickly, it was torture. Tezuka leaned over him again, running his tongue along the nape of his neck and pressing is lips to his skin while whispering lewd things against his skin. A pleasured cry escaped him as a hand slipped around his engorged and weeping length. 'No… 'Mitsuu… Gonna..."

Tezuka hummed. "Already?" he teased and the wanton demon whined. "Come." He commanded and Syusuke did just that. The small body went stiff, the already tight passage tightened further, and a sexy cry escaped those perfect lips. Slowing his own hips as not to drive himself over as he watched Syusuke's body go from rigid to twitching uncontrollably. As soon as the twitching slowed, he pulled out of him, resulting in a protesting moan.

Syusuke grunted as Tezuka flipped him onto his back and pulled him to the edge of the spring and took up between his legs. With a lusty growl, the human buried himself inside of him. "Eek!" He reached up and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and wrapped his legs around Tezuka's waist, pulling him closer and deeper. "More..." He whispered as Tezuka lowered himself on to his elbows. A deep kiss was his response. Intense and sloppy but so very delicious.

It did not take long for the larger brunette to reach his previous pace, breaking their kiss as he trailed kisses down the demon's neck only to bite the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Syusuke moaned, claws digging into his shoulder. "My beautiful angel," he whispered and pulled back enough to look Syusuke in the eyes. "Open your eyes, and look at me." Immediately cerulean eyes stared up at him, hazy and watery. Combined with Syusuke's flushed and sweaty face and erotic expression, he would end up coming soon.

"Nnng...ahhhn…" Syusuke moaned. Tezuka was always so sexy like this, his dark eyes locked with his, hazy and lust-filled. His face sweaty and flushed, and his expression was that of pleasure. The human slammed into him, once again hitting that spot. He arched up into his husband and cried out. He was still too sensitive and the next time Tezuka plunged back into him, he let out a loud cry, coming once again, spilling onto his and Tezuka's stomachs.

"Coming," Tezuka growled, his movements became rough and sloppy until between Syusuke's twitching and tight passage and his own movements, he was sent over the edge. He grunted as he came, spilling himself deep inside of the demon, who cried out as he filled him. It took a few minutes for the two to come down before he pulled free and kneeling up. He stared down at his husband who laid there, staring at him. Long brunette hair was falling lose and laying in messy tendrils, a blissful smile plastered on his face, and one hand up over his head and the other resting on his lower stomach. "Beautiful… How do you feel?"

"Mmnn… Good. Full, so full." Syusuke chuckled lazily. "How do you feel?"

Tezuka grabbed Syusuke's waist and pulled him into his arms. "I feel good," he whispered as he nuzzled into the creamy flesh of Syusuke's neck. "Let's bathe."

* * *

Syusuke leaned over the bassinet, his freshly washed hair wrapped in cloth as to keep it from dripping He wore loose lightweight pants that hung low on his hips. He smiled at the sleeping infant and ran a finger gently over a chubby cheek. Kiyoko made a cute noise and snuggled into the blankets further. How she managed to sleep through the noise he and Tezuka had been making was beyond him, but he was glad. He moved to sit on the side of their bed and let his hair fall loose from the cloth.

Tezuka knelt down behind his husband and began working a brush through the length of hair. He enjoyed brushing Syusuke's hair after it had been washed. It took a while, but working the knots out and helping it dry. It was soothing and he knew Syusuke enjoyed it. "Tomorrow we will be removing what is left of the burned down house. Do you want to bring Kiyoko again?"

"Mhmm. I enjoyed watching everyone. Even if I ended up napping." The demon tittered. "Though, Kunimitsu, I am a bit concerned about the presence I sensed."

"I informed father and mother. They said they will send a group to search. Have you sensed anything since?"

"No. Not like that." Syusuke responded, and as if they were being listened to, the same thing happened, hitting him like an invisible force. It was suffocating. "Ki..." he gasped as the infant screeched as if she'd just been injured.

It took Tezuka a second to respond, not understanding at first. He quickly jumped off the bed and scooped the infant up into his arms. She screamed into his chest, squirming to get free. "Calm down, child, you are safe as is your mama."

Everything felt heavy, every breath he took felt like a struggle. Why was it so strong? What was happening? He lifted his arms for Tezuka to put their daughter into his arms. Once she was safely in his arms he held her tightly against himself. "…Go… It's o-out side." He gasped.

Tezuka grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. "I'll be back," he said and grabbed up kurenjinguburēdo, running out of the cavern as fast as he could.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, that's a thing that is happening. hmmmmm..._


	24. Chapter 24

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentyFour**

Tezuka ran out of the cave, his eyes moving quickly to scan the immediate area. It was dark but the moon was full and bright allowing him a decent amount of light. He could not see anyone or anything. Paying no heed to his lack of clothing, save for a pair of lightweight pants similar to what Syusuke wore, he ventured out into the trees. He drew kurenjinguburēdo from its sheath and tossed the sheath to the ground nearest to the mouth of the cave. He walked with the sword held up defensively, ready for an attack at any second.

In all honesty, he was worried to leave his husband and child, especially when Syusuke was having such a hard time. What could he have done other than watch helplessly? It was best to find what was causing it and put it to an end. He had to trust that Syusuke would fight tooth and claw against whatever was affecting him. A rustling alerted him to something approaching him. He turned to Syusuke with Kiyoko in his arms. "Syu?"

"Un. It stopped probably the moment you left the cave. You didn't find anything?"

"Nothing," Tezuka responded, stabbing kurenjinguburēdo into the ground and cupped the back of Syusuke's head with one hand, the other ruffling the infant's hair. He pressed his lips to the demon's forehead. "Are you two alright?"

Syusuke purred and nodded. "We are just fine. Kiyoko was calmed just by being in my arms." He smiled softly as another kiss was pressed to his forehead. "Whatever this is, Kunimitsu, it does not bode well for our town."

"I know..."

* * *

Several weeks passed. Weather permitting, Tezuka would be at the site every day, clearing debris and working with the construction crew to lay the foundation work for the new house. Every now and then Kiyoko was left with Tezuka's parents or the kitsune so that Syusuke could help. There had been little of the presence that had been affecting Syusuke so negatively. It only made itself known a few times, much to the couples relief and concern.

Tezuka woke to the sound of Syusuke humming. Sitting up in their bed at his family estate, he found Syusuke standing in the doorway leading into the parlor with his arms crossed as he looked into the parlor.

"Good morning." Syusuke hummed, not even turning around. He heard the change in breathing and heard the gentle creak of the mattress as Tezuka's weight shifted.

"Good morning," Tezuka replied, his voice hoarse from sleep. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on before getting out of bed and wrapping his arms around his husband from behind. In the parlor was Kiyoko toddling around on her own, her steps were wobbly and she occasionally fell on to her backside, but she would just stand back up and keep going. "When did this start?"

"Just earlier. I nursed her then set her down and then this." Syusuke explained gesturing to the now nearing ten-months-old. He smiled softly. "The weather is nice today. Will you be heading to do work on the new house?'

"Yes and you are coming with. We will be clearing debris from the garden and moving any living plant life. We will need your help." Tezuka said, feeling the demon slump in his arms. The herbs that were closer to the house were all destroyed, though somehow flourished over the time since. They had discovered the thriving herbs after clearing debris near them. "Noriko would want for you to look after the herbs she nurtured herself. You should also teach Kiyoko how to care for them," he whispered. This suggestion had Syusuke perk up.

Syusuke pulled free from Tezuka and turned to look at him. "You are right," he smiled and turned back toward their toddling babe. "Ne, Kiyoko." He called out and crouched. "Come here." he purred. With a shriek and a giggle, Kiyoko dropped down and crawled as fast as she could to him. He picked her up and balanced her on his knees. He rubbed his nose against hers. "Would you like to help mama with plants today? We can even taste them. How about it?" The infant squealed and babbled happily. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Tezuka took up Syusuke's previous spot and watched the two interact. It was fun to watch the two as it was always like watching his husband interact with a miniature version of himself. It was actually very cute. "She is going to look just like you when she is older." he mused quietly, more to himself than anything, but Syusuke chuckled.

"We shall see. She is still so little, she may start looking like you in a few years."Syusuke responded, standing up with Kiyoko in his arms. "Shall we get on with our day?"

"Yeah." Tezuka nodded.

* * *

Syusuke crouched by the herbs. Kiyoko sat beside him playing in the dirt as he uprooted the herbs, placing them in bowls to replanted at a new spot. The half-demon squealed and threw a handful of dirt in the air. He smiled at her then looked to Tezuka who was working shirtless, carrying fresh lumber with Oishi and Eiji. He hummed. It was a particularly warm day and Tezuka was sweating and his taut muscles strained as he carried the heavy lumber. It was actually very tempting if he was not feeling ill He sighed and turned his attention back to what he was doing.

"Syusuke!"

The demon looked over his shoulder to be greeted by Seiji and Masao. The okami waved and the elf raised his hand in greeting. He smiled and stood up. "What are you two doing here? Not that I am not glad to see you."

Masao bent down and picked up Kiyoko who squealed in delight. She loved the okami and his fluffy ears. The okami had matured so much. He had matured so much, looking less like a boy and more like a man. He remained smaller than Seiji and he kept his hair tied back now. "Seiji wanted to help with the herbs as he knows his plants and herbs. I tagged along to play with Koinu-chan," he said and nuzzled the babe.

"You are looking pale Syusuke, paler than usual. Are you feeling well?" Seiji asked the demon who nodded. "Eating properly? Drinking enough water?"

"I'm fine just a little tired," Syusuke responded. "Thank you for coming to help." He turned back around and resumed what he was doing. Seiji knelt down beside him and immediately went to work.

"Are you eating properly?" The elf repeated his question, watching his favorite patient from the corner of his eye.

With a sigh, Syusuke shook his head. "I have not been feeling up to eating as of late. I eat when I can stomach it," he admitted and set another uprooted plant into a bowl. "I am going to replant these in their new home..." He said standing and grabbing a few bowls.

Seiji grabbed the cloth of Syusuke's trousers. "No. Masao and I will do so. You will get out of the sun and drink. Eat and take care of the little one. I will let your husband know that you are feeling ill." he gestured to the spot under the tree that is now always made up for Syusuke. "Masao, hand the child to her mother and help me."

Syusuke took Kiyoko from Masao and moved to their spot under the tree. He was not feeling well at all. Certainly not enough to put up a fight. He laid down and turned his back to everyone, pulling the yukata style top open, allowing the infant freedom to his chest. She curled up against him, absently plucking at the cloth of his shirt as she nursed. He hummed, quickly dozing off.

* * *

Syusuke woke with a start, quickly crawling away from Kiyoko and doubling over behind the tree as he retched. A soothing hand came down on his back, rubbing gently. The fingers were too long and thing to be Tezuka, though the hand was large. It was Seiji. How long had he been asleep? It could not have been long. His body trembled, he could not keep from vomiting the absolute nothingness in his stomach. He moaned and fell back against the elf. "Seiji..."

"I got you, little one," Seiji said, picking up the demon and getting to his feet. "Masao," he called his own lover. The okami was instantly at his side. "I need you to take Syusuke to our home and into the cot. I am going to hand Kiyoko off to Kunimitsu." Instantly Masao transformed into his beast form and laid down so he could put Syusuke on his back. Once Masao was off, he picked up the sleeping infant, holding her against his chest as he brought her to her father.

Tezuka blinked. "What's wrong?" he asked as he took Kiyoko. "Where is Syusuke?"

"My dispensary," Seiji said bluntly. "He's ill and needs tending. I will see to his health as usual. He's told me he has not been eating," he ran his fingers through Kiyoko's bangs. "Do come along as soon as you can."

* * *

A tall man, western in appearance walked through the town, his hair jaw length and honey-colored, his skin sun-kissed, his body muscular and face chiseled, his eyes were gold in color and narrow, he wore white slacks and a long white tunic. The atmosphere he possessed radiated dominance.

"Well now, who are you?" Rina said from behind the man, shifting her weight onto one foot and placed a hand on her hip.

The man turned and smiled gently. "Well, are you not a beautiful creature..." he mumbled, stepping up to her.. "My name is Adeodatus. I have been sent to help the guardians of this town, would you happen to know where the headquarters are?" the man introduced in a thick accent and voice deep.

Rina smiled. "Sure thing, big guy. Come along." she tapped his arm with her knuckles as she passed him. "Are you another guardian?"

Adeodatus shook his head. "Nothing so amazing. I am a simple messenger sent to help the guardians of this town." he tittered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid so. I can not even wield a holy weapon. It's pretty pathetic."

Rina bumped his thigh with her hip. This guy was huge, as she was tall for a woman. "Don't say that! Even if, you are a help to them, and that must mean you have some holy alignment."

"That may be so, but I could never do what they do."

"You are not human are you?"

"I am not. I am… something like an angel. Not quite the same thing though." Adeodatus responded. "There is a rumor that one of the guardians in this town is romantically involved with a demon. That can not be the case, is it?"

"It is very much true. Don't think too badly of him. Syusuke is a good guy. I mean, sure he's a demon but he is super sweet and has taken care of this town. He has put himself in danger to protect us. He has killed countless demons. Kunimitsu is one of the most prominent guardians here. They got married about a year ago before Syusuke really started to show." Rina informed.

"Show?"

Rina mimicked the shape of a rounded pregnant belly. "He was pregnant." she chuckled. "Apparently he is some prophesied demon of both heaven and hell who can both sire and bear children. He had huge white wings at one point. However, despite the protection order given, he was attacked and his wings were cut off. Anyway. My father, the town healer, has tended to him many times. Father and his lover tended to Syusuke through his pregnancy and aided in the birth of their babe. Oh, she is a beautiful little thing. She is super tiny and looks just like Syusuke. He's a great mother and wife. What I am trying to say is: Demon or not, Syusuke is one of the best people you will meet."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Rina stopped in front of a building. "Here it is. There is usually an elder here, if not one of the members of the Tezuka family or Oishi family."

"Thank you, uhm, what is your name?"

"Oh. I am Rina, I own the tavern just over there." she gestured. "Good luck, Adeodatus. Drop by when you have a moment to spare."

Adeodatus winked. "Anything for a beautiful girl like you," he said, making Rina blush. With a wave, he left her to go inside.

"Work hard!" Rina called after him, waving.

Masao knelt in front of Syusuke, he quietly helped him unlace his clothing so that he could put on a yukata. "Syu… Why do you let it get this bad?" he asked and the demon just lazily stroked his ears. "I will get you some tea to soothe your stomach."

"I didn't intend for it to get this bad," Syusuke answered as he stood to put the yukata on. Masao folded up the dirt-stained clothing and put them under the cot. He tied the obi and sat down on the cot as he watched Masao mix up the tea. Though he was still an apprentice, the okami had become quite a competent healer.

"Then why Syu? You worry us unnecessarily. You know you are sick. You know why you are sick. Why not just tell us?" Masao handed Syusuke the tea and sat down on the cot beside him. "How long have you known?"

"At least a month."

"He doesn't know?"

"No. Only you and Seiji have figured it out." Syusuke sipped the tea. It did not taste good at all, it's medicinal properties made sure to made sure of that. "To be honest, Masao, I am not ready for this again. I have already known I have no choice, it isn't as if I am unhappy about it. I am happy and I am happy that I can do this for Kunimitsu. I know he will be happy as well, though he'll become overprotective again." He sipped the last bit of the tea and handed the cup to Masao.

"I don't blame him for being overprotective," Masao said flatly. "After all due to him, you were forced into a position where you were abused badly by Teruyoshi..." He was cut off when Syusuke held up his hand, a growl escaping his throat.

"They are coming. I don't want to discuss this further."

Tezuka and Seiji walked in a moment later. In the human's arms was a sleeping Kiyoko wrapped tightly with her wings. Tezuka handed the infant off to Masao, who brought her to a backroom. "Syu..." he began as he sat down next to his husband. "I have been told you have been ill. How long has this been happening?"

"A month, I believe," Syusuke responded.

"...Syusuke..."

"I know."

Tezuka pulled the demon into his arms and he quickly settled against his chest. "You should have told me sooner."

"I know, Kunimitsu. But, I am alright."

"This I can see. Syusuke, are you pregnant?"

"I believe I can answer that," Seiji said

Syusuke looked up and grabbed a familiar orb as it was handed to him. "...' Mitsu." he whimpered. His heart pounded in his chest, he was not ready. He already knew the outcome of this next part and there was no denying it.

The orb went from translucent to displaying colors of pink and red. A very familiar sight and the very cause of Syusuke's illness. Seiji hummed. "Well, how about that. You look to be about nine or ten weeks. Congratulations, little one."

"Oh wow..." Masao cooed as he leaped onto the cot to get a closer look, his tail swished excitedly and happily. "Wait," He turned his attention to Seiji. "If that is the case, doesn't that mean he was pregnant when he got stabbed and as unconscious for several days?"

Seiji nodded. "It would appear so. It does not seem that there were any negative side effects. Which goes to show how amazing Syusuke's body really is as he was so weakened and nearing death himself by the time he arrived." he told his lover.

In his arms, Syusuke trembled as if he were scared or cold. Tezuka took the orb from him and handed it off to Seiji. He quietly snuggled against the smaller brunette, his large hands coming to rest on Syusuke's lower stomach. He finally noticed the shape difference and that his belly was slightly protruding. How had he not noticed? He hummed with contentment.

"You sound happy,"

"I am exceedingly happy," Tezuka responded. Truth was, there was no way he could unhappy. Any man would be with his current circumstances. A beautiful husband and daughter, great family and friends, an estate he and his husband are creating together, and now they were expecting again. He could not be any happier. Sure Syusuke hid it from him for a while, but that did not matter much at this point.

Syusuke purred. "Exceedingly?"

Tezuka dipped down and placed a kiss on Syusuke's neck. "Yes. Are you happy?"

"I am terrified, honestly. I just gave birth to Kiyoko, I have not forgotten that pain. Moreover, there is something lurking out there, remember? Whatever it is, it is not good and would it be after me?" Syusuke responded. Whenever there was something bad lurking it was usually after him.

"Should it show between now and then, we will deal with it. If I have to let you fight, we will deal with it then." Tezuka responded as he combed his fingers through Syusuke's hair to soothe him. "Do not fear the birth. It is difficult to see you suffer like that. This next time will be no different. You will get through it beautifully. I will be at your side, as will Seiji and Masao." he said and both men nodded as if to confirm this to be true.

"Even so..." Seiji began, taking quick advantage of the moment to push on Syusuke's lower abdomen, the demon leaned further back against the human as he gently pushed on the swell of the belly. "Fearing the birth now will only cause unnecessary stress on you. You will not have to worry about such a thing for some time. There is no way to deliver babes that is not painful. The only options are what would be safest for mother and child." he retrieved the orb and set it on the cot. "For the time being, as I am sure Kunimitsu would agree, you need to focus your strength and energy to keeping yourself healthy and leave the rest to us," he said, Tezuka quickly agreed.

Syusuke smiled and picked the orb up. "Then, we are in your care," he said, lifting the orb up to his face, looking into his womb. "Ten weeks and already so troublesome. I can only imagine the trouble you will put me through nearing the end," he said, causing both Seiji and Masao to laugh. "As long as it's for 'Mitsu and our family, I do not mind at all." The human hummed and planted a kiss to his temple. Balancing the orb in his lap, he ran his fingers over his lower belly and watched the reaction on the orb. He chuckled at the squirming. Nestled in the pink and red of his womb was the most amazing thing, outside their daughter. Not one, but two winged beings. Although odd looking at their current development, he found them to be the most beautiful, just like he had with the lost babe and with Kiyoko.

"Mama!"Came the loud but sweet voice of Kiyoko.

"When did she start talking?" Masao asked.

"Just now, it would seem." Syusuke quickly answered, handing the orb off and getting up to go tend to his infant, chuckling at the chant of 'mama' as he made his way to the room she was in.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So much is happening! How exciting. As always, your thoughts and opinions are appreciated._


	25. Chapter 25

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentyFive**

Tezuka sat with his fellow guardians around a large table at their headquarters. At the head of the table, Adeodatus stood as he talked about demons and the dangers associated with them. Though this entire meeting was ridiculous, he made sure he attended. It was his duty and responsibility after all. Newer guardians would benefit from this and older ones were allowed to impart knowledge on the situations. It was all useful information, and would aide in training.

"Demons cannot be nor will they ever be good," Adeodatus stated. "It is impossible, in the end they will betray. You can not let your guard down or trust demons." He paced slightly, walking around the table. "As guardians, what is your mission?" he asked and set his hand on a young trainee's shoulder.

"As guardians, our mission is to keep the harmonious balance of holy and unholy, good and bad." The trainee answered.

The tall man nodded. "That is true, and how do you as the guardians do this?"

"We are to dispatch demons from our world, sending them back to hell." the trainee answered again.

"Correct. Is it proper for guardians to allow demons to run free or to escape with their lives?

"It is not. As if we do that, they will surely offset the balance and cause chaos."

Adeodatus hummed and continued his circle around the table. "Lately the guardians here have been allowing demons to slip by with their lives. They cause havoc and panic in other towns before their guardians dispatch of them. I do not know the reasoning behind this, however, it needs to come to an end. I have been sent here to help."

Tezuka listened as it went on. He was actually pretty fond of the trainees. Each one knew their mission, knew their abilities and even showed off a bit of the weapon or magics. One day Kiyoko would end up here learning and training, then the twins would follow. He would train them alongside his father and mother while Syusuke saw to their lessons with their demonic abilities. Half-demon guardians, this was unheard of. However, with them, this would change. His children would become the first half-demon guardians. His beloved husband has really given him so much that he would never have had before.

* * *

"Ne, Kiyoko," Syusuke called from where he sat on the floor on furs in the cave. The infant was sitting near her bassinet as she played with a doll. Big cerulean eyes turned to him. "Come here," he said and waved her over. It had been two weeks since his pregnancy was confirmed and his belly had become obviously round, his usually flat belly stuck out as if he had severely overate. The babe got to her feet and toddled over, losing balance a few times as she went. As soon as she was within reach he snatched her up and set her down on his lap. "Mama has to tell you something important, although I am sure you will not understand." He began. "You see, mama and papa found out that mama is pregnant again. This means you will become an older sister." He grabbed her little wrists and held her chubby little hands against his bare abdomen just over the twins. "Just there mama has two little babes. Twins. I must admit, I am quite shocked that there is two. I do not know how it will be when they come, but you will be a good older sister, ne?"

Kiyoko squealed happily and pressed on his belly before crawling up on to his chest. "Mama!"

"I am counting on you, then." Syusuke chuckled and pulled the infant close, rubbing his nose against her cheek. She laid down on her, tucking her head under his chin and her little arms out like she was trying to hug his chest. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and set the other on her butt. He laid on his back and hummed. He was so tired. Two babes were twice as tiring as the one on his chest.

* * *

Tezuka was greeted with Syusuke and Kiyoko sprawled out in the pile of furs. It was only the middle of the day and the two were sleeping so soundly. Scooping Kiyoko up he laid her in her bassinet and tucked her wings around her before laying a blanket over her. Once she was tucked in tightly he picked Syusuke up. Slender arms snaked around his neck and plump lips pressed to his neck. "You will catch a cold if you sleep so carelessly like that."

Syusuke chuckled. "Not once in my life have I caught a cold, 'Mitsu. My immune system is stronger than a human's." He pressed another kiss to Tezuka's neck. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Setting Syusuke on the bed, Tezuka threw a blanket over the demon. "I am going to bathe. Go back to sleep." he murmured and kissed Syusuke's forehead. After making sure his husband and child were settled, he headed into the hot spring. He stripped off his clothing and got what he needed to clean himself. It was only midday and he was exhausted, He had no time to rest or spend quality time with Syusuke and Kiyoko. However, they finally finished clearing the burnt rubble and replanting the herb garden, so the rest was up to the people he hired to build the house. He would only have to drop by every so often to oversee the construction. This would allow him more time with his family and guardian duties.

After bathing and drying his hair, Tezuka pulled on a pair of loose pants and returned to the sleeping demon and half-demon. He sat down on the bed and cuddled up close to his husband. Syusuke's sleeping face was always so soft with his lips parted ever so slightly. He gently ran his fingers just under Syusuke's eye. Cerulean eyes popped open for a brief second before closing again. He slipped his hand into the light brunette locks and pulled Syusuke closer and pressed his lips against his forehead, his eyes fluttering shut.

Tezuka's hand slipped from Syusuke's head to his stomach, gently caressing the growing belly. Twins. He could hardly believe there were two little beings inside of his husband. He was indescribably happy about it, they were going to be going from a family of three to a family of five. They already knew both would be winged like Syusuke, it took some time to get used to handling Kiyoko's wings and he was afraid of hurting her. He stroked his husband's bare stomach, he was going to get very big and he honestly was pretty excited by it.

When Syusuke was pregnant with Kiyoko one thing had been clear to Tezuka, he absolutely loved to see his little husband with his belly full and round with the babe. Aside from the fact that it meant his babe was healthy and developing well, it also gave the already stunning demon a radiance that made him nearly irresistible. He was looking forward to seeing how round Syusuke would become with two stretching out that belly. He continued to caress Syusuke.

"That tickles," Syusuke mumbled, pulling Tezuka from his thoughts.

"Sorry, my angel. Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't want you to, but it tickles and I need to sleep."

Instantly Tezuka's hand slipped back into Syusuke's hair at the base of his skull. "Sleep." He whispered and Syusuke instantly purred and buried his face in his neck. It did not take long for the demon to drift off, his breathing evening out as he did. Listening to the breathing, his mind drifting back to the two beings occupying Syusuke's belly. How many more would they have in his lifetime?

He was still in his early twenties and he had a lot of time until he was aged. He would eventually become old and decrepit. Come that time, would he and Syusuke still be intimate? If so, would Syusuke still be bearing children for him? If he was, this would leave him to rear those children alone. After he was gone would Syusuke seek out a new man? Would he stay with humans? Or venture off with the demons that want him solely for incubation? Tezuka huffed into his demon's hair as a surge of jealousy ran through him and his heart clenched. He wanted to be selfish and tell Syusuke he was not permitted to move on after him. Syusuke was his, from every hair follicle atop of his head to his thin toes. Somehow the thought of another man, be it creature, human, or demon; angered him.

With a sigh, Tezuka untangled himself from Syusuke as carefully as possible and climbed out of bed. He settled himself in the furs he had found his demon in earlier and began looking through documents regarding both his family estate and the construction of the new estate. There was always so much paperwork dealing with finances, staff, and the like. It always took a while to go over all the documentation and he often, when he had the time, spaced it out over several days. The most pressing got done the first day, the rest waited. Syusuke groaned, causing him to look up. "Syu?"

"Bladder. The twins." Syusuke said sleepily and crawled out of bed. His hand immediately going down to his belly to support the little bit of weight there was. The little half-demons were worse on his body than Kiyoko was at this time.

Tezuka watched as Syusuke left and when he returned minutes later. "Better?"

"Un. Can I lay with you?"

"Yes. Bring something to cover yourself with." Tezuka responded and Syusuke grabbed a thick blanket and curled up beside him and using his lap as a pillow. He dropped a hand from the papers he was holding and ruffled the brunette locks. Syusuke grabbed his hand and pulled it so that he could kiss his fingers. "Sleep, Syusuke," he said and slipped his hand away only to caress Syusuke's face.

Tezuka hummed. He remembered when he sliced into Syusuke's side. For two weeks the demon slept as he recovered the wound. During those two weeks, he would sleep next to him to watch him. As he fell asleep he often reached out and stroked Syusuke's sleeping face. He would hope and pray that he'd wake up, every morning he hoped that when he opened his eyes he'd be greeted by bright eyes and a gentle smile. Every day he would wash Syusuke down with a warm cloth to remove sweat and dust. He would brush Syusuke's hair and stand by and watch as Seiji tended to his health needs.

One night whilst lying next to the comatose demon, Tezuka tucked in close to him, he brushed his fingers along Syusuke's cheek and to his lips. They were plump and moist, as Seiji had been putting salve on Syusuke's lips to keep them from drying out and cracking. His heart pounded in his chest so fast as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to those lips. It was probably then when it became obvious to him that he developed feelings for the beautiful demon.

The larger brunette was overjoyed when the smaller finally woke up. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that Syusuke heard it. It was only worse after the demon leaped into his arms. One thing became clear and that was that Syusuke was made to fit him. The demon fit against him perfectly and their bodies connected perfectly as if the demon was born to be able to take him. Though it would be that he was born to be Syusuke's perfect match as he was much younger in the matter of actual years. Not that it mattered.

The memory of that time was definitely one that Tezuka cherished. Even though it started with him trying to kill his now beloved demon, that moment when Syusuke opened his eyes and when he leaped into his arms was the best ever. He pulled his hand away from Syusuke's face to continue his work. Even as he tried, his mind wandered back to the demon sleeping by him. "Syusuke, are you still awake?" He has come to the conclusion that he was too selfish and he would monopolize his husband to the end of time.

"Un."

Tezuka set his papers to the side. "Sit up, my angel." He instructed and Syusuke did just that, allowing him to grab his hands, bringing each clawed hand up to his mouth so that he could kiss each knuckle. Sleepy cerulean eyes stared at him with curiosity. "I am a selfish man." The demon went to object so he held up his hand to quiet him. "I want what is mine, and I don't wish to share or part with any of it. In this case the very thought of another man touching you or rearing my children. Even after I am gone. I have found myself getting angry at the very thought."

Syusuke nodded understandingly. He couldn't blame him. After all, he would feel the same way if he were in the other's situation. However, he did disagree with the Tezuka calling himself selfish. Wasn't it normal for someone in love to want to keep their lover for themselves? "That is only normal, isn't it? I would be worried if you did not feel like that." He adjusted himself so he was partially sitting on Tezuka's lap. "What has brought this on?"

"I do not want you to ever move on from me."

"I never planned on it," Syusuke responded. "When you are gone, I planned to rear our children until they can care for themselves. Once..." Tezuka pressed a finger to his lips.

"Syusuke, I do not wish to leave you. Ever. I know I have said opposite not too long ago, however, I have changed my mind. I wish to live on with you." Tezuka said, smirking once what he was saying got through to the demon. The usually narrow and seductive eyes widened almost comically. With a squeak Syusuke threw his arms around him, knocking him back into the furs. "Careful. You may hurt the twins."

Nuzzling Tezuka, Syusuke purred happily. "You want to prolong your life?!"

"If Seiji can, in fact, use your blood to prolong it," Tezuka said, only for Syusuke to squeak happily again. "I assume he has already been testing to see if your blood can prolong life."

Syusuke sat up and pulled Tezuka back to a sitting position. "Yes. He has. Elves are far more advanced than humans in medical advancement, he has discovered that my blood will eventually, like a disease, take over the blood and spread to the organs and so on. Basically, turning you demon internally. Though the only benefits you will get from this is your body will slow dramatically with the aging process." he explained.

"Is that right?" Tezuka question and the demon nodded. "Very well. We will visit Seiji tomorrow. Get some rest, Kiyoko will be waking soon and will need your care. I must head off to see mother and father and finish these documents. I will return later tonight."

"Alright. I will await your return." The demon said, kissing the human before gathering the blankets and moving back to the bed. He watched in silence as Tezuka gathered his documents and dressed. After a brief kiss, Tezuka left and he laid back down to get some more sleep.

* * *

Syusuke woke to the sound of Kiyoko calling him and crying. He sat up in bed and stretched before throwing off the blankets. "I hear you, Kiyoko," he said softly. He picked her up and set her down in the furs. "You must be hungry. You slept very long." He grabbed a handful of berries and softer fruits and quickly ground it into a mush before sitting down with it. He allowed her to feed herself, helping when she needed it. "I wonder what time it is and when papa will be home." Kiyoko looked up at him briefly. "Papa always works so hard for us, ne?"

"Papa..." Kiyoko said softly, a bit of berry spilling down her chin as she talked with her mouth full of the mush.

With a chuckle, Syusuke wiped the mess with his thumb. "Shall we go find him after we eat?" he asked and the infant just blinked at him, causing him to laugh. "Perhaps we should bathe first. You already look as if you massacred an entire village of berry people." A sudden impulse hit him, and he looked toward the entry of the cavern. "Something is not right. We must hurry."

Just as Syusuke stood, he was hit with that suffocating feeling he had not felt in a long while. He gasped and lowered himself back into the furs. Kiyoko dropped her food and climbed on him, crying. How this child could tell when he was in distress was beyond him. Perhaps it was like how full demons could sense things. He focused on his breathing as he held his berry-stained child against him. She was becoming hysterical, which made it hard for him to focus. "C-calm. Ma-mama is okay." he gasped. "J-just nee… need to f-foc-focus.." Kiyoko instantly quieted.

It was sometime before Syusuke was able to breathe again without forcing himself to do so. He took several deep breaths followed by shorter ones until his breathing became normal. "Come," he told the infant and picked her up bringing her to the hot spring. He undressed her and himself. "We must be quick. We will bathe and dress. You will go spend some time with the kitsune. I need to find Papa and see what is going on." he told her. They bathed quickly, ignoring his own hair for the time being. He dressed her in a little outfit specially made for her and himself in a long tunic and lightweight pants that tied at his ankles. He put slippers on and tied tenshinosasayaki to a sash around his waist.

No sooner did Syusuke throw open the door to the cave was he greeted by his in-laws. "Ayano? Kuniharu?" he asked, also noting it was dawn. He had slept through the night and the taller brunette had not returned. That was unusual, however, it would not be strange for him to sleep at the estate especially if it got quite late.

The two stopped. "Syusuke, something is terribly wrong." Ayano began.

* * *

A large group of people gathered in the parlor of the Tezuka estate. Guardians, Seiji and Masao, Oishi and Eiji, Rina, and a westerner. Syusuke sat on a chaise lounge in silence with Kiyoko cuddled into his chest as she slept. His heart pounded in his chest as worry and anxiety bubbled within. As soon as everyone was there, The Tezukas called the attention to themselves.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience of waking you so early. However, last night our son, Kunimitsu, was abducted. A letter was left on the corpse of a maid that was found this morning in our kitchen by our staff as they went in to prepare for the morning meal. Needless to say, not only have we lost a maid, but we must locate our son." Kuniharu said, his arms around his distraught wife.

"What did the letter say?" Oishi asked, taking the paper as it was handed to him. He read it through once before clearing his throat to read it aloud. "Humans are such weak beings, they succumb easily to venom and poisons. Know that he put up a fight even though a futile effort, taking an impressive amount of potent sedatives to be downed. Fret not, no harm will befall young Tezuka if I get what I want from you…" He flipped the paper over looking for more information but there was nothing more. "What does he want?" he asked.

"We do not know," Kuniharu responded

Kissing Kiyoko's forehead, Syusuke stood up and handed her off to Seiji. Before the elf could even register what he was doing he grabbed up tenshinosasayaki and headed out. He was going to find his husband and murder whoever had him.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, that is a thing that is happening. Note: We have four more chapters of this and then an epilogue. I can hardly believe this story is coming to an end. As always, thoughts and opinions are more then welcome and twice as appreciated._


	26. Chapter 26

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentySix**

Syusuke sealed the door to the cave behind him. He would not be stopped. He pulled his clothing off, tossing it aside as he dug through the chest that he had left behind in the caves. Tezuka had located them when he and his father had come. He grabbed some of his old demon garbs, still a pristine white in color. Deciding on a top with a standing collar and long sleeves that fit tightly without restricting his movement. It laced up the front, fitting it tight to his body until it split at his waist into front and back panels that reached his ankles, the back of it had an opening where his wings used to go through. Under it, he wore a pair of fitted trousers that laced along the sides, allowing him to loosen them enough to make room for his rounding belly. He tied a powder blue sash around his waist and fastened tenshinosasayaki to it. On his feet, he put on his thigh-high boots. As soon as he was dressed, he tied his hair into a tight braid.

No one followed him. Perhaps they had not realized that he went straight to the cave to put on his demon clothing. Syusuke sealed the door as he left. He would find his husband. That was not even a question…

* * *

Tezuka sat against a stone wall, he had been stripped off of everything except for his trousers. His hands were bound and a collar and chain kept him bound to the wall. It was a dungeon of sorts and the temperature was excruciatingly hot. His body was covered in welts, bruises, bloody gashes, sweat, and even dirt. His glasses were also taken from him and smashed against the wall, leaving him with limited eyesight. He groaned and adjusted his position.

"Human..." A deep male voice called out to him. A blurry silhouette.

Wetting his mouth, Tezuka groaned again. "What do you want?" he asked.

The silhouette moved closer, crouching down before him and grabbing his chin. "You still have too much spirit in you," he said and released Tezuka's chin. "No matter. Your pretty little wife has played into our trap. He has left your infant with the elf and is on his way to find you." He chuckled when he received a nasty glare. "Oh please, you couldn't even withstand my sedatives. Your scary face will not do you any good." He stood. "Anyway. It will be a while before he figures out where I have hidden you."

Tezuka glared at the figure. There was little he could do. He hoped and prayed that Syusuke would give up and go home. He would be safer, their children would be safer. He, himself would surely die, but at least they would be fine. Logically, he knew well his death would not solve anything but to be one less pawn to be used against Syusuke. He also knew that Syusuke would not give up for any reason.

"I have no intention of hurting him." The demon silhouette said. "I am powerful, he is powerful, his promised offspring will be even more powerful. Can you imagine what combining our genes would do? Ah, I would never leave that womb empty. He would birth babe after babe for me. Don't worry, I will take good care of the half breeds you two have created together. They too are powerful despite the handicap bestowed upon them with your disgusting genes." Suddenly he laughed. He could sense the peek of Tezuka's temper. "Even better, when little Kiyoko is a full grown woman, I will make use of her as well! Mother and daughter will make sure I have an army offspring!"

With an angry huff, Tezuka tried to break the binds, causing chains to rattle. He'd slaughter this demon if he could just get his hands on him.

The demon laughed more, taunting the human before tutting. "Papa's little girl. How sweet. I thought you were an emotionless drone or something. But you can be ruffled. What is better, the offspring can create offspring of their own. Demons suffer no ill effect of interbreeding." Once again Tezuka attempted to free himself. "It is useless. Don't bother fighting."

"Syusuke will kill you before you can even breathe her name," Tezuka said, his monotone returning to his voice. This only got him a loud laugh before the silhouette left, stopping to say something to a slender silhouette before disappearing. The figure moved closer and knelt in front of him.

"I have brought you water." A soft female voice said. "You must drink your fill to keep your strength," she said, pressing a ladle to his parched lips. "Domnius has had his fun with you, I doubt he will be returning to mess with you for a while depending on how much time it takes your wife to figure out where you are," she said. She watched as he sipped the water ladle after ladle. "Despite his hatred of humans, he has no intention of killing you as long as your wife plays along." Standing up, she moved away. "I will fetch something for you to eat."

Tezuka slumped against the wall and closed his eyes, silently pleading with Syusuke to not come for him. It was useless, even if Syusuke could hear his thoughts, he would not listen.

* * *

Syusuke laid back against a tree, looking up into the branches. He was so tired. It had been a couple of days since he left. He ate very little and had not slept. He missed his husband and babe which made his chest hurt. Pulling his knees to his chest he buried his face into his arms which he laid atop of his knees. Silently he begged his husband to be okay, to not give in to whatever he may be facing. Guardian or not, he was without weapon and armor which made him no different than an ordinary human. "Kunimitsu..." He whimpered.

" _Crying out for your beloved human will not make him suddenly appear, my beautiful. You must come to me if you wish to find your human._ " A deep disembodied voice rang through the silence.

Lifting his head, Syusuke grunted. "Who are you?"

" _I am Domnius. I have your beloved human, to get him back, all you must do is come to me. It is so simple. I will allow you a goodbye with him before I send him back to his family and take you for myself. It is simple. I will not harm you, or you fetuses, or your infant._ "

"Nng… 'Mitsu..." Syusuke whimpered. "Where is he?"

" _Come home, beautiful child._ "

Syusuke growled. "Humans can not survive hellfire! How can you have him there? You're killing him!"

" _All the more reason you hurry along. Come to me._ "

Opening a portal to hell was fairly easy. Anyone could do it. Even Kiyoko could do it if shown how. Syusuke passed through the portal, closing it immediately. He could sense Tezuka as soon as he had stepped through and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Contrary to popular depictions, Hell was not all brimstone and fire. It was hot, very hot. There was lots of fire, brimstone, and even lava. Ambient sounds were that of daily living and the tortured screams of the damned. Other than that it looked and operated much the same as the towns on Earth. The whole realm contained demonic magics that polluted the air.

" _Welcome home._ "

Syusuke ignored the voice as he walked through the streets of the underworld. He caught the attention of many demons who watched as he went by. He did not pay them any attention and they did not bother to chase after him. He was trying to figure out just exactly where Tezuka was while staying on guard. Suddenly, pain shot through his back, causing him to double over and fall to his knees. The pain concentrated near his shoulder blades, at the scars where his wings used to be. He could feel his flesh tearing and blood flowing down his back. Sickening sounds of bones snapping and crackling sounded from behind him.

It did not take long for the wings to emerge from Syusuke's back, with a loud crack and the tearing of fabric, the new wings expanded to full span, splattering the area with blood. He whimpered for a brief second as his head spun and his stomach lurched.

"What lovely wings, otouto," Yumiko said suddenly, causing the other demon to jump to his feet and spin around to see her.

"She's right, aniki, those are better than the ones you were born with," Yuta added, standing beside their sister with his arms crossed. When cerulean eyes set on him he waved lazily. "Long time no see. What brings you home?"

"My husband has been taken and is here. You can sense that, just as you sensed my arrival. Must you ask needless questions, Yuta?" Syusuke asked, pulling the new leathery appendages around himself. They were just as pristine as his original wings, though they were definitely bigger with a larger span. Then there were also pristine white feathers along the top bone of his wing and he could feel the down feathers against his back. He would have to inspect them carefully later. Folding them against his back, he turned his full attention back to his siblings.

The other two siblings looked at each other for a moment before Yumiko slung an arm around Syusuke and nuzzled him while her free hand slipped down to rest on his lower abdomen. "Oh my, otouto, it seems you have been quite busy." she cooed and rubbed his belly. "Anyway!" she began and moved away. "We know your human is here, we knew the moment he was brought here. He will die if you do not hurry. Domnius has him."

"He wants you, and has been talking about going after little Kiyoko," Yuta said. Watching the confused look on his brother's face.

"What do you care?"

Yumiko sighed. "Otouto, she is our family too, as are you, and regardless of how we feel for humans; so is your husband, and 'that' growing inside you," she said gesturing to his stomach. "Mother and father are not happy with your choice of partners either. However, we are not about to let Domnius sully our genes. Moreover, Yuta and I never agreed to you being exiled. You are our brother after all. Furthermore, mother and father want you to return home with the children, perhaps it is time to mend our family."

Syusuke conceded, he did not have time to make issues over it all. He needed Tezuka, and he was going to need all the help he could get. "There are two."

"Hm?"

"There are two babes," Syusuke repeated, this time he placed a hand on his stomach. "Will you help me get him back?" he asked and his siblings nodded.

"Me too, pretty baby."

Syusuke spun around to be greeted by a familiar head of unruly black hair. "Ayaka." he breathed out and the other demon grinned. "Thank you."

Ayaka hummed and waved the gratitude off, it was not necessary.

* * *

Kiyoko screamed loudly as she flailed. Seiji held the infant tight in his arms, trying to soothe her. She was terribly upset over being left and she was clearly worried for her mother. "Calm down, child. Your mother is fine. He will be home before you know it."

"Mama!" Kiyoko pushed against the elf.

"Here, allow me.." Adeodatus said from over Rina's shoulder as they watched over the scene. He held out his arms for and was promptly handed Kiyoko who stared at him with large eyes and he smiled sweetly. "Hello, little one. My name in Adeodatus." He said, instantly Kiyoko screamed, her little fists balled. "Such a temper."

Kiyoko pushed against Adeodatus with all her might, trying desperately to get away from him but he held her tight. "Mama! Mama!" she screamed and attempted to flutter her wings to free. "Mama!"

Adeodatus hummed and shushed her. "Calm yourself, little one. Your mama is not here but he will return soon enough. You will be taken care of until then." he cooed, Kiyoko calmed slightly, sniffling and hiccuping. He smiled at her softly. "There you go," he said and looked to Seiji. "Perhaps some fresh air and a distraction will do her good."

Rina nodded, blushing slightly as she watched Adeodatus take care of Kiyoko. "I think that is a good idea, Deo. The children running about might offer her some distraction and take her mind off of Syusuke. Father, what do you think?"

The elf studied the westerner. Apart from coming to town to turn the village against Syusuke and that Rina seemed to have taken a liking to him, he seemed okay as a person but he neither liked or trusted him. Kiyoko was very precious to him just like her parents. "Very well, but should something happen to the babe you will not survive to see tomorrow," he warned.

"That's enough, father," Rina growled, glaring at the other elf. "Nothing is going to happen to her. Honestly."

Seiji returned the glare tenfold. "Kiyoko was left in my care. I am responsible to give her back to her parents happy and healthy. Adeodatus is affiliated with guardians and against Syusuke's existence. Kiyoko is Syusuke's child, a half demon." he said bluntly and turned on his heel, leaving the room. He was not about to argue. He had said his peace, and now would get some work done. "Masao. Come."

"Sei, are you alright?" Masao asked as he followed his lover.

"I am, I need you to keep an eye on him, please. Come get me if he does anything suspicious." Seiji directed. The okami nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you," he said and gave Masao a quick kiss before letting him leave. He loved his daughter, but he was sure her brain was clouded with the feelings of a new love interest.

* * *

"Domnius is powerful, Syusuke. He is powerful enough to mask who he is. You ought to not put yourself in too much danger, not in your condition." Yumiko said and gestured to her brother's stomach as they followed the direction of Tezuka. Not that they needed to follow, Domnius' home was well known.

They were led to a large house behind a big iron gate. Ayaka pushed open the gate and they passed through, Syusuke ran into the house, the other three followed suit, making sure to keep on his heels. The house was deserted. Not a single being was about. This did not bode well. Even so, Syusuke took off, rushing down several flights of stairs before bursting into a room.

"Pretty baby, wait a minute!" Ayaka called out. The said demon spun around, his plaited hair flowed after his movement like a giant whip. Cerulean eyes stared at him, questioning him. "Allow us to be beside you," he said.

Tezuka sat against a wall with his arms bound above his head. His body was riddled with welts, cuts, bruises, and stained with dirt and blood. His body was slick with sweat and his trousers tattered.

"Kunimitsu!" Syusuke yelped. The human lifted his head to look. He had been tortured, that went without saying. Anger and rage ripped through him, this Domnius would pay for this, gravely. He dropped to his knees beside his human. "Oh 'Mitsu..." he whined and reached up, breaking the chains and then the binds with ease.

"Syu..." Tezuka said, his voice broke from lack of use and was extremely hoarse. He reached out pulling his husband close. "You should not have come, Syusuke."

The demon shook his head and nuzzled the human. "That was never going to happen," he said. "We need to get you home," he said and kissed the human. He stood and helped Tezuka up onto his feet. Yuta quickly took his place, holding his husband up.

" _It would seem you have found the human. I may have gotten a little over playful with him. He'll live. Tell me, beautiful. While you are here, who is looking after your precious daughter?_ "

Syusuke quickly looked at Tezuka. "She's safe," he answered. Moments later the door to the room Tezuka was kept in blew open, a large man stood in the doorway and in his arms was a distressed Kiyoko. Immediately Ayaka caught him around the waist, keeping him from running to save the babe. "You!" he growled.

Domnius grinned. "We finally meet."

"Pretty baby, do not let him get to you," Ayaka said against a pointed ear. "He won't hurt your babe, Not if he is so desperate for you." The demon in his arms nodded in agreement. "Deal with the human first."

Once he was let go, Syusuke stood in front of his husband. He reached up and caressed Tezuka's face. "For once, I got to rescue you." he chuckled sadly. He had never seen Tezuka so beaten, even his spirit seemed to be broken. Being in Hell does that to damned souls, he could not imagine what it would do to a living human. He hoped with his entire being that Tezuka's blessed existence would save him. "I am sending you back. My brother will make sure you get to Seiji safely. Wait for me. I won't be long."

Tezuka nodded. He was so tired and so hot. His body hurt everywhere and his already bad eyesight seemed to have diminished further, making him near blind. He had very little will to argue about any of it, even though he disliked it completely. "Please be careful, my angel," he said, cupping Syusuke's face with a hand and kissing his forehead.

With that, Yuta scooped up the weakened human and took off, he'd return to his bother's side as soon as he saw to the safety of the human.

"You," Syusuke said and turned his attention to the demon holding his infant who was trying desperately to get free. "You were standing in the Tezuka's house."

"Adeodatus. I am sure your husband told you of me as I have been with him and the..."

Kiyoko screamed, interrupting Domnius and pushed against him. Her little arms and legs pushed as hard as they could to get away. Suddenly he grabbed her by her wings. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She screamed again. "Mama! Mama!" It hurts.

Before either Yumiko or Ayaka could respond, Syusuke was across the room, tenshinosasayaki pressed against Domnius' throat as he grabbed Kiyoko from him. Once safely in his arms, Syusuke bounced backward and away from Domnius. He snuggled Kiyoko for a brief second. "You are okay, my precious. Here, stay with your auntie, she will keep you safe," he said and passed the infant off to Yumiko who snuggled her. Turning his attention back to Domnius he moved into an attack pose, Ayaka coming up beside him and took up a stance of his own.

* * *

Yuta stood near the fountain in the town center. He had set Tezuka by the fountain on the ground. "Hey, where is this healer of yours?" he asked. It was well into the night and the streets were empty.

"He's got an okami… Yell for him." Tezuka took a deep breath. The cool air of the night felt so good. "Masao.."

"'Kay," Yuta said and took a breath. "Hey! Masao!" He yelled as instructed. "Syusuke's human needs help or he's going to die!" He heard the weakened human cough so he crouched beside him. "Hey, are you okay?" Tezuka nodded. Standing back up he cupped his hands in the fountain, collecting water in his hand, then crouched again. "Tilt your head back and open your mouth. I got some water," he said and once Tezuka did as asked he poured the water into the human's mouth.

Masao and Seiji ran to the town center, both half dressed with bed head and no shoes. Seiji carried a bag of medical supplies. They stopped at the sight of the demon tending to Tezuka.

"Stop staring," Yuta said suddenly. "I'm Syusuke's brother. He asked me to bring him to you."

Seiji was the first to move, dropping down beside the human. "Where was he?"

"In Hell. Literally."

Seiji hummed and waved his lover over. He handed a cloth to Masao and gestured to the fountain. "Ring that into his mouth, 'Sao." he said while looking over the wounds. "I will tend to him. Thank you. Get out of here before the guardians catch wind of you. Make sure your brother gets back to us safely." Yuta nodded and wasted no time leaving. "We need to cool him and wash his body, Masao," he said and pushed Tezuka's hair out of his face. "He certainly did a number on you. Syu is going to slaughter him…"

"Yeah..." Tezuka responded before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Ooooooh! Exciting. I wonder what will happen next?_

 _Guest: I am sure we will see how powerful they will become eventually._

 _Guest: Yes, I love Syusuke so very much. He's my favorite and I cherish him. I know I put him through a lot in this story. It broke my heart to do so, however, was very much needed for story progression. But, yes, rest assured I really do love him._


	27. Chapter 27

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentySeven**

It had taken some time to get Tezuka cleaned and his body temperature lowered. Both Masao and Seiji stood in a river with the human, holding him up and helping him wash. The cold water had brought him back to consciousness but he still was quite delirious and weakened.

"He's taken quite a lot of beatings. This demon did not go easy on him." Seiji said as the helped Tezuka back onto the shore to lie on a blanket that the had fetched. He slid his thin fingers over the battered flesh.

"What made those marks?" Masao asked opening the medical bag and grabbing several salves.

"There are burns, luckily not very severe. Bruising from fists and feet, maybe even hooves. I will have to do a better examination, but he is likely to have broken bones. He was whipped and cut. He is malnourished, he clearly was not fed or refused to eat." Seiji sighed "Had Syusuke gotten there any later we would be burying him not cleaning him up. I am not certain I will be able to save him..."

Masao's ears flattened and a high-pitched whine escaped him. "You have to."

Seiji nodded sadly. "I will give it my all, 'Sao. Syusuke needs to hurry along. His blood will heal him. If he takes too long…" he huffed. "I am afraid I can only do so much." the okami nodded and handed him a salve. "Cheer up, pet. Grim as it is, both men are fighters. I doubt either will let it end this easily."

"What is Syusuke doing right now?"

"I don't know."

"What of Kiyoko?"

Seiji hissed. "That Adeodatus, we will find him and I will tear him apart."

Masao nodded. After Adeodatus disappeared with Kiyoko all hell broke loose. Seiji tore into Rina with all the rage he could muster at his daughter. She ended up storming away. The tavern remained closed so they were betting she was either pouting or joined the kitsune and the Tezuka family in looking for them. Eiji went with the search party while Oishi remained in the town as he was needed as one of the most skilled guardians. They had to stay because they were irreplaceable as the only healers. Good thing too. "Not if Syusuke gets to him first."

Tezuka's eyes blinked open and he grunted. "Syu has her..." he said softly.

"She's in Hell too?"

"Domnius brought her… Adeodatus _is_ Domnius…"

Seiji growled. It wasn't like him to get angry. He was mild tempered and usually a voice of reason. Though he'd be damned if he'd calmly sit by while some demon was trying to pick off the people he cared for. He had birthed all of the young in the town, Tezuka included. He saved Syusuke and tended after him on many occasions. Not to mention saw him through his first pregnancy, helped with the miscarriage, saw through the second pregnancy and delivered the healthy half demon in one of the most life-changing births he'd ever been part of. Then of course Kiyoko. A little ball of perfection and a complete miracle brought to them by the blessed body of the heavenly demon.

"Well, then, Syusuke is sure to tear him to shreds," Masao said almost happily.

"Quickly, I hope..." Seiji said gesturing as Tezuka fought hard to stay awake. "Sleep. It will do you good, When you wake, your wife and child will be home and hopefully, you will be healed."

* * *

Domnius caught Syusuke by his wings as he attempted to dodge his reach. The significantly smaller demon let out a cry of pain and his katana slipped from his hand, falling to the floor with a metallic clang. He pulled Syusuke into his grip, flattening the sensitive appendages between them. He placed a large hand on Syusuke's belly, threatening the lives inside him. His other hand ripped the fabric of his top, exposing his milk swollen chest. He took a deep breath at the sight. It was clear he was in the weaning process with little half-demon. Swollen, flushed, and nipples leaking fluid in the tiniest amount as if they could no longer hold the pressure. He squeezed the swell under his hand, finishing it by pulling roughly at the dark nipple. Milk flowed free. It smelled so good.

Syusuke cried out. It hurt so much. Domnius rough and calloused, forcing the fluid from him. "Stop. It hurts!" he whimpered. With a growl and a tightened grip on his belly, he stopped immediately. He did not make a sound until Domnius pulled on his nipple hard, squirting the floor with the milk meant for his babe. "Stop..." he hissed.

"Quiet! You will feel better soon enough." Domnius commanded. He stared at Yumiko and Ayaka with warning, daring either to make a move. He'd shove his hand into the small demon and rip the forming babes from him if they tried. Neither dared and Yumiko couldn't else she'd risk Kiyoko too. A sudden sob from the demon in his arms and the scent of salty tears snapped his attention back. Oh, it was all too delicious. The salty scent of tears and the sweet smell of breast milk. It was all too perfect. "Why do you cry?"

"Painful," Syusuke responded through a sob. It was only partially true. He was also hormonal, angry, sad, and worried. Worst of all, he was helpless and that caused him shame. He could not protect himself from the threat to the babes inside him. Tezuka would be furious, not that he could blame him. He was always a great protector and husband, he made such a wonderful father. His heart lurched. He was so worried about his husband. He needed to get free. He prayed that he could get free and soon.

Prayers answered. Yuta burst in the room, his shoulder connecting hard with Domnius and knocking him off balance and sending his brother to the floor. Syusuke got to his feet, picking up tenshinosasayaki and sheathing it as he scrambled away. Suddenly a cloth fell over his head. He pulled it off and held it out. A tunic.

"Put it on," Ayaka said, now shirtless as he watched Yuta fight with Domnius and bounced out of the way as Domnius swung for him. He lunged, his claws aimed for the sickening smug face. He was instantly smacked away with such force he flew back like he was no more than an insect.

Syusuke just barely dodged as Ayaka flew past him. "You okay?" he called over his shoulder.

"Peachy," Ayaka responded, lifting himself out of the crumbling stone wall. Blood dripped from his bare flesh in areas unlucky enough to meet something sharp. It was nothing big, just annoying.

Yuta darted past his brother, his black wings opened as he launched into a full-on fist fight with the other demon. Domnius was strong. Too strong for any one of them alone. Syusuke was the only one that could stand a resemblance of a chance but that would risk the babes in his womb. He was backhanded by Domnius and the sheer force sent him flying, nearly crashing into Yumiko who was desperately trying to keep Kiyoko from being harmed.

Syusuke growled, allowing his holy magics fester into his hand. The holy light was powerful. He would end this now. Concentrating on the summoning of the light took energy, energy he long since lost during his search. He had not slept or eaten, the twins were feeding on his everything just to grow healthy. He was drawing energy from a supply he no longer had. "Get out! Take her, get out. This will kill you all." he hissed. The other three scrambled quickly, leaving him alone with Domnius.

"Be reasonable, child. I do not wish you harm you." Domnius said holding up a hand in defense.

"Too late," Syusuke growled, his voice low and threatening. His cerulean eyes peered sharply and coldly. "You kidnap my husband. You torture him and leave him battered and broken. I don't even know if he will live through this! For what reason? What did he do to deserve that?"

"His punishment."

"For?"

"Taking you. Dirtying you with his human body, his guardian body. Impregnating you three times." Domnius growled.

Syusuke was taken aback. How did he know? "How…?"

"You reek of despair, regret, fear, and failure."

With a loud growl, Syusuke let the holy light burst from him, like a blast. It was weak, and he doubted it did more than singe Domnius. Surely. These stood the demon. Suddenly with a set of Blackbuck-like horns, long blade-like claws, pointed ears, and long fangs that jutted out of his mouth. He had nothing more to give…

Kiyoko screamed from the outside of the door. Her shrill voice cutting through like a knife. The floor shook and flames erupted under them. Every one burst through the door again. Syusuke was kneeling. Engulfed in flame and unfazed just like the rest of them. "Mama!" she screamed again. The floor rumbled again.

"Give her to me. Give her to me!" Syusuke growled. Domnius was forcing him down. He couldn't breathe. Yuta and Ayaka lunged for Domnius, their claws and fists knocking him back so Yumiko could hand him his babe. Once she was in his arms, he held her tightly. "Hold it, Kiyoko. Wait." he gasped out. "Get out, Nee. Take them with you. Go as far as you can. Or else you will die." Light sparked from the babe's hands. "Now!"

Yumiko nodded and grabbed both male demons by the ears, pulling them as she sped from the room. She would explain later.

"Just a little longer..." Syusuke cooed at the child. He stood. Defying Domnius' pressure on him and his lungs. He was losing the battle to keep breathing. His entire body begged to stop. He would not. Never. As soon as he sensed the others were far enough away, he quickly wrapped his wings around both him and Kiyoko as a shield. "Now, Kiyoko."

The sparks burst into full-on light, engulfing the hellfire, turning into a sea of shimmering bright light. Holy light. A lot of holy light. It bust through the structure like an explosion, He could hear it crumbling around them while mixed with painful screams of Domnius and any poor demons caught in the blast. There weren't many. For that, he was glad. As soon as the screaming stopped he opened his wings. The devastation that ripped through by his little girl was causing him to feel both proud and afraid. "I was promised powerful offspring..." he muttered and nuzzled his daughter. "Good job, precious." He eyeballed the charred remnants.

Domnius groaned, causing the demon to jump with a start.

Syusuke pulled tenshinosasayaki from its sheath. "Persistent aren't we?" he said and shielded his babe with a wing as he brought his katana down, severing Domnius' head from his body before driving it into his chest, slicing through his heart. And that was it… How anticlimactic. He was grateful. He did not have the strength for a huge and drawn out battle. With one last nuzzle of his daughter, he kissed her temple. "Mama is so proud of you." he praised. Kiyoko squealed in delight.

* * *

Syusuke opened the door to Seiji's dispensary, by the time he returned it was sometime in the late morning. Both the okami and elf looked at him. He smiled softly before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, a sleeping Kiyoko sleeping against his chest.

Masao was by him in an instant he took the sleeping babe from him while Seiji made it to him and helped him to his feet. "Little one..."

"I'm okay, just tired and hungry. Nothing a bit of food and sleep will not cure." The demon hummed noting that Seiji's eyes flitted to his stomach. "Check the orb. They are fine. More importantly, where is Kunimitsu?"

Seiji laughed. "He is okay. He will need your help as soon as you can spare your energy." He did take notice to the huge pristine wings, he would question later, it was far from important. "Come," he said and directed the demon into the back rooms. The human laid in bed, wide awake. "Oh, he's awake."

Syusuke darted from the door and all but threw himself atop of his human. "Kunimitsu!" He was immediately embraced and his forehead kissed. "You're okay."

"I am," Tezuka said, sounding more like himself. He had gotten some sleep and Seiji all but poured potions and medicine down his throat. He still could not see very well, his eyes were swollen and without his glasses, it was impossible. He could hear his demon smiling happily. "You seem okay."

"I am exhausted and hungry. I have so much to tell you. I will save it until we are both feeling better." Syusuke said, running clawed hand's through Tezuka's unkempt hair. "You will be such a proud papa..."

Masao pushed a bowl of rice in Syusuke's face. "Eat," he commanded. "I will bring you more in a minute. Then crawl into bed and sleep. We will keep Kiyoko in a bassinet in the dispensary. She must be exhausted and hungry."

"She fed the entire way home. She should be fine for a few hours. She will need something more sustainable once she wakes." Syusuke informed. Rubbing his sore chest. He sat up on the edge of the bed and fluttered his wings, deliberately swiping them over his husband's face.

"Hn?" Tezuka gripped the leathery appendage, letting his fingers dance along what he could reach. It felt familiar. Suddenly Syusuke shuddered and moaned. "Your wings."

"They grew back shortly after entering Hell. I do not know why. I can not wait for you to see them." Syusuke said as he dug into the rice. He hummed as he did so. "They are beautiful."

Tezuka smirked briefly. "I am sure they are," he answered. He would expect no less when it came to his beautiful husband. He listened to the faint sounds of his husband eating. At some point, Masao came back with more food. Just as Syusuke was finishing the last dish of what smelled like roasted meat, Seiji entered.

"Syusuke. May I?" The elf asked holding up an empty syringe. The demon nodded and held out his arm. He drew blood from the demon, filling the syringe. He moved to Tezuka and grabbed his arm. "This will sting," He said and stuck the needle into the human's arm. Slowly he pushed the demon blood into the human. Tezuka grunted. "I just injected you with blood from your wife. It should course through you and heal you. Rest, boys. You deserve it." he said, getting up and closing the door to the room behind him.

Syusuke crawled into bed, tucking against his husband and inhaling his musky scent. "I am so happy you are still here with me," he mumbled.

"I feel the same, my angel. Now sleep."

* * *

When Syusuke woke he felt absolutely ravenous. He groaned as he sat up in the bed he had laid down in with his husband. Who, was no longer in bed. He was standing against the wall with glasses on his face and a happy Kiyoko in his arms. He smiled brightly at the sight. "Look at you."

"Look at you." Tezuka echoed. Syusuke had slept an entire day. He needed it. He looked healthier, radiant. The demon flourished his wings with grace. It almost seemed like he had never lost them. Only these were so much more beautiful. He was able to study them while Syusuke slept.

The wings were large and leathery bat wings, each bone in the wing was covered with soft feathers that glittered as if they were covered in dew. In the leather of the wing were very beautiful and ever so faint swirls, making for elegant detailing. where they emerged from the back, the base of the wings was surrounded in beautiful down that was not just pristine white but silvery and black unlike the rest of the wings. They were so beautiful.

Masao peeked in. "Oh good," he said and came into the room carrying a tray full of food and medicines. "Seiji insists you eat every last bite and take the medications. Your body needs so much from your absence. He will be dosing you up with all that you need to make up for the tole it all took on your poor body."

"Alright, Masao. I will do my very best. As you can imagine, my belly fills quickly with two of those," Syusuke pointed at Kiyoko. "Taking up the space I have." He smiled and waited for Masao to leave before he tucked into the meal before him. Steamed vegetables, rice, stewed meat, and pickled cucumber, along with various fruits and a mess of potions. "If he thinks I will be able to eat all this, he may expect me to burst."

Tezuka snorted. "You said I would be a proud papa when you were at my side. What did she do?" he asked as he gestured to the infant in his arms who was happily playing with the laces of his tunic.

Syusuke swallowed. "I was too weak from lack of sleep and food while the twins fed on my energy and strength. Kindly refrain from being kidnapped while I am so full of your spawn, they do a number on me," he said grinning playfully. "She is strong. Summoning both hellfire and holy light. Not just in her little hands. No. She destroyed a good area including the home you were kept in with a burst of holy light. Our little guardian-to-be dispatched a few demons and weakened Domnius to the point where I was able to finish him off without the use of strength. We were promised powerful offspring. Oh, Kunimitsu! She was able to stave off the burst until Yuta, Yumiko, and Ayaka were safe as I instructed so!"

"Is that right?" Tezuka asked and looked at Kiyoko who looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "Clever child. You will be a handful once you are older. I am most definitely proud of you." he told the infant.

Kiyoko squealed happily. She may not understand words fully, but she understood her name and the emotions radiating off of her parents. "Papa!" she squeaked and hugged her father's neck.

"They all will be, my love. They all will be." Syusuke commented as he swallowed a bit of the meat. It was delicious and hit the spot. He set down his chopsticks and pushed the tray of food away. Tezuka grunted with disapproval. "Don't worry, I am not finished. But I am still wearing my torn demon garb and Ayaka's tunic. They smell of brimstone and it is far from appetizing." he said and stripped off his clothing and threw them out of the open window nearby. Tezuka grunted again, this time with annoyance.

"Your breast and stomach are bruised, Syusuke."

The demon nodded and sat down in the bed, pulling the tray onto his lap. "I am fine and the bruise will vanish soon. The babes, as I am sure you have already seen, are just fine as well. Superficial injuries, is all, my love." he said, finishing by plopping a berry into his mouth, moaning as it exploded in a delicious sweet and sour.

"Mama."

"Kiyoko."

"Mama."

"My precious."

"Mama!"

Syusuke chuckled. "Yes yes. I will share my food with you. Come."

Tezuka bent and set the babe on the floor and watched with pride as she toddled across the room where she was lifted onto the bed and handed a piece of meat. He watched on, his heart thudding in his chest in awe as mother and child ate happily, their wings fluttering every so often with happiness. He crossed his arms and continued to watch on. His focus settling on Syusuke. His perfect, hairless body, curved in all the right places, his belly swollen ever so slightly. Cerulean eyes flitted his direction and a fanged smile was given. His heart clenched and happiness traveled through his entire body, so much so, he had the urge to hoot and holler but would do no such thing. "Ne..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, 'Mitsu. So very much."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I bet you didn't see that coming. Did you, dear readers?_


	28. Chapter 28

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentyEight**

Syusuke sat together with Tezuka on the cot in Seiji's dispensary. He leaned against his husband as they both watched Seiji draw blood out of him with a syringe. Tezuka kept one arm around him while the other hand stroked soothing circles on his overstretched belly. At twenty-six weeks pregnant he was rounder than he had been just before Kiyoko's birth. He was always hurting and trying to remain awake for more than a few hours at a time was difficult.

"Kunimitsu. Arm." Seiji said, drawing the syringe out of Syusuke. Tezuka stopped stroking Syusuke and held out his arm for him. Carefully he placed the syringe, injecting the blood into him.

This had become a routine. Twice a week they ended up sitting together for the treatment. Tezuka grunted as he felt the demon blood coursing through him. It was hot, like a liquid fire which would calm soon. It was not comfortable at all. He winced as Syusuke pulled away from him, moving to kneel on the floor in front of him.

"Come here, I've got you..." Syusuke cooed, pulling Tezuka down, allowing him to nuzzle into his neck while strong hands gripped tightly at his shoulder and arm to the point of causing his bones to crack. Gently he ran his hands through Tezuka's hair and cooed soothing words into his ear. The process was bittersweet. He would be able to keep Tezuka with him forever but Tezuka had to torture himself for that to be. His heart could not possibly swell any further with pride and admiration.

Seiji ran his hand through the demon's hair. "As soon as he's feeling better, I want to examine you, little one."

Syusuke hummed in acknowledgment. His focus was Tezuka and soothing him while his body was taken over by the demon blood. "It should stop soon, my love." he purred and peppered kissed any place he could reach. He smiled when the bone-crushing grip stopped and Tezuka sat up. "Better?" he asked, taking a cloth and using it to clean the sweat from the bigger brunette's brow and neck.

"Un," Tezuka responded. He caught Syusuke's hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you, angel."

With a smile, Syusuke hummed. "Help me up." he chuckled. Getting up and down with his belly was a chore especially from the floor. Tezuka stood up and pulled him up with ease. Immediately he sat back on the cot, guided by his husband who sat down before him and was now acting as his backrest or pillow. He opened his wings, allowing to fall lazily as not to crush them between his and the human's body.

Seiji wasted no time, pulling Syusuke's severely oversized tunic up, exposing his belly. His trousers were done up and under his belly. It was amazing how such a small frame could handle so much. Despite the constant repairs done to his body thanks to his healing ability, his skin stretched and tore, leaving red marks in long stretches. Apart from that his belly was flawless and pushed out when one of the babes moved or kicked. He ran his thin hands over the stretch of stomach, pressing gently and being kicked in a return, every time Syusuke groaned. "Lively babes."

Tezuka moved his hands to rest either side of the demon's stomach, his large hands and pressure causing the twins calmed completely. It was something he had discovered shortly after Syusuke began to feel them move. The two would be mercilessly rambunctious until he laid his hands over them. Syusuke sighed and leaned further into him like a content cat.

"They are getting quite large, feels like they are growing at the same rate Kiyoko did. They will most likely be early as well. Kunimitsu,"

"Hm?"

"I would like to keep him here until he gives birth. You and Kiyoko are welcome as well. I know he will not want to be apart from either of you. Anyway," Seiji smiled at Syusuke who looked content and sleepy. Syusuke folded his wings around himself like a snow white cocoon, cerulean eyes shut completely. "From my experience twins are often born early. Kiyoko was early, so I have every reason to believe these two will decide to come any day, Be it days or weeks, the wait will not be long."

"That's fine," Tezuka said without hesitation.

Seiji nodded. "You can stay in the room you stayed in when recovering from your trip to Hell. I will have an infant bed put in there for the babe. Before all that, it has been a while, do you wish to see them?" he said as he picked up the orb that sat covered with a cloth. He laughed when Syusuke's eyes snapped open and his wings fell limp to either side of him. He handed the orb to the small brunette.

Sitting up off of Tezuka, Syusuke held the orb while his husband reached around him and pulled the cloth off to reveal their babes.

Both babes lay with their heads down and snuggled together in their individual sacs the best they could. They had their eyes closed and their wings folded against their backs. A female and a male. So tiny and perfect. It was difficult to pinpoint their looks due to the way they were laying.

Syusuke cooed happily. The excitement had him completely alert for the first time in a long while. He allowed Tezuka to take the orb from him and he adjusted the way he sat. "Look, Kunimitsu, we'll have a son!" he purred.

"We will. The first of many. We will also have another daughter." Tezuka responded, his eyes glued to the two babes.

"Many?" Syusuke questioned. How many was many? It was not like they could dictate it. What if they continued to have females? What if he tired of carrying babes and birthing them? After all, it was hard on him to carry a child and birthing was so painful. It is not like he wanted to go through it _many_ times. He wanted to please Tezuka, but _many_ was a bit too ambitious.

Tezuka hummed. "You do not agree?" he asked, his dark chocolate eyes moving from the orb to his husband's face.

Seiji coughed. "Now is not the best time for this discussion. It is better you wait to make decisions on this while Syusuke is not so very pregnant." he chided. He plucked the orb from them. "Anyway, I am sure it will not be long before they will make their debut. Syusuke needs as much rest as he can get in preparation. Kunimitsu, please get him to bed and go get anything he will need."

* * *

Seiji sat on the edge of the bed where Syusuke now comfortably lounged. He held Kiyoko on his lap who was playing with some wooden toy Masao had made for her. Inside it were beads that caused it to rattle almost annoyingly. He supervised as the okami gave Syusuke a series of potions and herbs to prepare his body for birth.

"Are you sure all this is necessary?" Masao asked, looking through the lineup of things he had to give to the demon.

"Yes, 'Sao. Just give them to him. They will help him to maintain his strength as he will mostly sleep a lot. He'll need as much nutrition as he can possibly get." Seiji responded. "Syu, about what Kunimitsu was saying earlier..."

Sipping down one potion, Syusuke looked to the elf. " _Many_ ," he mumbled. "How many is _many_?"

"I would not worry about that, you need to focus everything on the two currently inhabiting your belly. After they are born and you are not in your late stages and hormonal you can talk about it. Kunimitsu loves and cherishes you. You and the lives you have created together mean everything to him. He is bound to be excited about it, after all, he has changed his mind and is allowing us to change his entire self to be there for all of you." Seiji said and Syusuke hummed. "Right now I know you are terrified about birthing the babes and that too will make it less appealing to have more."

Syusuke caressed his belly. Seiji was right, he was afraid of birthing the babes. He had been since day one. He would talk to Tezuka when he returned. He drank the last bit of the potions and sighed. "When 'Mitsu returns I will talk to him."

"Good," Seiji said, getting up and placing Kiyoko on the bed. "I have work to do. Come along Masao."

"Come here, my precious." Syusuke purred to the now year old babe, who wasted no time getting over to him. He snuggled her close and laid back, reclining into a wall of pillows that were brought for his comfort.

* * *

Tezuka sat down on the side of the bed where Syusuke and Kiyoko both slept peacefully, snuggled together into the pillows. The sight was just too beautiful. He ran a gentle hand over Kiyoko before prying her gently from Syusuke, moving her into a separate room with an infant bed. He tucked her wings around her and covered her with a blanket. Once satisfied, he left her in order to go back to the room that he and his demon would be sharing. "Syusuke," he called as he sat on the bed and reached over to brush some strands of hair out of his face. "Wake up, Syu."

With a groan, Syusuke opened his eyes. He smiled softly at his husband. "Kunimitsu." he greeted.

"Did you have a pleasant nap?"

"Un. Did you just get back?"

"No. I have been back for a little while. I was talking with Seiji." Tezuka said, helping Syusuke sit up and onto his lap. Syusuke straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He placed kisses along the demon's jaw and neck, inhaling his scent. Always a floral scent. Which was quite arousing, especially now that the demon blood was beginning to affect his senses, as was a sweet smell that radiated off of him. One he never smelt before. "Syusuke.." he growled.

"Mmm?" Syusuke purred. He knew, he could feel the hardening length pressing against him. He shifted his weight, grinding himself against it. "You will need to learn how to control yourself, my love." he teased. Tezuka simply growled and pulled off his own tunic, tossing it to the floor. Following suit, he pulled his own tunic off, throwing it to the floor to rest with Tezuka's.

Tezuka slipped his hands up Syusuke's sides, gripping him around the ribs, and pulling him close so he could ravish the dark and swollen nipples. He drew one in his mouth, sucking on it gently and making Syusuke moan. "Keep in your voice," he commanded. He knew well that wasn't going to happen. Both Seiji and Masao were in for a treat to listen to Syusuke's pleasure screams.

"I can't."

"I know." Tezuka lifted Syusuke, laying him down on his back so that he could fully undress him, tossing the clothing to the floor to join their tunics. Kneeling between his husband's legs, he stared down at him. Syusuke's long hair splayed out in long tendrils, his cerulean eyes shone with mischief and lust. Always so beautiful and ever so erotic. "Syusuke..."

"Come." Syusuke purred, holding out his arms, beckoning the human into his arms. Tezuka dipped down, carefully so as not to squish his belly as he kissed him on the lips gently before peppering kisses down his neck and chest. It felt so amazing, the soft kisses as the human moved down his body, stopping to lavish attention on his belly. With a smile, he ran his hands through Tezuka's hair. It was so obvious just how much Tezuka loved their babes. A firm kick greeted him from one of the twins.

"Hush." Tezuka soothed. "I fully intend on lavishing your mother with attention," he said, causing Syusuke to chuckle. He hummed, continuing his trail of kisses downward, kissing and nipping the creamy inner thigh of his husband. Syusuke moaned and spread his legs further for him, he gripped one of Syusuke's legs and hooked it on his shoulder. He kissed and sucked on the creamy flesh of the demon's inner thigh as he slipped a finger into his entrance. Syusuke arched and mewled. "Feel good?"

"Ahn. Yes" Syusuke moaned loudly as a second finger joined the first, then a third. Tezuka wasted no time. Fingers slipped in and out of him rhythmically as Tezuka sucked and bit marks into his inner thigh. It was so good. So very good. He moaned and mewled, writhed and arched. His human pressed into him as far as possible, pressing that spot inside of him repeatedly. He was getting close already and Tezuka noticed, stopping and withdrawing his fingers. "Nnn. N-no!"

"Syusuke."

"'Mitsu. Please. Don't tease me."

Tezuka hummed and let Syusuke's leg fall off of his shoulder and quickly flipped him onto his stomach. His face against the bedding and his backside up in the air. It was a sexy view without a doubt. Syusuke's wings lay open and limp to each side of him, cloudy cerulean orbs stared over his shoulder at him. True to his seductive and playful self, Syusuke wiggled his hips, inviting him. "Patience, Syu." He took his time freeing himself from his trousers, enjoying the view. Stroking himself a few times, he grabbed the wide hips and plunged into Syusuke, burying himself to the hilt and causing Syusuke to scream in pleasure.

Heat spread through his body and every nerve buzzed in pleasure, Syusuke mewled and clung to the bedding, lifting his hips to meet with Tezuka's movements. It was so good, he felt so good. For the first time in a while, he could no longer feel the aches and pains of carrying two rambunctious hellspawn. Tezuka reached around him and took hold of his engorged and weeping length, stroking it in time to his movements. It did not take long for him to reach his limit. With a wanton cry, he came, staining the bedding beneath them. Tezuka bent over him, covering his back in order to kiss and whisper into his ear.

"Good boy," Tezuka whispered.

"Ahn! 'Mitsu. So good!" Syusuke cried out. Tezuka was relentless, hips slamming into him hard and fast. The sounds of his cries, slapping of skin, and Tezuka's grunts filled the room. "More! Oh please." He felt so greedy and even more needy. Suddenly Tezuka pulled out and flipped him onto his back, careful of his wings and pushed his legs up and hooked them on to his shoulders, burying his engorged length into him again. Tezuka was so deep, hitting all the right spots and causing him to come again, this time with a lewd sounding whine.

Tezuka hummed happily as he watched the smaller brunette twitch and spasm. It was a fantastic thing to witness. Lowering himself, careful not to squish the very round belly, he kissed Syusuke hard and sloppy. It was very much a needy kiss. He needed to connect with his demon in all possible ways. Breaking the kiss, he kissed down Syusuke's neck, licking a line up his pulse point before sinking his blunt teeth into his shoulder. Syusuke's fingers quickly found his back, claws digging into him, leaving punctures and scratches that would heal faster than usual thanks to the demon blood coursing through his veins. His end was nearing. Bracing himself by planting his hands either side of Syusuke, he plunged as fast and hard as he could, causing Syusuke to all but howl. "So beautiful." He breathed out shakily.

Syusuke whined, his claws raking up Tezuka's back and his back arching off the bed. It was too good, Tezuka knew how to push every button, light every nerve, take him to the edge and shove him off. "Nnng. M-'Mitsu! Coming again!" He wailed as his body seized, pleasure ripping through him with an intensity unlike the first two times.

"Mm." Tezuka groaned, following his husband and coming deep inside the small body. He continued to slip in and out of the tight passage as he rode out the orgasm.

"Kunimitsu," Syusuke whimpered.

"Hm?"

"Get out of me. Hurry."

Tezuka quickly pulled out, rolling off to the side. He watched as Syusuke's body convulsed again before he turned to his side and gripped his belly, whining loudly. "Syu?" He asked and reached out only to have his hand slapped away.

"I need Seiji!" Syusuke wailed. His belly was cramping so badly reminding him of the pains he felt when birthing Kiyoko. He glared up at Tezuka who's stone face wore a shocked and concerned expression. He whined again. "Please!"

He wanted to know what was ailing his beloved so badly but opted to tuck himself into his trousers and bolt from the room, leaving a groaning and whining Syusuke alone in bed. He quickly checked the dispensary, then Kiyoko's temporary room. Neither Masao or Seiji was there. With a growl, he tore through the remainder of the home, locating Seiji in the middle of combing out Masao's tail outside in the cool evening air. "Syusuke is calling for you, he's in pain."

Seiji dropped the brush and tugged Masao's tail. "Come," he commanded. As they passed through, he grabbed the orb and pointed to a potion for Masao to grab. They had heard the pleasure cries, if Syusuke was in pain now, he could only imagine what was happening. He darted through and into the room, wasting no time to jump onto the bed and unfold the demon. Masao followed and Tezuka was right behind them. "Kunimitsu, get into bed and let him lay against you, pull his legs up and allow me access. Masao, fetch hot water and some cloths, quickly," he instructed.

Tezuka nodded and climbed into bed, moving to seat himself behind Syusuke and pull his legs up, allowing Seiji access to Syusuke and room to work. Claws dug into his arms and pain riddled yelps escaped the demon at his manipulations. "Shh. Easy, my angel. You are alright." He cooed. Seiji immediately settled between Syusuke's thighs, pressing on his stomach and pressing fingers into the sex-slick entrance. His heart pounded in his chest, worried for both the demon and their twins. Masao came back into the room with the supplies he had been sent for and they set to cleaning the mess made by their intimacy. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Twenty-six weeks is still a bit early for these two, however, it would seem they will be trying anyway," Seiji responded. "Let's see if we can stave this off for a little while longer." He sat up and washed his hands in the hot water. "Dress and get yourself comfortable," he told Syusuke as Tezuka let his legs down. "I am going to go mix an elixir and when I return I will tend to you fully."

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked as soon as the two left. Syusuke nodded. "Syu..."

"I am alright, I promise you this. The twins apparently are unhappy with me for doing those things with you." Syusuke said as he got to his feet, immediately his legs gave out. Tezuka caught him and laid him down on the bed. They dressed him in a simple yukata and laid him on his side, pillows tucked under him and around him. Tezuka sat next to him on the bed and lazily stroked his hair. "I'm not alright," he admitted.

"I know," Tezuka responded. "I am here, angel."

Syusuke purred. "I know. Don't leave me."

Tezuka hummed in response, fingers combing through silky strands. "I will not leave you, I will be at your side regardless," he promised and looked up as Seiji came back into the room.

"To stave off labor, Syusuke needs to remain relaxed and off his feet. There can not be any stress at all. I can, if you two wish, put Syusuke to sleep for a few weeks until the babes are without a doubt ready to be born." Seiji said.

"Very well," Syusuke said and sat up with little help from Tezuka. "Anything to keep them safe and healthy," he said. He'd sever his wings for the babes. Being put into a sleep for a while did not seem as drastic. Seiji handed him the elixir and he looked to his husband.

"Rest well, angel. I will be here when you wake." Tezuka said. He could not argue and supported the decision. Not that the demon would listen if he disagreed. With a quick kiss, he watched Syusuke drink the elixir, immediately losing consciousness. He caught the smaller as he fell and laid him down gently. His chest hurt as handled the absolute dead weight. It was for the best, he knew. Regardless, he worried.

Seiji chuckled. "Do not look so miserable, Kunimitsu. He is only asleep."

Running his knuckles over Syusuke's cheek gently, Tezuka hummed. "Is it really this hard for him to carry the babes?"

"It is. It may get easier in time and it may not. Consider this fact when you request more children from him." Seiji said his peace and left, leaving Tezuka to stew with his words.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Okay, so, maybe there was one last thing I needed to put them through. I promise it is not at all bed. Just a minor hiccup! One chapter left and the epilogue. Also, the story has a cover now! Woo!_


	29. Chapter 29

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Chapter TwentyNine**

"What were you thinking, Kunimitsu?" Ayano ranted as she paced beside the bed where her son-in-law lay still in an induced sleep. "When did you plan on telling us about this?" She gestured to the heavily pregnant demon with a huff.

Tezuka sat beside Syusuke, their child in his lap. "We did not intend to hide it, not for this long." He responded. He had no good reason as to why he had gone so long without discussing it with his parents or friends.

Ayano huffed again. "At any rate, just how far along is he?"

"Twenty-eight weeks."

"With twins," Seiji added as he came into the room. It had been two weeks since he had put Syusuke in a medically induced sleep. Masao followed him in, the tension in the room causing him to flatten his ears against his head. He reached over, scratching the okami behind his ear. He gestured for Tezuka to vacate the bed and Masao to move into place. They sat the demon up, feeding him broth made of marrow and herbs. Tezuka and his parents looked on, Kiyoko too watched carefully.

Kuniharu and Ayano stood opposite of their son and grandchild. "Why is he?.." Kuniharu began but was immediately quieted by the elf holding up his hand.

Seiji looked over his shoulder at the humans. "Two weeks ago his body went into premature labor. To stave it off and force him into a state of relaxation, I induced this... coma, for lack of a better explanation," he explained as he laid Syusuke back down with help from Masao to spread his wings so they wouldn't get unnaturally squished. "To carry one child was taxing on his developing body. To carry two babes which eat his energy and powers was too much for him. It was either rid himself of the babes or have his body shut down so that they could have what they need."

"Developing body?" Ayano questioned.

"As a demon, his development is that of a teenager," Tezuka stated before the elf could. "Because of this, these babes will be the last. One of them is a boy, he will carry on as heir."

"His body, though developed to the point where he can conceive, carrying and birthing is hard on him. Despite how taxing it had gotten for him with Kiyoko, he did remarkably well. The birth went very well, despite the pain, as I am sure you are aware of just how painful, Ayano-san." Seiji said and the woman nodded. "He is frightened of the birth. Even though he has faced so much pain. His wings being severed, them growing back – which even he does not understand how that happened. Perhaps his trip back home triggered something. All the pain he has seen, birth frightens him, especially when he will have to birth one after another." he shook his head, his hands pressing on Syusuke's belly and being met with forceful kicks. "They are healthy and thriving."

"Perhaps a woman who understands his pain should be here when it is time for the babes to be born," Ayano said. "I will be present and help him through it. She said, leaving no room for argument.

Seiji climbed off the bed, Masao following him. "You will not be alone. His family too will be here. His mother and siblings mostly. I do not think he would appreciate such a crowd, but they would not be swayed." he shrugged. "He can force them to leave if he chooses. I will not argue that for him," he said and handed Tezuka a salve to rub onto the demon's stomach. Something that he'd insisted on him doing daily.

Handing off Kiyoko to his mother, Tezuka sat back on the bed, opening the yukata he had put on Syusuke the night prior. He smoothed salve over the stretched skin of Syusuke's stomach, taking his time to massage it into the skin. The twins greeted him with firm kicks to his hands.

"You must be worried," Ayano said as she sat down, taking some salve to massage into Syusuke's hips and sides. Her son did not respond save for a small nod. "He'll be okay, Kunimitsu. He's a strong boy as are your children," she said and pressed a kiss to her son's temple.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly. Tezuka spent his time with the men hired to build his estate. He worked hard and helped as much as his skill set allowed. When he was not at the estate he was patrolling with Oishi. When not doing either, he was tending to Kiyoko and watching over Syusuke.

Kiyoko spent her time with the kitsune or Ayano. The time separated from Syusuke was hard on her and she often had tantrums – her untamed powers causing quite a bit of drama. Luckily, the only thing she ever let loose was her holy light, which was harmless to those in the town. A time or two Yuta and Yumiko came to check on their brother and were able to distract her.

After three weeks, Tezuka had Syusuke's hair cut to a more manageable length. It was chopped to a chin-length layered cut. It was strange to see Syusuke with such a short cut, but it suited him beautifully. He hoped that the demon would not be angry at him for chopping off his hair, but it did grow back so quickly. Syusuke was beautiful no matter his hair length, even completely bald, he was sure the demon would be beautiful.

As Syusuke hit the thirty-second week, Seiji monitored him daily. He was moved to a bigger room with a large bed and an infant bed for Kiyoko. There were tables with medical equipment laid out. Everything from bandages and salves to surgical equipment. Anything and everything needed in any scenario. There were plush chairs and a chaise lounge. There was a large window and a fireplace. It was clear this was meant to be the dining space of the house that Seiji worked out of.

"Kunimitsu, you need your treatment," Seiji said, entering the room with a broth of marrow and fat, herbs, and medicine. The human sat in a chair in only his trousers with his daughter in his lap as he read over some sort of papers. Masao, came in behind him, handing him the syringe needed for the treatment and took Kiyoko from Tezuka, setting her in the infant bed.

Tezuka got up and moved across to sit beside Syusuke. He watched as the healer drew the blood from his demon, filling the syringe and pulling it free. The hole sealed immediately. He looked to Seiji who was staring at him expectantly. He held out his arm out and watched as the needle was inserted into his arm and the blood plunged into his bloodstream. The effect was immediate, the burning spreading through his veins, working its way into his muscles and bones. He groaned and doubled over, seeking comfort against Syusuke's belly. The twins squirmed and greeted him with a few kicks. "Hello, children." he murmured in response.

Seiji chuckled at the human – the love he had for his children was admirable and endearing. "I need access to your wife, Kunimitsu." Tezuka moved away, jaw clenched and grunting as he did. There was nothing he could do for the human's pain and he felt bad for it, but Tezuka bore with the pain well. Though he preferred the comfort of Syusuke. Masao moved to Sit Syusuke up for him and he got the broth. "In this broth, I have put medicine to help Syu with the birth, giving him extra elasticity to his womb and passage. From what I see with the orb and the way his belly feels, he is bound to go into labor any second at any day. I highly doubt it would be more than a day..."

"Wake him." Tezuka ground out.

"I should wai-"

"Wake him, Seiji. Now."

Seiji sighed. But gestured for Masao to lay Syusuke back down. "'Sao, send notice to the demons and Ayano-san. Waking him now will certainly send him into labor very shortly. They can wait it out in the dispensary."

"Yumiko and Yuta are in our cave," Tezuka said breathlessly. He had put the two up in the cave a week prior when they showed up to check on their brother. He felt it safer to have them there than wandering the streets in town and allowed them time with their niece.

Masao nodded and headed off, leaving Seiji to wake up Syusuke. On the table was a concoction that would wake the demon instantly. He drew the cloudy fluid into a syringe. "This will wake him instantly. I do not know what to expect when he wakes, as I did not plan on waking him until he was in labor."

Tezuka hissed, moving into a seated position. "You are ready for anything," he growled and gestured to the supplies at the ready. "Wake him." Seiji nodded and pulled off the sheet covering Syusuke and opened the pink yukata that Tezuka had dressed him in. He injected the fluid into Syusuke's inner thigh. Cerulean eyes fluttered open. "Syusuke.."

The demon turned to look at his husband. "Oh," he said and sat up as quickly as he could with his belly. He groaned at the weight of his belly. How long had he been asleep? More importantly, Tezuka was in pain. He pulled the human into his arms, nuzzling him gently. "You just gave him my blood?" he asked Seiji, who was watching him.

"Yes. Just a few minutes ago."

Syusuke hummed. "I've got you, my love." he purred into the human's ear. Tezuka gripped his shoulders tightly, his bones groaned under the pressure. He fluttered his wings, wrapping them around him and his husband. In the darkness of his wings, he pressed kisses wherever he could. "It will ease soon." he cooed. He hummed a little song and ran clawed fingers through Tezuka's hair.

It was nearly twenty minutes before Syusuke folded his wings against his back. Tezuka was relaxed against his chest, enjoying the comfort of the gentle embrace while rubbing soothing circles over Syusuke's overly stretched belly. "Do you feel better?" Seiji asked from where he stood with Masao, both studying the orb, the male twin was pushing against the mouth of Syusuke's womb.

Tezuka nodded. With Syusuke there to soothe him, even the pain that consumed him was all the bit more bearable. He closed his eyes and listened to the demon's heartbeat.

"Good, because he needs to finish his broth and I need to examine him. Syusuke, if you'd please." Seiji said as he crossed the room, handing Syusuke what was left of the broth. "It is not going to taste the best. It was made to be medicinal as we were feeding it to an unconscious person." The demon took it from him and drank it down quickly, his expression speaking to the taste. He chuckled. At least he drank it all in one go, reducing the amount of time he had to taste it.

Freeing himself from Tezuka's embrace, Syusuke untied the obi of his yukata, and pulled the cloth from his body, baring himself completely. He maneuvered himself onto his hands and knees so that Seiji could check him. Tezuka sat up and rubbed his back as slicked fingers slipped into him. He flinched, it was so cold and felt very uncomfortable. Seiji pressed deeply into him, slipping his fingers into the passage leading to his womb. It hurt a lot. Fingers brushed against the mouth of his womb and he flinched again. "Seiji, that hurts." he whimpered

"I know, little one," Seiji responded, pulling his fingers free. "I want you to lie down and relax." he smiled and pushed on Syusuke's hip, getting him to move and lay on his side, curling against his human with one wing stretched out behind him, the other draped on himself like a blanket. "Keep him comfortable and happy. I will return soon." He gestured for his okami to follow as he left.

* * *

"You cut my hair..." Syusuke said as he stared at himself in a hand mirror. He didn't hate the look and he already knew it had been cut when he woke the day prior. He ran his fingers through his bangs. The look did seem to suit him.

"Aa. It was easier to manage." Tezuka said from where he sat with Kiyoko as he fed her pieces of sliced fruit and bread. "Do you dislike it?"

"Not at all. It is lovely." Syusuke said laying the mirror down. The pressure of the babe's head was making him quite uncomfortable, as well as the squirming. He placed a hand on his belly and rubbed it – trying to soothe the little beasts.

Seiji smiled as he entered carrying fresh linen for the bed and tiny blankets for the twins. "How are you feeling, Syusuke?" he asked, knowing full well the response. He was met with a groan and an eye roll. "That bad?" he tittered.

Syusuke huffed. "I don't want to be pregnant anymore, I am sick of being abused. I am sure they have managed to actually bruise my ribs and I am sure they ruptured something." The two were so violent. He watched as Tezuka stood, putting a sleepy but sated Kiyoko in her infant bed and climb into bed behind him. He leaned back into the taut muscles of his husband and large but comforting hands rested on his belly. The twins stilled immediately. "I think they hate me."

Seiji and Masao snorted. "There is not a being out there that actually hates you, Syu," Masao said. He was working on preparing a bassinet for the twins as well as a basin to wash them. He would add warmed water to the basin later, a jug of which sat near the fireplace.

"Then why do they calm under his touch, and not mine?"

Seiji snorted again. "That is the hormones talking. Kunimitsu is their papa, no child will defy their papa. His demeanor is calm and commanding and they instinctively respond. I am sure the two love you very much."

Syusuke huffed again and shifted. He was so uncomfortable. As he moved a gush of fluid flowed from him, soaking him, Tezuka, and the bed. The smell of amniotic fluid filled the air and he groaned and threw his head back. The human covered his eyes and pressed kisses to the shell of his ear.

"It is alright," Tezuka whispered into Syusuke's ear. "Relax, angel." he purred. Syusuke whined and squirmed. Turning around to face him and bury his face against his neck. He ran his hands up and down Syusuke's back, stopping to massage the base of his wings, a pleasured shiver was his reward. "Once the flow slows, I will move you to the lounge."

Kiyoko whimpered and let out a loud wail, causing everyone to stop instantly, Syusuke quickly freed himself and hopped off the bed despite the flow of fluid. Tezuka and Seiji protested his movement, he growled but ignored them otherwise. He swept his daughter up and nuzzled her. "What's wrong, my precious?"

"Mama," Kiyoko whined. "Mama..." She squirmed and placed her hand on Syusuke's belly. "Beas..."

Syusuke chuckled and hugged Kiyoko tightly. "Are you worried?" he asked, nuzzling her. He moved to sit on the bed in a dry spot, sitting back enough to allow Kiyoko to sit between his legs as he leaned back on one arm, he took her little hands and placed them on his belly. The twins kicked in response, causing him to wince as the fluid that cushioned their blows was now gone. "Your brother and sister are coming, Kiyoko." Big cerulean eyes blinked a few times and shifted between him and his bulged belly.

"Beas..."

"Don't worry, my precious. Mama is fine as are your brother and sister."

Kiyoko stared at the bulge of her mother's belly for a minute before smiling big and hugging it. She loved the two already.

Syusuke gasped as the first contraction ripped through him, at the same time his chest constricted in response to Kiyoko's love. His jaw clenched and his breathing labored as he waited the contraction out. Tezuka was at his side instantly, rubbing his belly. Kiyoko whined.

"Don't worry, Kiyoko. Mama is fine. You are going to need to be patient and wait while Mama brings your sister and brother into the world." Tezuka said and gestured Masao over. He placed a gentle kiss to her head as Masao lifted her away. "Let her play on the floor for now." he directed.

* * *

Syusuke paced the room, a thin yukata preserved his modesty as his siblings and mother-in-law had invaded the room. It had been several hours since he'd gone into labor and he was being monitored closely. Just minutes prior his patience had run thin and he snapped at Seiji and Tezuka. Threatening disembowelment if they touched him again within the next half hour. Logically, he knew they'd need to touch him again soon but it freed him from them momentarily. He could feel multiple eyes on him, waiting for whatever. He hissed. "Get out."

"Eh?" Masao responded, his ears folding back against his head with the harsh tone.

"I want you all to leave. Take Kiyoko and get out!" Syusuke hissed. He was tired and in pain, the last thing he needed was people staring at him. He watched Ayano pick up Kiyoko and shuffle out with the others, Seiji followed as well, but not before grabbing the orb. Tezuka didn't move, simply stared at him. "You're not leaving." A statement, not a question.

"I am not," Tezuka responded. As soon as the door clicked shut his demon reached out for him. He was on his feet instantly, supporting Syusuke as he went through another contraction. Claws bit into his flesh and the agonizing sound tore through the air. Syusuke needed to lie down, needed to relax. He maneuvered him to the bed, stripping him of the yukata and laying him back against a mountain of pillows. Instinctively, Syusuke pulled his legs up, curling himself around his round stomach. Another contraction began before the first one completely waned.

Throwing his head back, Syusuke cried out. "Mitsu… Please..."

Tezuka crawled in beside him, stealing his lips for an intense kiss, he swallowed Syusuke's agonizing cries, his hand slipping down between his husband's legs. He could feel the top of the boy's head. He hummed happily and pulled from the kiss. Syusuke bore down, grunting as another wave hit him and allowing their son's head to pop free.

Syusuke took a minute to breathe, his breathing labored. "I can't do this." he gasped out.

"You have, you can, and you are. Syu, reach down, feel our son," he said and guided clawed hands to the tiny head. Instantly the demon let out a loud purr. "Keep your hands there, catch him." he directed. He claimed Syusuke's lips in another long kiss, one hand with Syusuke's to catch the babe. All it took was a few more contractions and the boy slipped free and into their waiting hands.

With a relieved sigh, Syusuke pulled his son up, rubbing his back between his wings until he let out a hearty cry. It hadn't taken long. No more than ten minutes after everyone left. He was so relieved, only for him to quickly remember he was not finished as another contraction ripped through him. He screamed, startling the newborn who let out a wail of his own. "Oh no. I am sorry, little love." He soothed, feeling awful for startling the little guy.

Tezuka hummed, setting to getting a blanket for his son. He laid the blanket over Syusuke and the newborn. The demon smiled softly as he breathed through another wave. He was doing his best not to cry out, though tears had long since begun to stream down his face. He hated it when Syusuke cried. "Give me the boy," he said, immediately the demon went to protest and he shook his head. "Concentrate on getting the other babe out," he said and Syusuke nodded. With this, he tied off the umbilical cord, and severed it. "Masao. Seiji," he called.

The two burst into the room, Masao heading for the babe and Seiji for the demon. Masao took the babe away and got to cleaning him up. Tezuka's attention turned back to Syusuke. "She seems to be stuck," Seiji said staring at the orb. "Gently push on his stomach, see if we can get her to move."

The demon cried, his sobs the only noise in the room aside from the crackling fire and the soft humming from Masao as he tended to the babe. Tezuka pushed gently on Syusuke's stomach, feeling for his daughter and pushing on her slightly. Seiji pressed Syusuke's legs up and whispered an apology before sliding his entire hand into the demon. The sobs turned into a pained scream. "What are you..." he was cut off as Seiji gestured at the orb that he had not noticed being placed on the bed.

"Guiding her. Just keep pushing against her." Seiji explained, using the orb to see what he was doing and ignoring Syusuke's cries as he slipped his hand into the womb, carefully guiding the babe to where she needed to be. With Tezuka's help, he got the babe there and pulled his hand free. A bunch of fluid followed and Syusuke once again cried out. "I'm sorry, little one." he apologized.

Syusuke wiggled. The babe's head was now pressing on him uncomfortably. That was good though, wasn't it? The next contraction hit immediately and he cried out, bearing down. Seiji cooed, and Tezuka's hand went down between his legs. "Hurts."

"I know, angel." Tezuka cooed. "It's almost over. Her head is out. Feel." He guided Syusuke's hands down, a loud purr erupted as the clawed fingers touched the babe just as happened with the male. "She is small, Syusuke. Smaller than Kiyoko was and smaller than her twin. Just a bit more." He claimed Syusuke's lips in a deep kiss, swallowing the following cry as the babe slipped farther out. Seiji pinched his hand and he looked at the newborn, she was purple. Very purple. Seiji shook his head. He sighed and laid his head against Syusuke's. He hoped that Seiji would be able to save the child, it was not looking good. On the next wave, the babe came free and Syusuke breathed out in relief.

"Yuta. Yumiko." Seiji called beckoning the demons in. They would need help reigning in the panicked mother as soon as he learned the babe was not in the best condition. He pulled the babe from Syusuke's hands. Quickly tying off the cord and severing it. He did not wait to explain and whisked her away.

Syusuke immediately tried to sit up and see what was happening. "Kunimitsu!" he looked to his husband, as his siblings moved to prevent him from getting up. Their hands set on his shoulders and wings making him still. "The babe..."

How does he explain to the mother of his children that their babe may not have survived? Tezuka shook his head again. "She is purple, Syu and she isn't breathing," he said. The demon whimpered. "Seiji and Masao are working on her.

Ayano stood in the door, holding a screaming Kiyoko. The child so badly wanted her mother. She watched on, the healers working to save the babe, while the other lay screaming beside his sister. The two demons held down their panicked and sobbing brother. Her own son tried to soothe his wife while working on delivering the afterbirth. It was complete chaos. Time seemed to slow and all she could do was keep her grandchild from falling to the floor as she tried so desperately to get away. Even so, she was incredibly proud of her son, who no doubt was just as scared as Syusuke, but kept level to soothe his demon and make sure to clear Syusuke's womb.

The minutes ticked by painfully slowly. Until a loud smack broke through the chaos followed by a raspy but hearty cry. Masao cheered loudly. "There she is." he cried. "Let's get you cleaned up and to your mama before he kills someone."

Yuta and Yumiko moved away, apologizing to their brother as they did. Tezuka scooped Syusuke up and carried him bridal style to the chaise lounge which had been covered with furs and linen. He propped him up and covered him with several blankets. "You did good, my angel." he praised as he pressed his forehead against Syusuke's. "So very good."

Once the twins were clean they were brought to Syusuke, with a little help, each babe was settled at a nipple, they latched perfectly and ate greedily. He purred happily, his head lulling back and his eyes fluttering shut. He was so tired but so content. Tezuka leaned over him, kissing his forehead, Kiyoko cradled in his arms. "Hey precious," he said looking up at his child. "See, mama is fine. And so are your brother and sister," he whispered.

* * *

As Syusuke napped, the bed was cleaned, the wet and blood-soaked bedding thrown away and furs and fresh linen put on the bed. Ayano went to fetch Oishi, Eiji, and Kuniharu, Tezuka washed the fluids and blood off of himself and put on fresh clothing. Seiji did a full round of tests on the twins and Masao played with Kiyoko.

Once the demon woke, Tezuka saw to it that he'd be washed up with warm water and dressed in a yukata. Once he was clean and dressed, they moved to the bed, him climbing in beside his demon as the newborns were handed to them and once again set on Syusuke's nipples to feed. Masao placed Kiyoko on the bed and she scrambled over to see her new siblings as they ate.

"Beas." Kiyoko purred. She carefully touched the newborns, both of which gripped at her.

Both babes had dark eyes and hair, with pointed ears, clawed fingers, and beautiful white wings. A perfect meld of their parents.

"They are beautiful, otouto." Yumiko cooed as she came up beside the bed. "You did well."

"They look like the human," Yuta said, staring at his new niece and nephew. "But they are beautiful, aniki."

Syusuke smiled at the two but smiled even bigger when his favorite neko walked in. "Eiji..."

The neko all but leaped onto the bed, nuzzling the demon and smiling at the new babes. "What are their names?" He asked.

Gently pulling the newborns off of his nipples, he handed the boy to Tezuka and they both turned the newborns to face the crowd gathered in the room. The kitsune must have heard as well as a good portion of that brood had come in as well. "Everyone, please meet Tezuka Hikaru and Tezuka Haruka. Our little beasts." he cooed. He nuzzled Haruka and then took Hikaru back, nuzzling him. "Welcome to the world my loves."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh my Gods! That's it, guys. The final chapter of My Heavenly Demon. Worry not though. There is an Epilogue. So I suppose it really isn't the final chapter. This story has been a rollercoaster. I am so excited to end it like this. And I am sure you will all love the Epilogue. I am so excited! Until next time._


	30. Epilogue

**My Heavenly Demon**

'The Guardians' a worldwide clan of humans blessed with holy weapons and magics to maintain the divine balance of good and evil by keeping the demon population down. What happens when a guardian encounters a demon that changes everything? Based in a fantasy era that is a mix of Edo Japan, Renaissance England, and a more modern way of thinking.

Tezuka x Fuji and mentions of Oishi x Kikumaru

 _AU|Yaoi|Lemon|OOC|Fluff|Bondage|Violence|MPreg|Non-Con|Kidnapping_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Two years after the birth of the twins Tezuka and his crew finished building their family estate. In the end, they needed to procure more land to make Tezuka's plans a reality. A large garden for his plant loving demon, lots of space for the kids to run and play And a servant's house away from the main house. The main house consisted of two floors. The main floor holding common rooms mostly and the second floor split between a family wing and a guest wing.

Over the years, Tezuka took to relaxing in the study or going over estate business behind a large wooden desk installed into the room. He decorated it to his tastes while his beloved demon took to the parlor and would spend his free time curled up in the chairs there.

Life remained pretty much peaceful as the years ticked by. Syusuke's siblings all but moved to earth, spending time with their brother and aiding in the teaching of flight and power control to their nieces and nephew. On the rare occasion, a demon attempted to get the angelic demon, the two would step in if needed.

Tezuka had continued his treatments, the pain never getting better. Every treatment he buried himself in his husband's embrace. Gentle words and comforting strokes of clawed fingers soothed his pain. Syusuke would wrap him in a bubble of his wings, allowing him to be vulnerable and writhe in pain, Syusuke being the only witness. Over time Seiji allowed them to perform the treatment themselves, behind closed doors, allowing him to rely only on his wonderful husband.

Years turned into decades and decades into centuries. Two hundred years passed. As the times changed, so did they, adapting and modifying not just the way they talked and dressed but their home too had seen many updates. Creatures, demons, and beasts all took to hiding as humans became the supreme beings, forcing mystical and magical alike into hiding if not complete extinction. Over the years, the family had seen many of their loved ones die.

The humans first. Saying goodbye to Ayano and Kuniharu was difficult. Other guardians and friends passed, Oishi too, having reached a respectable old age under the tender care of the neko. The beasts lived longer than humans, but they too died. Eiji went soon after his human, the grief destroyed him. Syusuke grieved for years at that loss as did Tezuka. Masao went only a few years prior, having become a respectable pediatric doctor who cared after the Tezuka children. The loss devastated them all. Seiji mostly, who had married the okami and loved him so incredibly much. Along the way, Syusuke's kitsune family died out and those still alive took to hiding in a different world where beasts reigned supreme. He did not mind. They were safe from the cruelty that had become the mortal world.

The remaining beings in this world hid. Syusuke and the kids wore special amulets designed over the years to hide their demonic features from mortal eyes. Yumiko and Yuta wore them as well. Seiji too remained, his elf features hidden carefully. He was a renowned doctor and surgeon, making good for himself and his daughter's family, she had – in the last two hundred years – married a wonderful mer creature and had given Seiji four wonderful grandchildren. Syusuke was blessed to be able to help her through each of her births. It was an experience, the mix of elf and mer. Magical.

Tezuka and the children were aging. Though Tezuka's aging had diminished greatly with the treatments he still aged, unlike Syusuke. Now looking the equivalent of a man in his forties. The children, half human also aged much faster than Syusuke. Granted, they were still young in the eyes of the humans. Kiyoko looking the equivalent of a ten-year-old and the twins looking to be six of seven. How they seemed to age slower confused Syusuke, but it was what it was. Fact was, he would have to say goodbye to them before his own lifetime was to come to an end. Nothing he could do would stop it as he learned with Tezuka, just prolong it. He had come to terms with it, what choice did he really have?

* * *

Syusuke paced the small doctor's office. He was dressed in a flowing white shirt that billowed around his small frame and loose white pants. His long hair was gathered in a messy bun atop his head. He held a mobile device in his hand, peaking at the time every few seconds. He was so nervous, why he did not know because it wasn't like he'd been in this position before. A gentle knock to the door snapped him out of his pacing and the door opened.

"My Gods, little one, you look like you are about to combust." Seiji chuckled.

"Why must you torment me, Seiji? Please!"

The elf chuckled. "You already know the answer. It is not like you needed this confirmation." He handed Syusuke a small monochrome picture. His name and date written on the photo as well as some numbers. "Nine weeks. Congratulations."

Syusuke let out a shaky breath and sank back against the examination table. He was over the moon and scared at the same time. Seiji knocked his head gently with his knuckles, snapping him back to the room and out of his fear filled mind.

"Syu, darling, I have examined you. It has been two-hundred years. You are capable of a healthy pregnancy and safe delivery. You stopped taking those contraceptives I made you months ago in preparation for this. Don't be scared." The elf soothed and clasped the demon on the shoulder. "You wanted this, right?"

"Oh yes, more than anything."

"Then, darling, go celebrate with your husband. He will be over the moon." Seiji said. He wasn't sure when he began calling Syusuke by that pet name, but it seemed to fit well and Syusuke didn't seem to mind it. He shooed the demon from his office, waving as Syusuke got into a car.

Before returning home, Syusuke stopped at the shops. There was a reason why he waited for today, knowing he was pregnant nearly immediately. The onset of sickness and food aversion as well as his sore chest. He knew. He'd been there three times before. Granted, it had been so long since the last time, the memory had not faded not in his mind or in his body. The reason he waited, was this day, two hundred and one years ago, he and Tezuka married under the sakura of his in-laws' estate as he was round with Kiyoko.

The children would be swept away by Yumiko and Yuta once they get out of school and they would be kept overnight. He had given the servants a night off so they would have the house to themselves. He would woo his husband with an amazing home-cooked dinner by his hands. He would hand over a small package with the picture he was given earlier, and hopefully, after a walk among the sakura in their yard, they would retreat to their room and make love until the wee hours. Hopefully, his stomach would not reject at any time.

Once home, Syusuke slipped the picture in the box, after admiring the little blob of a babe and the name displayed. Tezuka Syusuke. Oh, how he loved that. Only in recent years did he ever get addressed by that name. Closing the box and sealing it with a neat bow, he was helped into the kitchen with his momentous amount of groceries by a servant before he retired for the rest of the day.

"Can I help you with anything else, Tezuka-sama?"

"No, thank you. You may go." Syusuke said. "Are you the last in the house?" he asked and the servant nodded. "Before you go, please draw the curtains and lock the doors. I do not wish to be disturbed tonight." The servant acknowledged his instruction and did as request before beating a hasty retreat. As soon as he was alone, he tugged off the amulet and set aside. He stretched his wings, flapping them gently once.

With the kitsune retreating into a different world, they were left with human servants. Even though they were trustworthy and often discrete, Syusuke and the kids never allowed them to spot them in their truest form. Tezuka hated the amulet, he made no secret of it. He understood the safety it provided his family, he did, but he did not like them having to hide.

Syusuke set to making dinner. A nice dinner he had picked up from westerners. Roast duck, potatoes, and vegetables served with a hollandaise sauce. He also prepared a chocolate mousse for desert and laid out a bottle of wine, knowing well he wasn't getting any of it. He took a moment of reprieve to run up to his bedroom and change into something to entice his insatiable husband. Well, insatiable when he was in a very playful mood and did Syusuke ever love that about him.

Nothing enticed Tezuka like a traditional yukata done up loosely and falling off Syusuke's slender shoulders. And as much as he wanted that, the demon opted for something less enticing to make it through the first part of his plans before being jumped. Being used to wearing male and female clothing and having a range of dresses his sister kicked to him as some kind of joke that backfired, he opted for a black flowing dress rather than his usual white. It was a lightweight dress made of light summer fabrics with an empire waistline with several irregularly cut panels making up the skirt that hit mid-calf, and laces done up the front of the top of the dress that looped over his shoulder to create a very thin strap. He quickly returned to the kitchen to pull the food out of the oven and set it to the side while he prepared the sauce.

The front door open and clicked shut. Syusuke's senses quickly told him who entered. He smiled to himself. "In the kitchen, beloved," he called out. He listened as Tezuka stopped into his study to drop off his briefcase and retrieve whatever. He smiled again as the human appeared in the kitchen. "Welcome home." he purred, he could feel chocolate eyes devouring him.

"How was your day, petal?" Tezuka asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Syusuke's neck and relieved to see those big beautiful wings hanging lazily behind the demon.

"Same as usual. Yours?"

"Same. Where are the servants?" He asked, knowing full well he'd not be seeing those wings if they were about.

"I gave them the night off." Syusuke responding, tasting the sauce. He hummed. "Before you can ask, the children are with Yumiko and Yuta. We are completely alone for the first time in two hundred years."

Tezuka hummed. "That looks delicious, Syu," he complimented, pressing against the demon's back.

"The duck or me?"

"Both," Tezuka purred, pressing another kiss to Syusuke's neck before moving away to set the small table which the kids usually had breakfast at. Candles, plates, wine glasses, and so on. He noticed the small box meant for him and set it on the table, putting one he had for Syusuke next to it.

"If you think that flattery will get me naked and writhing under you, dearest, you are absolutely right." Syusuke purred.

Tezuka snorted uncharacteristically. "As if I needed flattery to get you there."

True enough. Syusuke laughed. As soon as Tezuka finished, he gestured the human to sit, and he dished them out a plates of food that looked like it came straight out of a magazine. Before he could sit, Tezuka was up again and pulling out his chair for him. He sat and watched as his human sat across from him. "Happy anniversary, my beloved." he cooed.

"To you as well," Tezuka responded.

The two dug into their food, Syusuke having to stop after a few bites. His stomach was not having it. All through dinner, they discussed small, insignificant things. Tezuka ended up having two glasses of wine and the conversation was getting flirty. Syusuke was relieved when Tezuka did not seem to notice he wasn't drinking or eating. Perhaps the foot he had set on the human's groin helped him not notice. Finally, he pushed the small box over. "Open it." he directed. His human pushed the other box over to him. "You first."

Tezuka opened the little box, staring down at the little picture, blinking a few times before he realized what he was seeing. He dropped the box. "You're pregnant?" he questioned. His heart was racing and he wanted to cheer. He had thought the demon would never bear him any more children. He waited for an answer before he reacted further.

"I am. Nine weeks." Syusuke said, letting out an undignified squeal as the human jumped up, pulled his chair out, and pulled him into an embrace. "I take that as you are happy about it?"

"Very much so," Tezuka responded setting his husband back down, kneeling down to kiss the flat stomach which he could not wait to see round with child again. "Be another son." he willed, hearing Syusuke laugh in response. After a few more kisses to that marvelously miraculous belly, he sat back on his heels and gestured to the unopened gift. "Open it."

Syusuke picked the box up and lifted the lid. Inside was another box, small and velvety. He blinked before taking the box out and opening it. He gasped and his heart slammed into his chest. "Kunimitsu?"

"What do you see?"

"Matching rings."

"Look carefully, petal."

Silver wedding bands, carved with shallow filigree-like designs with several inset diamonds. Engraved in both rings were three words. Three words that both spoke on their wedding day. "Heart. Body. Soul."

Syusuke let out a choked sob. Be it hormones or not influencing him, this made him so very happy. "Oh, my love." Tezuka took the smaller ring and slid it around his left ring finger, kissing it once it was in place. He did as Tezuka did, placing the ring on his husband.

"Two hundred years. Never once did we do this. You are mine, Syusuke. This life and the next." Tezuka said, wiping tears from Syusuke's face gently.

"Yours, as you are mine. This life and the next." Syusuke purred through his tears. How he loved this human. Tezuka leaned up, claiming his lips in a fervent kiss and he slipped from the chair into Tezuka's strong arms. As the kiss broke, he pressed his forehead to Tezuka's. "I had planned a walk under the sakura before this. However, please, my beloved, please take me. Now."

He did not have to be asked twice, Tezuka scooped the demon up into his arms, grabbing the amulet and small picture as he raced to the stairs, taking two steps at a time and rushing into their bedroom. He deposited Syusuke on their large bed and set the picture and amulet on Syusuke's vanity. The one thing in this world he could never resist was the delicious body of his never-aging husband.

Tezuka pulled off his tie and suit jacket and tossing them aside, he turned as he unbuttoned his shirt. Syusuke lay back on his elbows, his hair loose and flowing around him and his legs spread wide, the skirt panels falling in a way to just give him a peek of bare thighs and even barer backside. Then, of course, was the seductive expression on that beautiful face. He growled and pulled his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere, he jumped onto the bed, pushing Syusuke down as he claimed his lips in the most heated kiss they had shared in a long time. It almost felt like a renewed lust like the lust he felt for the demon the day they married.

Syusuke hissed as the kiss broke. "More, beloved, more." he cried and the human was more than glad to oblige his needy demands.

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" A chorus of three little voices cried, waking the sleeping couple. Syusuke untangled himself from Tezuka just as their bedroom door was thrown open and the three little Tezuka children ran in. "Mama! Papa!" the called out in chorus again. Before they could pounce them, Tezuka let out a warning growl, sounding more demon than human and the three froze.

"Do not jump on your mother," Tezuka warned.

The three carefully sat on the large bed, Kiyoko took up against Syusuke, nuzzling him for a moment before moving away. He silently thanked her and bolted from the room, his stomach deciding to empty out what he may have actually eaten the night before and the copious amounts of Tezuka's seed he may have indulged in.

"What's wrong with mama?" Haruka questioned, her long dark brown hair tied up in twin ponytails. Her little arm linked with Hikaru's.

"Mama is sick," Kiyoko said, brushing her own light brown hair out of her face. "Did he eat something bad, papa?"

"No, child. He didn't. Nor is he sick." Tezuka said as he sat up, sliding his wire frame glasses onto his face. All four of them cringed at the sound of Syusuke retching. He would wait for the demon before they explained this to the children.

Kiyoko's brows knitted in confusion. "I can tell mama is sick," she said. "Why is mama sick?" she asked, standing up from the bed. She knew. She felt it. She did not like when she was told she wasn't feeling what she was feeling. He dad sighed. "Papa!"

"Calm yourself, Kiyoko," Tezuka said sternly. "I would not lie to you about your mother." Not that he could anyway, the kid was way too in tune. "He is just fine." he insisted, sending his eldest a warning look. "He will explain when he comes back."

Hikaru and Haruka stared at each other. The two had a language of their own. The two were the troublesome duo, just as Syusuke had predicted. Still to this day they were lovingly called 'Beast' by both Syusuke and Kiyoko. The two were not as in tune with their mother as their older sister. However, Haruka did seem to have a deep connection to him due to the complications he had endured during her delivery.

Syusuke returned, dressed in a flowing, billowing shirt and his hair pulled up. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm alright, my loves," he assured his children, crawling back in bed and taking up beside Tezuka. He summoned the three into his arms, and after a quick cuddle, the beasts moved away but Kiyoko stayed near. "I am not sick. Not like you are thinking, my precious. Mama is pregnant," Syusuke explained and placed a hand on his belly. "It has been so long since I last carried a child, you do not recognize my symptoms, after all, last time you were just a tiny infant."

"Wait!" Hikaru said. "I thought boys couldn't have babies." the poor child looked so confused.

"No, they can't. You can't and nor can I." Tezuka began. "Your mama is different. Special. He was gifted with a very special ability to be able to bear children." How was his son only now questioning how this worked? "You have not wondered why both your parents are male?"

"I have..." Hikaru hummed. He looked to his sister who shrugged. "How?" he asked, looking at his mother.

"We will explain that to you when you are older," Syusuke said quickly, straightening up. That was not a conversation he was looking forward to. He sighed and laid his head against Tezuka's strong shoulder.

"We are almost two hundred..." Haruka began. "How come we are the only kids?"

Syusuke stiffened at the question. These three. Before he could answer Kiyoko placed her hand on his. He smiled at her. "When you three are older, we will explain everything. How I can have babes, how the mechanics of that work, why you three are all there is after so long. I promise, babies, I do, but not today. Not now." He looked at Kiyoko who squeezed his hand and purred when Tezuka kissed his forehead.

"Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" Kiyoko asked, changing the topic for the sake of her mother's sanity. She was rewarded with a smile from her mama and an approving nod from her papa. She smiled happily.

"Boy," Hikaru said.

"Girl," Haruka said.

"Nuh-uh! Boy," Hikaru said, glaring at his twin, who returned the glare. "I'm the only boy! There are two girls," he argued, earning an eye roll from his twin.

"Mama and Papa are boys. Only Nee-san and I are girls! We are outnumbered." Haruka argued.

"That doesn't count! Papa is old and mama is mama." Hikaru argued. At this, he earned a snort from Syusuke.

"Mama is old too." Syusuke offered. Only to earn four sets of eyes on him, three of which with an expression like he'd lost his mind. "It is true, my loves. I am much older than your father. I have a couple of millennia on him." he said.

"Demons are different, mama. You know that." Kiyoko said. Ah, the voice of reason. "Papa is human. A very old human," she said. At this Syusuke burst into laughter, burying his face into Tezuka's side as he laughed.

"It will be a boy," Tezuka said with a tone of finality before kicking his bratty children out of the room.

* * *

It was, in fact, a boy.

At thirty-four weeks, Syusuke went into labor in the middle of a momentous blizzard. Unable to get Seiji, Tezuka helped his beloved husband with the delivery of his second son. Born with light brown hair and cerulean eyes and absolutely no outward demonic features, looking much like his mama. Just as his siblings before, he let out a hearty cry to announce his arrival before Syusuke set him to his nipple for his first feeding.

The three older siblings were allowed to see their brother after the mess of birth had been cleaned from the room and the babe slept peacefully swaddled against his mother. They fell in love with him instantly and doted on him.

Little Tezuka Yuki was born as perfect as his siblings and just as powerful. One day he'd come to inherit his mother's looks and special abilities...

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N:** _Alright, loves, this is it. The final chapter of My Heavenly Demon. I have some other things in the works, though writer's block has its nasty claws in me. I hope to get something new out soon. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Until next time!_


End file.
